


Two Blue Lines

by Payton79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 144,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payton79/pseuds/Payton79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella, a good girl, was dumped by her long-time boyfriend. Edward, a young doctor, is feeling suffocated by his father's plans. Waking up next to a stranger is a shock for a good girl. Seeing the girl of your dreams run out on you the morning after sucks for a nice guy. What if two blue lines will bind the two together for life? What if they can't even remember how they came to be?  AH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Hi and welcome to my new story. To begin with, this is a short prologue to get you interested and to inform you that chapter 1 will be posted on **July 1** **st**. 
> 
>   
> 

  


Prologue

  


When I think back to that morning now, so many years later, I can still feel the fear and embarrassment I felt back then. If I'd known then about the consequences of one careless night, I'd have hidden in my bed in hopes of making it all go away. 

But I didn't know. And that's a good thing. Fate was actually on my side. Instead of pushing me into something I had to get through alone, it provided me with friends and a family who've been by my side ever since. And it brought me close to the man who turned out to be my destiny.

Our beginning isn't a tale to tell at a casual get together, but it's our story and we're proud of it, because, if things hadn't happened like that, we wouldn't be where we are today.

  


********TBL********


	2. Chapter 1 - Walk of Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Hi, my friends! 
> 
> I'm so excited to start posting the actual story today. I can't wait to see how you like it. I can't believe how many of you already reviewed, favorited or decided to follow this story after only a short prologue. I'm totally overwhelmed. Thank you all so much!
> 
> For those of you who read Puzzle of my Heart, this story is a bit different. It's a little lighter in style and far less dramatic or angsty. But I can tell you, it's fun writing it, and I hope it's fun reading it, too.
> 
> I already had a few questions about the updating schedule. Well, unlike POMH, I won't be able to post weekly. On the one hand, I'm still writing this story. POMH was pretty much done when I started posting. On the other hand, in the end of posting POMH, it became way too stressful to still finish writing a few chapters, getting other chapters ready to be betad or posted and answer every review while having a full-time job and a family. I know I could just stop replying, but that's not what I want. Being in close contact with my readers is what makes the fanfiction adventure so great. So, although, as a reader, I love stories that update weekly, I have to make it ten to fourteen days between posts, depending on how writing comes along and what's going on in RL. 
> 
> I have to thank my great team: my betas **EdwardsMate4ever** and **evelyn-shaye** and my pre-reader and very close friend **LaPumuckl** for their wonderful support.
> 
> Now, without any further ado, here's chapter 1. See you at the end.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight!
> 
>   
> 

Chapter 1 – Walk of Shame BPOV

  


_Oh fuck!_ Even though my eyes were closed, I felt blinded by the light surrounding me. And it caused my head to throb. I couldn't remember ever having had a headache as bad as this one. If I didn't know better, I'd say someone was poking my brain with a red-hot iron.

All the while, my mouth tasted like something furry had died in there. _Gross!_ How could my tongue feel like a high-floor carpet?

Slowly and carefully, I tried to move each of my limbs, taking inventory of whatever else might be off. The assessment went unexpectedly well. No major pain anywhere but in my pounding head.

I decided that I couldn't put off opening my eyes for much longer, so I squinted, only letting the light in through small slits. 

_Wow_ _,_ _this is bright!_ For a moment, I was actually too blinded to see anything else but sunlight. 

Gradually, my vision adjusted, and I was able to make out pale-gray walls. That was strange since my bedroom was painted in a light blue. Confused, I continued to scan my surroundings. Across from me was a door. To both sides of it were floor-to-ceiling shelves, crammed with books. Most of them looked like textbooks of some kind. On the top shelf sat several sports trophies. 

_Oh. My. God! This is a guy's room._ How had I gotten there? Whose room was it, anyway? My internal rambling was interrupted by low groaning. I sat with a start, turning my head to my left. My hand flew up to steady my head where the quick motion had caused the pain to flare up to a new peak. Closing my eyes for a short second to adjust to the throbbing, another groan made them snap open again. 

There, next to me, on the other side of the queen-sized bed, was a guy with a disheveled mop of bronze hair, his fists rubbing at his eyes. The sheet was pulled up to his chin and he was yawning heartily.

When he dropped his hands and opened his eyes, they were the most amazing shade of green I'd ever seen. I was being held prisoner, frozen in place as I stared at them while they slowly began to focus on me. His expression was one of surprise mixed with a little shy smirk. 

“Oh, hey,” he croaked out. Propping himself up on his elbows, the sheet slid down, exposing his very toned bare chest.

I gasped in shock because, just that second, I realized that I was completely naked under the sheet I was clutching close to me. Who was that guy? Why was I in bed with him? Why was I naked? And most importantly, why couldn't I remember anything? The last thing I knew for sure was going to this bar with Rosalie after I told her what that douche had said to me … No, this was neither the time nor place to dwell on that. 

Holding the sheet in a death grip, I jumped off the bed, wrapping it around me, exposing a very naked Green-eyes. Said eyes popped wide open and, in a hurry, he pulled up the comforter, but not quickly enough to avoid me getting a perfect look at the goods. Wow, he was hot, but that was so not my problem at the moment.

I started to gather my clothes, which were scattered all over the floor. “What are you doing?” the now slightly less-raspy voice asked from the bed.

“Leaving!” I answered, mortified at myself for what had probably happened the night before. Having sex with strangers was not on my regular list of activities. In fact, it was a first for me — something I'd never planned on doing, either. This was so not me. The idea alone had me shuddering.

He cleared his throat before he spoke again. “You don't have to.”

“Well, I do. I don't know you. I can't remember anything about last night.” I was almost crying at the thought. “And I've never done this before.” I motioned between him and me, waving the clothes in my hand back and forth.

Turning my back to him, I tried to pull up my panties without giving him too much to see.

“Uhm, my name is Edward. Sorry, but I don't remember much either.” When I faced him again after yanking my top over my head, I saw him scratching his forehead, his brows furrowed.

I bit my lip, contemplating something. “Do you think we, uhm, you know …?” I left the end of the sentence hanging, unsure how to call what I thought happened. But the dried fluids and subtle soreness between my thighs made it quite certain that we in fact had … 

“I'm pretty sure, yeah,” he said, giving me a tight smile.

“Oh my God! No!” Having him confirm my suspicion made it a hundred times worse. 

My bra was nowhere to be found, but that didn't matter. It could be replaced, unlike my dignity. I hauled my skirt up and grabbed my shoes and purse, heading for the door. “This can't be real. I gotta go.” I had to get away from there, from him and everything that reminded me of last night.

Behind me, I heard Edward scramble to his feet, following me to the front door. “Please, wait just for a little bit. I'll get dressed, then I'll drive you home.” He looked at me pleadingly, but I had to get out of there and very far away from my embarrassment as soon as possible.

“It's not necessary. My friend will pick me up. Bye.” I rushed out, closing the door behind me. After running down the stairs, I fled the building, turning left, hoping that was the closer way home. 

Trembling hands fumbled with the zipper of my purse, trying to get my phone out.

The call was finally picked up after the fourth ring. “Rose, please, you have to get me,” I begged, trying to keep my panic in check. 

“Bella?” Her voice was thick with sleep. “What happened? Where are you?”

“Please, Rose, can you just come and get me? I'll tell you everything then. I'm on —” I looked around, desperate to find a street sign somewhere. “I'm at the corner of Sheffield Ave and Belmont.” So I was in Lincoln Park. After six years in Chicago, I knew the basic outlines of the city. It would take Rose a few minutes to get here from her apartment in Lake View. 

“Wait there. I'm on my way.” Rose hung up, and I looked around, feeling exposed in my short skirt and tight top, heels still in my hand. Thank God it was summer, otherwise I'd be frozen to death before Rosalie would reach me.

Standing on the busy sidewalk, I carefully looked at the people around me, relieved to find they weren't staring at me in my clothes that were more than inappropriate for a Saturday morning. For the first time in my life, I was forced to do the walk of shame. 

I'd always been the good girl. Being the Chief of police's daughter from the hole-in-the-wall town of Forks, Washington, I'd moved to the big city with my high school sweetheart, Riley, to attend Northwestern University. I'd been living a model life: college, then a good job, moving in with my boyfriend — all in all, we'd been on a straight path to getting married and starting a family. Until, one year ago, he came back from work, telling me he'd been given the perfect opportunity to further his career … 

  


… “ _Sweetie pie, you won't believe what happened today,” Riley shouted after closing the door._

“ _In here,” I replied from the kitchen, where I was busy preparing dinner._

_He came bouncing through the door, greeting me with a kiss on the cheek, which had become his habit. Standing behind me, he wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder to see what I was doing._

“ _So, what happened?” I asked, trying to get back to what he wanted to tell me before._

_He released me, walked a few steps away and opened a cupboard to take out a glass._

“ _You know, my boss, Mr. Smith, came to see me today. He praised the work I've done for the company so far and offered me a promotion.” His eyes were glowing with pride, and I couldn't keep from smiling at him with the same satisfaction._

_I hugged him to show him my appreciation. “Baby, that's great. What will the new position be?”_

_He pulled away a bit to look at me before he started to explain. “Well, I'll be working in a different branch of the company.” He stopped for a moment, giving me a weird look, kind of insecure about my reaction._

“ _Okay,” I answered tentatively, feeling like there was more to come and, judging from his expression, it wasn't going to be all good._

“ _Uhm, I'll get my own office as well.” Still, it sounded like an important piece of information was being left out so far. I nodded at him, inviting him to continue. “The office will be in London.”_

_All of a sudden, the room was dead silent as we both were holding our breath. I swallowed hard, trying to wrap my head around what he was telling me. “London as in London, England?” It wasn't really a question but more like a statement, although my raised brows were daring him to contradict me._

_Riley flashed me an uneasy smile, scratching the back of his neck. “The one and only, yeah.”_

_I turned away from him in shock. We'd only moved into our apartment ten months ago and I felt at home there. I liked my job. My best friend was in Chicago, too. I wasn't ready to move out of the country, although I'd always seen my future with Riley._

“ _Sweetie, it'll only be for a year. Then I'll come back to Chicago and get a much better job. Hey, I'll make enough money for us to buy a house.”_

 _His arms snaked around my waist, and he pulled me back against him. I realized that he wasn't planning to move_ us _to London. It was all just about him. I was supposed to stay in Chicago to wait for him. I wasn't sure what to think. I didn't want to move, but I'd never planned on having a long-distance relationship, either._

_I turned around in his arms to look him in the eye. His expression was hopeful and excited. “We can do it, you know? Just imagine us living in a house in the suburbs with a big backyard. One year's not that long. We can talk on the phone, we can Skype. It'll be a change, for once. It could even be exciting, an adventure.”_

_His words felt like a kick to my stomach, but in a way I knew what he wanted to say. We'd been in love for years, we were solid. If we couldn't make it, who could? What was a year if it would get us closer to what we wanted in life?_

“ _If that's what you want …” I answered and was immediately crushed to his chest as he thanked me profusely._

 _Well, we would make it, wouldn't we? …_

  


… I was brought back to the present by a honk when Rose's red Ford Fiesta came to a stop next to me. I jumped in as quickly as possible, urging her to get us going.

She didn't waste any time getting to the point. “Well, you're not looking so hot. What happened?”

Wanting to know what she was talking about, I folded the sun shield down and immediately frowned at the black smudges surrounding my eyes. Looking like that, I'm sure Edward was glad I'd left so quickly.

“I woke up in a strange bed with a man next to me. I think we had sex, but I can't remember a thing. Neither can he, or at least that's what he said. Can you please tell me what happened?” I looked at her expectantly.

She smiled smugly, taking a glimpse at me while she changed lanes. “You mean Edward? Well, you were all over each other last night at the bar.”

At least, I wasn't enough of a whore to be with more than one man in one night. That was a small relief. “What do you mean _all over each other_?” I needed more details than that.

Rose snorted as if the answer was obvious. “You two played tonsil hockey like a couple of pros. You just wouldn't stop sticking your tongue down his throat while he groped you. So I gave you two some privacy. When I came to tell you I was going to leave with Garrett, the both of you were gone.” Garrett? Must be her flavor of the week. Rosalie was much more sexually liberated than I was. But then again, I'd been in a relationship for the past seven years. _So not the time to think about Riley Biers._

“You let me leave with a stranger, just like that?” I bellowed, outraged at her statement. “I could be dead by now, or raped or whatever. Maybe I was.” I furrowed my brows, trying to merge my impression of Edward with my ideas of a rapist. Then I shook my head. No, he was so not your typical criminal — more like the nice, hot, grad student type.

“Naw.” The woman I thought was my best friend since freshman year of college waved me off. “He's not like that. When I was worried about you, Edward's tall mouthy friend, I think his name was Emmett or something, told me you left together. He promised me that Edward was a good guy and that you'd get home safely. He seemed trustworthy. Thinking about it, he didn't say whose home, but again, you're okay. Maybe a little more relaxed now that you got a healthy dose of cock. After all, it's been a while, right?” The beautiful blonde raised her brow in question.

Wearily, I took another inventory of myself. “Sore is more like it. And shocked. I've never had a one-night stand, and I don't want to ever do it again. It was embarrassing.”

“You can see him again. Then it wouldn't be a one-time thing,” Rose suggested, but I shot her down immediately.

“No, I won't! He must think I'm a slut for going home with him like that. And besides, I don't have his number and he doesn't have mine.” That was supposed to be the last word on the matter, but I should have known Rose wouldn't let it go like that.

“Honey, it's not the fifties anymore. Nowadays, women take care of their needs without being considered sluts. You're young, you're single. No harm done!” Then she sighed heartily. “What a shame. He was really cute.”

Mesmerizing green orbs appeared before my mind's eye, and the image actually made me a little sad, realizing I would never look into them again. But it was for the best. It had only been about sex, and that was so not like me.

“Yeah, cute —” and obviously a man-whore. Why else would he have taken me home after just a few hours? “But enough of that.” I tried to finish our conversation as Rose pulled up to my apartment building. “Thanks, Rose for picking me up. I owe you one.” I leaned over to hug her.

“You're welcome, hun. After all, you've done the same thing for me more often than I can count.” 

We smiled at each other, and I opened the door to get out. “Talk to you later, Rose. Bye.”

“Bye, Bells.” I closed the door again and slowly walked towards my building, looking forward to taking a shower and hopefully being able to forget about what I'd done.

  


********TBL********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> **A/N:** Do you think she can forget Edward that easily? I'm bouncing in my seat with impatience, eager to see what you think. I can tell you, running out would be the very last thing on my mind if I were to wake up next to a naked Edward ;). Anyone thinking any differently? I didn't think so.
> 
> Next time, it'll be Edward's turn because this story has alternating POV's. But I won't repeat the same scenes from a different POV, I promise. Want a little teaser? Here it goes:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … _I didn't actually know what happened then, but bits and pieces flashed in my mind — pictures of naked skin, the sweet taste of arousal and Bella's face when she came. …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Anyone interested? For those who want a longer teaser, there will be one on my Facebook group _**Payton79's Fanfiction**_ in a couple of days. 
> 
> Hope to see you all again with chapter 2. Until then, tell me what you think ;).


	3. Chapter 2 - Like a Fucked-Up Fairytale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Glad you came back for chapter 2. I can't believe how many of you are already following and how many reviews/comments chapter 1 had. Thank you all for letting me know what you think. I also want to thank everyone who already pimped TBL. You guys are great. 
> 
> I'm trying to answer each review/comment individually, but I'm afraid I may have forgotten one or two. If I have, I'm sorry, and I promise to try and be better ;).
> 
> Anyway, this is the first time I'm working with alternating POVs. I hope I'm not making too much of a mess and you'll like it. This chapter, it's Edward's turn to let us into his head.
> 
> As always, you wouldn't enjoy reading this if it wasn't for my betas **evelyn-shaye** and **EdwardsMate4ever** and my pre-reader **LaPumuckl**. The three of them make this story what it is.
> 
> Now, enjoy. See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight...
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ******TBL******

  


Chapter 2 – Like a Fucked-Up Fairy Tale

  


EPOV

  


When Bella shut the door behind her, I didn't even have to think before I hastened back into the bedroom to put on some clothes. She couldn't leave like that. Although I hadn't known her for even twenty-four hours, I wasn't ready to let her go. Dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and some shoes, I stormed out into the hall, trying to get her to come back inside or at least let me take her home, but she was nowhere to be seen. Grabbing my keys, I ran down the stairs, and out of the building, hoping to maybe catch up with her on the street. But obviously, getting dressed had taken too long, because she was already out of sight.

“Fuck!” I shouted in frustration, making an older woman who was just walking past me stop in her tracks, shaking her head at me.

I threw her a tight smile to apologize for my outburst before I made my way back up to my apartment, disappointment and defeat nagging at me.

I wasn't a pro at handling one-night stands. Okay, I'd had a few. Sometimes it was just easier than going through all the hassle a relationship entailed. Although I didn't have that much practice, I hadn't wanted Bella to leave like that. And she hadn't even given me her number. _Shit!_

I thought about her beautiful deep-brown eyes. Entranced, I chuckled to myself, remembering how she'd looked like a raccoon after waking up. My amusement vanished when I realized I felt sorry for her, thinking about the horror on her face when she found out where she was and what had most certainly happened between us. 

She said she couldn't remember anything. Obviously, she didn't even know who I was. She hadn't seemed _that_ drunk when we met. Of course, she was a bit tipsy when she stumbled into me and that had been cute as fuck, but she hadn't been out-of-her-mind drunk. 

Crashing into me had made her spill her drink, and I bought her a new one. That's how it began. A little later, I kissed a drop of the sweet stuff she was drinking off her lip, and the rest was history. 

I recalled that we danced and that she felt so good in my arms. She tasted heavenly, and we had lots of fun kissing and touching and laughing. Then we started playing a variation of beer pong against Emmett and a girl he'd met. Needless to say, we lost by a mile. In between rounds, there was lots of making out, and I remember that Bella had been quite handsy, but somewhere during that game, my memory stops. 

I didn't actually know what happened then, but bits and pieces flashed in my mind — pictures of naked skin, the sweet taste of arousal and Bella's face when she came. Wow, even those tiny images made my dick stand at attention. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. I had to get up and going to make it to work in time. Luckily, my shift started later in the day.

I decided to start by picking up the mess in the bedroom. Several pieces of clothes were lying around the bed, the covers were torn off, and the sheet was stained. Yes, we'd indeed had sex last night.

After a few minutes, I came across a black piece of lace that was peeking out from under the bed. I bent down and pulled out what looked like Bella's bra. Without a conscious command, I lifted it to my nose and inhaled deeply. A tantalizingly sweet and feminine scent filled my nostrils, conjuring up images of Bella and me, limbs tangled with each other, tongues dancing. 

Again, I tried to shake the memories. For a minute, I wondered what to do with the piece of underwear and finally decided to put it in my nightstand. If I couldn't give it back to her, I could at least use the effect it had on me and put it to good use when I felt lonely and stressed sometime in the future.

When I was done cleaning up, I felt dread creeping up my spine, realizing I'd come across neither a used condom nor a wrapper. _Oh fuck!_ After four years of medical school and one year of residency, I knew better than anyone else what it could mean to have sex with a stranger without protection. Fortunately, Bella didn't strike me as a person who had frequently changing partners. Her reaction this morning made that clear. So chances were she didn't have any STDs to pass on. And most women her age were on the pill, anyway. But still, how irresponsible could I be?

After beating myself up for what seemed to be an adequate amount of time, I finally made my way to the shower to get ready for work.

  


****TBL****

  


“Ed, my man.” I was greeted with a hit on my shoulder when I reached my locker. “How was your night with Bambi? Man, what a hot piece of ass. But Jess wasn't bad either. The things that chick can do with her mouth, unbelievable.” 

Emmett was one of my best friends since we were lab partners in chemistry freshman year. We'd survived college, then later med school together until, one year ago, we started our residency here at Northwestern Memorial Hospital. 

“Bambi?” I snorted with irritation. “Her name is Bella.” Emmett was a womanizer and had a way of providing every one of them with nicknames that mostly didn't sit well with me.

“With those big brown eyes and the air of innocence she had about her, she's clearly a Bambi. Anyway, give me the deets. How was she?” When I looked at him, he was wiggling his brows suggestively.

I groaned in frustration. I was so not the guy to brag about my conquests, but at the same time, I knew he wouldn't give up before I gave him at least something.

“I don't remember much, but what I recall was really good. Unfortunately, Bella ran out on me this morning without leaving me her number or anything. It seems like she doesn't remember last night and she's never done this before. So she freaked out.” My exasperation was clearly audible.

Clapping me on the back, he guffawed. “A virgin? Oh man, you sure know how to pick 'em.”

Turning around, I threw him a murderous glare. “She wasn't a virgin, you asshole. She's never had a one-night stand before. Although I was kind of hoping it could maybe become more.” A little sad smile played at the corners of my mouth. “I liked her, you know?”

“Oh Ed, it seems like that fish got away, but I assure you, there are more than enough of them in the pond. Your old man wouldn't have approved, anyway.”

And there it was. The reason that had made me go out with the intention to drink myself senseless in the first place. 

Yesterday, after my shift, my father, the high and mighty Dr. Carlisle Cullen, head of the cardiology department at NMH and highly sought-after expert in his specialist field, had summoned me to his office and — like the good son that I was, or rather was expected to be — I'd obeyed … 

  


… _I hurried to the floor of my father's office so as not to give him any more ammunition than he, for sure, already had. He didn't normally call me to meet him to discuss the weather or any pleasantries._

_Standing at his door, I took a deep breath, bracing myself for one of his infamous sermons. After a long moment, I couldn't put things off any longer. So I knocked, and immediately, the well-known cold voice told me to come in._

_Dr. Cullen was sitting at his giant desk, wearing a lab coat over a button-down shirt and tie, looking as important as they come._

“ _Good afternoon, Dad,” I greeted him with less emotion than I'd muster up for any stranger._

“ _Edward,” he replied, looking me up and down as I walked the few steps toward the visitors' chairs, trying to exude some confidence._

_I sat down in the seat he indicated and waited for the bashing to begin. Instead of_ “How are you?” _he cut right to the chase. “Son, I had a talk with Dr. Banner, this morning.” His tone didn't give much away apart from his usual dissatisfaction with me._

_He talked to the director of my residency program. So what? I nodded, my face impassive, waiting for the reason of this uncomfortable meeting._

“ _He told me you were doing well. You actually are one of the top three residents in internal medicine.” He looked me in the eye like he was waiting for some reaction, but I gave him nothing._

_So far, so good. He couldn't really complain about that now, could he?_

“ _Well, Edward, you're my son. And when people hear the name_ Cullen _, they expect excellence. Being one of the top three won't be enough to get a cardiology fellowship. You need to be the best.” His stare was stern, his voice hard._

_Not that I'd ever expressed the wish to become a cardiologist. It was_ he _who'd always assumed I'd follow in his footsteps. As long as I remembered, I was told I'd succeed my father. I'd never really gotten the chance to think about what I wanted myself because I was too busy studying and doing what I was told. And of course, no one had ever bothered to ask._

_Although I was boiling on the inside, I kept my calm, only nodding to convey that I understood what he was telling me._

“ _But there's something else. Banner said you spend a lot of time talking to patients, comforting relatives and being nice to nurses. Edward, that's not what gets you ahead in your career. Compassion is nice in your free time but it doesn't belong here. You need to learn to detach yourself from the people you treat. You're still too weak.” He almost spat the last words at me, making me cringe against my will._

_Of course, compassion was the last thing on my father's agenda. To him, the people he treated were numbers and medical histories. If their names weren't of public interest, he'd completely forget about them as soon as they got released. But I refused to be like him. Becoming an emotionless robot was something I'd fight with everything I had._

_But at the same time, I wasn't willing to discuss that point right then. I clenched my teeth, holding the gaze of the ice-cold blue eyes across the desk. After a long moment, I nodded almost imperceptibly, trying to get him off my case._

_Luckily, he seemed satisfied with my reaction. We only exchanged a few more words about my mother and how she was hoping I'd come by the house again soon before he finally let me off the hook._

_Back downstairs, I couldn't hold back anymore, punching my locker several times to blow off some steam. Why couldn't he ever talk to me the way he talked to Alice? I loved my sister more than anything, and I'd never ever wish this on her, but in my father's eyes she could do no wrong._

_I'd been valedictorian in high school, graduated first in my class from college and cum laude from Feinberg School of Medicine, but still, he constantly found fault with everything I did._

_Alice had been allowed to become what she wanted. She had been free to choose her own path. Of course, it didn't hurt that she'd willingly chosen a suitable fiancé, which I still refused to do. But she had all the freedom I'd never had._

_Emmett found me there, out of breath, my hand hurting from using my locker as a punching bag, and persuaded me to go out for drinks with him — which brought me to the bar where I met Bella …_

  


… No, my father probably wouldn't approve of her, but it wouldn't be the first time that I didn't give a shit about what he thought. His idea of a suitable girlfriend was far different from mine. I'd never marry a Stepford wife or a career-type woman the way he wanted me to. But that was a battle to fight another time.

“You know, Em, I couldn't care less what he approves of,” I told my friend as I put on my scrubs.

Emmett chuckled, clapping me on the shoulder. “You go, man.” 

  


****TBL****

  


For the past week, my days went their usual way. Work, studying, sometimes dinner with Emmett. Everything would have been normal, had I not woken up every morning with the image of big brown eyes imprinted in my mind.

After seven days of not being able to forget the petite brunette I'd taken home the week before, I decided to take matters into my own hands and try to find her. Unfortunately, I didn't have much to go on. So I did the only thing I could and went back to the bar where we'd met, hoping she was a regular there.

It was Friday night again, but it was still early. So the place was rather empty. After looking around for a minute, making sure she wasn't one of the patrons present at the time, I made my way to the bar. Sitting down, I ordered a beer.

“I'm looking for someone I met here, last week,” I started when the barkeeper set the bottle in front of me. “She's pretty, early to mid-twenties, with brown hair, big brown eyes and she's about that high.” I moved my hand to my shoulder. “Her name's Bella. Ring any bells?”

The guy behind the bar thought for a minute as I took a sip of my drink. Then he shook his head. “Sorry, man, I don't know her. A lot of people come and go here.” He actually looked kind of sad for me.

I wasn't willing to give up yet. “Maybe you know her friend. A blond bombshell going by the name of Rose?” Considering the woman looked like a supermodel with a matching attitude, it could be that he'd rather remember her than Bella and her quiet beauty and shy demeanor.

Again, he appeared to search his memory but came up empty once more. “They don't seem to be regulars, man. Sorry.” With a shrug of his shoulders, he turned away from me.

An hour later, after asking another barkeeper and two waitresses, I left the place, realizing that the only chance I had to find her turned out to be a dead end. I'd gone over everything I recalled her telling me, but none of it was of any help. She was just one girl in almost three million people living in Chicago. If fate wasn't on my side, our paths would probably never cross again.

Back at home, I took Bella's bra out of my nightstand and allowed myself to inhale her wonderful scent. An epiphany I had right that minute made me bend over laughing almost hysterically. Our situation resembled a fucked-up fairy tale. Just like Cinderella who had lost her glass slipper on her way out of the castle, Bella had left her bra during her escape from my apartment. The chances of the prince finding her again were also slim to none. And maybe, like Prince Charming, I'd get another chance to return Bella's bra to her and see if it fit.

But I couldn't predict when that would happen, if it would happen at all. So, probably, in the meantime, I should take Emmett up on the many blind dates slash hook-ups he's been offering me for years. After all, there was no use in locking myself away in hopes of finding my princess again.

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> **A/N:** *sigh* So Edward lost his princess. Seems like he already has it bad for runaway Bella. Poor guy. Will he ever see her again? I think you all know the answer ;).
> 
> Anyway, what do you think about the way they met? Is it okay for Edward to partly move on while waiting to run into Bella again? I promise, you won't have to be witness to him dating anyone else. It's always hard for me to read parts like that.
> 
> Next chapter, we're with Bella again. Here's a little teaser:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … _Feeling the heat creeping up my spine, I skimmed back and forth, covering a span of about two months. The more I tried to conjure up the familiar sign on the pages, the more I realized that something was definitely off. …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> A little cryptic, I know, but I can't give too much away if I want you to come back, right?
> 
> To shorten the time until next chapter, tell me what you think, here or on Facebook in the group _Payton79's Fanfiction_. There I'll post longer teaser in a few days.
> 
> See you next chapter ;).
> 
>   
> 


	4. Chapter 3 - Twist of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Hi! First of all, thank you all for following, favoriting and reviewing. Again, I tried to answer each one, but if I overlooked yours, I'm sorry. It wasn't intentional.
> 
> So, for all of you who hoped to see Edward going from door to door, making women try on the bra — naw, not gonna happen this chapter. It's BPOV after all. But Bella's life isn't boring, either.
> 
> Before I let you read what she has been up to, I want to shout out a loud “Thank you” to my betas **evelyn-shaye** and **EdwardsMate4ever** and my wonderful prereader **LaPumuckl**. Working with the three of you is so much fun.
> 
> Now, let's see what's going on with Bella.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight...
> 
>   
> 

  


Chapter 3 – Twist of Fate

  


BPOV

  


I'd been sitting at my desk at work, editing a historical romance novel. It was the work of a new author we'd only recently signed. Although it was her first original novel, her style and imagination were impressive. Unlike many others, she managed to draw me in after only two pages. Editing that book was more fun than it was work. I'd been totally immersed in the world the author had created when the ringing of my phone startled me back into reality.

“Hey, Mom,” I greeted my mother with fake enthusiasm. 

Since I'd told her about my break-up with Riley, she'd called me every day, constantly trying to set me up with whomever came to her mind. My parents had been happily married for twenty-six years, and my mom wanted the whole world to be as happy as they were. Her list of eligible bachelors ranged from boys I went to school with, who still lived in Forks, to sons of people she knew, who lived in the Chicago metropolitan area, and nephews of neighbors of friends of coworkers … I'm sure you get the picture.

“Mom, no, give it a rest, okay?” I tried to stop my mother's chattering after at least five minutes of her talking and me only inserting _uh huh, yeah_ or _no_.

Today, she was trying to get me to come to Forks and go out with my best friend from childhood days. Little did she know that said friend had been the guy I'd lost my virginity to. Luckily, it didn't harm our friendship since we both knew from the start that there wouldn't be anything romantic between us. I wanted to know what sex was like and I didn't want to share that experience with just anyone. So it came in handy that he had some experience and was willing to help me out. It was as easy as that. When I thought about it, it kind of was a one-night stand, although it neither happened at night nor had Jacob been a stranger. 

Great! Now I was back to thinking about a very handsome face with mesmerizing green eyes. _That_ definitely had been a one-night stand. Almost four weeks had passed since my encounter with Edward. For the most part, I'd managed not to think about it. My embarrassment was still too strong to look back at that day with anything other than horror. But at the same time, my subconscious brought up images of said eyes in the most unexpected moments. If I was honest, there hadn't been a day so far that had passed without Edward at least briefly showing up in my dreams — awake or asleep. _Grrrr!_ I had to get the whole thing out of my mind again — and pronto.

I was only listening with half an ear as my mother was still trying to sell Jacob to me. Either she didn't know he was engaged — had been for a while now — or she just didn't care. I suspected the latter but didn't call her out on it. And she apparently wasn't aware that I was still in contact with him. Although our close friendship had kind of drifted apart when I started dating Riley, we still exchanged emails more or less regularly.

At some point, I just had enough, and my lunch break was about over, so I decided to get her to shut up. “Mom, well, you don't have to keep your ears open for me. I already started seeing someone.” 

It wasn't even a lie. Mike, a colleague of mine, had been pestering me for a while now, making advances whenever we were in the same room. He was quite good-looking with blond hair and baby-blue eyes. Although he was definitely not the brightest candle on the cake, he was nice and maybe just the distraction I needed after the whole Edward debacle. So I'd finally agreed to go out with him. We'd been on two dates so far, the third being scheduled for Friday.

“Who is he? Is he attractive? How long has this been going on?” My mom was obviously bouncing in her seat with the way her voice sounded.

Since I was sure whatever this was with Mike was only a rebound thing, he probably wouldn't be around long. I definitely wasn't planning for my parents to meet him, so I wanted to give her as little information as possible.

“It's very new. We've only been out on a few dates, but he's nice,” I answered her vaguely. The more she knew, the more she'd obsess about it.

Mom must have put me on speaker since I could here her clap her hands like a little kid. “That's wonderful, honey. So, when will we meet him? Will you bring him home with you for your father's birthday at the end of the month? You're coming, right?” 

She'd asked me about the party several times before, but I'd always managed not to give her a definite answer. I knew, now that there were only a few weeks left, I wouldn't be able to avoid telling her yes or no any longer.

“Mom, wait a moment, I'll get my schedule.” I held the phone in place by raising my shoulder as I reached for my little black calendar. I still preferred writing my appointments down on paper rather than typing them into my phone. 

I turned the pages to get to the weekend of my father's birthday when I suddenly noticed something missing. Normally, I kept meticulous count of everything, but for some reason the little red dot I usually scribbled in once a month had been absent for a while. 

Feeling the heat creeping up my spine, I skimmed back and forth, covering a span of several weeks. The more I tried to conjure up the familiar sign on the pages, the more I realized that something was definitely off.

My mouth was as dry as the Sahara and my pulse was racing while cold sweat formed beads on my forehead. I cleared my throat, trying to pull myself together at least long enough to end my current phone call.

“Mom … ” I heard my voice squeak and prayed my mother hadn't noticed. “Mom,” I tried again, this time I sounded a bit more like myself. “I gotta go. Something came up.”

“But, Bells, honey, you still haven't told me if you'll come.” She sounded confused, but I couldn't care about that at that moment.

“Bye, Mom. I'll call you back.” Without waiting for her to answer, I hung up. 

For several minutes, I sat there, trying to remember how to breathe. 

_In … and out … in … and out … in … and out._

Then I picked up my cell and speed-dialed the first person that came to my mind. I was kind of relieved when my call went straight to voicemail. My knee bouncing with impatience, I waited for the greeting to end.

“Rose, can you meet me at my place after work, please? I need you to hold my hand for something.” Surprised at how calm I sounded, I ended the call, resting my head on my desk.

How was I supposed to get through the next few hours until I could go home and do what it would take to discover my fate?

  


****TBL****

  


Rose had tried to call me back a few times after receiving my message, but I'd avoided her calls because I was sure she'd demand I tell her what was up. As long as she didn't know, I could pretend that everything was okay, but as soon as she was here, I'd have to face the music.

Sitting on the couch, waiting for Rose to come and give me moral support, I couldn't keep from thinking about the last time I'd sat in the exact same spot, waiting for someone … 

  


… _I sat on the couch, impatiently waiting for my boyfriend to return home from his year abroad. I'd been a little hurt when he refused to have me pick him up at the airport, but he'd assured me that he wanted me all to himself the moment he saw me instead of having to share me with hundreds of people in the arrivals section at Chicago O'Hare. So I didn't argue and decided to prepare us a very special dinner. I'd cooked one of Riley's favorites to celebrate his return to our home._

_Finally, two hours after his plane had supposedly landed, I heard keys in the lock. Then, the door swung open, and Riley entered with a smile on his face. He threw the duffel bag he was carrying into the corner and wrapped his arms around me._

“ _Hey, Bells! It's so good to see you,” he murmured into my hair, and in reaction to that, I pulled him closer to me, telling him I was happy to see him, too._

_After a long moment, he released me and led me over to the couch, pulling me down to sit next to him. With a frown on my face, I looked over to the bag on the floor. That was odd. When he'd left one year ago, he'd taken two big suitcases with him. Why did he only have a duffel bag with him when he returned?_

_He cleared his throat, and I looked back at my boyfriend. “Sweetie, we need to talk.”_

_That was never a good opening. When I looked at him, he seemed very tense, and I realized that he hadn't even kissed me hello. But I didn't want to hear anything bad — not right then._

“ _Don't you want to eat first? I made your favorite: steak with home-made fries. We have so much time to talk later, don't we?” I smiled at him encouragingly and he smiled back, although it didn't reach his eyes._

“ _I think we need to talk first.” He furrowed his brows as if to collect himself and find the right words. “Bella, I'll only be here for a week.” After saying that, he breathed out, looking at me expectantly._

“ _What do you mean? You just came back after a year in London. Are they sending you somewhere else again?” I asked him in confusion._

_Riley took both my hands in his, his gaze fixed on where we were touching. “Honey, I'm going back to England next week. They offered me a permanent position.”_

_I couldn't believe what he was saying. He'd promised me to come back after a year. We'd buy a house, he'd said. Was I supposed to go with him now? I loved my job, and I couldn't imagine moving an ocean away from Rose or my parents._

“ _And you're taking it,” I stated instead of asking him. He nodded sadly, still not looking at me. “You said you'd move back here after twelve months. Why did you decide to stay?” And why hadn't he discussed it with me before making that decision? I was hurt and bewildered, and what had me on edge was that Riley was still avoiding my gaze._

_I heard him swallow before he finally lifted his eyes to meet mine. The pain I found there gutted me. But I was still not prepared for what he was about to say._

“ _I met someone.”_

_All of a sudden, my brain was in overdrive. “What? When? How? …” I shook my head as my thoughts were racing, still, I was unable to finish any of my questions._

“ _Her name is Victoria. We work together.” His eyes were intense on mine, waiting a moment before he continued. “I met her my first week in London, and we just clicked.”_

_That was weird. He'd never even mentioned someone named Victoria in all the hundreds of hours we'd talked on the phone. Why had he waited to tell me until now?_

“ _You met her a year ago? Wow! And you waited twelve months to be together with her? Only to tell me in person?” I was impressed, and although I was hurt and sad, I thought it was noble of him to go about things that way._

_Again, he looked away from me, making a strange strangled noise. “Not exactly.” It was a low whisper, but I caught it anyway._

“ _Not exactly what?” Somehow my sadness made way for anger to slowly rise._

“ _Uhm, we didn't exactly wait twelve months.” At least he had the decency to look guilty._

_I pulled my hands out of his hold and got to my feet. Now, towering over him, I crossed my arms over my chest._

“ _So you cheated on me for a whole year, and now you've come back to break up with me? How fucked up is that?” I seethed._

“ _It wasn't the whole year. It was only ten months. We were thousands of miles apart, and I was lonely. I didn't want to tell you over the phone.” The guy had the audacity to defend himself with a point as stupid as that._

_I growled, walking to the other side of the room, unable to stay close to the cheater._

“ _You couldn't tell me over the phone but you could very well have phone sex with me on a regular basis while you were fucking someone else the whole time? That's so … I don't even have a word for how mad and hurt I am.” I threw my hands up in the air while I paced the room._

_Riley stood up to walk toward me, his hands held up in a gesture of peace. “Sweetheart, I'm so sorry.”_

“ _Don't you ever call me that again!” I spat. “You're a cheating piece of shit.” Stepping away from him, I opened the door, grabbed his duffel bag and threw it out into the hall. “Now, get out! Go back to England and never come back here again!”_

_I didn't care that all the stuff he hadn't been able to take to Europe with him was still in the apartment, and I didn't care that his name was on the lease, too. I wanted him gone immediately._

_He hesitated for a minute, looking toward the door to the bedrooms, probably unsure if he should leave without his things, but eventually decided to obey. When he walked toward the open door, he stopped next to me, looking at me with sorrow written all over his face._

“ _I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't want it to end this way. I was in love with you for a long time. I really thought we'd grow old together.” His voice was quiet and his eyes were fixed on the wooden floor, not making contact with mine._

_I snorted out a bitter laugh. “Well, tough shit. Apparently, it's someone else you love and want to grow old with now. Fuck off, Riley. And have a nice life.”_

_Without looking at me again, he stepped into the hall, and I threw the door shut. Exhausted and feeling strangely empty, I leaned against the cool wood, trying to grasp what just happened. My relationship of seven years just ended — the only adult relationship I'd ever had. The reason I'd moved to Chicago had just walked out of my life._

_Taking a moment to sort out my feelings, I was surprised to find that there was only the slightest amount of hurt. I'd expected to feel gut-wrenching pain in a moment like that. But I didn't. I was pissed because of the way he'd treated me, angry for the way he'd lied to me for so long, and right now I'd have a great time kicking him in the nuts repeatedly. But what I didn't feel was the loss I'd been sure to experience._

_The longer I thought about it, the more I realized that I hadn't really missed Riley for most of the time he'd been away. We'd talked to each other on the phone mostly because it was a habit, but those calls became f_ _ewer_ _and farther in between_ _— and_ _I hadn't minded very much. Slowly, I saw that I wasn't in love with him anymore — in fact, hadn't been for a while._

_Still, I was hurt and angry — and frustrated, because, unlike him, I'd lived celibate for a year._

_I'd never been one for casual sex, and I was sure I wouldn't start now, but I was more than ready to maybe get to know someone new. If I was honest with myself, it felt like my relationship with Riley had ended when he first left for England instead of just one hour ago._

_So, when Rose insisted I go out with her the day after, I didn't mind having some fun. Had I only known how quickly that fun would turn dead serious …_

  


… The knocks I'd been waiting for, yet dreading at the same time, pulled me back into the present. My best friend kept knocking impatiently as I was virtually sneaking toward the door at the slowest possible pace. When I reached for the knob, I took another steadying breath before I twisted it.

Without looking at me, Rose pushed into the apartment, as soon as the door cracked open.

“You can't just leave me a cryptic message and then refuse to take any of my calls. You should be glad I'm even here because, right now, I'm so pissed at you.” My eyes followed her as she paced the room, imagining little clouds of steam emerging from her furious body. She turned to look at me when she heard the door close. “What is it you need me for, anyway?”

I bit my lip, not meeting her eyes, as I reached for the brown paper bag on the table by the entry. Slowly, I pulled out the content and held up the pregnancy test I'd bought on my way home.

My friend's jaw dropped as her eyes zeroed in on the white and blue box in my hands. “Oh fuck!” was all she said before locking her gaze with mine. 

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, waiting for her to say something. But instead of chastising me, she hurried toward me and pulled me into a fierce hug. “Fuck, Bells!” she sighed in a softer tone as she released me to scrutinize my face. “Edward?” 

Again, I bit my lip to keep from panicking. Not trusting my voice, I just nodded. The fearful expression on my face made her draw me into another embrace. 

“Everything's going to be okay, hun,” Rose tried to assure me while stroking her hand up and down my back. “Now, let's find out if there's any need to worry, shall we?”

With that, she pulled me with her to the bathroom.

  


****TBL****

  


Ten minutes later, looking at a plastic stick with two blue lines on it, I knew that, in fact, nothing was okay or would be okay again in the foreseeable future. I felt all color draining from my face as I unsuccessfully tried to swallow back the bile that was rising from my stomach. 

Like the wonderful friend that she was, Rosalie helped me over to the toilet and held my hair as I threw up violently until there was nothing left to wretch up and my diaphragm was hurting from contracting. Still trying to catch a breath, I let my ass drop to the floor, scooted back until my back met the bath tub and rested my head against the tiles. 

“What do I do now?” I asked, my voice full of despair, as I drew my knees up and hugged them to my chest. 

Rose plopped down next to me, placing her arm around my shoulders in a comforting manner. “First, you have to decide if you want to have it.” She said it matter-of-factly, but I think we both knew the answer to that.

I'd always been a firm believer in a woman's right to her body and having choices. Hell, I had argued that point more than once, at school and in private. Yet, I thought I always knew that it was not a choice for me. I always wanted a family. Well, until about four weeks ago, I was sure I would soon be having children with Riley. But the universe seemed to have other plans. I would be having a baby, just not with him. There wasn't the slightest doubt as to who was the father. 

My mind conjured up images of a beautiful little boy with the most unusual green eyes. If I hadn't been sure before, my mind was firmly set now.

“I'm going to have the baby. No matter the circumstances, it's my child, and I could never kill it.” Tears were streaming down my face as I realized what consequences my decision brought with it. I'd be a mother soon. I'd be responsible for another human being — a tiny little person. Although I was almost scared to death, a warm fuzzy feeling spread through my belly and my hands automatically went to rest on my still-flat stomach as if to touch the life growing inside.

Rose smiled at me reassuringly, but gravely at the same time. “Then the next thing you should do is go see a doctor to make sure the little one is okay.”

  


****TBL****

  


And that's what I did. After a very long, sleepless night, I'd called my OB/GYN's office to schedule an appointment for later that day. Unfortunately, Rose had an important meeting and couldn't go with me. So I sat there alone, answering uncomfortable questions which led to the doctor advising me to get tested for STDs. When he had chastised me to his satisfaction, and I felt enough like shit for having sex with a stranger, unsure if we used any protection, the ultrasound technician finally came in. The moment I saw the little blinking spot on the screen, all discomfort was forgotten, and I was blown away, totally overwhelmed, with happy tears running like waterfalls.

With a printed picture in my purse and the knowledge that my little peanut was okay, I went home. While lying awake the night before, I'd thought about a lot of things. The first decision I'd made was to break things off with Mike. I didn't expect him to play daddy for another man's baby, and honestly, even if he offered, I wouldn't want him to. So I asked him to meet me after work that same day instead of waiting for our date the day after to tell him then.

When he arrived at my apartment, he smiled like the cat that ate the canary. Keeping the smirk on his face, he sat down on the couch after we put the greeting behind us.

“So, Bella, what's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow? Did you miss me that much?” He looked kind of hopeful, but missing him had been the last thing on my mind.

I took a deep breath, bracing myself for what I needed to say. “Mike, I have to tell you something. I just found out yesterday that I'm pregnant.”

The expression on his face shifted gradually from the grin to an uncomprehending frown and to a disbelievingly raised brow. I watched him take in the meaning of my revelation. When he finally spoke, he took me totally off guard.

“But, uhm, we haven't even had sex yet.” He sounded like either a little boy or the village idiot. I couldn't decide which one it was. I knew it was mean, but I felt the overwhelming need to take his head and bang it against the next wall to knock some sense into him.

Aware that hitting him was not the best course of action, I tried to remain calm and keep the condescending tone that tried to emerge out of my voice when I explained the basics of life to him. 

“Well, Mike, it's not your baby — obviously.” All of a sudden, I was impatient to get this conversation over with. 

Mike, whose jaw had dropped, seemed to have composed himself a little bit. “So, who _is_ the father?” 

I knew he probably had a right to ask, but I actually didn't want him to know too much. “It's someone I dated before you and haven't seen since.”

He had a contemplative expression on his face, and I had to put an end to it before he could get the idea I wanted him to be my partner in this.

“Listen, Mike, I'm sure you don't want to go out with me again and that's okay. I have so much going on in my life right now that I'm not in the right frame of mind to date anyone, anyway. Thanks for the nice time we had, and I hope you'll find someone else soon.” I rose from the couch and gestured toward the door, not giving him the chance to object. 

He stood, too, and slowly we walked to the door together. 

“I'm sorry, Bella. You know, if you need a friend, you can always call me.” He sounded sincere, and I guess he really was, but I thought we both knew I wouldn't take him up on that offer.

“Thanks, Mike. I'll see you at work.” 

After watching him step into the elevator, I closed the door and leaned against it, exhaling with relief. So there was one thing less I had to take care of.

  


****TBL****

  


The next two nights were filled with a series of dreams featuring messy bronze hair and unique emerald eyes. So, by Saturday, I was exhausted from tossing and turning at night and worrying during the day. In addition to that, right on time with me discovering that I was pregnant, the infamous morning sickness had set in.

For the last two days, I'd been contemplating if I wanted to involve someone else in my mess. In the end, my sense of responsibility won out, and I found myself on the corner of Sheffield Ave. and Belmont. It was four weeks later right on the day, but although it was Saturday late afternoon and I was dressed normally, I felt as uneasy and troubled as I'd felt the last time I'd been there.

“You sure you don't want me to come with you?” Rose asked nervously when I hadn't left the car after a few minutes with cars honking all around us.

I looked into her eyes and threw her a forced smile. “No. Thanks for the offer, but this is something I have to do on my own. I made my bed, now I have to lie in it.”

She pulled me against her in a reassuring hug before I finally stepped out of the car. It was time to find the way back to the place I'd left in a frantic attempt to escape from a certain man. A man whose life I was probably about to destroy.

  


********TBL********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> **A/N:** So, who's hating Riley? Hands up for a count! He's a real darling, right? Trying not to hurt Bella's feelings by screwing around behind her back. Who wouldn't be touched by that?
> 
> Bella's on her way to tell Edward. Any ideas how he'll react? I'd love to hear your thoughts on that. Here's a little teaser:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … _I'd heard the words, but they hadn't really registered yet. They were replaying in my head until, slowly, the penny dropped, and I jumped up from the couch, heading for the bottle of Jack I'd hidden behind a book. I poured myself a generous portion and downed it in one gulp. …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> That went well … Will he freak out? Run away? Or hug her because he's happy? Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Until next time, join us on _Facebook_. We're having a lot of fun there in my group _Payton79's Fanfiction_. 
> 
> See you next time!


	5. Chapter 4 - Breaking the News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hi! I'm glad you're back! Sorry for the little cliffie at the end of last chapter, but the situation called for a change of POV. So we'll get Edward's reaction directly from the horse's mouth. But it's not just Edward who gets his say in this chapter.
> 
> Thanks to all of you for your wonderful support through following, adding TBL to your favorites lists, and most of all, reviewing. I loved each and every one of your reviews, and I hope I haven't forgotten any of you while answering. If I did, it was totally unintentional.
> 
> And I have to shout out a loud "Thank you" to **Redtini** for rec'ing this story in her most recent A/N. If you haven't checked out her story _The Dress_ yet, you definitely should. She's an awsome writer! 
> 
> This story wouldn't be what it is without the wonderful help of my betas **EdwardsMate4ever** and **evelyn-shaye** and my pre-reader and twin-in-spirit **LaPumuckl**. You ladies bring out the best in my writing.
> 
> Now, on to Edward probably getting the shock of his life. See you at the bottom.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight...

  


Chapter 4 – Breaking the News

  


EPOV

  


“Man, come on. You can still study tomorrow. It's Saturday, and I have two hot chicks lined up. They're supposed to be easy, too. Let's go out and have some fun,” Emmett whined. Then he snatched the book I'd been trying to read for half an hour from under my nose.

He was one of my best friends, but mostly he annoyed the shit out of me. Twice over the last three weeks, I'd given in and gone out with girls he'd chosen for me, all to forget about the brown-eyed beauty I wasn't able to track down. Both times, I'd spent a more or less nice evening with the girl, but I didn't even kiss either of them goodnight. They both weren't able to hold my interest long enough to make the effort. They wouldn't have fit into my Cinderella's bra either, no actual attempt necessary.

So tonight, Emmett was on a mission to finally get me laid. But he had two reasons stacked against him. The first being that, on Monday, for the very first time, I was supposed to perform a gastroscopy by myself. I'd assisted many times while other doctors performed the procedure, but I'd never been the one to actually do it. So I was determined to freshen up my knowledge about everything stomach-related.

The second reason keeping me from agreeing to Emmett's plan was that I had no desire whatsoever to meet another girl with an IQ close to room temperature. I wasn't just a visual guy but one of the seemingly small percentage of men who thought that besides a nice rack and ass a woman needed brains, too. But those ideas were lost on Emmett.

Slamming my fist on the table, I tried one final time to get him to leave me alone and take the girls out on his own. 

“Shit, Emmett. Give me back the damn book and fuck off. I told you often enough that I'm not interested in the kind of girls you're parading past me, not tonight anyway. Go, have fun, but leave me alone.” If looks could kill, Emmett would be six feet under by now, but just like always, he was not impressed with my outburst.

A knock on the door interrupted our staring match. Emmett looked away first and had the door open before I could even get up.

“Uhm, sorry. I think I'm at the wrong apartment.” The soft female voice went straight to my insides. 

Emmett greeted her with an audible smirk. “Bambi?” 

I rushed to the door, stopping next to Emmett. Transfixed, my green eyes immediately got lost in her brown ones which lit up noticeably as they spotted me.

“Bella,” I choked out, bewildered and disbelieving, but incredibly happy to see her. “You're back. Please, come on in.”

I shoved Emmett to the side to make room for Bella to enter the apartment. She hesitated for a moment, looking at Emmett, then at me again, before she slowly crossed the threshold. I led her over to the couch and motioned for her to sit down.

“Would you like something to drink?” I offered, trying to make her feel more comfortable. 

Lacking even the least bit of tactfulness, Emmett plopped down right next to her with a knowing smile on his face, making her flinch slightly.

Almost inaudibly, she said, “Maybe a glass of water. Thank you,” while Emmett simultaneously blurted out, “A beer would be nice, man,” without looking at me. 

“Em, isn't there somewhere you need to be?” I asked with an edge to my voice, wanting him out of there before he could say something wrong.

Even then, he didn't take his eyes off Bella. “No, I don't think so. Now that Bambi's here, this will be much more entertaining than what I had planned for tonight.” 

Bella looked up from her hands, furrowing her brows at him, but didn't comment.

“Em, you've gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?” Grabbing his arm, I pulled him up to his feet and toward the door. After pushing him out, I waited a moment, drowning out his shouted protests. When he finally shut up, I took a few calming breaths. Then I walked into the kitchen, taking two bottles of water from the fridge before returning to sit next to Bella. Again, she was staring at her lap.

“Sorry about Emmett. He's just a giant pain in the ass. But he's gone now.” I handed her one bottle, and her eyes met mine for the first time since she'd come inside. “There you are.”

“Thank you,” she said, immediately taking a sip. “Uhm, why was he calling me _Bambi_?” The confusion on her face made her look really cute, and I was surprised by how badly I wanted to kiss her.

After staring at her lips for a minute, I remembered her question. I wasn't sure if I should laugh or feel embarrassed by my friend. “Emmett was there the night we met. He said your big brown eyes and innocent looks reminded him of Bambi.” Her irritated expression made me smile, but I felt the need to explain. “He has nicknames for everything and everyone, you know. He calls me _Dr. Geekward_ allthe time.” 

Bella smiled at me timidly, before she took another sip and then a deep breath. Slowly, her gaze that had been on the bottle in her hands, rose to meet mine. 

Her face was grave, and I was about to say something to dissipate the tension when she finally began to speak. “Well, Edward, I came because I have to tell you something.” The serious tone of her voice made the hairs all over my body stand on end.

_Oh no! Is she about to tell me she has some STD she probably passed on to me? Fuck! Maybe I should have gotten tested after all._

I swallowed to brace myself for whatever it was she needed to say. “Then, go ahead,” I prompted.

Bella closed her eyes for a moment longer than a normal blink, then went ahead. “I'm sorry for showing up unannounced, but I didn't have your number. I wasn't sure if I should come at all, but I think you have a right to know.”

Her eyes wandered to the bottle, not able to hold my gaze as it seemed. I followed, noticing that she was nervously peeling off the label. She looked so small and fragile that I felt the need to wrap her in my arms to ease her mind. Nothing could actually be that bad. Remembering her reaction the morning after our night together, I reluctantly decided against hugging her. 

Her stance and actions were stressing me out, though. So I reached out to still her hand and was surprised by the jolt of electricity that shot through my hand as our skin touched. She flinched a little as if she felt it, too, so I let go.

“Bella, whatever it is, just tell me. You're killing me here, okay?” I spoke as confidently as I could, trying to make her relax.

After a few more deep breaths, her eyes met mine again, fear and sorrow evident there.

“I, uhm, I'm pregnant.” Her voice was hoarse as she scrutinized my face, waiting for my reaction.

I'd heard the words, but they hadn't really registered yet. They were replaying in my head until, slowly, the penny dropped, and I jumped up from the couch, heading for the bottle of Jack I'd hidden behind a book. I poured myself a generous portion and downed it in one gulp, trying to make sense of the jumble of different emotions running through me. Confusion! Horror, though only short lived. A spark of excitement! Those were only a selection of the muddled feelings, rattling me. 

_Wow! Bella's pregnant. And here I was waiting for her to tell me she had Chlamydia or something._

_Pregnant! A baby!_

I was wakened from my stupor when I heard Bella clear her throat.

“Oh, sorry. You want a shot, too?” I asked, looking back at her rigid form.

She wrinkled her nose, shaking her head. “Uhm, I'm pregnant,” she repeated her earlier words in an irritated tone.

Rolling the glass in my hands, I mumbled, “Shit. Of course, you can't drink. Maybe I shouldn't, either.”

“No, please, knock yourself out. I understand. I wasn't exactly prepared for this, either,” Bella said with furrowed brows.

I knew I should be questioning things. I should doubt the baby was mine. I should ask her for proof — a pregnancy test, then a paternity test. But she was the girl who'd run out of my apartment in shock after discovering she'd had sex with me. It was more than obvious that she didn't usually engage in casual sex with strangers. If she was pregnant and she was here, then the baby was mine beyond a shadow of a doubt. That's the kind of girl she was. I was sure of that.

As realization slowly set in, I walked back over to the couch, sitting down about a foot away from Bella. “It's okay. _I'm_ okay.”

“Edward, you need to know that I didn't come here to ask you for anything. I just thought you had the right to know.” I nodded once, unsure what to answer. But I didn't need to, because Bella wasn't done speaking yet. “I won't make any demands. You can be the baby's father, the nice uncle who stops by every once in a while, a casual friend, or nothing at all. It's totally up to you.” 

I didn't need to think for a second before I blurted out, “The father. I want to be the father. I mean, I _am_ the father. I wouldn't want to be anything less.”

Never before in my life had I even considered having children. The women my father always wanted me with were either the housewife type or career-driven. Anyway, none of them had ever appealed to me. The women I'd actually had relationships with never met my family's standards, and after a while, it wasn't worth fighting for anymore, so there had never been an opportunity to imagine a future with any of them.

Although I'd never even pictured a family of my own, I was sure I wanted this baby — with Bella. I wanted to be as involved as I could possibly be.

  


  


BPOV

  


I had expected Edward to ask questions. I had expected him to doubt the baby's paternity. I had expected him to be annoyed, angry, or at least upset. What I hadn't expected was his immediate decision to take full responsibility. He looked a little shaken — which was only natural — but apart from that, he almost seemed to be happy. It didn't make any sense to me. After all, my revelation had the potential to ruin his life as he knew it.

“Okay. As I said, it's up to you.” I glanced at him and saw a little smile playing around his lips.

“So, how long have you known? You must be what — six weeks along now?” I nodded in agreement. “Have you seen a doctor yet? Is everything okay so far?” Edward asked in a worried tone.

I took another sip of water to moisten my parched mouth. “I only found out Wednesday. You know, a lot has been going on in my life, and I hadn't noticed I was late. My boyfriend of seven years broke up with me the day before you and I met. He'd been in England for a year and only came back to break up with me.” I felt the need to make sure he knew there was no other potential father. “Anyway, I saw a doctor on Thursday, and everything's normal for the time being.”

Edward nodded a few times. “Do you have health insurance?” he asked.

“Yeah, I'm an editor for McCormack & Hayes. They have good insurance for their employees. So you don't have to worry,” I assured him, surprised how easily we'd gotten into discussing practical aspects.

He stared at the whiskey glass in his hands, rolling it back and forth for a while. “I want to go with you to the doctor's appointments. I want to be a part of it all.” Edward's amazing green eyes were pleading but, at the same time, making sure he wouldn't take no for an answer. “My hours at the hospital are crazy, but I'm sure we can make it work somehow.”

“Hospital?” I asked, surprised. “So you're a doctor?”

He smiled a little. “Not really — yet. I'm in my second year of residency in internal medicine at Northwestern Memorial.”

“Wow, a doctor.” I smiled widely. Considering the circumstances, my baby's father could have been unemployed without even so much as a high school diploma. “That would make you how old?” If we were going to raise a kid together, we'd have to start learning stuff about each other.

“I just turned 27. How old are you?” he countered.

“I'll be 25 in September.” 

Edward nodded, and the conversation kind of died down again. I let my eyes roam the room, trying to figure out the man who'd be part of my life for at least the next eighteen years. 

His home was quite modestly furnished. The room we were in served as living room with the couch, coffee table and TV set as well as a kitchen in one corner and a study with a desk in another. In the space between it all stood a dining table, seating four. 

The walls were lined with high sets of shelves that were packed with CDs and DVDs. The only pictures he had were a set of candid shots of himself and a very short, beautiful girl with spiky black hair, standing on the side table right next to me.

Looking at those, it hit me. “Do you have a girlfriend?” I asked, shock making my heart race. I didn't know the guy at all. Us spending a night together didn't really say anything about his relationship status.

“What? No, no, of course not,” he answered indignantly. Then he noticed the pictures I'd been looking at. “That's my sister, Alice.” A little smile played at his lips as he spoke her name, before he turned serious again. “Bella, I need you to know that what happened between us isn't a regular thing for me, either. I'm not saying I've never had a one-night stand before, because I have — not many, but some. It's not something I normally do, though.” His eyes were intently locked with mine, desperate to make me believe him.

I did, but I wanted him to know that he didn't have to explain anything to me. We were hardly even friends. “Edward, what you do is none of my business. You don't have to tell me.”

His lips were pressed into a tight line and his brows were furrowed as he started to speak quietly. “I tried to find you, you know? After you ran out that morning. I followed you as soon as I was dressed, but you were already out of sight. Then I went to the bar, asking around for you, but no one there seemed to know either you or Rosalie.” He looked at me with sad eyes. “I didn't have your number or your address.”

“That night was the only time we've ever been to that bar. Why?” I asked, confused. “I thought you wouldn't remember anything, either. Why not just leave it all be?” I didn't understand it. What did he think would have happened if he'd found me?

“Well, I said I don't remember a lot, but considering you didn't even know my name before I told you, it seems like I still remember a lot more than you do.” His emerald eyes were holding me hostage, and I was almost incapable of forming a coherent thought — almost. There were still so many questions that had been driving me insane for the last several weeks.

I cleared my throat and freed myself from the spell I'd been under. “What do you remember? Rose could only tell me so much.”

“I was there with Emmett that night. We'd had a few drinks when you stumbled into me. You were a little tipsy but really cute.” The corners of Edward's mouth turned up in a wistful smile. “You apologized about a hundred times. During our collision, you spilled your drink and after a while, I convinced you to let me buy you a new one. We sat at the bar and talked, mostly flirting.” At that point, he smiled so brightly that he showed a perfect set of pearly white teeth. “I kissed a drop of your drink from your lips, and you were very responsive.” 

I felt myself blush crimson and wished for the ground to open and swallow me whole. I was totally embarrassed, but at the same time, I wished desperately I could remember what his lips felt like. Edward was beautiful, and if I could forget everything going on at the moment, I'd totally see myself falling for his good looks and sweet ways. But there _was_ a lot of stuff going on, and I needed to pull myself together.

“And then we came here?” I asked, trying to appear calm and composed.

Edward quickly shook his head. “Not yet. Emmett interrupted us, and we went to play a drinking game with him and the girl he was with that night. From there, it's only bits and pieces I remember. I know we made out heavily. I have flashes of memories of us together — in bed.” Although I knew he was trying to just tell me facts and remain unfazed, he couldn't hold back a smirk. “It was great. And you had fun, too. That's for sure.”

I was a little taken aback. “How would you know?” 

“Because you had a massive orgasm.” I hadn't thought his smirk could turn any more smug until it did. 

Wow! With Riley, it had always taken a lot to even make me have small orgasms. How was it possible that with Edward it had happened just like that? Now I wished even more that I could remember.

“Did we, uhm, we didn't use a condom, did we?” I asked shyly, trying to collect the last missing piece of the puzzle.

This time it was Edward who looked embarrassed. “I don't think so. I can't remember that part, but when I cleaned up, I found neither a condom nor a wrapper. I'm sorry.” His remorse was sincere, and the way he blamed himself made me feel bad.

“It's not your fault alone. We were in it together, and we were both drunk. We're both equally responsible.” The idea to blame him had never crossed my mind, and even now that he offered to be the solely guilty party, I still couldn't see it that way.

We were quiet again for a while, looking at everything but each other.

“So, uhm, I think we should get to know each other better if we want this to work.” He motioned his hand between the two of us. 

I nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I think we should.” Unfortunately, I had no idea how to go about that.

“Then, I think we should start with exchanging phone numbers,” Edward suggested.

 _Of course, that would be the obvious start._

So, after typing Edward's number into my phone and telling him mine, we made our way to the door in uncomfortable silence.

“Uhm, I'll call you to set something up when I get my schedule for next week, okay?” he asked when he turned to look at me, his hand on the doorknob.

“Okay,” I answered insecurely. 

“And you'll call me if something happens — with you or the baby.” It was a demand rather than a request. He was definitely committed.

I nodded with a small smile. “I will.”

“Well, then, I'll call you.” It took a second for him to make the decision, but then he pulled me into a kind of awkward hug.

I placed my hand lightly on his back to actively participate in the embrace.

“See you,” I bid him farewell as I turned to walk away.

“Take care, Bella.” Edward's voice followed me to the staircase.

I was relieved I'd gotten this over with and glad it had gone way better than I'd thought it would. I wasn't alone in this anymore. 

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> **A/N:** That went well, right? Was it what you thought? Most of you guessed Edward would freak out, but he only had a small moment of shock. 
> 
> I want to thank three lovely ladies from my FB group who tried to shed a little light on medical residency for me. You were great and helped me a lot. Although I heard from one of you that residency in internal medicine takes two years, I still decided to go with a three year concept because that was the result of my research of Feinberg School of Medicine, which is Edward's school. And it fits the story better ;).
> 
> Now, who wants to know what's next? Here's the teaser:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … “ _So, Bambi, you're knocked up, huh?” Emmett cheekily started the conversation, but earned himself a punch to his arm from Edward. “What? That's what this is about, right?” he asked innocently while rubbing the sore spot. …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Yes, next chapter will introduce the “Support System”. Until then, I love reviews, and I answer them, too ;). So let me know what you think, either here or over on Facebook in the group _Payton79's Fanfiction_. See you next chapter.
> 
>   
> 


	6. Chapter 5 - Support System

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Thanks for coming back! I can't believe how much love you're all showing this little story. Thanks for all the reviews and comments. I hope I haven't forgotten answering anyone. If I have, as always, it wasn't intentional.
> 
> So, most of you were happy with Edward's reaction to Bella's news. Now let's see how their friends and family take the news.
> 
> But before I'll let you get to it, I need to tell you who the people are who make my writing readable. My two wonderful betas **evelyn-shaye** and **EdwardsMate4ever** polish my words until they shine, and without my prereader and over-all go-to girl **LaPumuckl** you probably wouldn't be reading anything at all.
> 
> Now, have fun getting to know the “Support System”. See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight … 
> 
>   
> 

  


  


Chapter 5 – Support System

  


EPOV

  


The morning after Bella's big revelation, I was sitting in a restaurant, waiting for my sister and her fiancé to arrive for our brunch date. 

It hadn't been easy for me to let Bella go again, but I'd sensed the tension and discomfort in my apartment. So I'd let her leave to organize her thoughts and ideas — come to terms with our new reality. Although she'd had two days more than I'd had to wrap her head around things, and she'd obviously made the decision to have the baby, she still didn't seem to have digested it all. Who could blame her? She was pregnant by a man she couldn't even remember meeting, let alone sleeping with. 

But I was glad she'd decided to include me. The more-than-strained relationship I had with my father that made me very determined to do better by my own child. I only hoped that I could. After all, my father was the worst role model imaginable.

“Hey, big brother.” Alice woke me from my daydreaming by hugging my neck from behind.

I placed my hand on her arms, squeezing lightly. “Hi, sis. You're early,” I joked. Alice and Jasper were fifteen minutes late, but knowing my sister, fifteen minutes' delay was quite on time. Normally, she showed up at least half an hour later than the agreed-upon time.

“Asshole!” She playfully slapped my head before stepping away to let me get up and greet her fiancé.

Looking at my oldest friend, I extended a hand, and when he took it, I pulled him into a quick man hug. “Hey, Jazz. Good to see you.” 

Jasper and I had met on the first day of our expensive, private middle school. His father was a successful lawyer, his mother a socialite housewife, mixing with the same crowd my mother did. So, when I wanted to bring him home for the first time, my parents were rather delighted I'd finally made an “appropriate” friend.

We'd stayed very close until he started law school, while I was swamped with work in med school. That was about the same time he'd started dating my sister. Of course, my parents were more than pleased about the relationship.

Although we hadn't had the time to hang out together as much as we did before, we were still like brothers. Emmett was the friend I spent the most time with because we worked together and all, but Jasper still knew me longer and better than everyone else except for my sister.

“Edward, hi! How are you? You're looking better than you did on your birthday,” Jasper commented as he pulled out a chair for Alice. “Any news on the mystery girl?”

I'd last seen both of them three weeks ago. Although I'd tried not to let it show, I'd been pretty bummed that I hadn't been able to find Bella. My sister and best friend knew me well enough, though, to see beyond the facade I'd put up. At their insistence, I'd told them about the girl I'd met but lost before I'd gotten the chance to ask her for her number.

I smiled wryly, realizing the irony of it all. “Actually, there is.” 

The waitress chose that moment to come over and take our order. Alice, as nosy as ever, was bouncing in her seat with impatience, trying to hurry the woman who was only doing her job.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Alice pounced. “Stop teasing us and spill. Have you seen her again? Have you two been out on a date?” Her voice squeaked with excitement.

I knew I wouldn't be able to tell her what she hoped to hear, but I needed to tell someone what happened. And who would be better than the people I felt closest to?

“She came to my apartment yesterday afternoon.” I felt the need to take a pause to think about how exactly to break the news.

“How did she know where you live?” Jasper asked suspiciously.

It was only natural one of them would ask that question since I'd edited the story about Bella and me quite a bit when I'd told them before. But to be able to inform them of the new developments now, I needed to bite the bullet and come clean about all the sordid details.

“What I told you about the night I met Bella actually wasn't the whole story. She didn't vanish while I was in the men's room.” I stopped to carefully choose my next words while I looked into two faces that were looking back at me expectantly. “Uhm, I told you that she and I made out — but it didn't stop at that.” I took a deep breath, afraid that what I was about to say next could change the way they'd look at me from now on. “I took her home with me and we had sex. What I didn't know was that she was so drunk that she couldn't remember a thing the next morning. I don't remember everything either, but to a certain point, I do. Anyway, she woke up in my bed, shocked to see me, not even knowing my name. She got dressed in a haste and ran out, ashamed and mortified by her behavior.” I looked into my sister's and best friend's eyes, waiting for a reaction. Strangely, there was only curiosity.

“So, yesterday she came to tell you that she can't stop thinking about you and wants to see you again?” Alice, always the hopeless romantic, demanded.

“Not exactly, no.” I ran my hand through my hair, knowing the next part was the actual tricky one. “She came to tell me that she's pregnant. I'm going to be a father.” I let out a relieved breath now that it was out, unable to contain the little smile that formed on my lips at the thought.

After an initial second of shock, my sister started to squeal and jump at me, hugging me hard enough to make me lose my breath. “Edward, that's great. You'll make a wonderful daddy.” 

I was glad about her approval, but my eyes were fixed on my friend. He hadn't moved, but his expression was serious.

“You're sure the kid is yours?” he inquired, typical lawyer style.

Alice let me go and gaped at her fiancé's question.

“You should have seen her that morning. She was totally devastated. Bella's not one for casual sex or frequently changing partners. She told me it was her first one-night stand. And I believe her. She'd been in a relationship for seven years, which ended the day before we met. And before you start with that argument, her ex-boyfriend had been out of the country for a year. So he can't be the father. There's no doubt. If you knew her, you'd see that her eyes are like an open book. That girl can't lie to save her life.” My voice was firm because there wasn't a doubt in my mind about Bella's story.

Jasper didn't seem convinced by my words. “Did you use a condom?” he asked matter-of-factly.

A flash of shame crossed my mind at my irresponsible behavior, but it was gone as quickly as it came. “Apparently, I didn't.”

“What does that mean?” His voice sounded uncomprehending.

I felt like a culprit on the witness stand, being cross-examined, and my teeth clenched for a second before I answered him. “It means that I can't remember, but I didn't find one later — no wrapper either. So, it's highly unlikely that we used one.” I breathed out through my nose.

“But you're sure you can trust the girl?” Jasper's expression wasn't as hard as it had been a minute earlier.

“Yes, I am,” I answered with all the conviction I felt.

My friend smiled at me while Alice, who was sitting in her chair again, had a satisfied smirk on her lips. “Okay, then. If you need my help, as your friend, your lawyer or in any other capacity, don't hesitate to call me.” His words were sincere, and I was more than grateful.

“And I expect to get to babysit a lot,” Alice added, clapping her hands like a toddler.

Thankful for their support, I answered the only way I could. “Thank you. It means a lot to me.”

The waitress chose that moment to serve our meal. We'd ordered a wide variety of food, so it took her and one of her coworkers a few minutes to deliver it all.

When we were alone again, Jasper proceeded with inquiring about the details. “So, how's this supposed to work? What exactly did she want from you?” he asked before shoving a fork full of omelet into his mouth. 

I swallowed a sip of my coffee and put down my cup. “Nothing. She wanted nothing. She told me about the baby, then said I could be as involved as I wanted or not at all. She didn't want money or anything if that's what you mean.” 

“What did you say to her?” Alice wanted to know.

“I told her I wanted to be the daddy, that I wanted to be there all the way.” An involuntary smile played around my lips picturing our future.

Alice and Jasper smiled back at me, one a little more cautious than the other. 

“And, how are you going to do that?” my practical friend demanded.

I shrugged my shoulders like it was the most obvious thing to do. “We'll start by getting to know each other.”

“You're aware your parents will be less than thrilled, right?” At Jasper's comment, I had to suppress the light shiver that ran down my spine.

The thought had crossed my mind before, but I'd pushed it away, unwilling to bother with that yet.

“Yeah, that's why I'd ask you to not tell them for now. I'll tell them in time.” I looked at the both of them pleadingly, and was glad to see them nod.

Well, I had bought myself some time. Although I wasn't sure if there would ever come a moment that was the right one to inform Dr. and Mrs. Cullen of their grandchild, I knew I had to do it — eventually.

  


****TBL****

  


BPOV

  


Over the past several days, Edward and I had established a routine of talking to each other at least once a day. Because of his irregular hours at the hospital, on some days, he was at work while I was at home and vice versa. That was when our brief chats about my morning sickness and the weather and other inconsequential things were conducted via text message instead of a phone call.

As soon as he'd gotten his schedule for the week, he'd called me to set a date for a face-to-face meeting to further our getting-to-know-each-other. The closer we came to Saturday, though, the more nervous I became about said meeting. I was afraid it would turn into a date kind of thing, which I didn't want, or actually, was scared of. So on Thursday, I asked Edward if it was okay to bring Rosalie with me. He was a little puzzled at first, but he agreed and suggested bringing his friend Emmett along, too. Although Emmett had been really weird when I met him at Edward's apartment, he was his friend, and if I needed to bring moral support, so he had the same right, too.

When I told Rose about high-jacking her evening, she was irritated at first, but when I informed her about Emmett tagging along, she was more than pleased, remembering his “cute little curls and dimples.”

On Saturday night, we walked into the restaurant to find the guys already waiting for us. They were sitting on either side of the table in a booth at the far side of the room. Both stood up as soon as they spotted us. Edward greeted me with a hesitant but warm hug while the rest of us just shook hands. 

Sitting back down posed a bit of a problem since there was a little indecision about who'd sit next to whom. In the end, Rose and Emmett scooted in on either side while Edward sat next to his friend, and I took a seat beside mine.

“So, Bambi, you're knocked up, huh?” Emmett cheekily started the conversation, but earned himself a punch to his arm from Edward. “What? That's what this is about, right?” he asked innocently while rubbing the sore spot.

“No, Em, it's not.” Edward looked at me apologetically. “We want to get to know each other. I told you I wanted to see Bella again, even before I knew about the baby.” He scowled at his friend for a moment.

The waitress arrived to take our order, and I was glad most of the tension dissipated. We chose different kinds of pasta and everyone — besides me, or course — ordered wine or beer.

Rose looked around, scanning our surroundings, when the waitress had left us again. “Nice place. You're here a lot?” she inquired, looking at Edward expectantly.

“No, uhm, my sister recommended it. I don't go out a lot.” He seemed a little uncomfortable at Rose's not-so-subtle attempt to find out about his love life.

Emmett took a sip from his beer and zeroed his eyes in on me again. “Bambi, I heard you've been in a relationship for a long time. How come you're not on the pill or the shot?” He sounded casual but I couldn't help noticing the hidden accusation.

“I am, or rather, I was on the pill,” I contradicted him defiantly. Although I felt my cheeks redden, I held his gaze.

“Then you suck at taking it, right? Otherwise my man Ed wouldn't be in this mess.” He narrowed his eyes, making me feel like they were piercing mine.

Before I could even say a word to tell him that I'd always taken it right on time, Rosalie was at his throat — figuratively speaking. “Hey, if _your man Ed_ hadn't been too stupid to wrap his dick, none of us would be in this clusterfuck.”

I gasped at her words and the sudden hostility between our two best friends. Rose was the last person to promote motherhood, but she totally had my back. Emmett's attack against me made my already chaotic hormones go into overdrive.

Edward tried in vain to rein his friend in, but he was full-on fighting with Rose now. “If you don't take the pill regularly and you have unprotected sex, then you go and get the fucking morning-after pill. Every little girl knows that shit.” Although I was the one at the receiving end of those accusations, he was in Rose's face when he spat them out.

“And every little _boy_ knows to not dip his dick anywhere without a rubber. He's a doctor, right? How irresponsible can a person be?” Her expression was murderous, and if I were Emmett, I'd have feared for my life.

Looking from one to the other, I felt tears of disappointment, desperation and guilt run down my face, and a second later, strong arms wrapped around me and my cheek was pressed into a firm chest. “Guys, cut it out. Can't you see what you're doing to Bella? It doesn't matter who did what now. It's as useless as crying over spilled milk. We're here to look forward, not back. We want this baby, and we want to do it right. You're supposed to support us. If you can't do that, then you should leave.” Edward's words were loud enough and fierce enough to stop Rose and Emmett's argument.

His hand stroked up and down my back, and I felt strangely safe in the arms of a man I hardly knew. Maybe it was the fact that I was feeling overwhelmed by hormones, maybe it was little Peanut knowing its daddy was close, or it was something else altogether, but Edward's warmth, his masculine scent, and the steady beat of his heart against my ear calmed me down.

Rose and Emmett both apologized sheepishly, and we were kind of saved by the food that arrived just that moment. After making sure I was okay, Edward went back to sit across the table from me.

I was a little shaken, and for the remainder of the night, conversation revolved around sports, movies, books and whatever else came up. No one argued about the pregnancy again, though Rosalie and Emmett seemed to disagree on everything. Whenever he said he liked something, she immediately responded by putting it down, and if she expressed a liking for something, it, of course, was the worst thing he'd ever heard, seen or eaten.

Although the two of them eyed each other like hawks all night, in general, we got along incredibly well. It turned out that Edward and I liked the same books, had the same taste in music and even shared many of our favorite movies. Even Emmett lightened up after his stomach was full and a few beers were downed. Not one more word of accusation was spoken again, and when we said good bye, Emmett pulled me into a bear hug, saying he was looking forward to seeing me again soon.

I was glad the evening had gone so well, and with all the similarities between Edward and me, I started to be able to really see us raising a child together, although we still needed to talk about the details. But I guessed there were still about eight months left for that. Maybe we'd touch that subject when we'd meet again next week.

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> **A/N:** How did you like the Support System? Was Jasper too critical or Alice too accepting? And Rose and Emmett? There doesn't seem a lot of love lost between those two. 
> 
> Wanna know what happens next? Here's a sneak peek:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … “ _He doesn't know about me and the baby, does he?” It sounded like a statement rather than a question. Her tone was cautious and a little sad. …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> What happened? Whom did they meet? Any ideas? Tell me here or on Facebook in my group _Payton79's Fanfiction_. The next update will probably be in two weeks. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Since I found most of my beloved favorite stories through recs in A/Ns, I decided to start rec'ing the ones I think you all should know. Here we go:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> WIP rec:
> 
> **Silence is Golden, Sex is Divine – Dishie**
> 
> _Edward wanted her from the moment he saw her. Bella doesn't have time for a man. What happens when Edward takes a risk? The answer is he will possess her body, but she'll possess his heart. Will Bella learn who Edward really is? Silence is not always Golden, but the Sex sure is Divine!_
> 
> The story is hot, exciting and just great!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Completed rec:
> 
> **Take Me Home – LovinRob**
> 
> _Bella is a sex addict who has a dark history involving abuse. Will a one night stand with a kind hearted and somewhat shy Edward change her perceptions of the world? And more importantly can he show her that love is tangible?_
> 
> This was one of the first fics I've ever read ,and it has a special place in my heart. It's very hot but there's also a lot of love and very, very well written angst. You should definitely give it a try, or any other of her stories, for that matter. They're all wonderful.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> So, you shouldn't get bored until my next update ;). See you in two weeks!
> 
>   
> 


	7. Chapter 6 - Baby Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hi! I'm glad you're all back. Thanks for all your great reviews. I love each and every one of them. Just like always, I tried to answer you all, but if I missed someone, please forgive me. I surely didn't mean to.
> 
> I want to thank ficsisters.com for rec'ing TBL there. It earned me loads of new readers :).
> 
> My usual but still undying thanks and love go to **EdwardsMate4ever** and **evelyn-shaye** for being the wonderful betas that they are and to **LaPumuckl** who's my rock.
> 
> Now, enjoy the chapter. See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight … 
> 
>   
> 

Chapter 6 – Baby Steps

  


EPOV

  


After a long early shift at Northwestern Memorial, I was finally on my way out, glad to start my weekend. 

“So, what are your plans? Meeting Bambi again? Or will you be burying yourself in your books for the next two days?” Emmett asked as we were leaving the building to get to our cars.

“I'll call _Bella_ later to set something up,” I answered in an irritated tone.

Em chuckled as he halted at my Volvo. “Are you two dating now or what?”

I furrowed my brows, not sure how to reply to his question. “I'm not sure. I don't think so. I mean, I'd like to take her out but —” The muffled sound of “Bibbedi Bobbedi Boo” coming from my pocket saved me from having to answer the rather complicated question.

“Hey, man, what kind of a gay ringtone is that?” Emmett asked amused, but I was so surprised by Bella's call at this time of day that I didn't care to explain the Cinderella ringtone to him.

“Hi, Bella. What's up?” I greeted her, happy she was calling me, since it was usually me calling her.

“Hey, Edward. Uhm, I have a problem. I tripped at work and fell on my hand. A coworker dropped me off at the ER because my wrist is hurting.” She sounded a little embarrassed, although I wasn't sure why.

“Where are you? I'll come and get you.” Sure that with roughly one-hundred and twenty hospitals in Chicago chances were slim she was in mine, I jumped into the car, pointing at my phone to explain my sudden hurry to Emmett.

“I'm at Saint Anthony Hospital. You know, I forgot my wallet at work so I can't take a cab home and I can't get a hold of Rosalie,” she told me shyly.

“Don't worry. I'll be there in ten minutes,” I assured her while I started the engine and drove out of the hospital parking lot.

  


****TBL****

  


As I rushed into the ER, there was no sign of Bella in the waiting area. So I turned to the reception desk to ask about her.

“Excuse me, I'm looking for a young woman. She called me and said she was here because she fell on her hand. And she's pregnant.” Nervous and worried, I felt the need to add the last piece of information because I wasn't sure Bella had thought of telling them. 

The middle-aged nurse behind the desk looked up at me, raising an inquiring brow. “And who might you be, young man?”

“I'm the father — I mean, the baby's father.” _Oh my, how stupid could I sound?_

She nodded and looked down at the papers in front of her. “What's your girlfriend's name then?”

I didn't care to correct her. “Bella,” I said with conviction — which quickly vanished when I saw the look the nurse gave me, trying to get me to elaborate. Shaking my head, I was ashamed to realize that I didn't even know her last name. In the almost two weeks we had been talking now, it somehow hadn't occurred to me to ask about that apparently insignificant piece of information.

I felt totally embarrassed and wished that the ground would open up and swallow me whole when I was saved by Bella's voice coming from around the corner. “Edward? I'm here.”

I nodded at the nurse, painting a tight smile on my face, and quickly walked to where Bella had called from.

“Hey,” I greeted her with a light hug before sitting down in the plastic chair next to hers. “You're still waiting to see a doctor?”

“Yeah. It's pretty crowded here,” she answered, looking around. “But they had me come sit here a few minutes ago because I'm supposed to be next. Could you help me fill out these forms, please?” She held up her right hand where a cool pack was wrapped around her wrist. “I'm not really able to write.”

I took the clipboard from her hands and looked it over. “Let's start with your full name then.”

“Isabella Marie Swan,” she stated, smiling at me, and I smiled back.

“Date and place of birth?”

“September 13th, 1989. Forks, Washington.”

“Any chronic diseases?”

“None.”

In that manner, we filled out the form together, and I actually learned a few more things about Bella, like her penicillin allergy and the fact that she had a few broken bones during childhood due to “extraordinary clumsiness” as she put it. When we were done with the form, she told me about a few of her accidents and that the doctors in the ER back home called it an odd week if she didn't show up at least once.

Bella's stories really made me laugh and she joined in, apparently enjoying my company. I was glad she had loosened up after how embarrassed she'd sounded on the phone. It seemed like only five minutes had passed when she was finally called to an examination room. Unsure of what to do, I stayed back, but when she nodded her head towards the open door, motioning for me to follow her, I did just that. So I entered the room, feeling a little bit out of place.

The doctor was a middle-aged man, introducing himself as Dr. Gerandy. As Bella told him how she overlooked a bag on the floor and fell, catching most of her weight with her right hand, he glanced at the form, and noticed that she was pregnant. Because of that, he decided to do a manual examination, hoping to be able to avoid doing an x-ray, which would possibly harm the baby. Fortunately, he was sure her wrist wasn't broken, but only sprained.

Although he was almost certain everything was okay with the baby, it was standard procedure to do an ultrasound to make sure the little one hadn't suffered from the impact. Of course, it wasn't the first time I'd ever watched a sonogram of an embryo, but it wasn't just any child that suddenly appeared on the screen. It was mine — Bella's and mine. 

I felt myself choke up, and I tried desperately to swallow down the lump that had taken residence in my throat when I spotted the little body on the black and white screen. I'd never taken much notice before, so I was all the more shocked to see a real little human being with a big, round head and little arms and legs that were flailing around after only two months. Unconsciously, I grabbed Bella's uninjured hand, holding it tightly in mine.

She looked up at me, surprise evident in her features, but as the room suddenly filled with a quick thumping noise, we both gasped and smiled at each other. I thought, in that second, we both realized for the first time that we were really going to be parents, and that we were in it together. No matter what would happen, we would both always love our child, and we would make it work, come what may.

“So, there's your baby.” Dr. Gerandy interrupted our emotional moment and made our gazes return to the screen. “From what I see here, you should be around eight full weeks. The little one measures almost one inch and is totally healthy. No need to worry.”

After printing out a picture, which I quickly tucked into my wallet, he cleaned Bella's belly from the jelly used for the ultrasound probe and put a brace on her wrist. He told her to rest it as much as possible and come back to have it checked again in a few days.

We both thanked the doctor, and after helping Bella get down from the examination table, we made our way to the lobby and toward the main exit, which was closer to my car than the ER exit. 

When we were about to walk through the revolving door, Bella's name was called by a nurse who had followed us. Apparently, they had forgotten to give her a prescription for Tylenol, and while she explained how they should be used, I strode over to a vending machine to get us both a bottle of water for the way home.

All of a sudden, I went rigid when I heard the last voice I'd expected to hear. “Edward, what are you doing here?” I turned around slowly to meet my father's annoyed stare.

“Hello, Dad. I was picking up a friend who was in the ER. But what brings you here?” I answered with a quick glance at Bella, hoping desperately that the nurse would keep her long enough for my father to leave. I really didn't want to explain her to him here and now. That certainly wouldn't go over well.

Fortunately, he seemed to either have missed my sideways look or he just ignored it, although his brows were furrowed in doubt. “I had a consultation with a colleague. Don't you have work to do?”

I took a calming breath, feeling very annoyed with the question. “My shift ended two hours ago and I'm actually on my way home.” Careful to not give him any more information than he asked for, I waited for him to reply.

“Okay, then. Will you be coming for lunch tomorrow? Your mother would like to see you every once in a while.” Of course, he had to make sure I knew it wasn't him who had any interest in me. Not that my mother ever made me feel home at their house either.

I answered him hastily, trying to hurry him to leave me alone before Bella returned and I'd have to introduce her to him. “Yeah, I'll be there. See you tomorrow, then.”

With a slight shake of his head, my dad said his goodbye, and I was relieved to see him disappear through the door, just as Bella appeared next to me.

“Who was that man you were talking to?” she asked as we made our way outside.

Knowing that I'd open up a whole string of questions, I huffed before I gave her an answer. “That was my father.”

She was silent, obviously deep in thought, until we reached the car. Holding the passenger door open for her, I was surprised when she turned to look at me instead of just getting into her seat.

“He doesn't know about me and the baby, does he?” It sounded like a statement rather than a question. Her tone was cautious and a little sad.

I looked down at her, knowing my words would give her the wrong impression. “No, he doesn't.”

Bella closed her eyes for a second, then looked at me with resignation. “Edward, you don't have to do this. You can still walk away. I told you, it's totally up to you.”

“No, that's not what I want,” I instantly assured her. “I want this baby, and I want to be a part of his life.” I exhaled, not sure how to explain it so she'd understand. “My parents and I aren't close. In fact, our relationship is very … strained. I will tell them — just not now.” My eyes burned into hers, pleading with her to believe me.

“You can't keep this a secret for long.” She placed her hand on her still-flat belly. “If you don't want your family to know, this doesn't work.”

“I do want them to know. I already told my sister and her fiancé. In fact, I want you to meet them. It's just that my father is — let's say he's difficult. I don't want him to get on our back already. But, of course, I'll tell my parents at some point.” I reached out and placed my hand on top of hers, resting on her stomach. “This is _my_ baby. There's nothing more important to me than my child.” _And you_ , I added in my mind only, knowing she wasn't ready to hear it out loud. “You have to believe me, Bella. I'll always be there for the two of you.” 

Flashing me a little smile, she put her other hand on top of mine. “I believe you,” she said gravely.

“Okay,” I answered, exhaling with relief. “Let me take you home.”

After driving in silence for several minutes, something occurred to me. “Do _your_ parents know?”

From the corner of my eye, I watched Bella bite her lip, deliberately looking away from me. “No, not yet. But I have a plan.”

My brows rose, intrigued. “So what _is_ that plan?”

She looked over at me quickly before staring straight ahead through the windshield. “I could never tell them I got pregnant during a one-night-stand. I don't want them to think badly of me.” I nodded slightly, understanding her reasoning. “A few weeks ago, I told my mom I'd started seeing someone. She tries to set me up with guys all the time, and I wanted her to stop bothering me. Well, I thought I'd go along with that. My father's birthday is in ten days, and I'll fly out there, so I can tell them in person. Then, a few months from now or maybe weeks, I don't know yet, I'll tell them we broke up. I don't want them to think I sleep around, you know?”

I could totally see her point. Remembering her horror the morning she woke up in my bed, it wasn't hard to imagine that she didn't want to tell that story to anyone. “I see, and it kind of makes sense. I wouldn't want to tell news like that over the phone either. And the boyfriend part sounds good, too.” Then an idea hit me. “Hey, wouldn't the whole thing be more believable if I came along to your dad's birthday? I could support you when you tell them, too.”

Bella turned her body to me until she was facing my side with an incredulous expression. “You'd do that? But I have to fly to Seattle and then drive three hours to Forks.”

“Of course, I would,” I answered without thinking about it twice. I actually wanted to meet her parents. “I'll get off of work early Saturday morning after the night shift, and I don't have to return until Tuesday.”

“Well, uhm, okay. I'll see if I can change my flight then. But I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the old couch in the living room. The house is really small and there's no guest room.” Insecurely, she was worrying her lip with her teeth again. She looked so cute, but at the same time, sexy as hell, and I couldn't hold back a smile.

“No problem. I'm sure I've slept on worse. On-call rooms aren't that comfy either, you know?” It felt good that my comment made us laugh together. “So, if I fly to Washington with you, then you have to go to brunch with me on Sunday to meet my sister.” I wasn't aware of how much I wanted her to meet Alice until that moment, and I wasn't going to let her back out of it.

  


****TBL****

  


“So, tell me again what they know, please,” Bella asked nervously as we sat at the restaurant, waiting for Alice and Jasper. I'd already told her at least twice that they knew almost everything about how we met and what happened afterward. But I didn't mind telling her again if that eased her mind a little bit.

Unlike their normal habits, my sister and my friend made their way to our table right on time. I didn't have any other explanation than Alice being overeager to meet Bella. They walked straight toward us, but instead of giving me the usual hug, Alice passed me and made a beeline for Bella, pulling her into a tight embrace, just like she'd known her all her life.

“It's so good to finally meet you. Edward's told us so much about you,” Alice sputtered excitedly.

Bella looked at me, totally dumbfounded, and at the same time, fighting for breath as my pixie sister almost had her in a choke hold. Helplessly, my eyes found Jasper who approached me, shaking his head at Alice's weird PDA. 

“Sorry, man. I tried to rein her in, but she hasn't calmed down one bit since you called and told us you were bringing Bella.” Jasper patted my shoulder, and I knew exactly what he was talking about. My sister, as much as I loved her, was a force of nature, which, once released, couldn't be held back.

Eventually, she let go of Bella and hugged me quickly before she sat down next to Bella. Taking advantage of the current silence, I introduced them. “Well, so you've met my sister. This is her fiancé and my best friend, Jasper Whitlock.”

“Nice to meet you, Bella,” he said with a smile as she took the hand he'd extended in greeting.

“It's great to meet you, too,” she answered with a shy little grin.

“Aww,” Alice cheered from her place at the table. “Come on, you guys. Sit down. I'm sure Bella's starving. After all, she has to eat for my little niece or nephew, too.”

Again, I shook my head at my sister's antics but instead of making a comment, I just sat down on Bella's other side.

“So, what's good here?” she asked as she opened the menu, letting her eyes roam the first page.

At once, Alice took the leather-bound folder out of her hands. “We order one of everything and split. That's what we always do,” she informed her casually while putting the menu down. “Now, tell us about you. What do you do? Where are you from? I want to know everything.”

Obviously feeling uncomfortable being the center of attention, Bella gave a quick account of her life so far. She talked about her parents and her life in the small town of Forks, her love for books, and she briefly mentioned how she ended up at Northwestern, because her boyfriend wanted to go to college in Chicago. I felt sorry for her because she really seemed to miss her parents, but at the same time, I was very grateful to that idiot, Riley, for bringing her here, and later, breaking up with her. Because if he hadn't, she would never have stumbled into my life. 

“And now you can read the whole day and make a living of it? That's just perfect. It's great to turn a hobby into a job. I did, too, and I love it,” Alice told her with a wide smile.

Bella smiled right back at her. “So, what is it you do?” she asked with interest.

“I graduated from college last spring with a degree in design. Fashion is my life. I just started my own little label. Business is going great, and I get to dress people all the time. It's what I've always wanted to do.” She paused for a moment, then an excited smirk appeared on her face. “Bella, we have to go shopping for maternity clothes soon. We'll have so much fun, I'm sure.”

I knew Bella wasn't very big on fashion. Not that she was dressed badly, quite the contrary in fact. But she neither wore any labels nor did she usually wear heels, dresses or other fancy clothing. Her style was laid-back, casual and most of all, comfortable but without being boring or shabby. Her tense expression showed me that she wasn't excited about the prospect. “I'm sure there's enough time for that,” I hurried to interrupt so she wouldn't have to hurt my sister by turning her down, or worse, agree because she felt obligated. “Bella isn't even showing yet, and she won't be for a few weeks either. We're both still kind of digesting the whole pregnancy thing.”

Bella's eyes met mine and there was “thank you” written all over her face. In reply, I nodded infinitesimally to assure her I understood.

Alice smiled warmly as she answered, “Sure, sure. We'll talk about it again in a few weeks.”

Fortunately, the waitress showed up at that point and ended the uncomfortable topic. After we'd all ordered our drinks and one of every breakfast dish on the menu, it was Jasper who started the conversation again.

“So, have you two talked about the legal aspect of raising the baby together? Like if you'll be named as the father in the birth certificate, visitation rights or how much child support you'll be paying, Edward?” he asked in a calm but practical tone.

I watched Bella's eyes grow wide with shock, waving her hands dismissively. “No, no, no, no, no! I don't want any child support!” she practically screamed while her gaze jumped back and forth between Jasper and me. Just like she'd been accused of something, she rushed to continue defensively, “Of course, you'll be named in the birth certificate, if that's what you want. And you can see your child as often as you want,” she kind of choked out.

“Bella, calm down! It's okay,” I tried to ease her mind, instinctively reaching for her hand. “No one's insinuating anything. Jasper's a lawyer. He always sees the legal side to everything.” I threw him a dark look. Instantly, his expression turned remorseful.

“Yeah, Bella, I'm sorry,” he said apologetically with a genuine smile. “I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to point out that there's stuff you have to figure out and maybe put in writing for both your insurance. I want you to know that I'm here for you both whenever you're ready to think about the legal issues, or if you have any questions.” His eyes locked with Bella's, and she nodded carefully.

“Thanks, Jazz,” I said, then turned to smile at Bella. “And of course, I'll be paying child support. But we can argue about that later.” I threw her a wink to finally lighten the mood. 

It seemed to work since Bella flashed me a smile that actually reached her eyes. 

Again, we were interrupted as our food was being served. Only now, I noticed that Bella must be famished because she dove right in.

“I heard you went to see Mom and Dad yesterday?” Alice started casually, although she knew it was a sensitive topic for me.

I took my time chewing my bite of French toast and swallowed it slowly before I answered. “I was there for about forty-five minutes before I found a way to politely excuse myself to get away from Dad's chastising of my work ethics and his rambling about my career. When will he ever get that I'm not like him and don't want to be either?” I said the last part more to myself than to anyone else.

“Then I take it you haven't spoken to them about the baby? I told you, you shouldn't tell them yet.” Although they never put Alice under any kind of pressure apart from finding a suitable husband, they weren't particularly warm and loving to her either. I often wondered how she turned out to be the caring and compassionate woman she was with no role model for that whatsoever.

“No, I haven't, and I won't any time soon. Dad has no business meddling in it anyway,” I said a little harsher than I'd intended.

“He'll find out soon enough, and you can deal with it then,” Alice answered with a reassuring smile.

I didn't want to make Bella feel uncomfortable since we'd already had a disagreement about my parents before. So I decided to, instead, direct the attention to our upcoming trip to Forks.

We told Jasper and my sister about Bella's plan to make them believe we were a couple. At that, Alice's eyes lit up with an excited gleam, but I was glad she didn't say anything else than that our plan might be for the best. 

From there on, we had a nice time. It was unbelievable how much Alice seemed to like Bella, and how Bella, in return, lightened up. 

“We so have to do this again,” my sister insisted when we were on our way over to the parking lot. “And we have to do that shopping trip some time. Bella, give me your phone and I'll give you my number.”

After exchanging numbers and making promises to talk to each other soon, Bella and I made our way to my car. With Bella meeting my sister, the first step toward us becoming a family was taken. Hopefully, next weekend would go equally well …

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> **A/N:** Baby steps it was. What did you think of their first sonogram together? Wasn't it cute?
> 
> And what about Daddy C? Isn't he a real charmer?
> 
> Next up, there's the Forks trip. Here's a little preview for chapter 7 – “Behind Closed Doors”:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … _The atmosphere was somehow charged, and I felt a strange pull toward the man standing in front of me. Lifting my head to look up at him again, I found his dark-green eyes smoldering. …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I know, I'm a tease but I enjoy hearing your thoughts, here or on Facebook in my group _Payton79's Fanfiction._
> 
>   
> 
> 
> According to the tradition I started last chapter, here are this week's recs:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> WIP rec:
> 
> **Crossing the Lines – sheviking**
> 
> _Desperate times call for desperate measures. Bella is starving for a better life for her and her son, and taking her clothes off in front of a stranger is just the first of many lines she'll cross._
> 
> This story had me hooked after only a few paragraphs. Great writing!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Completed rec:
> 
> **It's Real Life – xXTailoredDreamsXx**
> 
> _Bella never thought she'd meet a man who could make her want everything she'd been running from most of her life. What will happen when a self professed friends w/ benefits pro meets a self proclaimed recovering manwhore while the cameras are rolling watching their every move? It's Real Life... will they be ready for the reality of it?_
> 
> This story is one of my all-time favorites. It has everything: romance, angst, drama and just the right amount of smut. But her other stories, _Two Makes Three_ and _Two Makes Five_ , are also great. You gotta check them out!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Okay now, those recs should last you long enough until my next update ;). See you next time, _Behind Closed Doors_!


	8. Chapter 7 - Behind Closed Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hi ladies! There's so many of you now. I'm really overwhelmed. And I want to thank Nicki for rec'ing my story at The Lemonade Stand. It sent a lot of you my way.
> 
> Okay, so this chapter, Edward will meet Renée and Charlie. Anyone interested to see how that'll go? Well, here you go …
> 
> … But only after the necessary credits. I'm very grateful to my wonderful betas **evelyn-shaye** and **EdwardsMate4ever** for putting up with my bad punctuation and all my other flaws. And I guarantee you I have a lot of those, many due to the fact that English is not my first language. I also can't thank my sister-from-another-mister and pre-reader **LaPumuckl** enough for her constant support and help at all times of day or night. 
> 
> Now, we're off to Folk. Enjoy! See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight … 
> 
>   
> 

  


Chapter 7 – Behind Closed Doors

  


BPOV

  


From the passenger seat of our rental car with, driving from Seattle to Forks, I watched the familiar landscape pass by. I hadn't been home since last Christmas, which was more than seven months ago. I loved my parents, and missed them a lot, but I was happy in Chicago. Although the view out of the car windows made my heart swell with nostalgia, I'd never actually contemplated moving back to Washington.

Edward looked over at me, shooting me a reassuring smile. Until that moment, I hadn't been aware of how nervous I was. Things would undeniably be awkward with me bringing Edward home so shortly after my break-up with Riley, but if I wanted my parents to believe the story of me and Edward being in a relationship, they needed to meet him.

“Edward, uhm, I'm not really sure about telling my mom and dad about the baby this weekend. After all, I'm not even in my second trimester, and so much can still happen until then.” 

I'd been thinking about that a lot since Edward offered to come with me. I wanted to tell them in person, but it was still so early. What if something happened, and I worried them for no reason? The thought alone of losing the baby made me feel a sudden jolt of pain. It had definitely been an accident that had led to the life growing inside of me, but I loved my little Peanut with everything I had.

“Bella, it's not like one out of two pregnancies ends in a miscarriage, but I get what you mean.” He quickly looked at me with an understanding expression before his gaze returned to the highway. 

I took a long breath before I continued. “I want to use this weekend to give them a chance to get to know you and to make them believe that we're a couple. And whatever I tell them about us, please, just go along with it. I'll try to make it as easy as possible for all of us.” I bit my lip, glancing nervously at Edward.

He reached over the center console and gave the hand that was resting on my leg a gentle squeeze. “It's okay. Just do whatever feels right. I'll be your _doting boyfriend_ for the next couple of days.” He smirked at me, and his emerald eyes twinkled conspiratorially. I couldn't keep myself from smiling right back. Yes, if we were like that, I was quite sure we could pull off the lovebird act.

  


****TBL****

  


“Oh, honey, it's so good to see you,” my mom cheered as she pulled me into a tight hug. She'd come running down the porch steps as soon as Edward shut off the engine.

I patted her back a few times, trying to make her loosen her grip. “I'm happy to be home again, Mom.”

She let go of me reluctantly, but when I looked at her face, I noticed her gaze fixated on Edward, who was just stepping out of the car. My mother was practically eye-fucking him with a strange mixture of awe and lust evident on her face.

“And who's that gorgeous specimen over there?” She moved closer, whispering right into my ear. “You said he was handsome, but you didn't say he looked like he jumped right off a magazine cover.” If I hadn't known better, I would've been sure my mom was drooling over my pretend-boyfriend.

“Mom,” I choked out in embarrassment.

She smiled at me sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders as if to say she couldn't help herself. I shook my head to erase the image of my mom hitting on Edward and gestured toward him as he was walking over to us. “Mom, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, my mother, Renée Swan.”

Like the gentleman he was, Edward quickly extended his hand for my mother to shake. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Swan.”

Ignoring his outstretched hand, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him to her. “None of that nonsense. I'm Renée. I'm so happy you could come with Bella.”

Edward looked a little shocked and subtly tried to free himself from my mother's clutches. That was the moment my dad chose to make an appearance.

“If there's a party going on out here, why wasn't I invited?” he bellowed from the porch, then made his way over to join us.

Upon hearing my father's voice, Edward tried more forcefully to get out of my mom's clingy embrace. She finally seemed to realize that she was being inappropriate and let go of him as inconspicuously as possible, moving a few feet away.

“Hey, Dad!” I mumbled as my father wrapped his arms around me. 

“Oh, Bells, I missed you so much,” he answered, his face buried in my hair.

We stayed like that for a long moment, reveling in the feeling of being together again. When we broke apart, I noticed a warm smile on my mom's as well as on Edward's face. 

“Dad, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend.” _Man, that felt weird_. “This is Edward Cullen. Edward, Chief Charlie Swan, my dad.”

The two men eyed each other carefully for a minute — Edward with worry on his face, the Chief looked like Edward was a suspect in a crime. Then my father flashed him a bright smile, holding out his hand. 

“Welcome, son. I'm glad you could make it. It's good to meet the man who takes care of my baby.” Edward cringed slightly as the word _baby_ left my father's lips, but I hoped no one but me noticed. If they did, then at least they didn't acknowledge it.

So, instead of answering, Edward just nodded his head at my dad.

The Chief didn't pay any heed to Edward's discomfort. “Come on, kids, let's go inside. We're in Forks. It could rain any minute.” 

Edward was roused from his daze and jogged around the car to open the trunk and get our luggage. Charlie joined him, and together they carried our suitcases into the house while my mom linked her arm with mine and led me inside.

  


****TBL****

  


“So, I'm dying to know, how long have you two been seeing each other? How did you meet? Oh, this is so exciting.” My mom shot off her questions as we sat down for an early dinner.

Chuckling humorously, my dad shook his head. “Renée, you're being impossible. Let the kids eat, for God's sake. They've been traveling for eight hours or more. Give them a little peace,” he chided.

“Oh, you old grumbler.” She playfully swatted his forearm. “No matter how much you try to hide it, you're bursting with curiosity just like me.” Then she turned to look from me to Edward and back. “Come on, now, don't make me beg for it.”

I sighed deeply, knowing I'd have to tell them something eventually. “We met a few months ago at a bar. I was there with Rose, and Edward was out with a few of his friends. We talked the whole night and exchanged numbers. But I was still with Riley, so we were just friends. We met with a group of people a few times, and soon after Riley had broken up with me, Edward asked me out.” 

I'd rehearsed that speech for the past week, trying to come up with a way to not make our relationship look like it happened too quickly. But I didn't want them to think Edward had anything to do with Riley and me breaking up either — or worse, that I'd cheated on my ex. So I needed them to think Edward and I had actually known each other a while before we started dating and that our friendship had been clearly platonic until I was free and single. 

“You know, it's not like Riley and I had actually spent any amount of time with each other since he left for London.” I tried to make them believe that I didn't do anything wrong.

My mom raised her brows inquisitively as she asked, “So you weren't actually that devastated when he broke up with you?” To my surprise she sounded rather hopeful.

“Well, no. I mean, I was totally hurt hearing that he cheated on me for almost a year, but he's been away for so long that it didn't really feel like he left me two months ago but when he first left for England.” I was nervous, desperate for my parents to not think of me as someone who changed men like her underwear. Then I felt Edward's hand carefully squeezing mine. I didn't know why, but the gesture made me relax considerably. Grateful for his support, I turned my head to throw him a little smile and found him smiling right back at me.

“Whatever happened between you and Riley, seeing you two sitting there and looking at each other like that, I know it was for the best. You seem to have found someone way better suited for you than he was.” The tone of my mother's voice showed that she really meant what she said. We seemed to actually be able to make them believe we were in love.

After swallowing the bite in his mouth, my father turned his attention to Edward. “So we know how you met. Now, tell us a bit about yourself, Edward. Where are you from? What do you do for a living?”

Edward let go of my hand, reached for his glass and drank a few sips of water. “I'm from Chicago, born and raised.” He started answering my father's questions. “I went to a prep school, then Northwestern College and medical school. Last year, I started my residency at Northwestern Memorial Hospital. In two years, I'll be a specialist in internal medicine, then I plan to apply for a fellowship in cardiology.” His voice sounded neutral until he spoke the last part. We hadn't talked about it before, but from the way he said it I got the impression that he wasn't really looking forward to where his career would go. But instead of calling him out on it, I decided to store the thought away for later.

“Wow! A doctor!” My mom mused. “What do your parents do? Have they met Bella?”

I noticed Edward clenching his jaw for a quick second before he began to speak again. “My father's a cardiologist, too, Chief of Cardiology, actually.” His voice was tense, and I began to suspect that somehow his father was the reason Edward wasn't happy with his future. “My mother's a homemaker but she's very active in lots of charities.” He paused for a moment, apparently contemplating his next words. With a determined expression, he continued. “I'm not very close to my parents. And they're busy a lot. That's why Bella hasn't met them. She knows my sister, though. Alice and I are very close.” The corners of his mouth turned up in an affectionate smile when he spoke about her.

My parents seemed to be satisfied with Edward's account for himself, and the conversation moved on to other topics.

  


****TBL****

  


After we were done cleaning up the kitchen, Edward couldn't hold back his yawn.

“You look tired,” my mom stated, taking a closer look at him.

Edward waved her off, trying to get his obvious exhaustion under control. “No, it's okay. I worked the night shift and didn't get much sleep. But I rested a bit on the flight. No need to worry.”

“Don't be embarrassed. Bella doesn't look very fresh, either. You two go on to bed. We'll have the whole day tomorrow to get to know each other better. Now, shoo.” She motioned for us to move out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

“But, Mom, what will you do the rest of the evening if Edward's asleep on the couch?” I asked with a frown. I couldn't remember an evening my parents hadn't spent in front of the TV.

She stared at me as if I was dense, then shook her head. “No, silly. Edward sleeps in your room, of course.”

At her words, my jaw dropped several inches. Incredulous, I looked from her to my dad, who actually seemed to be okay with her suggestion, and back to her. After swallowing a few times, I was finally able to form words again. “But, Dad, you've never let a guy into my room!” This couldn't be happening. Not only did Riley always have to sleep on the couch or at his parents' house whenever we'd come for a visit, but I couldn't sleep in the same bed as Edward. We weren't a couple! And the one time we'd ever shared a bed brought us nothing but trouble — and Peanut, of course. But still, I couldn't do it. 

“Honey, I've come to terms with the fact that you're a grown woman.” My dad's voice interrupted my nervous internal chatter. “Although Riley never gave me reason — well, until recently, that is — I never trusted the boy. But that's over now. I promised your mother to treat you as an adult, which includes letting your boyfriend share your bed. It's not like it's the first time, anyway.” He chuckled humorously, but instead of feeling at ease, I felt my stomach threaten to churn.

“I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own house with me in Bella's room.” Edward, who seemed just as uneasy as me, made one last attempt at changing my father's mind. But he waved us off, sending us on our way.

“Have a good night, kids. And, please, keep the volume down. I may know what goes on behind closed doors, but I don't need to hear it.” He wrinkled his nose before laughing at his own joke.

Slowly and awkwardly, Edward and I made our way up the stairs and into my bedroom. After I opened the door, I took a look around, realizing that Edward was about to see my childhood bedroom, which hadn't changed much since I'd been fifteen. My gaze wandered from the movie posters of _Pirates of the Caribbean_ and _Harry Potter_ to my teddy bear collection on my window seat. 

This was not the kind of room I wanted Edward to see. But since he'd already entered behind me, setting our bags on the floor next to the door, I had no chance to hide the embarrassing evidence. Carefully, he took a few steps into the room, curiously scanning his surroundings. “Nice posters. The _Pirates_ saga was great,” he commented, apparently sensing my unease. When his eyes met my army of stuffed animals, he chuckled. “Your dad doesn't have to worry about me touching you inappropriately. I wouldn't dare to with that many eyes watching me.”

I had to smile at his attempt to lighten the mood but quickly turned serious again. “I'm sorry. This is really not how I planned things to go. If you don't want to stay here, we'll make up some excuse to tell my parents.” My eyes were pleading with his, desperate to make him understand that I hadn't plotted to get him into my bed.

“Bella, it's okay,” he assured me in a soothing tone. “We're both adults, and we'll manage to share a bed for two nights without either ravishing or killing each other.” One corner of his mouth turned up in a sexy crooked grin, making my stomach do a strange flip. “It's not like we haven't done this before.”

I had to rip my eyes from his intense gaze that seemed to bore into my soul. “Yeah. Like that did us any good,” I mumbled, unsure if I intended him to hear me or not. 

In less than a second, Edward had crossed the space between us, gripping my shoulder with one hand while the other went for my chin to turn my face back to look at him. “I don't regret anything, Bella. You need to know that. And I don't want you to have regrets, either.” Again, his eyes were burning into mine while his hands felt like they were scorching my skin. It wasn't the first time he'd touched me since that night, but it was the most intense and somehow most intimate moment we'd shared so far. 

Unable to look away, I held Edward's stare, giving him an infinitesimal nod. His expression became a little softer when he continued. “However and for whatever reason it happened, we made a baby, and I'll never see that as anything other than a blessing.”

Unconsciously, my hand moved to cover my still-flat belly, hovering protectively over the little being residing inside. “You're right. Peanut is a blessing. And I'll love him no matter what.”

“Peanut?” Edward asked softly with an amused grin on his lips.

I averted my gaze, finding my Chuck-covered toes incredibly interesting, when I sheepishly answered, “That's what I call him, because that's what he looked like in the first sonogram.”

He led out a sigh before he whispered in a sad tone, “I wish I'd been there.”

“You will be there from now on,” I tried to comfort him. 

The atmosphere was somehow charged, and I felt a strange pull toward the man standing in front of me. Lifting my head to look up at him again, I found his dark-green eyes smoldering. Before I could give in to the urge to rise to my tiptoes and press my lips to his, I heard a noise from downstairs that effectively broke my trance.

“Uhm, we should get ready for bed,” I said, quickly turning away, out of his grasp. 

I went over to get my bag, set it on the bed and took out my flannel sleeping pants and a tank top, then made my way to the bathroom down the hall.

When I returned, I clutched my clothes to my chest to hide my enlarged boobs that were straining against the tight fabric. Edward had changed into sleeping pants and a white t-shirt and was placing his folded clothes on a chair. He looked up at me and smiled timidly, raising his brow when he noticed me hiding behind my load of garments. Awkwardly, I put them on the floor next to the bed and slipped under the covers, pulling the sheet up to my chin.

Shaking his head with what seemed like amusement, Edward lifted the covers on the opposite side of the full-sized bed. After flashing me a reassuring smile, he switched off the lamp on the bedside table, and suddenly, darkness surrounded us. There was only about a foot of space separating us, but neither of us moved closer or even crossed the invisible border.

Hidden in the dark, I listened to Edward's deep, regular breathing. There was something that had been on my mind for a while, but I'd never gotten the chance or dared to ask him about it. But unable to see his reaction — or what was maybe more important, with him unable to see mine — there was no time like the present. 

“There's something I've been wondering about,” I whispered into the darkness. When he didn't answer, I took it as encouragement to continue. “I didn't lie when I said I was on the pill. And I really did take it regularly. Then how could I get pregnant?” 

“No kind of protection is one-hundred percent safe,” Edward's quiet voice said seriously.

I knew that, of course, but still, it didn't answer my question. “But it worked for seven years. With Riley, I always relied on the pill and it worked. So, why now?”

“There are a few things that can make the pill less effective. For example, if you throw up or have diarrhea. Then you can have an ovulation.” For the first time since I told him about the baby, I heard the doctor in Edward talk. The calm and confident way he spoke made me smile at his soothing bedside manner.

“I had neither,” I replied a little defeated.

“And there are some meds that can interact with hormonal contraceptives. Did you maybe take antibiotics around the time we met or a few days earlier?” he asked further.

“No. The only thing I took is Reglan. My doctor prescribed it when I went to see him for a bad migraine about a week before. I asked him about interactions but he said there were none.” 

“Then that's it,” he stated matter-of-factly. “It almost never happens, but Reglan can — in very rare cases — render the pill ineffective. Many doctors don't know about it, but it can happen. It doesn't matter, though. We can't change the past — and I don't want to, either.”

We were calm in the darkness again, while I wondered if I could have done anything differently to avoid what happened, when my thoughts went back to Peanut, making me smile involuntarily.

“Bella,” Edward's low voice reminded me that I wasn't alone. “What happened with Riley?”

I hadn't expected that question. Since I'd told him about the baby and that Riley had broken up with me the day before Edward and I met, we hadn't really talked about him again. But now that we were here and his name had come up a few times, it was only natural Edward would have questions. 

He seemed to take my silence as unwillingness to answer his question. “You don't have to tell me, of course,” he said softly.

I was quick to dispel his concern. “No, it's okay. I just didn't expect you to ask me that now.” I'd been lying on my side, facing away from Edward, but now rolled onto my back, staring up at the invisible ceiling. “Riley and I met the first day of senior year in high school. His family had just moved here from Portland.” Before my mind's eye I saw the eighteen-year-old boy with dirty-blond hair and twinkling brown eyes who'd wooed me like no one before him ever had. “We started dating and fell in love, and pretty soon, we were inseparable. When the time came to choose a college, he convinced me to go to Northwestern with him instead of going to UDub like I'd planned. That's how I got to Chicago.” Nostalgically, I thought back to those first years, smiling to myself. “We lived in the dorms where Rose was my roommate. Then, after we graduated, Riley and I found this nice two-bedroom apartment. Everything was perfect, and we were already talking about marriage and stuff when he came home one day, telling me he'd been offered one year abroad in England. He didn't really discuss it with me, just told me he'd get a raise and we would buy a house when he came back.”

I was so wrapped up in my story that Edward startled me when he spoke. “He didn't ask you to go with him?” He sounded sad, but I thought I detected a trace of anger, as well.

“No, he didn't,” I answered simply.

“Idiot!” Edward mumbled under his breath.

I shook my head to ignore the comment. “Anyway, he left six weeks later. I hadn't seen him for twelve months until he returned the day before I met you.”

“You didn't visit each other?” Edward appeared to be stunned.

“We'd planned to, but then something always got in the way. We Skyped and talked on the phone, but as time went by, we both called less. Then he returned to tell me he'd met someone and waited ten months to tell me in person, all the while being with her behind my back.” I was angry at how defeated I sounded, telling him that last part.

“Fucker!” was Edward's short reply, before he turned quiet once more. 

Several minutes passed, and I was wondering if he'd fallen asleep when he spoke again, his voice soft like velvet, but at the same time, strangely strained. “Do you still love him?”

I sighed before I gave him an answer. “No, I don't. And I think I haven't in a while.” I took a minute to think about it. “It was hard to let him leave for the year, but we kind of drifted apart while he was away. After a few months, I didn't even miss him anymore. So I wasn't heartbroken when we broke up. But I was crushed by his betrayal. You know, when you're together with someone for that long, you become best friends. And the fact that he screwed around behind my back hurt like hell.” I hoped Edward understood what I was saying.

“Don't get me wrong, but I'm glad he acted like an ass, because I'm sure, otherwise we wouldn't be here. And I really like it here.” I could clearly hear the sincerity in his voice, and his words made my heart swell.

“Good night, Edward,” I whispered, smiling into the dark.

“Night, Bella. Sweet dreams!”

As soon as I closed my eyes, I was fast asleep.

  


****TBL****

  


When I slowly woke up the next morning, I felt warm and very comfortable. The sheets were wrapped around me, and as I inhaled, I almost moaned at the deliciously masculine scent that flooded my nostrils. I knew I was wrapped around a warm body, reveling in the sensation I hadn't experienced in so long. So long — far too long. More than one year. 

More than one year? Oh, yes, Riley and I had broken up. … Riley smelled differently. Riley _felt_ differently. With a start, I sat up, freeing myself from the arm around my waist that was holding me to the solid form next to me. Mortified, I looked down at a sleepy Edward who squinted at me with a confused expression.

Before I could say a word to apologize for my inappropriate advance, I felt my stomach churn and with my hand pressed to my mouth, I jumped off the bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom. I didn't even have the time to properly close the door behind me before I lifted the lid of the toilet and retched up the contents of my stomach. 

It wasn't long until I heard naked feet hitting the bathroom tiles and smooth hands pulling my hair away from my face. I was too wrapped up in the nausea and the violent heaving to feel embarrassed that Edward was seeing me like that. I closed my eyes to calm down and settle my stomach when I suddenly felt a cold, wet cloth against my forehead. 

“It's okay. Just let it all go. Breathe deeply and try to relax,” a soothing voice whispered into my ear. Slowly, the nausea died away, and I sank to the floor while Edward tenderly stroked my back.

“Thank you,” I choked out while I was still catching my breath.

I closed my eyes to stop the room from spinning and dared to rest my head against his shoulder.

“Is it like that every morning?” Edward asked, his voice laced with worry.

Without looking at him, I nodded my head. “More or less, yes,” I mumbled through my rough throat. “But on most days, it gets better after I throw up once.”

His one hand continued rubbing my back while the other carefully removed the wet hair that stuck to my face. “And on the other days?”

I sighed. “On the other days, I feel like I want to die until well after noon.”

“I'm so sorry,” Edward apologized, and the guilty tone of his voice made me open my eyes to look at his anxious expression.

I wasn't sure where it came from, but my lips curled up into a little smile. “I'm not!” I stated with conviction.

His face relaxed and he smiled right back at me before he tenderly touched his lips to my forehead. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that.”

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> **A/N:** Isn't Charlie the best? And Renée's so sweet, isn't she? So, now you finally know why Bella got pregnant. I'm sure most of you have never heard about the interaction Edward mentioned. I'm a pharmacist and I didn't know. It took me a while to find it, too, but it's real, although more theoretical, otherwise I'd have a soccer team of children today ;).
> 
> Well, they're in Forks now. And they will be next chapter, as well. What do you think will happen next? Here's a little teaser:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … _Her hair was wrapped in another towel, leaving her creamy neck completely exposed. I felt saliva pool in my mouth at the thought of burying my face in either her neck or between her legs — I didn't actually care which one. …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Another bit of sexual tension, yay. But what will they do about it? I guess you'll have to wait and see. Until then, tell me your thoughts, here or on Facebook in the group Payton79's Fanfiction.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> And here are this week's recs:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> WIP rec:
> 
> **Tatted Hips and Wicked Lips – Hoodfabulous**
> 
> _Bella can't stand Edward Cullen. She hates his tattoos, his piercings, and his stupid band. But mostly she hates how badly she wants him. He hates her too...or so she thinks. Will one iPhone fail change everything? My entry to LOL Text Message Contest. Won: Public Vote, Best Edward, Hottest Text Fail, Host's Choice- CaliGirlMon, Judges' Pick- SDFanFicChic._
> 
> This story is fun and really hot. I'm sure you'll enjoy it if you give it a try.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Complete rec:
> 
> **The Cullen Legacy – pattyrose**
> 
> _A gift; sometimes unknowingly bestowed. Bella met Edward in a London pub, never imagining where each would be 7 years later: he a Congressman fueled by ever-growing political ambition, she the woman with an explosive secret that can end all his dreams. But Bella might soon find that revenge isn't all it's cracked up to be, and that Edward may harbor his own dark secrets._
> 
> I was totally captivated by the emotion and intensity of this story. If you haven't read it yet, you have to start right now.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Enjoy the recs. Next update will probably be Monday, October 6th since I'm on vacay the week before. See you then.


	9. Chapter 8 - Revealing Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hi ladies, I'm back! I hope you had a nice enough time, maybe checking out one of my recs. Welcome to all my new readers. I'm glad you're giving my story a try. Thank you all for your many wonderful reviews. I did my best to answer them all, but as always, if I missed one, I didn't do it on purpose.
> 
> Just so you know, my betas **EdwardsMate4ever** and **evelyn-shaye** are the best in the world and my wonderful pre-reader **LaPumuckl** deserves way more credit than I could ever give her. Ladies, you rock!
> 
> Now, we're still in Forks. Let's see who shows up for the party and if Renée and Charlie find out about Peanut. See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight … 
> 
>   
> 

  


Chapter 8 – Revealing Secrets

  


EPOV

  


When Bella recovered from her attack of morning sickness, I left her in the bathroom to give her the chance to take a shower and get ready for the day. It had been hard to pull myself away when she let me hold her like that, but I had to be careful not to smother her.

I'd thought I was dreaming when I woke up in the middle of the night with Bella snuggling into me. Readily, I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight, reveling in the feeling of completeness I experienced with Bella's body close to mine.

When she woke up and I saw the horror in her eyes, it took me a minute to realize that she didn't bolt out of embarrassment but because she was sick. As soon as I was aware of that fact, I followed her, hoping my presence would make it easier on her. In my capacity as a doctor, as well as in private, I'd watched my fair share of people throw up, but not one of those incidents compared to the way Bella's violent retching made me feel. I was acting on instinct when I grabbed her hair to get it out of the way and pressed a cold cloth to her forehead, whispering into her ear what I hoped were reassuring words. Seeing her as miserable and helpless as that made me regret my carelessness that night for the first time. I felt even worse when she confirmed that it was more or less that bad every morning.

I loved our Peanut at least from the minute I saw him in the sonogram, if not earlier, and I was unbelievably grateful that our collective failure to use protection brought Bella back to me, and with that, gave us another chance to get to know each other. But at the same time, I deeply regretted what it all meant for her. That morning, I realized for the first time that having a baby was so much harder on the mother than it was on the father, and that Bella, in fact, had to handle so much while I was just along for the ride. I wished I could be by her side every morning to hold her hair and whisper soothing words into her ear, but for now, I had to do with the few chances she gave me to really be her partner. And I planned to make it all up to her as well as I could.

I had chosen a pair of black jeans and a dark-blue button-down shirt to wear for the party later that day. Soon, the door opened, and a wet Bella wrapped in a towel slowly entered the room. When her eyes met mine, her teeth shyly started to bite down on her bottom lip. 

My mouth must have been hanging open upon the sight in front of me. Bella's long, shapely legs were bare up to her mid-thighs. Her hair was wrapped in another towel, leaving her creamy neck completely exposed. I felt saliva pool in my mouth at the thought of burying my face either against her neck or between her legs — I didn't actually care which one. At the same time, my out-of-control dick was straining to get out of my sleep pants and closer to Bella. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled awkwardly. “I forgot to take clothes with me.” Her hand was clutching the towel to her chest.

I had to shake my head to clear it from the fog that had clouded my thoughts. “Uhm, no need to apologize. This is your room, after all.” 

It took everything in me to not close the distance between us and grab her that moment. Instead, I turned away slightly and picked up the clothes I'd piled up on the bed. “So, the shower is free, then?” I asked, my voice raspy with arousal, but I hoped Bella didn't pick up on it.

“Yeah. Towels are in the closet.” She smiled coyly and looked expectant.

After another long moment of ogling her sexy form, I realized that she was waiting for me to leave the room. So that's what I reluctantly did, sadly knowing she'd be fully dressed when I came back.

  


****TBL****

  


When I entered Bella's room again, she was sitting on the bed, cross-legged, wearing dark-blue skinny jeans and a white blouse. Her eyes were fixated on the tablet in her hand, and the look on her face told me she was totally engrossed in whatever there was on the screen. 

I felt guilty and a little embarrassed about the fact that I'd had to relieve myself in the shower after seeing her all sexy and barely covered. My cock had been aching like it hadn't done since I was a horny teenage boy. So, to images of Bella writhing beneath me that were imprinted in my mind from our first and only night together, I stroked myself until I came harder than ever without someone else involved.

I shoved the memories away as I walked in, put my folded pajamas on a chair and sat down on the bed next to Bella. Glancing quickly at her screen, I noticed she was reading what looked like an e-book. 

“What are you doing?” I asked, trying not to stare at the device she was holding.

She blushed a little, her eyes moving up to meet mine. “I brought some work. I started reading the manuscript on Friday, but it's addictive. We're just publishing the author's first novel. This is her second book.”

Bella's eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm as she spoke of her work. I loved to see her as animated as that. So I wanted to keep her talking. “What's it about?”

“It's a historical novel, set during the Hundred Years War. It's about an English earl who falls in love with a French lady while he's stationed in Calais. They can't be together because her parents wouldn't allow it, and he would lose his position as the king's close adviser if he were to marry the enemy. But they can't stay away from each other, either. They start a secret affair, and she eventually falls pregnant. I'm just at the point where she hides from him and her family to have the baby somewhere far away and give him up for adoption. Although I know how it'll all turn out because I read the synopsis, the writing style is so captivating that I can hardly put it down. We're lucky we signed her for three more books. And if she turns one of them into a series, we have first dibs on that, too.” Her face was full of wonder and fascination while she told me about the book and her work in general. I was totally impressed with her passion for it all.

“Do I know the author?” I asked, hoping to make her tell me more. 

She shook her head. “No, her first book will come out in October. It'll be called _Winter Rose_. It's a historical novel, too. But it's set during the Civil War. The author's pseudonym is Cynthia Cunningham. Her real name is Mary Smith. But no one would ever buy a book written by a Mary Smith.” She paused shortly as if to make up her mind about something. “When I was a kid, I loved to read. I spend a lot of time coming up with the perfect penname if I were to ever write a novel.” Bella's cheeks were flushed with excitement and she looked lovelier than ever.

“What is it?” I asked eagerly, feeling like she was about to tell me one of her biggest secrets.

“I can't tell you. It's embarrassing.” She bit her lip, casting her eyes down.

Encouragingly, I nudged her shoulder with mine. “Come on, tell me. You're carrying my baby, and I held your hair while you threw up. Do you really think there could still be anything that would drive me away now?” I laughed lightly, trying to make her feel at ease.

“ _Rebecca Beauchamp_.” I heard her whisper.

I smiled widely, not necessarily at the name but at the fact that she'd told me. “Why that name?” I inquired softly.

Her eyes met mine again as she looked at me insecurely. “Uhm, I always thought _Rebecca_ is the most poetic name there is. And _Beauchamp_ sounds so very sophisticated. That's why I picked that one.”

I chuckled to myself. “Is it okay if I call you _Becky_ , then?”

Instead of giving me an answer, she playfully slapped my chest.

We were both quiet for a minute before I spoke again. “So, you'd like to be a writer yourself?”

Bella snorted sarcastically. “Doesn't every editor harbor that dream?”

“I wouldn't know. Do you?”

“Yeah. I wrote a few stories, but I'm not good enough to be published. I do it mostly for fun.” She looked away again like she'd been caught doing or saying something wrong.

“I'm sure you're good. Maybe someday you'll let me read something of yours?” I asked hopefully, happy I was able to uncover one of her secrets.

“Maybe,” was all she murmured before she went quiet again. For a long moment, we sat in silence. It wasn't really uncomfortable, but I felt like there was something Bella wanted to say but couldn't get out. Then, after taking a long breath, she finally spoke. “Edward,” she started in a small voice. “I want to apologize for last night.”

I tried to interrupt her, but she held up her hand, telling me to let her finish. 

“I shouldn't have invaded your personal space like that. You have to know that I didn't do it on purpose. I was fast asleep. I didn't even realize I was hugging you until I woke up this morning. I promise, it won't happen again tonight.” Her pleading eyes locked with mine, and I felt really bad for her.

“You don't need to apologize. I didn't mind. It felt nice and warm, and it was the best night's sleep I've gotten in a long while.” I lightly placed my arm around her shoulders, drawing her a little bit closer against me. “Don't hold yourself back, Bella. If you need some physical contact, to be hugged or held or anything, I'm your go-to guy, okay? Our situation is a little unusual, I know, but we're a team, and I want to be there for you, just like I hope you'll be there for me.” I meant it, and I hoped she'd understand that I was one-hundred percent serious.

“Thanks!” she whispered, laying her head against my shoulder. 

It was good to be able to hold Bella close to me, even more when she consciously sought the contact. I reveled in how comfortable we were becoming around each other. 

After we'd stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Bella suddenly jumped up. “I smell bacon. I'm starving.” 

To me, it was unfathomable how she could already think about food again after the way she'd vomited less than an hour ago, but I was glad her appetite had returned. 

“Come on, let's go downstairs and have breakfast.” Grabbing my hand, she pulled me with her off the bed, out of the room and down the stairs.

  


****TBL****

  


Around two in the afternoon, the first guests started to arrive. The chief and I had set up the garden for a barbecue, and although I was told it was a rarity for Forks, the weather seemed to play along for a garden party. As guest after guest showed up, congratulating Charlie and telling Bella how good it was to see her again, I was by her side, either holding her hand or wrapping my arm around her waist like the dutiful boyfriend I was supposed to be. Everyone seemed to accept us as a couple and Bella's parents even seemed proud to show me off.

When about thirty people were gathered in the Swans' backyard, I noticed a wheelchair coming around the house. Seated in it was a middle-aged man with long salt-and-pepper hair who unmistakably was of Native American descent. My eyes moved from the older man to a younger man who was pushing the chair. His eyes were scanning the crowd, and the moment they found Bella, he let go of the handles. Leaving his passenger to his own devices, he jogged over to where we were standing, pulling Bella into a fierce hug and whirling her around. 

“Bells! God, baby! I haven't seen you in ages,” he stated loudly.

Bella's eyes were shining with joy. “Jacob! Oh, I've missed you,” she squealed.

I immediately hated the guy, begrudging the obvious connection between the two of them. I clenched and unclenched my hands at my sides, trying to keep myself from ripping her from his arms and running away with her. He finally set her on her feet again, smiling at her like she was the best thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Maybe she was. 

He grabbed both her hands with his, pushing her away just far enough to scan her from head to toe. “Wow, babe, you're looking great. Chicago seems to become you,” he said admiringly. 

I inspected him closely, noticing that he was muscularly built with russet skin typical of Native Americans, and jet-black hair in a short cut. Scrutinizing his face, I found that he wasn't eye-fucking Bella, but instead was looking at her with genuine love and devotion, which was definitely worse. The way they were with each other bothered me to no end.

That moment, Bella seemed to remember I still existed. She turned her head to look at me, which, in turn, made the Jacob-guy look at me as well. 

“Jake, uhm, I want you to meet Edward Cullen, my boyfriend. Edward, this is Jacob Black, my friend since childhood days.” Her face was flushed with what looked like nervousness as well as excitement.

Jacob let go of Bella and turned to me, holding out his hand while flashing a friendly smile. Without hesitation, I shook it, trying to mirror his expression, but probably failing miserably since I was burning with jealousy.

“Hi! So, you're the new guy in Bella's life? I hope you'll treat her better than that other asshole did or else I'll come to Chicago and personally kick your ass.” His smile didn't falter although his words were undoubtedly meant as a threat or a warning.

Holding his gaze, I answered seriously, “I won't. You have my word that I'll always treat her like the amazing woman that she is.”

Jacob nodded slightly, then let go of my hand to turn back to Bella, starting to fill her in about people whose names I'd never heard before. Feeling like an intruder, I took a step closer to her to whisper in her ear that I'd be back. I left her after placing a kiss on her cheek.

A little later, I found myself next to the bar with a beer in my hand, thinking daggers at Jacob while I watched them chat with a familiarity that was hard for me to witness.

“It isn't easy for you seeing them together, is it?” a soft female voice asked.

I turned my head to see Renée next to me, nursing a glass of wine, her gaze fixated on her daughter and Jacob. I just shook my head infinitesimally, but didn't say anything.

“You don't need to worry,” she said soothingly. “They've been friends since they were in diapers. They've never even been on a date. And he's getting married soon.” We watched in silence as Bella lightly touched his arm while bending over, laughing, and despite her mother's reassurance, my teeth clenched in reaction to that sight. “He was Bella's first because she didn't want to share something as intimate as her first time with just anyone, but there was never any romance between the two of them.” 

I was totally flabbergasted by that revelation. We'd never talked about it, but I'd been sure that, before me, she'd never been with anyone other than Riley. I felt bile rise in my throat at the thought of Jacob touching Bella like that. The only good thing was that it hadn't been Riley — the ass — she gave that special gift to. It took me a few steadying breaths to remember that it didn't matter since it happened long before I even knew her, and the fact that she was having my baby made the connection between us much more meaningful and intimate than the one between her and Jacob. 

Renée just giggled to herself, then took a sip from her glass. “I'm not supposed to know about that, you know? But I know my daughter. I also feel that there's something she isn't telling us right now.” I felt goosebumps spread all over my skin, keeping myself from nervously blabbering out our secret. 

“Don't worry,” Renée continued her speech. “I know it isn't anything bad, and I know that you're good for Bella. That's why I want you to see that Jacob is no threat to you. Just keep doing what you're doing and everything will work out fine.”

I frowned at her cryptic remark, but before I could come up with a reply, she was gone, chatting with some of the guests. I only hoped she was right.

  


****TBL****

  


BPOV

  


My eyes followed Edward as he walked away from us. I had sensed the tension in him the moment Jacob showed up, but I didn't understand it. Jake and I were friends, and I didn't even know what Edward and I were. On our way to _becoming_ friends, I thought.

“Jealous motherfucker,” Jake muttered under his breath.

I turned to look away from Edward's retreating form to meet Jake's gaze. “You think?” I asked, incredulous.

He snorted humorously. “'Course. It's obvious. Does he know about …” He trailed off, not mentioning our one sexual encounter as he stared at me intently.

“No!” I answered him quickly. “No one knows.” _Well, besides Rose,_ I added to myself. I hadn't even told Riley. He knew I'd been with someone before him, but I never gave away who it had been.

“Then he seems to be quite intuitive. Does he have reason to be worried?” His brows were furrowed while waiting for me to speak.

“It's not what you think.” I'd never been able to lie to Jacob, so I didn't even try to keep the biggest secret in my life from him. “He and I are not a couple.”

His expression turned into a frown. “Then why is he here? Why are you bothering to put on this show — which is quite believable, by the way.”

I looked around to make sure none of the other guests were in hearing range. After returning my gaze to his face, I took a deep, steadying breath. “I'm pregnant.” His face twitched for a second, but he didn't show any other reaction to my revelation. “I met Edward the day after the break-up, and we ended up in bed. I was so drunk, I don't even remember any of it. So I ran away. When I found out about the baby, I told him, and surprisingly, he was all in. He's here with me because I want my parents to think we're in love and that, when I tell them I'm pregnant, they don't think I'm loose and easy. Does that make any sense?”

For a long moment, Jacob closed his eyes and shook his head. “In a twisted way, it does.” He showed me a little smile then. “So, you're having a baby? And he takes full responsibility?”

I nodded. “Yeah, he does.” I couldn't hold back the smile that spread across my face. 

“But you're not in a relationship.” It was a statement and a question all at the same time.

“No. We're friends — or something. We haven't defined it yet.” That would be something to work on later. 

“Huh,” Jake huffed. “I'm really curious to see how that'll work out with the way you two are attracted to each other.”

His comment caught me off guard. I hadn't expected him to still see it like that after telling him the truth. It took me a while to stow it away to think about some other time. Luckily, Jake knew me well enough to not prolong that conversation. So we moved on to lighter topics like old friends and his planned wedding next spring.

  


****TBL*****

  


After about an hour, Jake had to pick up his fiancé, Leah, from work. I was sad to see him leave already, but at the same time, I was glad that, after his departure, things with Edward returned to normal again.

We ate and drank — beer for Edward, non-alcoholic for me — and chatted with my dad's many guests, all the while throwing in casual touches, little pecks and other appropriate amounts of PDA. It felt really nice to be home again and see all the people who had been part of my life for decades. But at the same time, I was relieved when around ten in the evening, the last of the guests had left and we were almost done cleaning up. 

With a sigh, I put the last of the dirty glasses next to the sink where my mom was loading the dishwasher. 

“Thanks, honey,” she said as she put the glasses into it. “You look tired.” 

I was, and my feet were killing me, but I kept both to myself. She motioned for me to sit down at the table and took the seat right next to me. Then she placed one of her hands over mine that were lying on the table.

“Honey, could it be that you're pregnant?”

I gasped in shock while my mom only smiled at me lovingly. “How do you know?” How could she? I wasn't even showing yet.

Her hand started to tenderly stroke mine. “Oh, Bells, sweetie, I see a lot more than you give me credit for. I heard you in the bathroom this morning. You refused to drink alcohol yesterday as well as today. At breakfast, Edward practically forbade you to have your eggs sunny side up because they'd be partly raw. And instead of your normal four mugs of coffee, you stopped at one.” She was quiet for a minute, and I didn't speak either. “Baby, your skin is glowing like I've never seen it before, and Edward's always hovering like he has to protect you or something. He's going to make a great dad.”

Again, the smile that always appeared when I thought of Edward and our baby broke its way to the surface. “He is, isn't he?”

Taking that as confirmation, my mother reached over and hugged me fiercely. “Oh, honey, this is wonderful news.” 

My dad walked in on us as relieved tears were streaming down my face. “Bells, what's wrong?” he asked loudly.

Alerted by his tone of voice, Edward appeared behind him in the doorway, looking all worried.

“Nothing's wrong, Charlie,” Mom said smiling brightly at him. “Bella and Edward brought another present for you — for both of us, really. They're going to have a baby,” she practically cheered.

A look of total surprise made my father's face seem blank, at first. Then he turned to glare at Edward before he looked at me again, moving the corners of his mouth up into a wide smirk. He quickly walked the few steps over to me, pulled me out of my chair and into a bear hug, mumbling, “That's great news, baby.”

After releasing me, he made his way to Edward, slapping him on the back in an approving manner. “Edward, welcome to the family, son.”

My mom also hugged him, thanking him for the wonderful gift. He seemed just as shell-shocked as I was at my parents' easy acceptance of the pregnancy.

“Why didn't you tell us earlier? We could have made an announcement today,” Dad asked when we all sat down at the table again.

I looked at Edward, who was holding my hand in his, trying to remind him of his promise to let me talk to my parents without his interference. When I was sure he wasn't going to answer, I did. 

“It's still so early. We only found out last week.” I couldn't tell them we had known for three weeks, which would maybe make them realize sooner or later that the baby was conceived the first few days after my break-up with Riley. “We hadn't planned on having a baby — not yet, anyway.”

“Well, fate has its own plans sometimes,” my mom interjected. “The important thing is that you love each other, and that you'll be there and take care of the baby together. And I can see that's the case. Are you getting married? And how far along are you?” Her excitement radiated from every pore.

I bit my lip, deliberating how to handle that tricky part. I was in my tenth week but if I told them that, they could easily do the math and know how quickly I moved on. So I decided to use a little white lie. “I'm seven weeks and a bit.” I could always tell them the baby was born early or maybe they'd forget about it all after the birth. Stealing a quick glance at Edward, I noticed he was surprised but didn't disagree. “And no, we're not getting married. We've only been together for a little over two months. It's way too early for that.”

“You have a whole life for that later,” my mom agreed. “But this is so exciting. I can't wait to become a grandma!”

The conversation continued in the same manner, with us telling my parents that we hadn't planned to move in together or if the baby would be Swan or Cullen. My mom and dad were both totally supportive and not one accusing or chastising word was said. 

  


****TBL****

  


When I returned from the bathroom, looking for Edward to tell him I was going to bed, I found him in the living room. He was alone in there, standing in front of my mother's old piano, his back turned to me, lovingly stroking one finger across the closed lid. His face held a dreamy expression, and I almost felt like an intruder on a special moment when I slowly approached.

“Do you play?” I asked softly, trying not to startle him.

He looked at me over his shoulder, one corner of his mouth raised in a little smile. “I did.” He sounded sad and resigned.

“What made you stop?” I was wondering what would make him sound so desolate. 

“My father,” he said, then let out a long breath.

Why would his dad make him stop playing piano? It didn't make sense to me. “What happened?”

“I loved playing, did it almost all of the time. Then my dad came home one day and told me I had to stop taking lessons because I had to concentrate on school to become a doctor. Although I didn't have lessons anymore, I still played whenever I had the time. He only ever talked bad about my playing and began to fill up my free time with other stuff until I eventually gave it up completely.” I couldn't stand to hear the defeat in his voice. His sadness tugged at my heart.

I had to swallow the lump in my throat. “Do you miss it?” 

He shrugged his shoulders. “I've mostly come to terms with it. Only when I see a piano, my fingers start to itch, and I suddenly crave to play. But I always feel like he'll walk through the door and tell me to do something useful.” 

I acted on instinct when I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him to me, resting my head against his chest in an attempt to give him some comfort. Immediately, his arms went around my shoulders, hugging me closer to him. I felt him rest his cheek on my head, and we stayed in our silent embrace for a long moment before we reluctantly let go of each other.

“Let's go to bed, Becky.” I slapped his chest and he only chuckled. “You told me about your secret passion, and I told you about mine. Now we're even. Come on, it's getting late, and we have to leave early tomorrow.” 

Edward put his arm around my shoulder, and together we walked up the stairs.

Yes, we had told each other a few secrets this weekend. I'd never told anyone about my dream to write and no one's ever known about Rebecca Beauchamp, not even Jacob, Riley or Rose. In return, I'd learned about Edward's love for playing the piano which was sadly put down by his father. By the way he talked about it and touched my mother's instrument, I knew that it meant a lot to him. If there was any chance at all, I'd try to somehow give him back what he'd been missing for years. But for now, we'd have to share a bed for another night — which was a challenge on its own.

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** How did you like it? What about Jacob, do we love him or hate him? And aren't Renée and Charlie just too adorable? 
> 
> Bella wants to be a writer and Edward once was a pianist. What about that? Do you see any of it happening?
> 
> Okay, enough about this chapter. What about the next? Here's a sneak peek:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … _I opened my eyes to find that it was completely dark outside. A quick look at my alarm clock informed me that it was 2:45 a.m. Why was she calling me in the middle of the night? Something had to be wrong — very wrong. …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Oh no, what could be wrong? I'm really looking forward to reading your theories. Share them with me here or on Facebook in the group Payton79's Fanfiction.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> And here are my recs, all on ffn:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> WIP rec:
> 
> **Artul Maneuvers – planetblue**
> 
> _I need to figure out who Edward Cullen is before he figured out me._
> 
> I'm sure many of you are already hooked on this one, but for those who aren't, it's a great new fic with a very sexy but even more mysterious Edward and a Bella who has some secrets of her own. A real must read, but hey, which one of planetblue's stories isn't?
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Complete rec:
> 
> **Major Misconduct – m7707**
> 
> _Edward Cullen, hot high school hockey player. Bella Swan – shy high school student. They've admired each other from afar, so what happens when they finally meet? Will they be strong enough to handle the threat from his past? No good deed goes unpunished …_
> 
> I know, the summary sounds like it's just one story like a hundred others, but it's really worth it to give it a try. It's extremely well-written with an endearing and interesting plot and characters you just have to love. Or, if you prefer EPOV, she wrote a version of the story seen through his eyes. It's named _Coincidental Major_ and it's just as good. But my advice is to just read both ;).
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I wish you a lot of fun with the recs. Next update will be in two weeks. See you then.


	10. Chapter 9 - Living Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Hi out there. Thank you all for following, favoriting, and most of all, reviewing. You all make this experience worth while. I hope I managed to answer each of your reviews, but if not, I want you to know that I didn't forget you on purpose.
> 
> I should really ask you all to write a thank-you note to my betas **evelyn-shaye** and **EdwardsMate4ever** for their patience and great advice as well as my pre-reader **LaPumuckl** for all the time she spends bouncing around ideas with me and reading and re-reading parts until I'm satisfied. Still, all the remaining mistakes are mine since I tinker around right up until the moment I post ;).
> 
> Now, I'm sure you're all dying to know who called whom. Go on and enjoy. See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight … 
> 
>   
> 

  


Chapter 9 – Living Arrangements

  


EPOV

  


Working double shifts sucked. For the most part, I never got any sleep. On top of that, whenever I ended my day right after treating a difficult patient — which happened eighty percent of the time — it was hard to calm down and get in the right frame of mind to finally shut my eyes and dream away. 

Today, a severe case of intestinal hemorrhage came in, and I stayed well past my hours to aid in finding the cause of the bleeding. In the end, when a tumor the size of a tennis ball was discovered in the patient's colon, the attending physician finally sent me home.

Lying in my bed sometime between eleven p.m. and midnight, waiting for the sandman to have mercy on me, I thought back to the weekend I'd spent in Forks with Bella. My arms were aching with the need to hold her again. Although she had been embarrassed about waking up cuddled up to me that first morning, she unconsciously did it again the second night. Fortunately, we could just shrug it off instead of getting into another discussion about what was appropriate and what wasn't.

The two nights we'd spent in the same bed were the best sleep I'd gotten in a long time, if not forever. Knowing what it felt like to spend the night with Bella in my arms made it even harder to fall asleep without her now. 

I'd learned a lot about her during those two days with her parents and friends. First, she had a relationship with her parents that couldn't be any more different from mine. They loved her and were unconditionally supportive of her. After all, it wasn't exactly a parent's dream to find their daughter having a baby with someone they hardly knew after only a few short weeks of dating. Renee and Charlie didn't make her feel bad at all about that accident. Quite the contrary, actually. They repeatedly assured us we were giving them the best present ever.

The second thing I learned was that Bella was a very loving and caring person. She might be a little insecure about the whole pregnancy thing, but it was obvious how much she already loved Peanut. The thought alone warmed my heart.

Then there was the moment we shared, standing at her mother's piano. She was so very intuitive, feeling my regret and pain about not playing anymore. Although I'd been feeling kind of choked up, I was immediately comforted when she unexpectedly wrapped her arms around me. Her little body felt so incredibly good against mine.

What still wasn't sitting well with me was the way she'd acted with Jacob. I'd already been jealous, seeing how close and familiar they were with each other. But knowing they actually shared an experience as intimate as sleeping with each other, I could have punched the guy in the face. It was so not the Bella I knew to have sex for the first time with someone she wasn't in love with. Then again, maybe it meant more to her to share it with her best friend who would be a part of her life for years to come than to give her virginity to some asshole boyfriend who'd dump her eventually. _That_ would fit the Bella I'd gotten to know. I was glad at least that it wasn't that douche Riley she'd given that gift to. And no matter what had happened before I met her, I would now be part of her life for many, many years to come. She was having my baby, and that was a bond neither of us shared with anyone else.

Thinking of Bella, I was reminded of the fact that I hadn't spoken to her for two days, thanks to my crazy work schedule. We'd texted a few times, but even those exchanges were short and rare due to me being busy. The next day was my day off, though, and we had an appointment for a sonogram with her gynecologist.

Smiling over the fact that it was Thursday already and we usually found a way to meet on the weekend, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

  


****TBL****

  


_Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

What was that obnoxious noise?

My head was spinning a little.

_Put 'em together and what have you got?_

Finally, it dawned on me. _Shit!_ That was Bella's personal ring tone!

I opened my eyes to find that it was completely dark outside. A quick look at my alarm clock informed me that it was 2:45 a.m. Why was she calling me in the middle of the night? Something had to be wrong — very wrong.

_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

“Hello?” I answered in a raspy voice.

“Hi, Edward.” I was immediately alarmed when I heard several sirens in the background. “I'm sorry to wake you —”

I cut her off, desperate to find out what happened. “Nevermind. What's the matter? Where are you?”

Close to her, someone was yelling something I couldn't understand. “I was evacuated from my apartment. Stupid stoners living above me set their couch on fire and it took over the whole place. We had to leave the building. Rose is on a business trip —”

Again, I interrupted her. “Stay where you are. I'll be there in ten minutes.”

  


****TBL****

  


As I got closer to Bella's building, I realized I'd have to park the car in a no-stopping area several blocks away because the fire trucks made it impossible to get any closer. When I got out, a police officer tried to make me drive on, but when I told him I was there to pick up one of the evacuees, he let it slide.

My heart was beating frantically in my chest as I hurried along the sidewalk and ducked under the tape that blocked people from entering the danger zone. In between all the fire trucks, police cruisers and a few people in different variations of sleepwear, there stood Bella in a baby-blue bathrobe and furry slippers, looking completely lost.

As soon as I reached her, I pulled her into my arms, relief washing over me like a tidal wave. “Fucking hell, Bella! You almost made my heart stop when you called. Are you okay? The two of you?” I pulled away slightly to look her over. It was only then I realized how tense I'd been since her call.

“Yes, we're okay. I was out on the street before there was even smoke in the hall. And the paramedics checked me. I'm fine. But where do I go now? They can't tell us when we can go inside the building again.” She sounded frightened and desperate at the same time.

Silly girl! Didn't she know she could always come to me? “Bella, you're coming to stay with me, of course. Come on.” Without waiting for her response, I draped my arm over her shoulder and steered her to where my car was waiting for us.

The police officer who'd tried to make me leave earlier now nodded at me as I opened the passenger door and helped Bella get in.

We didn't talk much on the way back to my place. Glancing over at her, I could see how tired she was. I knew the pregnancy made her feel exhausted all the time. Being woken in the dead of the night by a fire only added to her fatigue.

When we reached my designated spot in the underground garage, I walked around the car and opened Bella's door. Gratefully, she took the hand I offered to help her get out. The way she only mouthed a “thank you” made it even clearer that she was almost dead on her feet.

If the atmosphere was uncomfortable on the drive over, it turned absolutely awkward the moment we entered my apartment. Bella looked around insecurely, and it took me a minute to understand the reason for her unease.

“Uhm, I'll just go and get myself a blanket and a pillow from the bedroom. Then you can go lie down, okay?”

“No, no, no, no, no!” she said with wide eyes and her hands held up. “I can't chase you out of your bedroom. I'll take the couch, of course.”

I shook my head, chuckling. “Bella, you're pregnant. You need your sleep. You take the bed, I take the couch. If you can't accept it for you, do it for Peanut. I want him to sleep in my bed.” 

Smiling, I gazed into her eyes, seeing her resolve falter, then crumble.

“Okay. But it's only for tonight. Tomorrow I'll find somewhere else to stay.” She bit her lip, looking at me shyly.

“We'll see about that,” I answered, not willing to discuss that at 3:30 in the morning. But now that she was here, I would do my best to keep her from leaving again.

  


****TBL****

  


I was woken by the wonderful scent of cooked breakfast mixed with coffee. Moaning at the thought of eggs and toast, I slowly opened my eyes to find Bella whirling around in my small kitchen. The sight of her wearing the oversized sweatpants and t-shirt I'd laid out for her last night brought a smile to my face. It looked so natural and felt so right to have her in my apartment, wearing my clothes.

After a long moment of admiring the view, I managed to pull myself out of my daydream and got up from the couch, scratching my head as I strolled over to the kitchen.

“Hi,” I greeted her with a yawn. “Have you been up long? I can't believe I didn't hear you earlier.” After all, the kitchen was only a few feet away from my couch.

“Morning,” Bella answered with a brilliant smile. “I've been up for a while. I took a shower first, but then I was about to starve. And the reason you didn't hear me for the last hour is that you were out cold. I'm sorry I woke you. You seemed really tired.” She shifted the scrambled eggs around in the pan and the sight combined with the delicious scent made my stomach growl. “I rummaged through your fridge, but the only things I found were eggs and bread. So we're having scrambled eggs with toast. I hope that's okay with you?”

Was she seriously asking me if I was okay with eggs and toast? My breakfast usually consisted of cereal with milk if I was lucky enough to remember to buy some. “It's more than okay. It's the fanciest thing this kitchen has ever seen.”

Bella made a frown but didn't comment. Instead, she spread butter on the slices of toast, put the eggs on two plates and handed them to me to carry over to the dining table. Then she joined me, placing mugs filled with coffee next to both our plates.

“I can't believe you remember how I take my coffee!” I exclaimed after taking a sip. After all, she'd only watched me prepare it two or three times. 

“A generous squirt of milk and a spoonful of sugar. That's not too hard.” She smirked as she shook her head with amusement. 

Although she acted like it was the most natural thing, I knew that it wasn't. Even after more than ten years of me drinking coffee, my own mother still didn't know how I took it. After another sip, I finally tasted the eggs, and knowing how observant Bella was, I wasn't surprised to find them to be just like I loved them. Delighted at the wonderful taste, I couldn't hold back a moan.

“Hmmmm, this is great. I can't even remember the last time someone cooked something for me. It must have been years.” For me, the statement was nothing out of the ordinary, but when I lifted my gaze to meet Bella's, I noticed her astonishment.

“No one's cooked for you in years? What about your mom? Doesn't she cook for you when you go visit your parents?” Her brows were furrowed and her eyes looked confused.

Before I could answer her, an irritated snort escaped me. “Esme Platt-Cullen cooking? I can't even imagine a sight like that. I think the closest she ever gets to a stove is about a foot in passing if someone blocks the direct path.” No, I'd never seen my mother cook — or do anything else remotely useful in the kitchen.

“Your mother doesn't cook?” Bella's tone was full of shock. “What did you eat then?”

I shrugged my shoulders as if the answer was obvious. “We've always had a housekeeper. Mrs. Cope is a great cook.” And on top of that, she was the only warm person in my parents' house. “Also, most restaurants are willing to deliver if you pay enough.”

Bella shook her head in disbelief. “Wow. Your childhood was so different from mine.”

“Yours was better,” I was quick to get out. “I want Peanut to have what you had. I've seen you with your parents. They love you. Once you've met mine, you'll know why we're not close.”

Bella didn't say anything in return, and we ate the rest of our breakfast in quite comfortable silence.

  


****TBL****

  


“Bella, don't be silly. It was my pleasure. You know how much I love shopping,” Alice said rolling her eyes. 

I'd called her right after breakfast and asked her to bring over some clothes for Bella. We still hadn't heard from her landlord, so we didn't know when she was allowed to enter her building again, if only to retrieve some of her stuff. But since we had the appointment with her OB/GYN in the early afternoon, she was in acute need for something to wear other than her pajamas and my old clothes.

“But I'll pay you back, okay?” Bella insisted meekly.

Alice smiled at her indulgently, waving her off. She'd been more than happy to help us out. “Sure, sure. Sometime soon, I'll ask you for a favor and then we're even.”

For now, Bella seemed to be satisfied with the solution. I'd been listening to their conversation threw the ajar bedroom door, only able to see Alice while I sat on the couch, waiting.

When the door finally opened fully, Alice stepped out first, holding out a hand in presentation. Then Bella followed. I had to swallow once dryly as my eyes scanned her figure. She was wearing form-fitting black jeans that showed off her wonderful shapely legs and perfectly fine ass. Her upper body was covered by a tight, pale-pink blouse with little frills around the low v-neck which accentuated her pregnancy-enhanced boobs just right. The outfit was topped off by knee-high black boots with medium-height heels. 

Wow! Bella was a beauty in her usual blue jeans and Converses or ballerina flats, but dressed like that, she was a bombshell. I shifted around uncomfortably to try and get my raging hard-on under control.

“You think I can go like this?” Bella asked while insecurely biting her bottom lip.

Nervously, I cleared my throat. “Uhm, you look beautiful. Of course you can go like that.”

Alice started to bounce while clapping her hands excitedly. “I told you, right?” she said, smirking at Bella. “He's practically salivating.”

That I was, for sure. Bella smiled at me shyly as I couldn't pull my gaze away from her. After a long moment with my painfully straining erection, Alice finally interrupted us. “Don't you have to hurry to your appointment? It's late already and traffic sucks this time of day.” 

Bella hastened to grab her phone while I walked my sister to the door. “Thanks, Alice. You're the best sister of all.”

She laughed heartily at that. “I'm the only sister you have. But I'll take it as a compliment just as well. Now, hurry or you'll be late.” 

I hugged her quickly and she was out the door. 

“You ready?” I asked Bella as she reappeared from the bedroom.

She nodded and we made our way to see the doctor and to hopefully catch a glimpse of our Peanut.

  


****TBL****

  


  


Our appointment with Bella's doctor had gone really well. He was satisfied with her weight gain of three pounds— although, to me, she didn't look like she'd gained an ounce — and none of the symptoms she described were causes for concern. 

I knew the whole pretext was necessary, but I couldn't wait to see my Peanut. So I'd been happy and relieved when, finally, the ultrasound technician had put the probe on Bella's belly, and the screen lit up with images of the little person growing inside her. Although the last sonogram had only been two weeks ago, so much had changed, and I was still in total awe of it all. After a few minutes, the doctor had told us that Peanut's development was perfectly normal for ten weeks and that the shock and exertion of the fire hadn't done him any harm.

Happy and with a new set of pictures in my wallet, we'd made our way to inspect the damage to Bella's apartment an hour later. While we'd been waiting to see the doctor, her landlord had called. Apparently, she could go into the building again to pick up some things she needed, but her apartment had been extremely damaged by water from the firefighters seeping through the ceiling. The living room and bedroom were only lightly affected with several wet spots on the walls close to the ceiling, but the other room seemed to have gotten the brunt of it. With walls that wet, the apartment was uninhabitable until everything had dried off and the damaged wallpaper was replaced.

“Oh. My. God!” Bella choked out as she stepped into the room that seemed to be an office or guestroom. 

I came to stand next to her to see what had her so shocked. She was looking at two soaked-through, brown cardboard boxes, sitting in front of the wettest of the walls. As I frowned, trying to figure out what could be inside that affected her like that, I heard her first snort, then giggle almost hysterically.

“What is it?” I asked, totally confused.

Her eyes met mine, her face full of amusement. “Those boxes hold Riley's precious comic book collection. I threw him out right after he broke up with me, and he was in such a hurry to get back to London that he hasn't organized for his stuff to be shipped over there. I know it's evil, but somehow I think it serves him just right.”

I couldn't stop myself from joining her in her happiness. “Yeah, it sure does.”

“Hello? Anyone here?” We heard Rosalie from the living room. She'd called Bella about an hour ago to tell her she was back from her trip. Bella had told her everything about the fire and asked her to meet us here.

We both turned to look toward the sound. “You pack up what you need, I'll go talk to her,” I told Bella, then left her to choose the stuff she wanted to take with her.

Rose was standing in the middle of the living room, her gaze wandering around while she shook her head in disbelief. “What a mess,” she muttered mostly to herself.

“Hi. Yeah, she definitely can't stay here,” I stated as I walked toward Bella's friend.

Our eyes met briefly and she answered, “Well, that's for sure. So she'll stay with me then until the landlord has cleaned up here.” 

I frowned. Although I hadn't really thought about it before Bella called last night, I was really happy to have her at my apartment. 

“Why? She slept at my place last night, and she can stay there,” I said calmly, not wanting Bella to hear our conversation.

Rose snorted irritatedly. “Because you only have one bedroom, and you two hardly know each other.”

“So, how many bedrooms do you have?” I countered, a little angry at her attitude.

“One.”

“Then where would Bella be sleeping? On the couch? She's pregnant, Rosalie. She needs to rest comfortably,” I argued.

Rose furrowed her brows, anger starting to show on her face. “If she stays with you, she has to sleep on the couch just as well.”

I smiled a little triumphantly. “No, she takes my bed. I sleep on the couch. Besides, what would happen if you want to take a guy home? Would Bella have to use earplugs?”

By then, Rose was fuming. “I can give that question right back. What if you take a girl home? Does she have to clear the room then?”

“Bella's the only woman I've taken home in a year. So there's hardly any need to worry about that.”

We were facing each other, equally scowling at one another, when we were disturbed by Bella's voice coming from the doorway. “I don't want to be in anyone's way. I can take a room at a hotel.” She sounded sad but determined.

“Bella, we're not fighting about who gets to be rid of you but who gets to have you,” I said, turning my gaze to meet hers. “I want you to stay with me.” I walked toward her, speaking slowly and deliberately, wanting her to understand, and in the end, agree. “We're having a baby together, and I want to be there for you. I don't mind sleeping on the couch. I want to be the one to hold your hair when you throw up in the morning. I want to be the one to go to the store in the middle of the night to get you the ice cream you're craving. And I want to be the one to rub your aching feet after a long day at work.” Her face was flushed red by then. “Please, Bella, come back to stay with me, for as long as this takes.”

She bit her lips, gazing up at me through her long, dark lashes. “Okay,” she whispered almost inaudibly.

The corners of my mouth quirked up in a brilliant, relieved smile, and I was happy to see Bella grin shyly. Rosalie made an irritated noise, but didn't have anything to say to change Bella's mind. “Please, don't be mad, Rose.” Bella said calmly after turning to look at her friend. “Thank you for your offer, but Edward did take good care of me last weekend, and I don't want you to give up your free time to look out for me.” Her brown eyes were locked with Rosalie's blue ones, asking her to understand.

After a long moment, Rose's shoulders dropped in defeat. “Okay, but you know you can always stay with me whenever you need me, right?” she offered with a soft smile.

Bella's answering smile was radiant, and she quickly crossed the distance to hug her.

So, as I'd promised myself the night before, I'd done everything in my power to keep Bella at my place. Rose had posed a bit of an obstacle, but I managed to get past her objection. Hopefully, Bella would eventually be glad she'd decided to stay with me. And hopefully, it would take a long time to restore her apartment to a habitable state again.

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Anyone happy with the progress? I thought it was time to throw the two love-birds closer together. Now we'll have to wait and see what they make of it.
> 
> What's next week, you ask? Here's the teaser:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … _Edward's expression changed to something I couldn't easily read. All of a sudden, I started to panic, scared to death that he could get the wrong impression._ _…_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Oh no, what's wrong now? Any ideas? Tell me here or on Facebook in the group _Payton79's Fanfiction._
> 
>   
> 
> 
> And here are my recs, all on ffn:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> WIP rec:
> 
> **Designated Hitter – esmegrace**
> 
> _Orthopedic surgeon, Bella Swan encounters the last person she ever expected to see again on Valentine's Day no less. Can she remain professional with Major League pitcher, Edward Masen, given their pasts?_
> 
> For all of you who like a great story with a little basic underlying angst, this is the story to read. I'm so glad LaPumuckl rec'd it to me. The only sad thing is that EG won't answer my PM asking her to promise me a HEA ;).
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Complete rec:
> 
> **Sex Toy – Oriana de la Rose**
> 
> _Edward Cullen has two jobs: Underwear Model and Personal Toy. Alice hires him to be the Stripper at Bella's 20th birthday party and Bella's attraction to him is instant. Then she finds out that he's her new Toy. Now Edward has a new Mistress to please..._
> 
> Aaaand a little smut, or rather a lot of it, lol. I loved the story for lots of reasons: great storytelling, wonderful characters, deep emotions, and of course, the lemons. If you haven't already read it, go check it out now, otherwise you'll miss out on a great story.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I wish you a lot of fun with the recs. Next update will be in two weeks. See you then.


	11. Chapter 10 - Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hi, ladies! Two weeks have passed again and it's time for an update. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I hope I didn't miss one and answered them all. If you didn't receive a reply, it wasn't intentional. To the guest reviewers, I want to thank you for leaving your thoughts. I'd really like to answer them, too, but I can't. So, if you want to ask questions, please log in or contact me on Facebook. I'm _Payton Seventynine_ there.
> 
> As usual, there are three wonderful ladies who make this story what it is and who make this a really fun experience for me: my betas **EdwardsMate4ever** and **evelyn-shaye** as well as my friend and pre-reader **LaPumuckl**.
> 
> Enough with the rambling. See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight … 
> 
>   
> 

  


Chapter 10 – Surprise!

  


BPOV

  


I'd been living with Edward for nine days now, and things were going way better than I'd expected. When he asked me to stay with him for as long as necessary, I wanted nothing more than to say _yes_ immediately, because I really enjoyed his company, but I knew it would be wrong. I'd interfered with his life enough by telling him about the baby. By agreeing to live with him constantly for however long it would take to go back to my own apartment, I knew I was practically turning everything he knew upside down. But when he said all those very sweet things, I felt like he really wanted me there, and I couldn't deny him being with Peanut and me as much as possible.

I stretched my still-tired limbs and decided to stay in Edward's comfortable bed for a little while longer. After all, it was Saturday, and I could sleep in. The apartment was totally quiet since Edward had left more than three hours ago to work a double shift at the hospital. 

After another ten minutes, I reluctantly left the warm and cozy bed, and with a growling stomach, made my way into the kitchen. I was ready to do a happy dance again because my morning sickness had all but stopped in the course of the previous week. Halfway to the fridge, I passed the dining table and noticed a white rose on a box of chocolates sitting there with a card underneath it. I picked up the rose, lifted it to my nose, and with closed eyes I took a big whiff. Smiling from ear to ear, I put the flower down again and opened the card. Inside, I found a message written in Edward's perfect, cursive script. 

  


_Hey, birthday girl,_

  


_I'm so sorry I can't spend your special day with you. To make my absence sweeter on you, I left you a little something. I'll make it up to you tomorrow._

_Enjoy your day!_

  


_Edward_

  


I shook my head, grinning at his thoughtfulness. Although it was my birthday, he had to work until noon the next day. The poor guy really didn't have much time outside of work and constant studying, but still, he'd managed to get me the little surprise.

Shaking my head with bemusement, I walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. The sight inside was so very different from what I'd found my first morning here. Edward had told me that he couldn't cook, and more than once, he'd hinted that, most days, he didn't eat properly. It came in handy that I liked to cook, and he seemed to enjoy getting real meals on a regular basis. 

In a heated discussion, he refused to take money from me to split the rent, so I insisted on paying for groceries. Now, instead of only a carton of eggs and a loaf of bread, there were also yoghurt, pickles, cheese, pastrami, tomatoes, milk, juice and several other items in the fridge.

While I fixed myself some pancakes, hating the way they stuck to Edward's only pan, I made a mental note to bring some of my pots and pans over when I went to my apartment the next time. 

At least ten times over the past week, I'd called my landlord, but the few times I actually reached him, he'd always made excuses, saying he was waiting for an expert to estimate the amount of damage. Several things of mine had already made their way over to Edward's place, and he'd even cleared some space in his closet and two drawers of his dresser for me. It almost felt like I belonged there — only that I didn't. I would be leaving again as soon as my own apartment was inhabitable again.

I closed my eyes, shook my head to dispel the rising feelings of regret and put my pancakes on a plate, drowning them in maple syrup. 

  


****TBL****

  


I was just out of the shower when I heard my phone ring. Before I could find it, the ringing stopped, the call being redirected to voicemail. When I was about to put the phone away to go dry my hair, deciding to check the message later, it went off again, the display indicating a call from Alice Cullen. I hadn't seen her or heard from her since our brunch a few weeks ago, and I was curious to hear why she was calling me.

“Hello?” I answered quickly before it could go to voicemail again. 

“Hey, Bella. It's Alice. Happy Birthday,” she cheered through the speaker. “Edward told me you're all alone today. So I was planning to take you out. I'll be over in half an hour.”

Before I got the chance to agree or turn her down, she'd hung up on me. I sighed loudly, unsure if I should love the little whirlwind or despise her for the way she hijacked my day. But in the end, I decided to be grateful. Rose had told me only yesterday that she had to work today. She had to cover a fashion event for the newspaper she worked for on short notice because the reporter who was supposed to do the job was sick. Therefore, all our plans had fallen through. Although I wasn't a fan of making my birthday a big thing, I still didn't want to spend it alone. So, doing whatever it was Edward's little sister had planned was my best option.

After blow-drying my hair, I put it in a low ponytail and used a bit of mascara and a hint of pink lip gloss. Since I had no idea where we were going or what we were doing, I decided on dressing casually. I put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a purple blouse and my favorite pair of black ballerina flats. By tonight, my feet would be hurting like hell anyway, so I didn't need to make it worse by wearing uncomfortable heels.

I wasn't aware I'd taken half an hour to get ready when I was surprised by an enthusiastic knock on the apartment door. Shaking my head at her eagerness, I walked through the living room and opened it to find a very good-humored Alice standing in the hall.

“Bella!” she squealed as she threw herself at me, hugging me to her with a force that I'd rather expected from six-foot-four bear like Emmett than from five-foot-two pixie-like Alice. “Happy Birthday!” Her high-pitched scream made my ear hurt. 

“Jeez, thanks!” I muttered as she pulled away from me, letting me breathe again.

Her eyes were twinkling with excitement. “You ready to leave, birthday girl?” she asked, bouncing hyperactively.

I had to smile involuntarily, remembering Edward's card, using the same words.

“Just a sec. I gotta grab my purse and phone. Then I'm good to go.”

  


****TBL****

  


“Where are we going?” I asked after we'd been in the car for twenty minutes. 

Alice was driving like a madwoman. Her bubbly personality seemed to be extended to her driving style. When I saw her canary-yellow Porsche, I was shocked. That thing must have cost a fortune. Where did she get that kind of money? She couldn't actually make that much with her just-started fashion line. But if their parents were rich, why was Edward living in a modest one-bedroom apartment? None of it made sense to me. 

“We're having a girls' day. First, we go to a spa. We'll have the full program: hair, facial, mani/pedi. Then we'll do a little shopping. I know just the right shops.” Her voice was so cheerful that I had to smile, although I was scared out of my mind by the force of nature Alice seemed to be.

Before I could dwell on that thought, Alice raced the Porsche into an underground parking garage, the fear for my life and that of my unborn child effectively distracting me.

  


****TBL****

  


Three hours later, we were sitting in a little restaurant downtown, having lunch. Despite my initial reservations, so far, the day had been very nice. And Alice was a real sweetheart.

“Bella, the layered cut works so great for you. And the subtle highlights bring out the beautiful rich brown of your hair,” Alice stated admiringly. 

I'd wanted to get some highlights for years, but Riley always persuaded me to leave my hair the way it was. So it felt liberating to finally go through with the change.

The style was a totally different story. It had taken Alice and the hair stylist a good half hour to convince me to lose two inches of my long hair. But I had to admit I was very pleased with the outcome. 

“Thanks! I really love your nails,” I answered.

While I had gotten only a French manicure, Alice had chosen acrylic nails with an intricate floral design. They looked good on her, but that look definitely wasn't for me. 

“Yeah! I love them!” she cheered. “I can't wait to show them to Jazzy.”

It was funny how she always called the tall and very serious man _Jazzy_. In my opinion, the name so didn't fit him.

“How did you two meet, anyway?” I asked, curious. I knew Edward called him his friend, but who had known him first, Edward or Alice?

The little elf across from me smiled what looked like a nostalgic smile. “I've known him since I was six. Edward brought him home from school one afternoon, and from the moment I first saw him, I knew I'd marry him one day.”

“Wow! That's a long time.” I was impressed. I thought Riley and I had known each other long, but our relationship paled in comparison to theirs. “When did you start dating?”

“Oh, that was much later.” She waved her hand dismissively. “He refused to take me out on an actual date until I turned eighteen. And even then, he only asked me because he wanted to keep me from going out with someone else. He was afraid of Edward's reaction.”

That made sense. Most guys didn't want their friends to date their little sisters, all the more if they were five years older. “So, what did he say when he found out?”

Alice's face fell a little. “He was just starting med school and was too swamped with books and internships to really notice. When he eventually did, it was already old news.” A thought seemed to cross her mind and she frowned. “Our parents were over the moon, though. Jasper's the perfect son-in-law.” She made air-quotes around the word _perfect_.

“You don't talk much about your parents. Neither does Edward,” I mused out loud.

“Can you blame him?” Alice's face was sympathetic now. “With the way Dad is with him?”

She must have noticed my confusion because she went on to elaborate. “He's always pushed Edward to be better, work harder, become just like him. Edward never talks about it, but I'm sure he doesn't want to become a cardiologist. I'm not even sure he wants to be a doctor at all. But he doesn't really have a choice, at least that's what he thinks. And on top of that, Dad has sabotaged every relationship Edward's ever had — not that there were that many in the first place.” 

Alice looked like she'd said too much, and when the waitress served our food, she changed the subject. I made sure to file the new information away, though, to ask Edward about later.

  


****TBL****

  


After lunch, Alice had insisted on taking me shopping, and although I wasn't showing yet, we bought some pieces that were cut just right to hide a growing baby bump for another few weeks. The last set of clothes we decided on were a pair of skinny jeans that was cut low enough that the bump would rise above the waistband and a white empire-waist blouse with a v-neck that accentuated my pregnancy-enhanced cleavage. The outfit was stylish but comfortable at the same time, and Alice had insisted I keep it on.

“There really wasn't any need for you to carry the bags inside for me,” I told Alice for the tenth time as I fumbled for my keys while standing in front of the apartment door.

“Oh, you're welcome, hun. You know you shouldn't carry stuff.” Her smile was radiant, and she seemed extraordinarily giddy. God only knew why.

“You know that only applies to heavy things, right? Those bags only weigh a few pounds.” Although my intention had been to buy only a thing or two, Alice convinced me to buy two pairs of jeans and six tops. 

I found the key, slid it into the lock and turned it around. The moment I pushed the door open, the room lit up like magic, and at least twenty-five people jumped up, shouting, “Surprise!”

My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide as Edward and Rose emerged from the crowd, striding toward me with their arms wide open. Edward was the first to hug me. 

“Happy Birthday, Bella! You're looking beautiful,” he whispered as he buried his nose in my hair and kissed the top of my head.

I was totally flabbergasted by his presence, and much more, by his PDA. 

“My turn. Let her go, let her go,” Rose urged, pulling Edward's arm loose, then wrapping her own arms around me. “Happy Birthday, Bells. I guess we gotcha.” She smirked winningly as she let me go again.

I looked from one to the other, still working on organizing my thoughts. “I thought you two had to work today?”

They glanced at each other, sharing a conspiratorial smile. “We did,” Rose agreed. “We planned this party.”

“You're monopolizing the birthday girl,” Emmett bawled, making his way past Edward and Rosalie. “Happy Birthday, Bambi.” He drew me in for a suffocating hug, then released me to look me over. “No bump so far? You're still smoking hot, baby. If you get tired of Geekward you can always come find me.” He ended his questionable compliments and suggestions with a playful wink.

Edward shook his head in irritation, dragging the bear of a man away from me under loud protests while he grumbled, “Hands off, asshole. She's off limits.”

Next in line to congratulate me was Jasper, dressed in dark blue jeans and a light blue v-neck sweater. He didn't look as much like a lawyer as last time I saw him, but his posture and the air around him still made me feel a bit uncomfortable. His blue eyes turned soft as his mouth curled into a friendly smile. 

“Hey, Bella. Happy Birthday.” As if he could sense my unease, he reached out his hand to shake mine instead of embracing me like everyone else had done so far.

His expression was totally open, and there was no distrust or rejection in his eyes, so I relaxed a bit.

“Thank you, Jasper. It's so nice of you to be here,” I answered with a little smile of my own.

He looked a bit taken aback at my words. “You're family. Of course, I want to celebrate your birthday with you.”

Just like that, I wasn't afraid of Jasper the lawyer anymore, but started to like Jasper, Edward's friend and Alice's fiancé. 

The line moved on, and some of my coworkers and a few friends from college all gave their best wishes. At some point, Edward had returned and stayed next to me, acting like the good host that he was and the boyfriend he was supposed to be on the outside.

Eventually, Mike Newton stood before me, looking a bit awkward. “Happy Birthday, Bella. I'm glad I was invited.” 

While he seemed to make up his mind about hugging me or not, I suddenly felt Edward's arm around my waist. Mike's eyes darted to the hand that rested on my hip and over to Edward before it returned to me. 

“Is he ...” he started but didn't say the words, sensing that not everyone around knew what he was getting at.

“Yeah, he is. Mike, that's Edward Cullen. Edward, Mike Newton, my coworker.” I introduced them, feeling very weird, standing between the two men. 

They shook hands, eying each other warily. After another few words of small talk, Mike moved over to the makeshift bar and a few minutes later, congratulations were done. 

“What's his deal?” Edward asked, his gaze fixed on Mike's back that was turned to us.

I felt nervous, like I had to confess to a crime. “He and I went out twice, but I broke it off when I found out I was pregnant.”

Edward's expression changed to something I couldn't easily read. All of a sudden, I started to panic, scared to death that he could get the wrong impression. “Edward, nothing happened between him and me. He just kissed me once. You're Peanut's father. Please, you have to believe me. We can do a paternity test if you want!” I was terrified, my eyes locked with his, pleading with him to believe me.

“Hey, it's okay,” Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around me soothingly, pulling me against him. “Of course, I believe you. I don't need a test, no test necessary.” I felt his lips touch the top of my head. “Relax. It's okay. You did nothing wrong.” 

He breathed more calming words into my hair and after a few minutes, my heartbeat had returned to normal again. Slowly, he let go of me and eyed me worriedly. “Better?” he asked with a little smile.

I just nodded, smiling back at him. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, having been terrified he might back away and leave me and Peanut. For the first time, I realized I couldn't do it without him. I didn't know what it was, but the thought of being without him caused me physical pain.

“Come on, then. Let's join your guests.” Edward put his arm around my shoulder, and together we strolled over to the kitchen where Alice and Rose were at the buffet.

  


****TBL****

  


At two in the morning, the last of the guests had finally left. I'd had a blast with all my friends and coworkers, but my feet were killing me. 

Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett had helped us clean up, Rose and Emmett bickering like kindergarteners about anything and everything the whole time, but even they had left eventually. I was putting away the last of the washed glasses when I heard Edward clear his throat. As I turned around, I found him standing behind me, in his hands two gifts wrapped in pale pink paper.

“I didn't get a chance to give you your presents.” He smiled at me, almost shyly.

I objected, shaking my head. “But the chocolates this morning — and the party.”

“Those weren't real presents. And the party was just as much Rosalie's gift. But these, these are from me. Happy Birthday, Bella.”

Reluctantly, I reached out and took the packages from him. In silent agreement, we walked over to the couch and sat down next to each other. Although I didn't like getting presents, I was really curious to find out what Edward had bought me. I started with the smaller piece which was two by ten inches. Carefully, I undid the Scotch Tape and uncovered a black cardboard box. I glanced up at Edward, finding him eying me with an expectant gleam. After his quick nod, I lifted the lid and spotted a beautiful silver fountain pen with the name _Becky_ engraved. Confused, I took the pen out of the box and was surprised to find it heavier than I'd expected. It looked really expensive.

“Becky?” I asked with a raised brow and an amused half grin.

Edward shrugged his shoulders once and smiled sweetly. “Yeah. You told me you'd love to publish your own novel one day. I want you to write it. That's what the pen is for. So if your pen name will be Rebecca, then the pen is for Becky.” 

I was astounded and felt very cherished, knowing that Edward had listened to me and remembered our conversation we'd had in Forks. Knowing that he was the only person I'd ever told about it made the engraving all the more meaningful — like an inside joke only the two of us shared.

“Now, open the other one,” he urged excitedly.

Unwrapping the second present, I found a six by nine hardcover book, bound in black leather. There was no print on the cover or the spine. Curious, I opened it, frowning when I only found hundreds of empty pages.

“What?” My mouth formed the question tonelessly. 

Edward's expression didn't falter. Instead, his lips curled up further. “ _You_ have to fill the pages. As I said, I want you to write. And I thought you might want to keep a journal of your pregnancy. I heard that many women do that.” His hand reached out and tenderly stroked the book I was holding. “I hope you'll let me read it one day,” he said in a soft tone.

At once, I was overwhelmed with emotion. My stupid hormones were once again getting the best of me when I realized that those were the most considerate presents anyone had ever given me. 

“Thank you so much,” I mumbled through the lump in my throat, flinging my arms around Edward's neck.

His arms went around my waist, pulling me even closer to his warm, solid chest. “I'm glad you like them,” he whispered into my ear. 

We held each other for a long moment, before we — reluctantly — broke apart. But we remained seated close to one another as I rested my head on Edward's shoulder, his arm wrapped securely around me.

“So,” he began in a lighter tone. “Good surprise?”

“Great surprise,” I answered smiling to myself.

“You don't mind people thinking we're a couple, do you?” He sounded a bit unsure, all of a sudden.

His PDA, the way he'd hovered, and the fact that I was living with him at the moment, of course made people think we were in a relationship. When Edward didn't set them straight, I didn't see the need to do it either.

“No, I don't if you don't. In the end, it'll be easier this way. Just like my parents, everyone else will accept the news of us having a baby more easily if we're a couple. It's bad enough that it might look like I cheated on Riley.” I wasn't happy about that, but I had to be honest, in our situation, there could be worse rumors going around.

He rested his head against mine. “That's what I thought. And _you_ were not the one who cheated. Don't let anyone make you feel bad about yourself.” 

We sat like that for a while, and my eyelids were drooping when Edward's soft voice startled me awake again. “It's late. We should go to bed.”

I sat up straight, stifling a yawn, and watched Edward go into the bedroom to get his sheet, pillow and blanket to make his bed on the couch. I regretted causing him so much trouble with my staying at his place. But we'd discussed it numerous times, and he wasn't willing to accept my offer to let him sleep in his bed. For his sake, I really hoped my landlord would get the repairs done soon so I could return to my own apartment. For my own sake, I couldn't bring myself to imagine going back there ever again. After only nine days of living with Edward, I'd gotten used to having him around, and I really enjoyed taking care of him as much as I enjoyed his taking care of me.

I finally rose from my seat and made my way over to the bedroom. I halted when I reached the doorway and turned around to see Edward covering the couch with his white sheet.

“Thanks for the wonderful day. Good night.” 

He looked up, smiling at my words. “You're welcome. Good night, Becky. Sweet dreams.”

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> **A/N:** Good surprise or bad surprise? I hope you all enjoyed Edward being all boyfriend. What did you think of Alice's revelations about her dad? And how do you think Edward handled the whole Mike thing? I'm dying to hear your thoughts.
> 
> So, you want a teaser for next chapter? Here you go:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … “ _Bella, these are my good old friends Tanya Denali and her cousin Jessica Stanley. Ladies, this is my date, Bella Swan.” …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Oh no, what is this? Are they really on a date? Sounds like it. But you shouldn't jump to conclusions before reading the whole chapter ;). But make sure to tell me what you think, here or on Facebook in the group _Payton79's Fanfiction_.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> And here are my recs, all on ffn:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> WIP rec:
> 
> **Alaska – Anton M**
> 
> _For two years, Bella's had a cotton candy romance going on with her taciturn best friend. In her head. So after catching bits and pieces of Edward's unusual upbringing, Bella pays a visit to Alaska. Updated around three times a week. AH_
> 
> This story is a bit different. When you read the first two chapters or so, you think: What the hell is this? But you have to give it a few short chapters to really grow on you and you'll be hooked badly. Trust me!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Complete rec:
> 
> **Tequila Sunrise – 2old4fanfic**
> 
> _It started with a Tequila Sunrise and a drunken text to her ex, Jacob. Then came two pink lines on a plastic stick. Now, she's trapped with her stuck up boss in an elevator. He has an outrageous proposal that will solve her need for cash and his need for human contact. She could have never guuessed where this elevator ride would take her. Canon couples eventually_
> 
> This story is one of my all-time favorites. It has it all; a wonderful Edward, great Bella, some of the best supporting characters I ever read and eventually some smut ;). If you haven't read it yet, what are you waiting for.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I wish you a lot of fun with the recs. Next update will be in two weeks. See you then.


	12. Chapter 11 - Just Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hi out there. Thanks for all your reviews, comments and any other kind of support. I really love to hear your thoughts and answer your questions. That's what makes all the work worth my while ;). If I overlooked one of you, please believe me when I say I didn't do it on purpose. I try to answer each and every one of you.
> 
> My wonderful team are, as always, my betas **evelyn-shaye** and **EdwardsMate4ever** and my pre-reader and my rock **LaPumuckl**. Without those ladies hard work, you wouldn't want to read what I write.
> 
> So, this turned out to be a long one, but you'll get something you've all been waiting for since the start. I hope you'll enjoy it. See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight … 
> 
>   
> 

  


Chapter 11 – Just Friends

  


EPOV

  


I was on my way home from the hospital. For once, I'd actually been able to leave when my shift ended at six p.m. It was strange. For as long as I could remember, I'd never felt a pull to go home, so my superiors and fellow residents were used to me staying way past my normal shift to care for my patients and volunteer to assist with procedures. But since Bella had moved in with me, I was anxious to leave work as soon as I could. Every now and then, I wondered how long it would take for my father to hear about my change in attitude. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, though, looking forward to getting home to Bella and spending a nice evening with her.

It had been seven weeks now since she'd called me that night to pick her up — the best seven weeks of my life. Used to living alone since I moved out of my parents' house, it was a big change to suddenly have someone around all the time. It was definitely a change for the better, though. Of course, it was nice to find a warm meal waiting for me, my laundry done and the bathroom cleaned when I came home. But that wasn't the reason I was already plotting to find a way to keep her around. It was not having to eat alone or spending the evenings on the couch with Bella, watching entertaining nonsense, that made her presence in my apartment so special. 

Before she'd been there, I'd studied every spare minute, eating quick sandwiches while turning the pages of my textbooks. Every now and then, Emmett had dragged me out for a night on the town. But I'd known that I hadn't been happy because something had been missing from my life. That something had fallen into my lap now, and I wasn't willing to let it go without a fight.

In the beginning, Bella had called her landlord every day to ask him for news about the repairs to her apartment. Over the last few weeks, she had reduced her calls to once a week since the answers she got were mostly the same every time: an expert had to come in to estimate the damage, the insurance company had to agree to pay for the repairs, he had to wait for the insurance money to come in, et cetera.

All the while, the walls started to grow mold, and the whole building assumed a rather wet stench. Most of Bella's things had found a place in my apartment by now. Her assortment of cookingware filled the cabinets in the kitchen. Her clothes were stowed away in half of my closet and dresser. All of a sudden, I had glass vases in my living room, nice green pillows on my sofa and purple towels in my bathroom. A smile spread across my face realizing, not for the first time, that it wasn't just my apartment anymore. I was living there with Bella — and I loved it.

A plan had started to form in my head over the last few days. To be honest, no matter how much I liked having her living with me, the apartment was too small for two people, and come April next year, we'd be three. So we needed more space. Just two days ago, I'd asked Jasper for the name of a real estate agent who could find us a bigger place. But I'd made up my mind not to tell Bella about it until I'd found just the right thing.

I parked the car in the underground garage right next to Bella's, and a warm feeling spread through my chest at the thought of how normal and right it all felt.

When I opened the door to the apartment, I was instantly assaulted by a delicious scent and the sound of Bella singing along to Robin Thicke's _Good Girl_ blaring from the stereo. I grinned widely, knowing exactly what I'd get to see as soon as I rounded the corner to the kitchen. Careful to not make a noise, I set my bag down next to the door and hung my jacket over a chair, then snuck into the room far enough to peek into the kitchen. 

The view in front of me was amazing. Bella, wearing black yoga pants and a tight pink tank top that showed off her slowly growing little baby bump, her hair piled up high on her head in a messy bun, her face showing traces of flour, was dancing around, singing into a big wooden spoon. I froze where I stood, enjoying the display of domestic bliss in front of me.

After a few minutes, Bella spotted me, at once ceasing in her dancing. “Hi,” she said with a bashful smile, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip.

“Hi,” I answered with a brilliant smile of my own. “Great show you put on.” 

Her face brightened and her eyes sparkled. “You're early.”

“I was hungry, and it smells great in here. What are you cooking?”

She lifted the lid of a pot, took her makeshift microphone, and spooned a bit of dark-red sauce on it. Then she walked over to me, holding it out for me to taste.

“Hmmm,” I hummed appreciatively as the flavors reached my taste buds. “That's great. What is it?”

“It's bolognaise sauce with home-made spaghetti.” She smirked impishly.

With an amused chuckle, I reached out and brushed away the flour on her forehead. “So that's the reason for the fancy facial powder. But you totally rock that look.” 

“Oh, no!” Bella rushed off to the mirror next to the front door, scrubbing at her face like crazy. 

As our eyes met in the reflection, she started to giggle, and I just had to join in. It was great how easily we got along and how much fun we had together. 

  


****TBL****

  


Shortly after, we were sitting at the dining table, enjoying the wonderful dinner Bella had made. 

“No Emmett today?” she asked after savoring her first bite.

I'd been raving about Bella's skills in the kitchen since she'd started cooking for me, and a few weeks ago, Emmett had decided he needed to know what my praise was all about. Since that first day, he'd invited himself over for dinner with us on more days than not. He seemed to really like Bella and enjoyed her company. Bella in return appeared to love Emmett like a big obnoxious brother. A few times, he'd met Rosalie here, and those days, our meals were accompanied by verbal sparring matches those two seemed to secretly enjoy, even though they still stared daggers at one another.

“No, I think he had a date or something tonight.” Or he was meeting a girl for a booty call. Who knew. “How was your day?”

I was surprised to see her cheeks flush at my question. She shoved a few noodles around on her plate before she answered.

“I was asked out on a date today.” Her teeth caught her lip and started to worry it.

I knew it was irrational because, so far, we were only friends, but her words made me feel like I was punched in the gut, and the green-eyed monster of jealousy took a hold of me. It was exactly the same way I'd felt when she told me she'd dated that Mike guy. I flinched a bit, remembering Bella's panic attack after my reaction. Never in the world had I thought she'd had sex with him or, even worse, lied to me about the baby. To be honest, I thought that, even if I knew she was having someone else's baby, I could handle it as long as she stayed part of my life. But I didn't have to worry about that. Peanut was mine, and there was no doubt in my mind or my heart about that.

“Who, um, I mean where, um...” I was embarrassed by my weird stammering, but I needed to know.

Bella took a sip of her water. “I went over to the little diner across the street from work to get a sandwich for lunch, and there was this guy standing behind me in the line. He tried to flirt with me the whole time. Then, when I was about to leave, he asked me to go to dinner with him.”

She hadn't looked at me the whole time, and I was beginning to dread hearing her answer.

“What did you say?” I sounded squeaky, and although my appetite had all but vanished, I stuffed my mouth with spaghetti, just for the sake of having something to keep me busy.

For the first time since the conversation had started, her eyes met mine and her face was incredulous. “Of course, I said no. That's ridiculous.” Shaking her head, she took another fork full of food.

Now I was the incredulous one. “Why's that ridiculous? Don't you want to go out?”

Bella's brows were raised and her eyes wide-open with disbelief. “Isn't that obvious?”

“Not to me,” I answered in a serious tone. 

“I'm pregnant, Edward.”

“And?”

“And nothing. I can't go out with anyone, making them believe it could lead somewhere when it obviously can't. And I'd feel like I was cheating on Peanut.” All of a sudden, she sounded a bit sad.

“So you'd want to go out but you think you can't?” There was a glimmer of hope and a plan forming in my head.

She thought about it for a moment. “Yeah, I think that's about right.” Her voice was quiet and she looked away again.

Before I could ruin it by wondering about it too much, I made a suggestion. “Then, go out with me.”

“What?” Bella squeaked. 

“I'll take you on a date. Tomorrow.” _Please, please, please, say yes._

Again, her teeth started nibbling on her lip. “I don't think that's a good idea.” She wasn't meeting my eye.

I was wound tight, wanting her to agree. “Why not?”

Bella took a few steadying breaths as if to gather her courage. “Edward, I like you a lot, and I really enjoy spending time with you. But I'm scared that, if we try to be more than friends, we'll ruin it all. See, we're going to be parents, and I want to do this right. If we start dating, and it doesn't work out, it'll be hard for us to do this together. I've seen what happens when parents split up. I think it's better to never have been together. I couldn't handle that. I don't want to lose you. ” Her voice was quiet and sounded even a little sad, but she seemed determined.

I already knew that I was feeling so much more than friendship for her, so I had to try and argue my point. “What if we'd work out? There's never a guarantee in life.”

Her warm brown eyes met mine, and I could see that it wasn't easy for her. I wasn't sure, but I thought that I could see a glimmer of longing for more in her gaze.

“Before I told you about the baby, I was ready to do this on my own. But now that I know you better and that I've seen how wonderful and caring you are, I'm scared to death to lose you. And even more, I don't want Peanut to lose you. Please, try to understand.” Her eyes were holding mine prisoner, beseeching me to give in.

I was so very sad that she was shooting down everything there could be between us, but I didn't feel like arguing with her right now would make her change her mind.

“You've given this some thought, huh?” I threw her a strained half-smile.

Wordlessly, she nodded her head.

“Okay then. _Friends_.”

She answered me with a relieved smile. “Friends.”

“So, will you go out with me _as friends_ tomorrow night? I promise, I'll be good.” Making puppy-dog eyes at her, I dared her to say no.

She giggled like a teenage girl, the sound making my heart swell. “I'll go out with you as friends.”

I breathed a relieved breath. “With dressing up and dinner at a fancy restaurant?” I cocked a brow, wanting her to play along.

“With dressing up and dinner at a fancy restaurant. Yes. But only as friends.” Shaking her head in amusement, Bella started to finish her meal, and my heart was beating faster but happily in my chest. Maybe there was a chance for us, after all.

  


****TBL****

  


At seven o'clock the next evening, I was nervously pacing the living room. Dressed in my dark gray suit, white shirt and burgundy tie, I felt a little weird, considering I hardly ever wore anything other than jeans and a t-shirt or scrubs. 

I was just about to look at my watch to make sure we were still on time, careful not to turn the flowers in my hand upside-down, when I finally heard the bedroom door open. Turning around, I was stunned to see Bella standing in the doorway, dressed in a beautiful purple halter dress with a high waist that disguised the little curve of her belly. The soft fabric fell free to just above her knees, showing off her long, shapely legs that were further enhanced by her nude-colored high heels. Her long dark tresses fell loosely around her shoulders.

“Wow! You look beautiful,” I mumbled, trying to keep my mouth from hanging open in admiration.

Her face lit up like a sun. “Thanks. You clean up nicely yourself.” She took a few tentative steps toward me, her gaze wandering to my hands. 

My eyes followed hers, and I remembered the flowers I was still holding. Reaching out, I offered them to her. 

“These are for you,” I murmured, unable to take my eyes off her.

“You shouldn't have.” Bella lifted the bouquet, taking a whiff, and I thought I spotted her hiding a cute little mile. Then she went to retrieve a vase to put the flowers in.

A few minutes later, she came back into the living room. “Ready to leave?” I asked, holding up her jacket. 

“Yeah, I'm ready,” she answered, slipping her arms in.

When she grabbed her clutch, I remembered I'd been searching for my phone earlier. 

“Have you seen my cell anywhere? I've been looking everywhere but I just can't find it.” Again, I patted the pockets of all my jackets in the closet.

Bella opened the little nude-colored purse and pulled out her red cellphone. “Wait a minute. I'll call you.” 

Before I could come up with a reason for her not to, I heard the faint sounds of “Bibbedi Bobbedi Boo”. Bella must have heard it, too, because she frowned in confusion.

Needing a moment to prepare myself for the questions that would certainly follow, I turned away, rushing over to the couch where the music was coming from. I rummaged through the pillows and finally found it between the cushions. As soon as I'd freed it, I stopped the music. 

When I looked up, Bella's eyes were on me. “I've heard your phone ring before. It's always some bell chiming. Why is my ringtone from Disney's _Cinderella_?” Her tone was a mixture of uncertainty and awe.

I felt caught and wasn't sure how she'd react, but I wasn't going to lie to her. 

“Bella, remember the morning you woke up in my bed and ran off?” I asked cautiously, feeling like she might run again.

Bella huffed. “As if I could ever forget that.” She sounded a tad bit sad but there was also a trace of humor in there.

“Well, you left something here.” I held her gaze, waiting for her to recall what it was she forgot in my bedroom.

Her brows furrowed. “I couldn't find my bra and was in too much of a hurry to search for it.”

“When you ran out, I dressed as quickly I could and chased after you. I wanted to take you home or at least ask you for your number. But you were already out of sight. Later that day, when I cleaned up, I found your bra under the bed.” I had to smile ruefully at the memory of finding the piece of lingerie and how I'd sniffed it to smell her again. “As stupid as it is, the situation reminded me of Cinderella. And that's what I called you in my head for weeks. So, when you finally gave me your number, the ringtone only seemed fitting.”

I held my breath, waiting for Bella to say something. I'd expected her to call me a perv or a stalker, but what she did instead was move her hand up to her mouth, trying to hold back the giggles that were bubbling out of her mouth.

“Cinderella? Were you going to go from door to door and ask women to try on my bra? This is hilarious.” She was full-on belly laughing. 

Her amusement was infectious, and I found myself joining in. After a few minutes, we were both fighting for breath. So, when I'd partly recovered, I slipped my phone in my pocket and held my hand out to Bella. 

“Come on, Cinderbella. We have a reservation. Let's go.”

With a coltish grin, she put her hand in mine. “Of course, Prince Charmward. Lead the way to the golden carriage.”

  


****TBL****

  


“Good evening, Mr. Cullen. May I show you and the lady your table?” the maitre d' asked after I told him my name.

I thanked him, and he led us through the restaurant which was packed with a well-dressed evening crowd. My hand was resting on the small of Bella's back as she walked beside me when I heard someone calling for me. 

“Edward? Hey, Edward!” the female voice shouted.

I turned around to see where it was coming from.

“Over here!”

I looked again, and finally, my eyes zeroed in on a beautiful strawberry blonde who was sitting next to a short brunette with a giant head of curls. I waved at them shortly before turning to the maitre d', who had already reached our table. Motioning for him that we were going to greet the guests over at the other table, I redirected Bella who, with a confused expression, followed my lead.

“There's someone I have to say hello to,” I told her while we were still a few feet away from the women.

“Edward. Long time no see. You're looking great.” The blonde rose to her full height and slung her arm around my neck, giving me a friendly hug.

I hugged her back, patting her back amicably. “It's good to see you, Tanya. You're looking great, too. No date tonight?” I asked, noticing she was wearing business attire rather than date getup. 

“Naw, not tonight. Alistair's out of town, and since Jess was short a date as well, we decided to have a girls' night out,” she answered after stepping away.

“Bella, these are my good old friends Tanya Denali and her cousin Jessica Stanley. Ladies, this is my date, Bella Swan.” Weaving my arm around her waist, I made introductions, leaving out a few less important details.

Tanya smiled brightly at Bella, reaching out her hand. “Nice to meet you. It's so good to see Edward with someone again.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Bella replied kindly while shaking Tanya's hand.

Jessica stood up, shoving herself between the two and extending her hand with one of the fakest smiles I'd ever seen. “Hi, I'm Jessica.” Then, looking at me, she added, “How could you forget to tell the girl that Tanya's also your ex-girlfriend? After all, you were almost engaged.” 

I'd never liked Tanya's obnoxious cousin, and even while we were together, Jess had always openly flirted with me. But with her saccharine sweet voice, trying to intimidate Bella, she really pissed me off. 

Luckily, Tanya chimed in and set things straight. “Jess here tends to exaggerate. We dated for a while but we're both better off now.” She threw Bella a conspiratorial wink. “We don't want to keep you any longer now. Get on with your date. We'll see each other around, I'm sure. Bella, it was nice meeting you. Enjoy your night.” 

I thanked Tanya, making sure my eyes conveyed that I was really grateful to her reining Jessica in. As I turned to say goodbye to her, Jessica smiled at me sweetly. 

“Make sure to tell your parents I said hello, okay?” 

In my peripheral vision I noticed Tanya rolling her eyes. Of course, she knew better than to ask me something like that, knowing how bad my relationship with my parents was. At the same time, she knew as well as I did that the sole purpose of Jessica's comment was to aggrandize herself by mentioning that she knew my parents. 

Without acknowledging her request, we said goodbye and made our way over to our own table.

After settling Bella in her seat, I sat down perpendicular to her and ordered a bottle of San Pellegrino. We discussed the menu for a bit and both ordered our food.

“That was a bit awkward,” Bella started the conversation, fiddling with the napkin in front of her. “Tanya seems nice, though.” Her voice sounded cautious but genuine.

“Yeah, she is. I've known her for a long time because our parents are friends.” I could feel she wanted to know more, but I wanted her to ask me.

Bella took a sip from her glass, then looked up at me with curiosity. “So, how long were you two together?”

“For about a year,” I answered after swallowing a mouthful of water myself. “As I said, I've known her forever, and my father has always been bugging me about going out with an _eligible woman._ ” I made air-quotes around the term but hurried to elaborate. “Someone who fits his stuck-up standards. So I took her to one of the endless rows of charity functions my parents subject me to, and we actually had fun. So we decided to give it a try.”

Bella had listened intently. “What went wrong?” she asked, her eyes locked with mine.

I shrugged my shoulders, contemplating my answer. “Nothing, really. We just found out that we wanted different things in life and didn't fit together. Tanya enjoys the whole social life thing my parents have to force me to participate in. She has a college degree and a good job but she's waiting to get married and become a more active part of the charities she's a member of. She's a good person but we just don't click.” I paused for a moment, feeling the need to set right what Jessica had said. “Jess lied about the engagement. We were never even close to that. And we were more friends than we were anything else. I'm not sure about Tanya, but I wasn't in love with her. After about a year, we decided to break up. That was in June last year. Tanya's engaged to Alistair now, and they're perfect for each other.”

After a moment of silence, Bella continued the inquisition. “You know about most of my past, but I know next to nothing about yours. How many serious girlfriends did you have?”

I chuckled to myself. “You really want to know?” 

Bella nodded, her brows raised expectantly. 

“Okay. Apart from Tanya, there were two. I was with Lauren during sophomore year in college. After about a year, she dumped me one day without any real explanation. Then there was Kate in med school. We dated for a-year-and-a-half before she was offered a spot in a special exchange program in Australia which she couldn't turn down.” There wasn't much more to tell apart from the fact that my father hadn't approved of either of them, but I didn't want to talk about my parents during our date. “But there's still a lot I don't know about you. So I suggest, a tit for a tat. You ask me a question, then I ask you one.”

We were interrupted by our food arriving, but after the waiter left, Bella was quick to shoot off the first question. “When did you get your first kiss?”

“Peck on the lips or full-on tongue action?” I asked, tasting my steak for the first time.

“Both.” She put a fork in her mouth, chewing with a cocky smile on her face.

“Well, let me think. Angela Weber chased me around the school grounds in first grade. I backed myself into a corner, and she pecked me on the lips. I thought I'd have to puke.” Bella's giggles made me grin. She was so beautiful when she was uninhibited like that. “First real kiss was with Bree Tanner. I was thirteen and we played Seven Minutes in Heaven. Now it's your turn.”

“Hmm, first peck on the lips would have been Jake when we were six. We'd been invited to a wedding the weekend before, and we played bride and groom.” She had a nostalgic gleam in her eyes as she told me. The memory was really sweet, although it didn't sit well with me that there was another first she shared with him. “First real kiss was at fourteen with Paul Lahote. He'd bought me ice-cream and walked me home. When we reached the door, he pulled me close, crushed his lips to mine and thrust his tongue into my mouth. It was very sloppy, but he got the hang of it after we'd practiced for a few weeks.” Her impish grin was contagious. “Next question. First blow job?” 

I choked a bit on my food at her blunt question, but it felt incredibly good that we could talk about it like that.

“Maggie Walsh, I was sixteen and it was at a party. You?” 

A hint of sadness clouded her expression for a short moment, but it vanished after a second. “Riley Biers. Eighteen,” she rushed out. “First sex?”

“Again, Maggie Walsh, seventeen. Her parents were out of town and mine thought I was sleeping at Jasper's. It was awkward and lasted about three seconds.” I raised my brows, indicating I'd ask the same question. Of course I knew who her first had been, at least if Renée was right. But I wanted to hear it from Bella herself.

She bit her lip, looking as if she was ashamed of the answer. “No one knows this but Rose. I was seventeen, and it was with Jake. I was curious and there was no one around I was actually interested in. Riley hadn't moved to Forks yet. I didn't want it to be just anyone, and Jake had some experience but was without a girlfriend at the time. I had to talk him into it, but he eventually agreed. One afternoon, when his dad was in Port Angeles, Jake asked me over. He had two bottles of beer, saying it would loosen us up, and there was music playing. He really made it kind of special for me.”

“I thought it had only ever been Riley, all the more with your answer to the blow job question.”

“Not really. I had a few boyfriends. We made out, got to second base a handful of times, but never more. The only people I've had sex with, though, are Jake, Riley and you. Riley knew I wasn't a virgin, but I never told him who it had been, although he tried hard to get me to spill in the beginning.”

But she told _me_. I wanted to believe that it meant something. She trusted me enough to share that secret with me. I was giving myself an internal fist pump when Bella's voice pulled me back into the present. 

“So, how do you know Disney's _Cinderella_? I figured boys would rather die than watch princess movies.” Finally, Bella was steering the conversation toward easier topics.

I chuckled once before answering her question. “You're right. I actually hated those movies, but with a little sister like Alice, I was tortured by them a lot. The songs from the movies haunted me in my dreams for years during my teens.” 

We finished our meal and when I asked Bella about dessert, I noticed her fidgeting around a bit.

“What's the matter? Don't you like it here?”

She smiled at me uneasily with her lip caught between her teeth. “This isn't really my scene. The food was great, and it was really fun dressing up, but it's a little too stiff here for my taste.”

Smiling in relief, I answered, “Thank God! It's so not for me, either. Dressing up is nice, but this here is a bit much for me, too. Come on, let's have dessert somewhere else.” 

I motioned for the waiter to come and asked for the check.

  


****TBL****

  


BPOV

  


About two hours after we'd left the restaurant, we were back at the apartment. We'd had dessert at a cute little diner we were terribly overdressed for, but we enjoyed spending time together and laughed a lot. I really couldn't believe how much fun Edward and I had had together. To be honest, it was the best date I'd ever had, even though it had only been a platonic one. It was a bit strange to meet his ex and her horrible cousin, but I'd forgotten all about them as soon as we'd begun to really talk. Knowing how nice and caring Edward was on top of being heart-stoppingly beautiful, I couldn't believe that he'd only ever had three real relationships. Remembering Alice's words, I began to wonder what Dr. Cullen might have done to sabotage them, but tonight was not the time to ask about that.

Edward closed the door behind us and took my jacket from me. I waited for him to put it on a hanger and stow it away in the front closet before I started to slowly stroll toward the bedroom door. As I reached the sofa, I stopped, looking up at Edward, who had followed me.

“I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you so much.” I threw him a little smile and was instantly mesmerized by how green his eyes were.

“Me, too. We should do this again sometime.”

As if drawn in by an imaginary magnet, Edward had taken a step toward me so that we were only a few inches apart. Suddenly, the air around us was buzzing with electricity, and I didn't dare to breathe. I noticed Edward's eyes wander from my eyes down to my lips and saw his tongue come out to wet his own. 

It felt like everything was happening in slow motion when he reached out his hand and cradled my cheek in his palm. His touch was scorching my skin, burning right into my soul. Inch by inch, way too slowly, he lowered his face to mine until, finally, his lips lightly brushed mine. It felt heavenly.

Only that second, I realized just how much I'd wanted him to kiss me. Carefully and very tenderly, Edward moved his lips over mine, kissing first my bottom then my top lip. On their own account, my arms moved up, wrapping themselves around his neck, securing him to me.

He seemed to take that as some sort of an invitation as he cautiously ran his tongue over my bottom lip. In reaction to that, I opened my mouth slightly, granting him the access he was obviously pleading for. As his tongue met mine for the first time, I couldn't hold back the moan that wanted out. It felt so unbelievably good and totally natural, like we'd always done this, but at the same time, it was all new and exciting. 

With a groan of his own, Edward's tongue started to stroke and caress mine. His arms went around my waist, pulling me flush against him. I felt myself getting very wet as Edward's erection pressed into my stomach. 

We found ourselves in a haze of passion, devouring each other, his hands moving up and down my side. Moans and whimpers were filling the air as my hands wove themselves through the hair at the nape of Edward's neck. I was totally high on the taste of him, the smell of him and the feel of him against me. I wanted him, so much — on top of me, inside me, all around me. At that moment, it felt like Edward was the air I needed to breathe, but in the back of my mind, I was reminded of what it would mean if we gave into our desire. It could ruin everything we had and make it impossible for us to raise Peanut together. 

For a few more moments, I tried to push the nagging thought away and just revel in our kiss, but eventually, it wormed its way to the forefront of my mind. Very reluctantly, I pulled away and broke our heated lip-lock.

“This is a bad idea.” I panted, my hands resting on Edward's chest to keep a bit of distance between us.

“I think it's the best idea in a long time,” he answered, angling his lips closer to mine again, but I pushed him away, carefully but with determination.

“I'm sorry, but I can't do this. It could lead to losing you as a friend. I couldn't handle that. Please, let me go to bed now.” My eyes were burning into his, begging him to understand. His expression was first surprised, then sad, but in the end, understanding. Very slowly, he dropped his arms that had been around me.

“Okay, then. If that's what you want.” His eyes held an emotion I couldn't really read.

I nodded slightly, stepping away from him. “Are we still friends?” I had to work hard to keep the desperation out of my tone.

“Friends — always.” His voice was firm and assuring.

“Thanks again for the wonderful evening. Good night, Edward,” I said as I slowly walked backwards to the bedroom door.

“Goodnight, Cinderbella,” he answered just as I turned the knob.

The moment I closed the door behind me, I pressed my back against it, breathing out a shaky breath. I couldn't believe what just happened. I'd never been kissed like that. I'd never wanted to kiss someone as badly as I wanted Edward out there in the living room. But it couldn't be. I'd just lost someone who'd been a major part of my life for years. I couldn't lose Edward because we weren't able to control our desires.

Hesitantly, I started to get ready for bed.

  


****TBL****

  


An hour later, I was still lying awake. My mind was replaying our kiss over and over again, leaving me all hot and bothered. Damn pregnancy hormones were making me all needy and horny. After tossing and turning about a hundred times, I surrendered to the feelings the memory of Edward's mouth on mine elicited from me. 

Carefully, I let my hands wander down my body, my thumbs brushing my already pebbled nipples. I moaned lowly, closing my eyes to savor the sensation. A few times, I stroked back and forth, making my buds hard as rock while my mind conjured up images of Edward kissing and suckling me. 

One of my hands moved further down, making its way into my panties while the other kept teasing my sensitive nipple. I gasped in surprise at the amount of moisture I found between my legs. I was sure I'd never been that wet before. Slowly, my finger started to circle around my swollen clit, making me bite my lip to try and keep from moaning out loud. 

God, it felt good to finally be touched where I was all hot and needy, even if it was my own hand doing it. But in my fantasy, it was Edward fondling me, slipping a finger inside me while his tongue lapped at my ready-to-burst clit. With that image in mind, it only took a few moments before I exploded, trying to keep in the loud moans that tried to fight their way to the surface. Rubbing frantically, I worked to prolong my orgasm. 

Finally, I lay there panting and sweaty, but lighter. With a smile on my face, I turned to my side, closing my eyes. 

That was the first time I masturbated to thoughts of Edward, but it would certainly not be the last.

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> **A/N:** Phew, is it hot in here? I know you were all waiting for them to finally kiss and I'm sorry it didn't end the way you hoped. Tell me, can any of you understand Bella's reasoning, her fear to go somewhere they can't turn back from? Or would you just have gone for it, damn the consequences?
> 
> What did you think of Tanya and Jess? Is Tanya really nice or is she a bitch in disguise?
> 
> In the next few chapters, things will get a little uncomfortable. Here's a little teaser:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … “ _If you're so sure of yourself and your situation, why is it you haven't told us yet? Is she okay with being your dirty little secret?” His mother countered in a deathly calm voice. …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Oh, no, Esme makes an appearance. What could that mean? How did she find out? What will Edward do? I can't wait to hear your guesses. Tell me here or on Facebook in my group _Payton79's Fanfiction_. There will also be a pic of the dress Bella wore to the date.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> And here are my recs, all on Fanfiction.net: 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> WIP rec:
> 
> **White Collar Boxing – RosieRathbone**
> 
> _Retired boxer-turned CEO, Edward Cullen, is about to face his biggest challenge yet when he is landed with his teenage daughter for the summer. With the help of his feisty PA, Bella, maybe they can find something to bond over? AH OOC._
> 
> This story is a hoot. Great sassy Bella, wonderful Bossward and entertaining supportive charaters. You should really check it out.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Complete rec:
> 
> **Turning Pointe – Viridian6**
> 
> _Edward's life was a non-stop party – drinking, drugs, girls – he's completely out of control. Determined to win back his father's approval, he befriends sweet & innocent Bella. His plan backfires, but can he give up his new addiction?_
> 
> I almost had to read this story in one sitting. It has endearing characters that go through a lot of pain and you just have to stay and go through it with them. So worth the read.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I wish you a lot of fun with the recs. Next update will be in two weeks. See you then. 


	13. Chapter 12 - Busted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Hello my lovelies. I can't believe TBL hit the 1,000 reviews and favorites mark after only 11 chapters. Wow! This is all your doing, and I can't tell you enough how grateful I am for all your love and support. 
> 
> Last chapter, many of you were frustrated with Bella's decision to not pursue a relationship with Edward. I can assure you, she will eventually cave, but we have to cover some more stuff and overcome more obstacles before that can happen.
> 
> I have a wonderful team who's there for me whenever I need them and without whom most of you wouldn't want to read this story, lol. So, please, give a big round of applause to my betas, **EdwardsMate4ever** and **evelyn-shaye** as well as my prereader and my rock, **LaPumuckl**. They so deserve it.
> 
> Now, let's go meet Esme, will we? See you at the bottom
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight...
> 
>   
> 

  


Chapter 12 – Busted!

  


EPOV

  


When Bella went to bed, leaving me shaken and lonely in the middle of the living room, it took me a minute to really understand what had happened. _That kiss! Wow!_ My hand reached up so my fingers could lightly touch my tingling lips. I could still feel Bella's mouth on mine and deeply longed for her to come back and let me kiss her again.

I'd kissed a few women in my time, but never had I felt as captivated by one of them — almost like she was an extension of myself. When Bella had stepped away from me, I'd felt like a part of me was missing.

I'd felt a connection between the two of us right from the beginning when we'd met at the bar, but after the wonderful evening we'd spent together tonight, I knew I was in love with her. And I was quite certain she felt something more than just friendship for me as well, although I had to admit I understood her reasoning for not trying to be more and potentially setting us up for failure — at least to some extent I did. After all, she'd just gotten out of a long-term relationship which had ended about as badly as it could. So it was natural that she was scared of starting new. No matter what I thought and felt, I had to accept her decision. 

When I'd stood there long enough to be sure she really wasn't coming back, I sighed and reluctantly got ready for bed.

  


****TBL****

  


After tossing and turning for nearly an hour, I was frustrated as hell. With memories of Bella in my head — from our one-night stand to tonight's kiss — my stupid hard-on was almost screaming at me to do something about him. _You're a grown man, Cullen! You won't jerk off like a stupid teenager just because there's a girl in the next room._

Then all of a sudden, there were noises from said room. At first, I thought Bella had hurt herself somehow because she groaned out. But it only took me a second to realize how wrong that assessment was. A moment later, there was another low moan wafting over through the closed door. Then it hit me. Her sounds of pleasure could only mean one of two things: either she was having a very hot dream, or she was “taking care of things” herself. 

With the noises Bella was making and the images that had been running through my mind even before, I couldn't hold back any longer. I reached for the bottle of Bella's hand lotion that I knew was lying on the side table and squirted a generous portion into my right hand. Once lubricated, I slid it past the waistband of my pajama pants and wrapped my fingers around my throbbing dick, gripping the base firmly. Slowly while squeezing tightly, I stroked upward until my thumb moved across the very sensitive tip, spreading the pre-cum that was already leaking out. 

The sensation my own touch was eliciting combined with the memory of Bella writhing under me, her eyes glassy with lust, had me panting already, but the sounds coming from the bedroom almost made me bust a nut.

In my mind, I pictured her lying in my bed, her legs wide open, with one hand caressing her nipple while the other stroked lazy circles around her clit. The idea of her pleasuring herself made me increase the speed of my own strokes. I imagined her dipping a finger inside herself, wetting it to continue rubbing her swollen nub. My cock was weeping to replace her fingers, slide deep into her and make her hiss at the feeling of fullness. Another moan from Bella made me rub myself harder, imagining her pulling her nipple while thrusting her fingers into her glistening pussy. That idea alone nearly sent me over the edge.

The noises Bella was making over in the other room got more heated, and in turn, my hand began to move faster, making my teeth clench with the effort to keep quiet. Just when Bella cried out lowly, it was a close call for me to grab some tissues off the table to catch the long spurts of jizz that erupted from my twitching cock while I stifled the deep groans that wanted out.

I lay there panting, my tension relieved, but nowhere near satisfied. I needed the real thing instead of just juicy fantasies. I needed Bella: her skin on mine, her legs wrapped around my waist.

I groaned in frustration when I felt my dick coming to life again already. I wanted Bella not just physically but much more on an emotional level, but I knew she wasn't ready for that by far, not with the way she'd acted tonight. I wasn't giving up, though. She couldn't run away from me, which gave me a lifetime to convince her. But I'd take it slow, afraid to scare her away. I only hoped things wouldn't be weird between us in the morning. 

With that thought on my mind, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

  


****TBL****

  


Just like many other mornings over the past few weeks, I woke up to the delicious scent of coffee and the sounds of Bella in the kitchen, moving pots and pans around. 

Although I was eager to see her, I was terrified to find her distant and mortified after what had happened the night before. So I pretended to be asleep a while longer until I mustered up enough courage to face the potentially awkward morning after.

Yawning and running my hands through my hair, which was most certainly sticking out in every possible direction, I slowly strolled over to the kitchen. As usual, when I found Bella doing her magic around there, my face broke into a wide smile. Wrapped in her baby-blue terrycloth bathrobe, she was whipping something in a large bowl.

“Morning, sunshine.” She greeted me with a shy little smile on her face when she spotted me entering the kitchen.

“Morning, Becky,” I answered, throwing in the nickname for good measure to remind her of the connection we had, no matter what had happened twelve hours ago. “Do I smell coffee?”

She turned around, took a mug from a cupboard and poured me a cup. Then she added a splash of milk and a spoonful of sugar. After stirring a few times, she handed it to me.

Like an addict suffering from withdrawals, I raised the mug to my mouth and took a generous swig. “Hmmm,” I moaned. There was nothing better than starting the day with a cup of coffee. “Thanks for taking such good care of me.”

“Isn't that what friends do for each other?” she asked with a cute smirk.

I felt the knots in my stomach dissolve at once. With that one little comment, Bella had made sure that there was nothing more to be said about our kiss, and I was glad we didn't have to tiptoe around each other. 

“Yeah, it is. I wish I could make breakfast for you for once, but I don't think eggs burned to a crisp and toast turned into ash are very nutritional for either of us.” We both laughed heartily and the residual amount of tension was finally broken.

“That would be a shame for the eggs and the toast.” Bella shook her head while she poured the pancake batter into the pan. “But I don't mind doing the cooking. I actually enjoy it.”

  


****TBL****

  


BPOV

  


How long could it take to get a pint of Ben & Jerry's Strawberry Cheesecake? Edward had left about an hour ago to make a quick run to the supermarket to quell my newest craving. He was really wonderful with that. No matter what time of day or night I uttered a wish, he was on his way to get whatever sweet or spicy treat I wanted almost the instant I mentioned it. 

I was glad our date one week ago hadn't left us in the weird place it could have. I'd really enjoyed the kiss we shared — dreamed about it every night to be honest. And Edward's physical reaction had left no doubt as to how much he'd liked it, too. But considering I'd just come out of a very long relationship, I was afraid that, if I gave into my desires, we would end up as a rebound relationship, and everyone knew those never lasted. Add my messed-up hormones into the mix, and things could turn really bad.

My hands stroked my ever-growing belly, smiling at the thought that Edward already insisted on speaking to the baby every day, even though, at eighteen weeks, his ears weren't even developed. 

I was startled out of my daydreams by a knock on the door. Since we weren't expecting company — Emmett was at work and Rose was out of town — there could only be one person at the door.

“Edward Cullen, did you forget your keys again?” I shouted on my way to let him in. “You know how much work it takes for me to even get up from the couch,” I teased. Luckily, the added weight wasn't causing me any problems so far. “You can start thinking about ways to make this up — ” 

I stopped mid-sentence when I opened the door, and instead of Edward, there was a very well-dressed woman in her late forties or early fifties. Her hair was a reddish light-brown, her eyes hazel. Although I was sure I hadn't seen her before, there was something familiar about her.

The woman's eyes wandered down my body, taking in my whole form, stopping for a minute at my slightly curved midriff. I felt very exposed in my black yoga-pants and tight white tank top, allowing free view of my little bump.

“Excuse me, but I'm here to see my son,” she said in a calm and kind of cold voice. “You must be the new girlfriend, I assume.”

I tried to swallow my nervousness. Not sure if I should correct her or not, I decided to not comment at all. After all, for now, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were the only people who knew our real story. “Hello, Mrs. Cullen. Please, come in. Edward's out to get a few things. He'll be back any minute.” I motioned for her to walk past me into the apartment. 

Stopping in the middle of the living room, she seemed to take inventory of her surroundings. I followed her eyes and realized what she must be seeing. Edward's pillow, sheets and blanket were folded and laying in a neat pile beside the couch, some of my magazines lay scattered around the coffee table, and several of my purses hung from the hook on the front closet door. I bit my lip, realizing it must have been obvious I was living here. 

“Uhm, would you like something to drink?” I asked to break the silence.

“Water would be nice. Thanks,” Mrs. Cullen said as she took a seat on the couch.

I turned my back to her and was grateful for a reason to escape her scrutiny for a moment. I took a few deep breaths while rummaging through the cupboards and the fridge, but when it became obvious that I was stalling, I closed my eyes for a second, then made my way back over to the sofa.

“There you are,” I said as I set the glass down on the coffee table in front of Edward's mother.

“Thank you Miss …” she answered, letting the sentence hang to make me realize she didn't know my name.

“Swan, my name's Isabella Swan, but, please, call me Bella.” I reached out my hand, and after eying it carefully for a moment, she shook it briefly. 

Feeling weird standing there in front of her, I looked around and decided to sit down in the armchair that was on the other side of the table.

After a long, awkward moment of silence, Mrs. Cullen began to speak. “So, am I assuming correctly that you live here with my son, considering the amount of your things in his apartment?”

She wasn't being unfriendly or even harsh, but her tone was incredibly cold and somehow condescending.

“Uhm, yeah. There was a fire at my building a few weeks ago, and my apartment suffered severe water damage.” To keep my fingers occupied, I started fidgeting with the throw pillow I had placed in my lap to hide Peanut from his grandmother's prying eyes.

She raised her brow, which caused her face to take on a skeptical expression. “If I'm not completely mistaken, your landlord — or rather his insurance — has to pay for alternative housing for as long as you can't live in your own apartment.”

I knew she was right because I'd talked to Jasper about it right after the fire. But Edward had insisted I stay with him, and instead, put the insurance money in my bank account. “That's what Jasper said, but Edward persuaded me to stay here.” I started to chew on my bottom lip because Edward's mother was making me antsier by the second.

She seemed to mull my answer over for a minute while letting her gaze wander again. 

“What do you do for a living — Miss Swan, was it, right?” she asked without any bit of emotion.

“Bella, please,” I told her again. “I'm an editor for McCormack & Hayes. I've been working for them for two years now. My specialty are historical novels.” 

And there was silence again. Talking to Esme Cullen was worse than pulling teeth. Not that I'd ever had any of my teeth pulled, but at that moment, the thought of it was incredibly tempting if it meant escaping that torturous talk. I felt an overwhelming relief wash over me when I heard a key in the lock, and a moment later, the door swung open.

“I'm sorry, Becky, but it seems like all of Chicago wants strawberry cheesecake ice-cream today. I had to drive halfway across town to get you some. I hope Peanut hasn't suffered low blood sugar coma in the mean—” He stopped dead in his tracks the moment he spotted his mother sitting in our living room.

“Hello, Edward,” she greeted him, her voice not noticeably warmer than it had been when she'd talked to me. 

Edward's eyes were wide with what had to be shock. “Mother, what are you doing here?”

“Can't a mother come over to see her only son?” she asked with feigned hurt.

Said son snorted in response. “You never have before, so forgive me if this seems strange to me.”

Mrs. Cullen held her hands up in surrender. “Okay, you got me. I was curious. I met Jessica Stanley a few days ago, and she told me she ran into you and Miss Swan when you were on a date. So I was naturally intrigued to know what's going on here. Is there anything you want to tell me, Edward?”

He sat down on the armrest of my chair, draping his arm around my shoulders. “You've already met my girlfriend,” he said in a firm tone. 

It was an irrational reaction, but my heart jumped a bit upon hearing him say those words, no matter how untrue they were. I looked up at him to see him staring his mother down, but his hand squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. 

“I figured as much,” was her clipped answer. “And she's living here with you.” 

Although it wasn't a question, he replied anyway. “Yes, she is.”

After what felt like an eternity of Edward and his mother glaring at each other, she slowly turned her head to look at me instead.

“Miss Swan, would you give me a moment alone with my son, please?” The words were polite but her tone was dismissive.

I wasn't sure if I should be angry with her for treating me like I was nobody or glad to be able to leave the more than uncomfortable situation. I decided to lean toward the latter and started to rise, only to feel Edward gently but firmly push me down again.

“Bella stays. You can't order her around like the staff at your house. She's free to do whatever she wants.”

She slightly narrowed her eyes. “If she were my employee, I wouldn't have asked her but told her to go. There's a difference.”

“Mother, it's not always what you say but how you say it.” Edward stood his ground. 

Before the atmosphere could get any more charged, I decided to put an end to it.

“It's okay, Edward. I have some stuff to do in the bedroom anyway. Just take your time.” I looked from Mrs. Cullen to her son, assuring him non-verbally that it was alright. 

I closed the door behind me, but somehow I couldn't make myself step away. Instead, I stood with my back to the door, my head turned to press my ear against the wood.

“That was totally unnecessary,” I heard Edward hiss at his mother.

She didn't answer him. Instead there was a moment of silence until I heard her voice again.

“Is that girl pregnant, Edward?” Mrs. Cullen asked in an accusatory tone.

I could almost hear him take in a calming breath. “Yes, she is,” he stated firmly.

Her next words were urgent and came out strained. “Are you the father?”

“Of course, I am. She's my girlfriend, after all,” Edward sounded exasperated and furious at the same time.

His mother must have gotten up because I heard her heels click on the wooden floor of the living room.

“I can't believe you. How long have you known her, anyway?” Although in the beginning she'd seemed to try and keep the volume down, she was about to lose her temper now.

Edward's voice in return was equally harsh. “Long enough.”

Again, there were a few clicks of heels. “Do you have any idea what this means? How do you think your father will react to this news?” At that point, I wasn't sure if she was pissed or rather afraid for her son.

“It's none of his fucking business,” Edward shouted. “Nor is it yours. I know damn well what I'm doing.”

“If you're so sure of yourself and your situation, why is it you haven't told us yet? Is she okay with being your dirty little secret?” His mother countered in a deathly calm voice.

A shudder ran down my spine and my stomach started to revolt for the first time in weeks. I'd asked myself that same question several times over the past months when Edward wouldn't talk to his parents. All the time, I'd hoped he had his reasons, and after meeting his mother today, I began to understand. But still, I needed to hear him answer her question.

“No, she's not a secret. In fact, Alice and Jasper know. And everyone else who matters knows. I haven't told you because this has nothing to do with you, and I knew you'd only wreak havoc. This is about her and me and _our_ future. You stay the fuck out of it!” 

Edward's voice was full of determination and the queasy feeling in my stomach subsided. He didn't waver. He wasn't ashamed of me or Peanut. He'd been protecting us from his witch of a mother. And if she was such a dragon already, I could only begin to imagine what his father was like.

“If that's how you see it, I'm done here. You're not listening to reason. But I'm sure your father will have a thing or two to say to you. Good luck with that.” After her sharp words, there was the sound of the front door closing.

For several minutes, I stayed where I was, afraid to make a noise. Besides my own breathing, I didn't hear anything in the apartment. I listened intently, but I couldn't make out what Edward was doing. So, when I couldn't stand the tension any longer, I quietly opened the door. Peeking into the living room, I found Edward sitting in the chair I'd vacated, his head held in his hands.

As silently as possible, I walked over to him, placing a comforting hand on his bowed head. He slowly dropped his hands, and I felt some of the tension leave him. 

“Now that went well,” he muttered sarcastically. 

“You think?” I asked, incapable of picturing a worse outcome.

In response, Edward snorted. “How much did you hear?” He lifted his troubled green eyes to meet mine. 

Instead of answering his question, I bit my lip, feeling caught eavesdropping. 

“I figured,” he commented dryly. “I can imagine how bad that sounded to you, but you don't know my father. I had good reason not to tell them any sooner. He won't let it go that easily.” 

Although he was talking to me, it seemed like he was rather telling himself, like he'd forgotten I was listening. A moment later, his eyes snapped back to mine, and in one quick motion, he rose from his seat and towered over me, the curve of my belly almost touching his stomach.

“You have to believe me that I'm not ashamed of you or Peanut. I only wanted to keep you off my father's radar for as long as possible. I don't want him to hurt you or put you under a lot of stress. He can be very … intense.” Edward's eyes were boring into mine, showing only honesty and concern.

“I believe you. You told me enough about your parents for me to understand. And he won't get to me, I promise.” I worked hard to hide the shiver that ran through me. If I never met Dr. Cullen, it would still be too soon.

Tenderly, he placed one hand on my baby bump, his thumb lightly caressing it. “My parents can go to hell. You're the most important people in my life, Peanut and you.” 

That second, I felt like something was fluttering in my stomach. It was a strange sensation, unlike anything I'd ever felt before. My lips curled up in a smile, and my eyes started to water as soon as I realized what was going on.

“Bella, what is it?” Edward asked, confusion and concern lacing his voice.

I didn't seem to be able to speak. Instead, I placed my hand over Edward's, taking a moment to process. “Peanut. I felt him move,” I whispered in awe.

His gaze dropped to our joined hands, then wandered back up to lock with mine, a blissful smile making his face impossibly more beautiful. Then his expression turned wistful.

“I wish I could feel it, too,” he said in a longing voice.

“You will,” I assured him with conviction. “You just need to have a little patience.” I could see that he was trying to pick up his mood. “Did you notice that he moved when you touched my belly?” I asked, hoping the thought would make him feel better.

His smile became crooked, and with that, I knew he was feeling better. “Yeah. Do you think he knows I'm his daddy?”

I chuckled at how cute he was. “Sure he does. After all, you talk to him every day.”

The strange flutter was there again, and all of a sudden, everything became so much more real. There were three of us, and there was nothing Dr. or Mrs. Cullen could do about that. _Whatever you have, bring it on! We'll make it — hopefully._

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> **A/N:** I'm sure you all love Esme, right? Isn't she a sweetheart? But, hey, Peanut moved. That was sweet, right?
> 
> Now, what do you think will happen next? Will Esme keep her discovery to herself or will she run to Carlisle and tell on Edward? Here's a little teaser:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … _Used to me following his orders without putting up a fight, he was taken aback by my pertinacity for a moment. “Wow, she must be a real great lay the way she has you whipped.” …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> What else do you expect to happen next chapter? Tell me here or on Facebook in my group _Payton79's Fanfiction_.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> And here are my recs. This time, they're both WIPs because there are two really great ones I came across since last chapter. Both are on fanfiction.net.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **21 days – 2old4fanfic**
> 
> _Dr. Isabella Swan is exhausted. After weeks in Africa helping to treat victims of the Ebola Virus, she just wants to go home. When she arrives stateside, her welcoming committee is a squad of military police, sent to escort her to a federally mandated 21 day quarantine. She has no idea how those 21 days will completely change her life. B/E AU/AH_
> 
> Every morning I wake up, looking forward to the update because this story updates every day with short chapters. Can't wait to see where it goes. You should give it a try.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Grad Night – RobzBeanie**
> 
> _One last high school event changes Bella's life in ways she never imagined._
> 
> This short summary doesn't do the story any justice. It's great and RobzBeanie really knows how to keep us readers in suspense. I can never wait for the next chapter to be posted. You should so check it out.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I wish you a lot of fun with my recs. Next update will be in two weeks. See you then. 


	14. Chapter 13 - What Daddy Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Hi and welcome back! Thanks for all your reviews, the favorites and follower alerts. It means a lot to us writers to know that there are people out there who like to read what our overactive minds come up with. If anyone didn't get a review reply, I'm sorry, it wasn't intentional, for sure.
> 
> My usual heartfelt thanks go out to my betas **evelyn-shaye** and **EdwardsMate4ever** as well as my friend and pre-reader **LaPumuckl**. I couldn't do this without you. With this chapter, though, I had a little extra help and want to shout out a very special extra thank-you to my guest pre-readers **Midnight Cougar** and **esmegrace** who helped me to get the most important part of this chapter just right. Working with you was a wonderful experience.
> 
> Now I won't keep you any longer. Here's the chapter. See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Diclaimer:** I don't own Twilight … 
> 
>   
> 

  


Chapter 13 – What Daddy Wants

  


EPOV 

  


It looked like I'd gotten one last reprieve before my father's wrath would descend on me. I hadn't seen him all day on Monday, which was very unlike him. If my mother had told him about what she'd discovered during her surprise visit — and I was sure she had — then he would never have let even one day pass before cornering me about it.

After sneaking around the hospital for most of my shift, trying to avoid running into him, I decided to bite the bullet and ask for his whereabouts. A part of me was relieved to hear that he was at a conference until Wednesday, but another part just wanted to get it over with, and having to wait for his chastising for another three days was pure torture.

I chose to ignore the feeling of impending doom and enjoy the time I had with Bella instead. It was late when I returned home, since I'd left the hospital at ten p.m., but I was sure she'd still be awake. She always was, unless I texted her or called to let her know I'd be later than midnight.

To make up for my being late, I'd stopped at the grocery store on my way home to indulge her latest obsession: salt-and-vinegar chips. 

I opened the door to the apartment as quietly as I could. Not wanting to wake her in case I'd find her asleep on the couch, I tiptoed inside, silently setting my messenger bag on the floor by the entrance. The TV was on and Bella sat on the sofa, but she wasn't asleep. Instead, I heard her sob heartbreakingly. My chest constricted at the sound, and anxious to know what was wrong, I hurried over to her side.

“Hey, Becky, what happened? Is something wrong?” I threw myself in the open seat next to her, wrapping my arms around her shaking form and pulling her against my chest. 

She sniveled a few times, trying to wipe her tears away with her already-soaked handkerchief. In a soothing gesture, my hand stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

“You … _hiccup_ … you know … _hiccup_ … the commercial where … _hiccup_ … the boy … _hiccup_ … gets the car … _hiccup_ … for his sixteenth birthday... _hiccup_ ... ?” She paused, blowing her nose. 

My mind was going into overdrive, trying to come up with an ad about a boy and a car that could potentially make someone miserable like that, but I was drawing a total blank. The only thing coming to my mind was a commercial for a new European car which the parents chose for its great safety features, but everyone in it was all smiles. 

“You mean the one where they say the car is safer than a tank? What's so sad about that one?”

Bella pulled back, red-rimmed, big brown eyes staring incredulously into mine. “How can … _hiccup_ … you not get it?” She wiped her nose with the tissue again, sniffing the whole time. “With that car … _hiccup_ … he's going to leave and … _hiccup_ … then … _hiccup_ … I'll be all aloooone.” Bawling out the last word, she crashed against my chest again.

I still didn't get it. “When will you be alone?” My hands caressed her back as she clawed at my shirt.

“Peanut! He'll get a car … _sob_ … then he'll leave me … _sob_ … and I'll be all alone.” Bella panted and sobbed alternately. 

So that was what the books meant about pregnancy hormones making women all weepy. At least I knew now what had her in tears. What could I possibly say to that? Seeing her all miserable like that tugged at my heart, but I had no idea how to make it better.

“Slow down, Bella. Peanut hasn't even been born yet. He's not going to leave you for the next eighteen years.” It was a feeble attempt to calm her, and I knew immediately that my words had missed the intended effect.

 _Sniff, sniff._ “But eventually, he'll leave me. And then I'll be a lonely old spinster.” The last words came out all sheepish, but I could sense her fear.

“No, you won't. We'll always be a family — you, me, Peanut, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie … and I guess we won't get rid of Emmett. We'll always be there for each other.” I continued to caress her back, and slowly, I could feel her calm down under my hands.

“You promise?” Bella asked hopefully.

I smiled to myself. “Yeah, I promise.” And I meant it. I had no intention of ever leaving her.

We sat in silence, just holding each other for a while, until something occurred to me. “Why are we always calling Peanut a _he_? Dr. Sinclair couldn't determine the sex during the last sonogram, so _he_ could just as well be a _she_.” I had the same feeling as Bella that we were having a little boy, but I was just asking for argument's sake, to distract her from her earlier negative thoughts.

“First of all, we can hardly call him _it_. That's disrespectful. And I'm pretty sure he's a cute little boy with reddish hair and green eyes, just like his daddy.” I could clearly hear the smile in her voice at those last words.

Hearing that she imagined our child to look like me made my heart swell with emotion. I thought about it for a moment, but although I believed we were having a boy, I would love to have a little mini-Bella. “What if I see a little girl with a full head of dark curls and big brown eyes like her mommy's?” My words were more teasing than serious, and I was sure Bella knew it.

“Naw,” she answered after a moment of contemplative silence. “I'm sure he's a boy.” She nestled her cheek against my chest to a position I'd come to learn she loved.

“To be on the safe side, we should think about names for both, a boy and a girl.” 

Without juggling Bella around too much, I slipped out of my shoes and put my feet up on the coffee table to get into a more comfortable position. The movie she'd been watching was on again, and it was some classic chick-flick I hadn't seen before.

Eventually, I felt Bella completely relax into me, and I was sure she'd fallen asleep. That was a strange thing. Whenever we touched while she was awake, although she seemed to enjoy it and sometimes even actively sought the contact, she was always slightly tense and insecure, pulling away before too long. But each time we watched TV together, no matter our original position, when she fell asleep, she always started to snuggle against me. Those were the times I savored the most. In those moments, I was sure she felt for me just the same as I felt for her, even though she couldn't or wouldn't allow those feelings while being conscious.

Whenever she hugged herself to me like that, I was tempted to keep her in my arms for the rest of the night. But I knew that I had to let her go and wake her at some point, otherwise her back wouldn't forgive me. That night, though, I granted myself a whole hour of cuddling Bella, trying to forget about my father's impending return, before I finally put her to her bed. If only we could stay in our bubble forever.

  


****TBL****

  


On Wednesday at five-thirty in the afternoon, I was sure I'd managed another day without seeing my father. He was supposed to return from his conference in LA sometime that day but wouldn't be back at the hospital until Thursday. My shift was ending at six, and I'd started to wrap everything up when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to the nearest empty room. 

Dressed in his woolen coat, my father looked like he'd come straight from the airport to ambush me. He didn't say a word before he closed the door behind us, then whipped around to face me, and I knew exactly what was coming.

“Are you out of your damn mind, Edward?” he gritted out through his teeth without any preface.

Being annoyed was my usual reaction to his allegations, but I normally stayed calm and quiet to appease him. Not so today. His patronizing tone and venomous demeanor totally rubbed me the wrong way. “Hello to you too, Father,” I answered sarcastically. “Did you have a nice trip?”

“Don't be a smart-ass! What are you thinking, falling for that gold-digger you have living in your apartment?” His voice was harsh, his eyes burning into mine.

“Bella's not a gold-digger!” I contradicted intently. “She's a wonderful woman.”

“A wonderful woman who managed to get knocked-up to sponge off you for the rest of her life. She heard your name and had dollar signs in her eyes. For God's sake, Edward, that's the oldest trick in the book. Are you even sure the baby is yours?” he shouted indignantly.

My fists were clenched at my sides, and it took me a great effort to keep from physically attacking the man who'd sired me. “First of all, she didn't know my last name when she got pregnant. We met at a bar and ended up in bed together. Secondly, she's not _sponging off_ me. She won't take a cent from me unless I force her to. And lastly, the baby is mine. That's beyond all question.” I spat the last words at him as if I needed to get a bad taste out of my mouth.

“Hell, you're even more stupid than I thought! Did I teach you nothing?” Exasperatedly, he was pulling at his hair. “You knocked up a stranger? Have you ever heard of condoms? Dammit, you are _supposed_ to be a doctor!” He was pacing the room, shaking his head. “Did you have a paternity test done? I forbid you to pay one more cent for her before she proves it's really your child.”

“Not that it's any of your business, but we were drunk, and she was on the pill.” Of course, I hadn't known that back then, but I didn't have to tell him. “And you can’t forbid me, Father, to do anything. I am a grown man, and I _am_ a doctor. And I won't risk harming my unborn child by having a dangerous procedure done to confirm what I already know.” I was seething, wound tight enough to snap any second.

My father was silent for a few moments, our labored breathing the only noise in the room. When he started to speak again, his voice was calm and controlled, but deadly in its message. “That girl's a nobody, Edward. If you tie yourself to her out of guilt, you'll get nowhere. You'll be stuck in mediocrity for the rest of your life. Do you have any idea what it'll mean for you, for all of us, if you openly admit to having a bastard child?”

“What's it to you?” My chest was heaving with agitation. “It's _my_ child and _my_ life. _Ours_ — Bella's and mine!”

Used to me following his orders without putting up a fight, he was taken aback by my pertinacity for a moment. “Wow, she must be a real great lay the way she has you whipped.” 

He snorted, and I felt disgusted. Raging within me was the overwhelming need to punch my father right in the face, but I was paralyzed where I stood, feeling like a bad horror movie was playing out in front of me. 

“I've invested too much money, time and effort into your education and smoothing the way for you to let you destroy it all with one sentimental mistake. I expect you to take care of the problem.”

I frowned, not really understanding, but the hairs all over my body stood on end as dread crept up my spine. “Take care of it?” I asked in an unsteady voice.

He narrowed his eyes at me. “You get rid of her and the child. Pay her off. From what your mother told me, there should still be time to terminate the pregnancy.”

“No!” I choked out. “She wouldn't do that. _We_ would never do that.”

“Well, if you aren’t man enough to properly eliminate your mistake… Then pay her to disappear very far away and take the bastard with her. And, Edward, make damn sure she never uses our surname; _it_ is never to be known as a Cullen.” He stepped a bit closer and his voice help no sign of emotion except for its threatening tone. “I give you until Christmas to find a solution to this scandalous situation you have put yourself in, otherwise I can assure you: you'll regret it for a very long time, my dear son.” With those words, he rushed out of the room, leaving me with the heavy urge to vomit my guts out.

  


****TBL****

  


“Hey, man, what happened to you?” Emmett asked playfully as he found me in the locker room, sitting on a bench with my head in my hands. But after taking a closer look at me, he instantly turned serious. “Anything wrong with Bella or the baby?”

I shook my head. “No, they're alright, thank God.”

“Then why are you looking like your puppy just died?”

I inhaled once, then straightened up. “My father forced me into a talk about Bella. He set an ultimatum for getting rid of her.”

Emmett stared at me for a long moment before he took charge. “Come on, change out of your scrubs. We're going to _Willy's_.” Emmett turned around and started to shed his work clothes. “You need a good men talk and at least one of the three Js — Jack, Jim or Johnny.” 

  


****TBL****

  


Two hours and a very unpleasant rendition of the run-in with my father later, we were deep into a bottle of Johnny Walker. 

“And what are you planning to do now?” Emmett asked before knocking back another drink. 

I shrugged, turning my tumbler in my hands. “I'll call a cab and go home to Bella.” In my ears, I sounded quite normal, but I knew my speech was dragging.

“I meant about your dad, idiot.” He took my glass away from me to give it a refill.

“Nothing. I won't send her away. Hell, I love her, Em. She's my Cinderella, lost bra and all. She's mine! She doesn't know it yet, but she's my happily ever after. My dad can go fuck himself.” As if to give my words more weight, I drained the brown liquid and motioned for Emmett to pour me another one.

“You're rambling, Geekward. But what's with the bra?” He chuckled like a drunkard.

“Man, she left her bra at my place that first night,” I explained defensively.

He broke out in a fit of laughter. “You have a sick, girly brain, Eddie-boy. Cinderella, wow, that's hilarious.”

I let him have his fun for a while, clapping his hand on his thigh. When he focused on his drink again, I confessed what I hadn't told anyone so far. “I'm looking for a condo for Bella, me and the baby. I have a realtor searching for the right place.”

Emmett threw back the drink, then held up his hands. “Whoa, slow down there. You're not even a couple.”

“But we'll be a family.” I filled our glasses again. Over the last thirty minutes, our drinking had sped up considerably.

“That'll send a clear message to your father, you know? Are you prepared for that?”

Fixating on my drink, I pondered my answer. “I'm not sure, but I have to start to stand up for the things I want. And there's nothing I ever wanted more than I want Bella and Peanut. I can't let him push me around forever.”

  


****TBL****

  


“Ediiiiii,” Em slurred as we stepped out of _Willy's_ , the fresh air hitting me like a sledgehammer, increasing my already drunken haze. “Ssssure you don't wanna crash at my place? Isss juss around the corrrnerrr.”

Shaking my head like it wasn't weighing anything, I worked hard to answer him, although my tongue felt almost immobile in my mouth. “Thankssss maaaan, budd I gotta go home to Belllla. Heyyy, there'sss a cab.” I hailed and the driver pulled over to let me in. “Bye, Em. Thanksss for lisssning. Ssseee ya.” 

After several attempts at telling the driver my address, I slumped in the seat and drifted off.

  


****TBL****

  


Although I'd texted Bella to let her know I'd be late, I was surprised she was still awake when I got home. And I was very grateful for that, since someone must have switched out my keys. None of them wanted to fit into the lock. It seemed like she heard my fumbling around, because, at some point, she just opened the door. 

“Becky,” I greeted her with my widest drunk smile, engulfing her in a tight hug. “You're up! I'm sssooo glad you waited up for me.” I mumbled into her hair. _God, she smelled so wonderful, strawberries, vanilla and some other shit._ So I took a deliberate, big whiff.

“Edward, are you drunk?” she asked, pulling back, her brows furrowed.

“Baw,” I waved her off. “Jussss a tiiiiny bit.” I held my hand up, showing her the exact amount by keeping my thumb and index finger only a fraction of an inch apart. 

Concern and amusement were battling on her face, but I guess concern won out. “Come on, let's get you to the couch, buddy.”

Me leaning on Bella, we made it over, and I plopped down on the soft cushions as she started to try and undress me. “If you wann me naked, baby, you only have to sssay the word,” I slurred with what I thought was a sexy smirk but was probably anything but.

She answered with a humorous snort. “I doubt you'd be of any use to me in your current state.” 

She'd already removed my shoes and socks. 

“Oh, baby, I ws verrry capable the nigh we may Peanut. You wanna give it anotha try?” I hiccuped, laughing at myself because I sounded so drunk! _Hilarious!_

“Thank you, stud, but I'm fine here.” She pulled my long-sleeved shirt over my head, leaving me in my t-shirt. “Come on, Casanova, lie down.” Putting her hands on my shoulders, she gave me a push so my jumbled brain gave in, and I ended up flat on my back. Then she opened my belt, undid the button of my jeans and pulled the zipper down.

The way her skillful fingers worked in the close vicinity of my dick made it come to life. “Be carefl, baby, you'rrrr releasing the beast.” Giggle-snorts escaped my throat. _Man, I was so not sexy at that moment._

“I'll be careful not to tease him,” Bella replied in a playfully serious voice.

My lips formed a pout which made her laugh out loud. Shaking her head, she pulled the blanket over me, making sure I was tucked in comfortably.

“Thank you, Becky, for taking sssuch good car o' me,” I mumbled, already half asleep.

“You're welcome,” she whispered, running her fingers through my hair. After a long pause, my mind was clouded with half-dreams, I thought I heard her voice again. “What happened that made you get wasted like that? I know you're not a regular drunk. It must have been real bad.” The feeling of her fingers massaging my scalp was wonderfully soothing. “Sleep, baby. Tomorrow, everything will be better.”

  


****TBL****

  


When I woke up the next morning, I wanted to die. My head was killing me while my stomach was doing somersaults, trying to rid itself of the remnants of last night's alcohol. I couldn't even remember how much whiskey I'd had. We must have had more than one bottle, though, because I remember the waitress shoving her boobs in my face while setting a second one on the table. So not my type.

When I finally decided to open my eyes, a little smile crept across my face. On the coffee table in front of me stood a big glass full of water with two Advil next to it. Bella was really an angel, the way she subtly took such great care of me.

I propped myself up on one elbow, threw the pills in my mouth and swallowed them down with half of the water. The way it washed away some of the pelt on my tongue made me feel a bit better immediately.

I closed my eyes again, trying to get a little more sleep, at least until the medicine could do its magic.

  


****TBL****

  


When I woke again, I didn't know how much time had passed, but I felt like a human being again. I'd never been so glad to have a day off from work. I couldn't even imagine how I would have been able to make it to the hospital as hung-over as I was. 

Anyway, I decided it was time to get up and take a shower. Throwing back the blanket, my eyes went wide with shock as I noticed that I was only dressed in a t-shirt and my boxer briefs. I couldn't actually remember how I got home and into bed, but I was sure I hadn't been able to undress myself properly. To make matters worse, I found my clothes from the night before neatly folded on the armchair across from the coffee table. There was only one logical explanation for that: Bella must have put me to bed.

 _Oh no!_ I had no memories of seeing her last night or talking to her, but I knew I normally was a very silly but sometimes also handsy drunk. I couldn't even imagine what had happened while she stripped me of my clothes. 

I fell back, throwing my arm over my eyes as embarrassment washed over me. How would I apologize? _Should_ I apologize, or would that make things even more awkward? I had no idea what to say to her, but I knew I had to thank her for helping me. So I came up with a plan.

Feeling more confident, I finally got up, and with a spring in my step, I made my way to the shower.

  


****TBL****

  


Everything was set up and ready for Bella to come home. I'd used the day to tidy up and clean the whole apartment. Since she had moved in with me, it was normally she who did the household chores, and I really felt bad about it. Several times, I'd tried to get her to leave things until I had the time to take care of them, but she wouldn't have any of it. So, after her help the night before, I was glad I'd found a way to reciprocate. 

Bella usually got home around six, so I'd ordered her favorite pizza, tuna with pineapple and double cheese, put her favorite DVD, _Sleepless In Seattle,_ in the player and set the coffee table with chips and sodas to spend a nice evening together. If I hadn't had the ability to burn water, I'd have loved to actually cook for her, but I was sure, burning down another apartment wasn't in her best interest.

I was just setting down the pizza box on the table, when I heard her key in the lock. Before she was even able to open the door herself, I turned the knob and let her in.

“Hi! You're right on time,” I greeted her as I took her purse from her and helped her out of her jacket.

“Hi, yourself. You're looking better than I expected after last night.” Her eyes held an evil gleam.

I chuckled once. “That's because someone took wonderful care of me. Thank you!” I locked my gaze with hers for a second to convey my sincerity. “And to try and make it up to you, I took care of dinner.” 

I led her over to the couch, and as she noticed the pizza box, her hand went to her chest and she released a relieved breath. “You had me worried, here. For a moment, I actually thought you'd cooked. I was afraid for my life and the roof over our heads.” She ended with a wink at me to make sure I knew she was just kidding.

“I wouldn't dare to poison you or cause you to be homeless again.” I flipped open the box, gesturing to the pizza inside. “See, I got your favorite.”

Bella sat down on the couch and instantly grabbed a piece, bit off a mouthful and moaned at the taste. “Wow! Thanks!” she mumbled while chewing.

Shaking my head with amusement, I sat down next to her and started to eat, as well.

We munched on the pizza in companionable silence for a while. Tuna and pineapple wasn't a combination I usually ordered for myself, but Bella had convinced me of the odd mixture. 

When the box was empty, I reached for the remote, about to start the movie, when her hand landed on mine, halting me in my movements.

"Edward, why did you get drunk last night?” she asked, her earlier playfulness gone.

I'd thought about that all day. Of course, I knew the reason, but I didn't want to tell her, at least not in too much detail. Knowing Bella, the thought of my father demanding her to leave me alone would maybe make her go for real, and that was the last thing I wanted. So I'd decided to tell her a watered-down version of my conversation with my dad.

“Yesterday, my father cornered me at the hospital,” I started, carefully watching Bella's face for her reaction.

Her brows furrowed with confusion. “I thought he would be out of town until today.”

“Apparently not.” Again, I searched for the right words. “My mother had told him about you and the baby. Just like I expected, he was less than pleased.”

Bella's eyes were locked with mine, waiting for me to continue, so I did. “He thinks it wouldn't be a good idea for me to openly acknowledge Peanut as mine.”

“Edward, I've told you from the start that you don't have to —” she started defensively, but I cut her off, grabbing her hands in mine, desperate to make her understand what I wanted.

“And I told you that I'm all in. Nothing has changed and nothing could ever change that.” My eyes burned into hers, trying to will her into believing me. “There's nothing he could say or do to get me to abandon my child.” — _or you_ , I added in my head.

When I was sure she understood, I loosened my grip on her hands. “It was the condescending way he spoke to me — again —, reminding me of the plans he had for me that made me go and drink with Emmett.” _Well, at least that was part of it._

Bella looked down at our still-locked hands, seemingly organizing her thoughts. “You don't want to be a cardiologist.” She wasn't asking, but stating a fact.

“I don't know,” I answered insecurely. “I never had the chance to make that decision myself, but I don't think so, no.” That was the first time I openly admitted that my father's plans weren't how I pictured my life going.

Bella's gaze found mine again. “Do you even want to be a doctor?” she inquired carefully.

No one had ever asked me that. I had never asked myself that. So I needed a moment to contemplate my answer. “When I was a kid, my father was never home. My mom and the nanny always told us, he was out saving lives. I was impressed. My dad was a hero. But that didn't mean I wanted to be like him. I liked reading and playing the piano. But for my parents, it was a given I'd follow in my father's footsteps. It was hard to get where I am, but I'm good at what I do. Yeah, I think I want to be a doctor.” The new-found insight made me smile a bit.

“That's good,” Bella said, smiling back at me. Then she turned somber again. “But although you don't want to go into cardiology, you still plan on doing it?”

For the first time in my life, someone was interested in what _I_ wanted. The only problem was, I had no idea myself. “I don't know. If I don't, I'll be an internal specialist.”

She looked at me skeptically. “Is that what you want to do?”

“Not really,” I relented. The whole train of thought was completely new to me, but it felt liberating to finally talk to someone about it all.

“Then what would you like to do?” Bella asked like there were actually options.

“Hmm,” I huffed, wracking my brain to find moments at the hospital I enjoyed. Strangely, the first pictures coming to my mind were those of tear-streaked smiles and snotty toothless grins. “I liked treating children during my rotations in the ER.” There was nothing more satisfying than painting a smile on their little faces. Unfortunately, there were very few children in IM.

Bella smiled at me excitedly. “Could you go into pediatrics, then?”

“It wouldn't be that easy.” I ran my hand through my hair, pondering the idea. “I already mastered half of my residency in internal medicine. I'd have to start from scratch in pediatrics.”

“Wouldn't it be worth it?” she asked tentatively.

After a moment of thought, I answered, “Probably. But I'd be a resident for another three-and-a-half years. That's a long time.”

Bella's excitement faltered a bit and her voice sounded concerned. “A long time for running on a resident's salary. Edward, I said it before, and I'll say it again. You don't have to pay child support, you know?”

“Money's not an issue.” I interrupted quickly. “My grandparents left me a trust-fund. I'm covered.” I knew she was skittish with everything money-related, so I didn't go into the size of said fund. “It's more like, looking at another three years of not being done with training and really crazy hours.”

“But wouldn't it be worth it to be able to do what you like to do?” Her voice was soft but determined.

Thinking about it like that, it sure was. “Probably.” Then another thought came to my mind. “My dad would have a fit. Pediatrics isn't very prestigious.”

Bella didn't need to think before she stated, “It's your life. I don't want to talk you into anything, but you should be doing what you enjoy, not what's expected of you. Whatever you decide, I'll support you every way I can.”

I knew Bella meant it, and I realized that her support was way more important to me than my father's opposition. I didn't need to make a decision that night, and I wouldn't be able to either, but thanks to Bella, for the first time in my life, I realized I actually had options.

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** So that's that. How did you like Carlisle's tirade? He's a real sweetheart, isn't he? I know many of you wanted Edward to punch his dad, but that's not who he is, and the way Carlisle has always put him down is still engrained in him.
> 
> What did you think about drunk Edward and Bella taking care of him? Seems like he needed someone like her in his life.
> 
> Just to make sure you all know, I made up that commercial Bella cried about. Unfortunately, living in Germany, I don't know any actual US TV commercials so I had to come up with one ;).
> 
> Has anyone of you ever had tuna and pineapple pizza? I haven't but it's one of my best friends' favorite. I always thought it's weird but kind of endearing, so I chose to make it Bella's favorite, too.
> 
> Okay, enough about this chapter. Want a peek at the next one? Here you go:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … _Emmett huffed as he hung his jacket in the closet. “You know, Bella will think you fucked your date and stayed the night, right?” …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Oh no! What happened now? I promise, it's not as bad as it sounds, okay?
> 
>   
> 
> 
> To give you a little material to read over Christmas, here are my recs:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> WIP rec:
> 
> **Soul Quest – WeeKittyAndTAT**
> 
> _Edward Masen does all he can to protect his little sister. When he gets involved with the wrong people, will the least likely person he knows be his saving grace? Will Edward be able to find his way back into his body? Will he be able to be there for his little sister and Bella, or will he be too late to save anyone? All Human with a supernatural twist._
> 
> This story is a little different, and you may not like this Edward at first, but I'm sure you'll soon be as hooked as I am.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Complete rec:
> 
> **Tropic if Virgo – In.a.blue.bathrobe**
> 
> _He's a young but jaded musician writing lyrics for his band, and she's a naive, frustrated poet looking to break out of her shell; their words collide online. What happens when they meet in high school, unaware of their literary connection?_
> 
> I just love this story. All the characters are wonderful and Musicianwards are just the best, right?
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Well, that's it for now. I wish you all a very **Merry Christmas**. But before the New Year, we'll see each other once more. 


	15. Chapter 14 - Be Careful What You Wish For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hi and welcome back! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and that Santa made all your wishes come true.
> 
> Thanks to all of you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. I was blown away by the reactions the last chapter got, although I kind of expected you all to hate on Carlisle. This chapter, there won't be any other Cullen than Edward — well, and Peanut, of course ;).
> 
> Two things were brought to my attention in some of your reviews, and I think that maybe some of you who are more of the silent type might like some answers to that, too. First, in two reviews, I was asked why Edward sometimes calls Bella “Becky”. It's really kind of an inside joke, and Edward uses it as a term of endearment. In chapter 8, the name came up for the first time when Bella revealed to Edward that her childhood dream has been to become a published author one day and that her pseudonym would be _Rebecca Beauchamp_. Then, for her birthday, he gave her a fountain pen, engraved with the name "Becky" to remind her that he wants her to become a writer. Since then, he uses the name mostly in situations when he wants to remind her that they're close and familiar with each other because he's the only person she's ever told about that. 
> 
> The second thing I was surprised by is how many of you consider tuna disgusting as a pizza topping. Here in Germany, it's one of the most popular toppings, and I also had it several times at Pizza Hut in London and Scotland. So I wasn't aware it was out of the ordinary. 
> 
> Now, on to the new chapter. As always, I want to thank my great betas **EdwardsMate4ever** and **evelyn-shaye** for their hard work in making my words sound professional and my dear friend and pre-reader **LaPumuckl** for being whatever I need at the minute. You're all wonderful beyond words.
> 
> So, I'm sure I'll get an earful after the little bit of drama in this chapter, but I'll leave you to it anyway. Enjoy. See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight …

  


Chapter 14 – Be Careful What You Wish For

  


BPOV

  


_Man, how long does a person need to take a shower?_ It had been half an hour since Edward had gone into the bathroom, and the water was still running. The continuous noise was driving me crazy since my bladder felt like it was the size of an almond nowadays. Either that, or Peanut used it as a punching ball.

Over the last two weeks, the movements in my belly had gotten more pronounced. They'd evolved from a light flutter to a more constant bubbling. Every now and then, I could see a very small bulge somewhere on my bump where the baby pushed out one of his little hands or feet. It was strange but totally amazing to witness the life growing inside of me.

I was lying in bed, not yet having to get ready for work, as I tried to ignore my growing need to pee. So I concentrated on something else.

One week had passed since Edward's run-in with his father. He worked hard to act just like he always did, but I sensed that he was shaken by whatever Dr. Cullen had said to him. Edward had told me their talk had been about him acknowledging Peanut as his child, but somehow I felt that there had to be more. 

Edward was kind of distracted whenever he was home. I could tell that he was thinking about our discussion of his options a lot. The way he often sat with his laptop, looking up information about pediatrics, was proof of that. I really hoped he'd find a way to do something he liked because even a blind person could see that he wasn't happy with what he was doing at the moment, and even less so with the path his father had chosen for him.

I couldn't even imagine what it must be like not to have a say in your own future. My parents had always been supportive of whatever stupid idea I'd had for a career. I'm sure they were glad when I decided that being a rock star wasn't the best way to go and concentrated on literature instead. Although they'd known from the start that I wasn't able to sing in tune if my life depended on it, they'd never have discouraged me from something I'd thought I wanted. That was a form of love and support Edward had never experienced.

The longer I lay there listening to the shower noises, the more I needed to pee. Eventually, it became too much, and I couldn't put off using the toilet any longer. I walked over to the closed bathroom door and was shocked by what I heard from inside. By the suppressed moans that wafted through the door I could tell that Edward was “taking care of business,” although he was trying to be as quiet as possible. 

Feeling embarrassed just listening to him, I wanted nothing more than to leave and let him finish in peace while forgetting I ever heard him jack off. But there was no use. I needed to relieve myself badly. Reluctantly and very insecurely, I knocked on the door. At once, the noises from the other side changed and the only thing audible now was the shower.

“Yeah?” Edward asked, sounding very out of breath.

I bit my lip, trying to muster the courage to do what needed to be done. “Edward, I gotta pee.”

Again, there was silence for a long moment. “I need another five minutes. I have shampoo in my hair and soap all over my body.”

The picture he was painting made me bite my bottom lip with arousal, but I had to push that out of the way. “I don't think I can wait that long.” There was no response, so I bit the bullet. “Can I come in?”

I heard Edward clear his throat nervously. “Yeah, uhm, sure.”

I reached out and turned the knob, then slowly opened the door as if I were entering a minefield. Walking over to the toilet, I lifted the lid. _Damn, he'll hear me pee. How embarrassing._ But what could I do to avoid it? “Can you turn up the shower?” I asked when I had an idea.

“Uh huh,” Edward answered, and the noise from the shower became a bit louder.

Realizing there was nothing else I could do, I went about my business, trying to forget someone else was in the room. It cost me quite some effort, but eventually, I felt the pressure inside ease up, and with a noise that appeared to be louder than an explosion, my bladder emptied itself.

My head felt as hot as fire, and I wanted to die on the spot, but finally, I was done and flushed.

“Uhm, uh, thank you,” I stammered while washing my hands. “Sorry for interrupting you. I think I'll go then.”

“Yeah, uhm, later then,” Edward replied in the same insecure manner.

  


****TBL****

  


“Sorry, again,” I mumbled when Edward walked out of the bathroom, dressed in blue jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt, his hair still wet.

“Never mind,” he answered, obviously feeling just as uncomfortable as I did.

Hearing him the way I had earlier made me aware of how hard things were for him. I wasn't sure if it was due to my staying at his apartment or whatever other reason, but I realized that he desperately needed to get laid. Over the last several weeks, he'd spent every waking hour that he wasn't working with me. Sure, I enjoyed our time together, and I was quite sure he did, too, but it wasn't the same as going on dates.

He was a gorgeous, unbelievably sweet guy, and although I'd be sad to see him with someone else, I knew he had to go out there and find someone. I couldn't deny that I was feeling incredibly attracted to him — and that went far beyond just sex — but I wasn't ready to be anything more than friends. I wasn't even sure if I'd ever be. Too much was at stake, and I was terrified to risk what we had.

Just because I didn't want to date him didn't mean he couldn't try to find happiness with someone else. I was suddenly scared that if I let him hang around me for too long, he'd eventually resent me for holding him back.

I took the last set of waffles out of the iron and put them on a plate, then set it down on the table where I already had prepared fruit and syrup. 

“Edward, I think you should go out more,” I started as I began to decorate my waffles with strawberries and banana slices.

He set down his mug and smiled at me. “You want to go on another date? I know just the right place for us.” His face showed relief and enthusiasm which I hated to destroy, but it had to be done.

“I wasn't talking about me. You should get out there and meet people — women.” 

His face turned into a frown as he realized what I meant. “I don't want to meet women. I'm very happy with my life as it is.”

I bit my lip, averting my eyes because I didn't want to see his embarrassment at what I was about to say next. “I heard you — in the shower. And it wasn't the first time, either.”

“Bella, uhm, you know —” he started frantically, but I cut him off.

“It's okay. You're a guy, and it's normal. I get it. But I know that the last time you had sex was with me, and that was five months ago.” I still didn't know how to get my point across, so I took a moment to organize my thoughts before I continued. “Edward, we're not in a relationship. Just because I can't go out and date in my condition doesn't mean you can't either. You have needs and they have to be met.” Only when I was done did I dare to look up and find Edward pushing food around his plate with a determined look on his face.

“I'm not one for casual sex, and you know that. I'm okay with things as they are.” His stubborn stare met mine.

The next thing was really hard to say, so I took a breath and swallowed to brace myself. “Then find yourself a girlfriend. You're always hanging around here. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with you, but I don't want you to miss out on anything just because of me.” 

I didn't want him to find a girlfriend. Why would I? I wanted him for myself, but I was too scared of what would happen if things went wrong with us. I was more willing to stay friends and let him have a future with someone else than to lose him altogether if we gave _us_ a chance and ended up with a nasty break-up. So I had to get him out there.

“I don't want a girlfriend. I don't want to leave you behind!” His words held an iron conviction which made me feel even worse.

“You wouldn't be leaving me behind. Go out, have fun. You don't know how guilty I feel by holding you back like that.” My eyes were pleading with his to understand that I meant what I said, although I knew in the back of my mind that I really didn't.

Edward placed his hand over mine that was resting in my lap. “You don't need to feel guilty. I'm not doing anything I don't want to.”

I felt tears spring to my eyes at the gesture as much as at the thought of giving him the final push. “Please, Edward, I can't take the thought of you missing out on something. Please, just please, go on dates, at least every once in a while.”

I wasn't sure if the tears did the trick or if it was my pleading, but after a long moment of thinking, his face showed defeat, and he surrendered, albeit reluctantly. “Okay, one date.”

Even though my heart stopped for a short second, there was also a sense of relief washing over me at doing the right thing, so I smiled at him while squeezing his hand. 

That had gone better than I'd thought. Now I had to find a way to live through the actual date.

  


****TBL****

  


Two nights later, I sat on the sofa, waiting for Edward to reemerge from the bedroom to go on his date. I don't know how he did it that quickly, but the day after our little talk, he returned from work and told me he was going out on Friday. He didn't tell me who she was, and I didn't ask. Maybe it was easier for both of us that way.

I was working hard to ignore the nagging feeling that I was losing himin favor of being happy he was moving on with the life a man his age should be leading. To keep my mind busy, I'd set myself up for a nice DVD night with Season One of _Sex and the City_. On the coffee table sat a bowl of chips, a bottle of 7Up and several different chocolates. Everything was ready, but first I needed to see Edward out.

At a quarter to eight, he finally came out. Although he was dressed casually in well-worn jeans, a button-down shirt and a dark-gray jacket, he looked incredibly handsome. I really envied the lucky girl who had the privilege of spending the evening with him.

Running his hand through his unruly hair, Edward's eyes met mine, his brow raised in a nervous expression. “Do I look alright?”

Contrary to my actual feelings, I smiled at him. It was unbelievable how little he knew about his great looks and what they did to the female population. I mean, even my own mother was ready to jump his bones. 

“You look great,” I answered simply.

“Will you be okay here while I'm gone?” He sat down next to me, like he wasn't willing to leave.

“Of course I will. Go out. Have fun. I'll be here when you get back.” I placed my hand on his knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Now shoo, or the poor girl will think you're standing her up.”

Edward rested his hand on top of mine, entwining our fingers for a second, then sighed. “Okay. I'll go. See you later, Becky.” 

After giving me a quick peck on the cheek, he stood up, grabbed his keys and phone and was out the door.

  


****TBL****

  


At one in the morning, there were two episodes left in the season and Edward still wasn't home. I wasn't sure what to make of it. The date we'd gone on had been really great, but we'd been home by midnight. Edward had told me he was taking his date to dinner and a movie, which meant he should be home any minute …

… Only that he wasn't. It was almost two when I looked at the clock for the last time. Because I couldn't will myself to go to the bedroom where I wouldn't notice when he came back, I decided to stay on the couch. That way he'd need to wake me so he could get to sleep himself.

After Edward had slept there for the past ten weeks, the cushions had adopted his unique scent, and I reveled in the feeling of having at least a part of him close to me.

The fact that he wasn't home yet could only mean that he wasn't just having a nice time but probably the time of his life. The idea of him kissing another woman felt like a stab to my heart. Or even worse, imagining him in someone else's arms — no, I couldn't go there. It was too painful.

I had to remind myself that that was exactly what I'd wanted and told him to do. No matter what it meant for me, it was what's best for him. 

With that thought on my mind, I fell into an uneasy sleep, hoping to be awakened again soon because that would mean Edward was home.

  


****TBL****

  


EPOV

  


“Man, stop forcing me off the road,” Emmett bellowed after I effectively overtook his race car for the tenth time in a row. 

“Stop crawling around and blocking my way, then I don't have to force you,” I answered just as my red Ferrari crossed the finish line. 

Emmett threw the controller on the armchair across from him. “Okay, I give up.” He took a big gulp from his beer bottle, then switched the TV to ESPN. “How long are you planning on hiding out here?”

When Bella insisted I go on a date, I was immediately sure I wouldn't actually ask someone out. There were several problems with that. First of all, I was in love with Bella — head-over-heels, all-consuming, not-even-noticing-other-women kind of love. In addition to that, everyone we knew was supposed to think she and I were in a relationship. So all respectable women kept their distance, and the ones who still approached me were nothing more than tramps.

I really wanted to either take Bella herself out or at least spend my free evening with her at home. But I could see how much she suffered from the thought of holding me back in any way. She didn't want to see that I was in love with her, and I sure as hell wasn't telling her, knowing she was scared of us risking our friendship blowing up in our faces. 

So I decided to try and make her happy by pretending to go on a date — just a quick dinner-and-a-movie-thing and be home way before midnight. Emmett had a field day when I asked him if I could spend the evening at his place so Bella wouldn't notice I wasn't really going out, but in the end, he agreed.

“I'm not sure,” I quickly glanced at the clock, seeing it was only nine. “I think another one-and-a-half hours.”

That should work. I'd be home around eleven then, still an hour earlier than Bella and I had gotten home from _our_ date. I didn't want her to think any other evening could be better than the one we'd had.

Emmett opened his mouth to say something when his phone started to play a song I didn't know, but the words “booty call” came up a lot.

“Hey, sugar,” he greeted whoever was calling.

I gestured to let him know I was going to the bathroom to give him some privacy. When I came back a few minutes later, I still caught the last few words of his conversation.

“Yeah. And remember, nothing but the red lace. See you in ten.” He hung up, his face showing a giant smirk.

I sat down, sipping at my beer. “ _Booty Call_?” I asked with an amused half grin.

“Uh huh. Sheryl from radiology was stood up by her date and asked me to come over. Will you be okay here by yourself?” He was already picking up his wallet, stuffing two condoms inside and putting it in his back pocket along with his phone.

I debated for a minute if I should just go home, but Bella would get suspicious if I was back too early. “No problem, I'll just practice my racing skills so I can beat you faster next time.”

Emmett shook his head. “You know where everything is. Feel at home, but don't forget to pull the door shut when you leave.” He put on his jacket and opened the door. “I'll tell you all the juicy details tomorrow.”

Wiggling his brows, he laughed boisterously and left the apartment.

  


****TBL****

  


Half an hour and five times of jumping through all of Emmett's three-hundred channels later, it was still too early to go home. What was Bella doing? Was she snuggled into a blanket, eating potato chips on the couch? Or had she already gone to bed, not even thinking about how my “date” was going? No, I was sure I'd seen a flash of hesitancy and unease when she sent me away earlier. She wasn't as unaffected by the prospect of me meeting someone else as she worked hard to appear to be.

The more time we spent together, the more I knew that my feelings weren't unrequited. But Bella wasn't ready to give in to her emotions. And I really understood the danger of us breaking up, resulting in making a hard twenty years of co-parenting. I knew, though, that Bella was _the one_ for me. And I held out hope that, if I gave her enough time, she'd eventually come around and give _us_ a try.

Okay, just another thirty minutes, and I could finally go home.

  


****TBL****

  


“Ed, you still here?” I heard Emmett's loud voice somewhere in the fog of my sleepy mind.

_Oh, my neck is killing me._ I slowly opened my eyes to realize I was still in Emmett's apartment, half-sitting, half-lying on his couch. The TV was still on the same stupid commercial station it had been when I'd last looked at it.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Emmett chuckled.

Shocked awake, my gaze rushed over to the clock on the wall. _Fuck!_ It was past seven in the morning already. 

“I must have fallen asleep. Too many double shifts this week.” I stretched my stiff limbs, trying to fully wake up.

Emmett huffed as he hung his jacket in the closet. “You know, Bella will think you fucked your date and stayed the night, right?”

_Shit! Oh dammit, he's right._ That's exactly what she would be thinking. 

I jumped off the couch, picking up my keys and phone and was already at the door. “Em, thanks for letting me stay here, but I have to go and explain things to Bella.”

While I was closing the door, I heard Emmett laugh. “You don't want to stay for breakfast and hear about Sheryl's expert deep-throating skills?”

I didn't dignify that with an answer. Instead, I hurried to my car and drove home just like the devil was at my heels.

Fifteen minutes later, I stood in front of my door, trying to open it without making a noise. I figured that if Bella was asleep in the bedroom, she wouldn't even notice I hadn't gotten home last night. My hopes were shattered, though, when I found her asleep on the couch, her head on my pillow, my blanket pulled up to her chin. Her beautiful face was framed by her thick, dark tresses, her cheeks flushed a cute rose color, her plump lips pursed just right for me to kiss them. And I desperately wanted to do just that.

Since we'd shared that passionate kiss after our date, I'd caught myself several times staring at her lips, imagining them on mine — or certain other parts of my body. There was hardly a day that went by for me without jerking off in the shower, dreaming about Bella on her knees in front of me or under me in my bed.

I heard her sigh and saw her stir a little in her sleep, which made a lock of her hair fall across her face. I reached out and very carefully tucked it back behind her ear, lightly brushing my hand across her cheek in the process. To my surprise, she leaned into my palm. For a moment, I left my hand there, reveling in the freedom to touch her like that. Then her eyes began to flutter until they suddenly snapped open.

Reluctantly, I pulled my hand away, smiling a tight smile.

Bella seemed disoriented as she tried to sit up. “Edward, you're back. I'm sorry I fell asleep here. What time is it?” 

“Uhm, it's almost eight in the morning,” I told her truthfully, waiting for realization to set in.

Her face fell immediately. “Oh.” She looked away, peeling herself out from under the blankets and awkwardly getting up. 

Without meeting my eyes again, she started to fidget with an empty bag of chips that was lying on the table. “Your date went well, then?” She tried hard to disguise it, but I could hear her voice shake a little.

“Bella, it's not what you think …” I started, but she whirled around, holding her hand up to interrupt me.

“Please, stop. You don't need to explain anything. You're totally entitled to having some fun.” Bella turned away again and resumed picking up stuff from the coffee table.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, knowing full well what she meant by her comment. “I told you, it's not …” Again, she cut me off.

“Edward, please, I don't need to hear what happened. Whatever it is, it's okay. You don't have to feel guilty.” She painted a fake smile on her face, but I could see the pain in her eyes. “I want you to be happy. And knowing you had a good time last night is all I need.” Her expression softened and she really seemed to somehow be content with the situation.

My chest constricted at the thought of having hurt her like that. I knew I hadn't done anything wrong. Hell, I hadn't even been on a date. But I pretended to because she wanted me to go. Falling asleep was a stupid mistake on my part, and now I had to live with the consequences, unless I wanted to tell her that I lied to her. Seeing how relieved she seemed to feel, made it impossible for me to tell her about my scheme.

“Okay,” was all I muttered in reply, and Bella made her way into the kitchen to start breakfast.

While she rummaged around, I removed the sheets and blanket from the couch and folded them in a neat pile on the floor. When I was done and the living room didn't look like a makeshift guest room anymore, I slowly strolled over to the kitchen counter.

“Will you see her again?” Bella asked, trying to appear nonchalant after I'd been watching her for a few minutes.

I didn't need a second to think about it but answered her with conviction. “No. I won't.” 

Not caring that she might think badly about me for having a one night stand, I was eager to at least put her mind at ease about me possibly starting a serious relationship with another woman. And I was glad that my words seemed to serve their purpose, because I saw Bella smile the first genuine smile of the day.

“Okay.” Relief was seeping through her pores as she shifted the eggs around in the pan. “There are many more fish in the sea. You'll find the right woman for you. Maybe on your next date.”

I smiled at her, knowing that the only woman for me was standing right in front of me. No matter how much Bella tried to set me up with other women, she'd remain the only one I would ever be interested in, and her reactions that morning convinced me even more that deep down she knew I was the right man for her. I only had to give her the time she needed. In the end, it would definitely be worth the wait.

  


********TBL*******

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I know that most of you will think that Bella's irrational and stupid. I totally agree that she is, but hello, she's pregnant. Those of you who have children will maybe remember those irrational ideas and fears that go with hormone overdrive.
> 
> Anyway, any other thoughts? Were you happy it wasn't an actual date? Should Edward have refused to go out? Should he have insisted to tell her that he wasn't with someone else? 
> 
> Let's move on to next chapter. Anyone interested in a sneak peek? Here it goes:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … “ _He, uhm, he told me he sold the building, and it's going to be torn down.” I watched Edward closely and noticed a string of emotions cross his face, but I couldn't actually recognize any of them. …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> What happened? What building is she talking about? Any ideas? Please, share your thoughts here or on Facebook in my group _Payton79's Fanfiction_.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Here are my recs for you to fill the time until my next update. You can find all of them on fanfiction.net.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> WIP rec:
> 
> **Going Down – Redtini**
> 
> _Bella Swan was recruited to The Cullen Firm as the new Managing Director of Global Relations. Unbeknownst to her, she never remembered applying for the position. Yet, luck was on her side, and the offer was too great to pass up. Through one strange encounter and a series of events, Bella realizes that luck had nothing to do with it. Drama/Romance/Angst/Lemons/mild BDSM._
> 
> There are only two chapter of the story posted so far, but I had the opportunity to test-read the first six chapters as a member of Redtini's Facebook group, and I just loved them. The story's going to be hot, a little mysterious, and for sure, at least as much fun as her others have been. Go check it out.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Complete Rec:
> 
> **Faking It – spanglemaker9**
> 
> _Half of Hollywood's most famous couples are faking it. That's how Bella Swan's publicist convinces her to pretend to date troubled Hollywood bad boy Edward Cullen. And she'll do anything for her band and her music._
> 
> This story's an older one again, but just great none the less. I've read it twice within a few months because I just couldn't forget about it. I love the characters and the great sexual and emotional tension between Edward and Bella. If you haven't read it yet, you shouldn't wait any longer.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> So, this was it for this year ;). I wish all of you a Happy New Year. See you in 2015.


	16. Chapter 15 - Living Arrangements - Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Hi out there! I'm happy you all made it safely to 2015. I hope you had a great NYE party and are ready to see what's going on with Bella and Edward.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, following and favoriting. I can't believe how many of you are reading this little story. Again, I tried to answer each and every one of your reviews. If you left me your thoughts but didn't get a reply, then I either overlooked you, which wasn't intentional by any means, or you weren't logged in. Sadly, I can't reply to guest reviews.
> 
> I'd like to give my usual thanks to my betas **evelyn-shaye** and **EdwardsMate4ever** as well as my prereader and over-all go-to-girl **LaPumuckl**. This time, I also want to thank my new special helper, **hopelesstattromantic** , who assisted me with all things that concern Chicago.
> 
> Now, let's see what happens with Bella's apartment.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight … 
> 
>   
> 

  


Chapter 15 – Living Arrangements — Again

  


BPOV

  


“Okay, I'll keep holding.” I'd been holding for fifteen minutes already, trying to get my landlord on the phone. It was the Monday after Edward's date, and my lunch break was almost over. 

For almost three months, I'd been living with Edward, and although I really enjoyed having him around and wouldn't mind leaving things the way they currently were, I felt the obligation to do what was necessary to get out of his hair. 

Edward had never complained about me taking up so much space in his home. Never had he said even one word about me sleeping in his bed while he took the couch like it was the most natural thing to do. To make all the inconveniences up to him, I was doing the household chores. I tried to keep the apartment spotless and tidy, wash his clothes and keep him fed. 

Unlike Riley, who'd only acknowledged all the things I'd done for him every once in a while, Edward didn't hesitate to thank me every time there was a hot meal waiting for him when he came home or when he found his favorite shirt or jeans cleaned and ironed in the closet. He never took anything I did for him for granted.

In return, he took care of me, catered to my crazy cravings, rubbed my feet when I was tired from work and was just there whenever I needed someone. It could have been the perfect arrangement — if only I didn't feel like an intruder in his life, hence my attempt to get some news from my landlord.

“Miss Swan.” I was startled back to the present when I heard a deep male voice over the phone.

“Hello, Mr. Berty.” I was surprised he was finally talking to me. “I'm calling to ask if there's been any progress with the repairs to my apartment. It's been three months now since the fire.” Although I wasn't actually keen on moving out of Edward's home, I was still pissed at the man who'd left me hanging for eleven weeks and counting.

I heard a few papers rustling and then Mr. Berty clearing his voice. “Miss Swan, I'm sorry to inform you that there won't be any repairs. I sold the building last week and the new owner is going to tear it down. You'll get a generous compensation for your inconveniences. You should have all the paperwork in the mail at your current address today or tomorrow. Please contact the new owner, Mr. Simmons, about the specifics. I'm really sorry, Miss Swan.” With that, he hung up on me, leaving me shocked and speechless.

  


****TBL****

  


The rest of my work day flew by without me really taking notice. The whole time, my mind was racing, processing Mr. Berty's news, mourning my home and eventually making plans for the next steps I had to take.

As I was thinking, I realized that I wasn't actually that sad to lose my apartment. It hadn't really felt like home in a while. It was the place where Riley and I had lived, planned our future — and in the end, it had been the setting for our break-up. The place that felt like home to me and which I knew I was losing now wasn't the two bedroom apartment in Lakeview but the small one-bedroom place I was sharing with Edward. And since our living together had only been a temporary arrangement until I could go back to my own place, time was up now. Knowing I couldn't go back to my own building ever again, I'd have to find a new home for Peanut and me.

With those depressing thoughts on my mind I walked into Edward's apartment that evening. It was still early, and I had already planned the dinner I wanted to cook but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Edward curse in the kitchen. In that instant, my nostrils were assaulted by the smell of something burning.

Throwing my purse on the couch, I rushed around the corner to find Edward dropping a pan into the sink, its contents having a striking resemblance to chunks of coal and steaming violently.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he shouted, oblivious to my presence.

Although he seemed to be really upset, the picture of him in the kitchen wearing oven mitts and my apron made me giggle. At once, he whirled around, looking slightly embarrassed and defeated. Part of me felt bad for him while another part couldn't keep from teasing him.

“What are you doing? Is the heating broken and you were making a fire? Or is this some kind of medical experiment to, say, heal cancer or something?” I bit my lip to keep the belly laugh that was fighting to get out at bay.

“Very funny, harhar,” Edward grumbled. “There goes the surprise.”

My brows shot up. “Surprise?”

“Yeah,” he looked at me sheepishly. “I wanted to surprise you with home-cooked dinner. You're always doing stuff for me, and I wanted to give something back.”

At his words, my insides started to melt. Edward was always sweet and caring, but since his staying away overnight the other day and the subsequent weirdness, it felt like he was constantly trying to make it up to me. 

I couldn't deny that I'd felt like someone had ripped my heart out the moment I'd realized he'd most certainly had sex with the woman he'd gone out with — whoever she might have been. I knew I had no right to feel hurt because I'd been the one who'd made him go in the first place, and getting him laid had been the actual plan. But telling him to go and knowing he really went through with it were two very different things.

Having it basically confirmed that he slept with someone else, kissing her, holding her, feeling her skin on his, her warmth surrounding him, was just too much and hurt like nothing I'd ever felt before. I wasn't sure if it was knowing he shared something as intimate as that, something he'd shared with me as well, with another woman or the fact that she'd enjoyed it and could replay it over in her head as much as she wanted while I couldn't even remember what it felt like to be intimate with him. So she had a part of him that I didn't and probably would never have.

Whatever the real reason was, I didn't want to hear a word out of him about it. I knew he'd felt the need to explain it to me, play it down or apologize, but I just couldn't take it. That was why I'd cut him off. The only thing I needed to know was if he liked her as more than a one-night stand. So, as hard as it had been to say it out loud, I'd asked him if he would be seeing her again. I wasn't one to promote casual sex, and I wasn't too pleased that Edward had seemed to revert to that, but the relief when he assured me he wouldn't go out with the woman again was instantaneous.

We'd spent the rest of Saturday trying to will away the awkwardness between us, and although it felt weird at first, by the end of the day, we'd been back to the way we'd been before Friday night. At least that was what I'd thought. Edward's constant attempts to make things up to me made me think otherwise, though.

“You don't need to give anything back. I like doing things for you, and most of the stuff I'd do anyway, even if I were living alone.” Lightly, I placed my hand on his forearm as he picked up the pan to inspect what looked like burned meat again. “It's the thought that counts, you know? Thanks.”

He flashed me a wry little smile. “The steaks are ruined. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be,” I answered quickly. “You know, I was really craving Chinese food the whole day. Come on, make use of your mad ordering skills instead.”

At that, he chuckled lightheartedly. “Don't think I don't know you're only saying that to make me feel better, but it works anyway.” He grabbed the menu from _Beijing Gardens_ and the phone and rattled down our usual order.

  


****TBL****

  


I'd changed and was dressed in my favorite pair of yoga pants and a long-sleeved sweater when Edward laid out the assortment of take-out containers on the table. 

“When I see all that food, I feel bad, thinking about poor children who are starving. This is just decadent,” I stated as I sat down and closed my eyes to sniff the little box closest to me.

“This is the only way we can get everything we want,” Edward answered matter-of-factly, while loading his plate with noodles. “Besides, it's not like any of it will go to waste.”

That much was true. Even if it took us two to three days, we always finished our whole order. 

While we were eating in companionable silence, I finally remembered my phone call with Mr. Berty, which I'd totally forgotten about over Edward's disastrous attempt at cooking dinner.

“I got my landlord on the phone today,” I started, suddenly nervous again.

Edward's eyes shot up to meet mine, his posture kind of tense. “What did he say?”

“He, uhm, he told me he sold the building, and it's going to be torn down.” I watched Edward closely and noticed a string of emotions cross his face, but I couldn't actually recognize any of them.

“Okay, then you'll stay here,” he said like it was the most logical thing to do.

My heart jumped a beat at his words, but instantly, I reminded myself that it was impossible. I couldn't keep imposing on his life the way I had been.

“Edward, this is _your_ home. And it's too small for three people. I'll start looking for a new apartment tomorrow.” I hadn't made a plan for how I'd go about finding a place, but I knew that I had to do it and sooner rather than later. My due date was early April and by then, I needed a furnished nursery.

As I felt a warm hand on mine, I looked up and met Edward's mesmerizing green eyes. 

“Bella, there's no rush. Everything's fine the way it is. I'll help you look, okay? No rushed actions. We're a team now, remember? We'll find just the right place.” He held my gaze with an intensity that made me feel like there was some double meaning in his words, but I just couldn't make out what he was trying to say.

Taken aback by his insistence, I could only nod. Although I knew that I had to leave soon, I felt assured that Edward would still be by my side.

  


****TBL****

  


On Wednesday, I met Rosalie to buy groceries for the Thanksgiving party we were hosting at Edward's apartment the day after. I'd been really surprised when he'd asked me if we could do something together for the holiday since I'd been sure he had plans with his family. Then again, knowing his parents' reaction to the baby news, it wasn't strange they weren't celebrating together. I felt guilty about their obvious rift, but Edward didn't seem to mind. In fact, he'd told me that, for the past ten years or so, his parents had preferred to spend the day at some charity function instead of with their children.

Since I'd been to Forks in August and was planning to go again for Christmas, I had decided to stay in Chicago anyway. Knowing that Rose was in town, too, and with Jasper's parents attending the same function as the Cullens, I suggested we make it a small dinner party, inviting Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice. 

Unfortunately, I was the only one out of the six of us who actually knew how to cook a turkey or even chop vegetables properly, which meant I would have to prepare the whole feast. But I didn't mind since I loved to cook and Edward promised to help me as much as he could.

I frowned slightly at the memory of his last attempt at doing something useful in the kitchen, but had to smile instantly, remembering why he'd done it. And I was sure he wasn't really a hopeless case. Under my supervision, I'd try and at least get him to slice and dice for me.

“So, have you found a place worth looking at yet?” Rose asked while toying around with a zucchini in the vegetable section.

“Nope,” I answered, loading a large pumpkin into our cart. I'd actually taken a look at Craigslist the night before but wasn't very successful. “Whenever I find an ad that even remotely appeals to me, Edward always finds fault with it. Either it's too small, in a bad neighborhood, on an upper floor in a building without an elevator, too _far_ from the next hospital, too _close_ to the highway, yadda, yadda, yadda.”

I heard a very unladylike snort from behind me, so I turned around to look at my best friend who appeared to be comparing the zucchini to a cucumber — for whatever reason. “He doesn't want you to move out,” she stated nonchalantly. 

“You think so?” I was surprised at how incredulous I sounded.

“Pu-lease,” she said sarcastically. “Of course he doesn't.” She must have seen the disbelief on my face. “You can't be that blind, can you?” 

She examined me with furrowed brows for a moment. Then, shaking her head, she continued to play around with the vegetables in her hands. “I won't spell it out for you. If you can't see it now, then you're not ready.”

Mulling her words over, I pushed the cart on to get some carrots when my phone started vibrating in my jacket pocket. I fished it out and was surprised to see Edward's name on the screen, because as far as I knew, he had an important appointment that afternoon.

“Hey,” I greeted him while laying a pack of carrots in the cart. “I thought you were busy today.”

“Hi, Bella.” Edward's animated voice rang in my ear. “I am, but I wanted to ask you if you could maybe meet me in half an hour.”

“Uhm, I'm with Rose, shopping for tomorrow. I can't ditch her here,” I answered, locking my gaze with my friend's. She made a dismissive gesture, telling me I should just go on and leave.

Edward made a noise which told me he was trying to find a solution. “How much longer do you need?”

My eyes swept over the contents of my cart, then moved to make a quick read of my shopping list. “Maybe another fifteen minutes, then I have to take the stuff home and stow it away.”

“Okay, then. I'll send you the address and wait for you here.” Without giving me the chance to object, he hung up on me.

“What was that all about?” Rosalie asked as she strolled over to me.

I frowned at my phone before sticking it back in my pocket. “I have no idea. Edward wants me to meet him someplace.”

“What for?” she inquired, grinning as she stole the list out of my hands.

We took off in the direction of the dairy section. “He didn't tell me. He just said it was a surprise, and he'll send me the address.”

Amused, Rose quickened her step. “Come on, we shouldn't let the man wait for too long. I'm too curious about what he's up to.”

  


****TBL****

  


About forty-five minutes later, I was standing at the entrance of a residential building in Lincoln Park without any idea what I was doing there. I'd followed the directions Edward had texted me and was surprised to find an apartment building instead of a shop or a restaurant or something like that.

For the tenth time, I read the text, making sure I had the right address. After a resigned shoulder shrug, I walked into the nice-looking, quite modern lobby. Passing rows of mailboxes, I spotted the elevators, and as instructed, I pressed the button for the fifteenth floor.

When the doors opened again, I cautiously stepped out into a spacious hall with walls painted in a pleasant shade of light green. Shaking my head, I unlocked the screen of my phone and searched for the next directions. Edward's text said to turn to the right, so I walked toward the end of the hall to find a door to my left ajar.

My curiosity was piqued, and I pushed it further open. Setting one foot inside, I started to look around, astonished to find a big room that was almost completely bare. To my left, there was a generously-sized open kitchen which was set off from the rest of the room by an island with an attached breakfast bar. While sweeping my gaze to the right, I spotted two doors before my eyes widened. Almost the whole wall across from me was made of glass which allowed me a spectacular look over Lake Michigan. 

Forgetting about the rest of my surroundings, I slowly crossed the distance, drawn to the window wall. Carefully, I placed one hand against the glass, spellbound watching the water glisten in the rays of the bright November sunlight. 

I wasn't sure how long I'd been standing there appreciating the view when I was startled by a warm voice quite close to my ear. “So you like it?”

I pulled myself together, shaking off the strange sensations the warm breath created as it hit my neck, and turned to look into Edward's sparkling eyes. “Do I like what?”

The corners of his mouth turned up and he spread his arms wide. “The apartment. Three bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms and a great view. Can you see yourself living here?”

Shocked, my eyes moved around the room, noticing three additional doors on the right, and for the first time, taking notice of the balcony in front of the giant window. 

“I can't afford this,” I answered sadly.

“You can, if we live here together.”

“We can't live together,” I blurted out, although I knew at once that it was exactly what I wanted.

Edward chuckled at my outburst. “Why not? I thought you liked living with me.”

“I do,” I admitted without hesitation. “But it isn't right. Edward, you have to live your life, and I have to live mine. I don't want to stand in your way.” How could he ever have a normal life if I was around all the time?

“I like living with you, too.” He took a step closer to me. “Becky, we're going to have a baby. I've thought about this a lot, and I think it would be best for all of us if we lived together. That way, I can see Peanut every day, and we can share the responsibility.” His words were calm and he sounded like he'd been planning his speech for a while. 

To give myself a moment to think, I took a few steps away and let my eyes roam the room again. Although the wallpaper was peeling from the walls and the hardwood floor was in desperate need of polishing, it was a beautiful place. It was spacious but not too flashy, and I could totally see myself living here, but my conscience was nagging me. 

“It's impossible,” I said as I turned back to look at Edward.

“Why?” His brow was furrowed, his eyes locked with mine.

“Edward,” I started, knowing I had to say something I didn't even want to think about. “What if you meet someone special? If you start a serious relationship with a woman, don't you think she'll have a problem with you living with your baby-mommy?” 

I was dumbfounded and a little pissed when he started to chuckle. “Please, Edward, I'm serious here.”

“Okay.” He pulled himself together. “Bella, the most important relationship in my life will be the one with my son or daughter, and of course, with you as their mother. Everyone else will only come second or third to that. If — and that's a big if — I should ever meet a woman I want to date seriously, she'll either accept my child and that I'm living with him or her and their mother or she can take a hike. We're only talking hypothetically anyway. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but I doubt it'll happen anytime soon, if ever.”

Edward made a few steps toward me until he was only about a foot away. Then he took each of my hands in one of his. “Bella, I want to see Peanut every day. I want to be there when he starts to crawl, makes his first steps and speaks his first word. I want to be there through sleepless nights when the first teeth come, tuck him in after reading a bedtime story and chase away the monsters under the bed. Bella, please, don't deny me those parts of being a father.”

My eyes started to water as Edward's words tugged at my heart. I wanted him to experience all that. I wanted to let him be an every-day-dad instead of one who visits twice a week or only has his kid to himself every other weekend. And most of all, I wanted him around on a regular basis. But could I be that selfish? Could I deny him the chance to live the normal life of a twenty-something single man? Then again, he had made the decision to be in his kid's life, which would naturally mean he wasn't that single anymore. So, would denying his wish mean cheating him out of an experience he desperately wanted? And there was still the minor issue of rent.

“If you don't like the apartment, we can find some other place,” he tried another approach.

Shaking my head, I answered, “That's not it. I love the apartment. And I love the picture you're painting. But it's too expensive. I can't even afford half the rent of a place like this.”

Edward's eyes turned hopeful. “What if you pay what you've been paying for your old apartment and I'll pay the rest? Don't worry, I can afford it.”

“That's impossible!” I insisted.

“No, it's not. Consider it part of child support. After all, my kid will be living here, too.”

Just in that moment, a woman, clad in a tight black dress with a low v-neck walked into the big room, coming from what I assumed to be one of the three bedrooms. “So, Edward. I see your girlfriend has arrived.”

I stared at the blonde, who looked to be in her early forties but desperately tried to hold on to her thirties. She walked toward me in sky-high red heels, reaching out her hand for me to shake. “I'm Jane Evans, the realtor. You must be Miss Swan.”

Swallowing once, I shook her hand, working hard to show her a little smile. “Bella, please,” I said in greeting.

“Bella, what a wonderful name.” She let go of my hand and turned to gesture toward the open room. “So, Bella, have you made a decision? Edward didn't want to buy the condo without getting your opinion first.”

I whirled around to throw Edward a panicked look. “You want to _buy_ this place?” I asked in an incredulous voice.

He shrugged nonchalantly. “Real estate is a solid investment.” Then he bowed down to whisper in my ear. “Trust fund, remember?”

I felt like my head was spinning with all the new information. Of course, I had totally forgotten about Edward's financial situation, although I had no idea how much money we were talking about, and I didn't want to know either.

“What's the verdict?” Jane's voice brought me back to the matter at hand.

I let my eyes move around the room for a minute, stopping for a moment at the spot right in front of the window where I imagined a playpen with a little boy inside, bathing in the sunlight shining through the glass. Then I moved on to the wall to my right where I could almost see a crib or maybe a cradle standing against a light yellow or cream-colored wallpaper, the bronze-haired baby inside sleeping peacefully. My tour ended at the open space next to the kitchen where I could picture us having breakfast at a nice dining table, Edward and me with a high-chair between us, little Peanut's face smeared all over with chocolate, his green eyes twinkling with happiness.

“Maybe we need a little more time,” Edward told Jane. “Bella hasn't even seen the bedrooms and bathrooms yet.”

I almost cut him off, “I don't need to see the other rooms.”

“Does that mean you've already made a decision?” the realtor asked with an audibly smug smile.

“Bella, will you move in here with me?” Edward's voice was strained and slightly hopeful.

I turned and my eyes met his deep gaze. I didn't really know what he found in them, but that moment, he looked like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders.

“Yes, I'll, no, _we_ will live here with you.” 

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I know, many of you weren't happy with the way last chapter went. Was I able to make it up to you even a little bit? What do you think of the place Edward found? Do you think the arrangement will work for them? Is it okay for Bella to practically live on Edward's money?
> 
> Now, on to the next chapter. Here's a sneak peek:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … _Bella still wasn't meeting my eyes. “Why does Rosalie have to make time for birthing classes?” I asked, sounding incredulous. …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Before you start to hate on Bella, this is all on Rose. But you'll see that next chapter.
> 
> Until then, tell me what you think here or on FB in my group _Payton79's Fanfiction_.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> In the meantime, here are this week's recs:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> WIP rec:
> 
> **Letter From the Heartland – BoysNBooksRBetter**
> 
> _Edward is a movie star struggling with his fame. Bella is a Midwestern girl and busy college student. The two strike up an unlikely friendship after E receives a fan letter from B that forces him to confront his Hollywood demons. The friendship gets complicated when phone calls are no longer enough for the actor and romantic feelings start to become real. E &BPOV AU Work In Progress _
> 
> Those two are so cute and their relationship is very special. I just love that story and it deserves a lot more reviews. So go check it out and leave some love.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Complete rec:
> 
> **Summer's Hidden Melody – winterhorses**
> 
> _One band. Two college graduates. Twenty-four concerts. Bella and Rosalie spend an unforgettable summer following their favorite band on tour. When Bella catches the eye of charismatic lead singer Anthony Cullen, she's in for an incredible ride. But the two don't always get along in harmony, and Bella wonders if her long-held ideal really is the perfect one for her._
> 
> This story is very well written and has an unusual twist. Nothing is like it seems and you'll only find out in the end. To call it complete is a little misleading since it's only the first part of a bigger story, but the second part hasn't been posted yet. Still, go and give it a try.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> See you in two weeks ;).


	17. Chapter 16 - Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hi and Happy Thanksgiving! You think I'm a little late? Well, you're right, but Edward and Bella are celebrating Turkey Day this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you for your support, most of all, for the many reviews. I enjoy reading each and every one of them. I always intend to answer you all, but although I try to be thorough, I'm not sure I miss one or two. And unfortunately, I can't answer guest reviews, so please make sure you're logged in. 
> 
> I'm very grateful to my wonderful betas, **EdwardsMate4ever** and **evelyn-shaye,** for making my stuff readable and my pre-reader, **LaPumuckl,** for just being the rock that she is. This chapter, my special thanks go out to **dazzleglo** for giving me legal advice and some great suggestions for the last part of the chapter. Ladies, you're great.
> 
> Now, let's see how they're going to spend Thanksgiving. See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight … 
> 
>   
> 

  


Chapter 16 – Thanksgiving

  


EPOV

  


I was on cloud nine when I came home from work Thanksgiving morning. I'd gladly taken the night shift, meaning that I'd be off for the holiday and would be able to spend all of it with Bella and our friends.

I still couldn't believe that Bella had agreed to live in the new condo with me. When she'd told me that she couldn't go back to her old apartment, I'd been relieved but at the same time terrified she might find a new place to live before I got the chance to convince her of my plan.

It was pure luck that Jane had called that morning, telling me that a new apartment was on the market. She'd shown me a couple of others before, but none of them felt right. The place Bella would feel at home in couldn't be too modern, too big or too expensive. She was very low-maintenance. When I'd told Jane the amount of money I was willing to spend, she started offering me townhouses, penthouses and stuff like that, but Bella would never willingly live in one of those. The condo with the lake view was worth two normal houses in the suburbs, but it had a homey feel to it, and when I set foot in it, I knew we could have a wonderful life there.

After having Bella around for three months, I couldn't for the life of me imagine being without her ever again. On top of that, I had no idea how we would manage to co-parent while possibly living at different ends of the city. I hadn't been lying when I'd told Bella I wanted to see my baby every day and be involved in his daily routine. Maybe it was guilt which led her to agree, but I wanted to believe that, at least partly, she wanted to live with me, too.

Making preparations to buy the apartment made me realize that there were a lot of legal issues I had to take care of as soon as possible. I definitely had to talk to Jasper about an official appointment when he and Alice came over later.

Later. That reminded me of the fact that today was Thanksgiving and we had four guests coming over. Although I knew that preparing a big dinner for six people had to be a lot of work, I was surprised to hear Bella whirling around the kitchen already when I stepped into our apartment at eight in the morning.

I snuck around the corner to look into the kitchen without drawing attention to my presence, because that was the only way I could watch Bella working her magic for a while without getting caught. Seeing her dancing around with her iPod plugged into her ears always made me smile, although my tiny kitchen was way too small for her love of cooking. I couldn't wait to see what she could do in the new, bigger, state-of-the-art kitchen.

It would take until after Christmas before we could move because, although the building was in a great condition, there were still several renovations to be done to the apartment. New wallpaper needed to be hung, the floors had to be stripped and re-coated, and I wanted some changes made in the bathrooms. On top of that, we had to set up and furnish the nursery. I was sure, though, once Alice heard about the new place, she'd insist on being the one to design the baby's room.

Bella turned back around from putting a pie into the oven, and her eyes zeroed in on me. “Morning. You're home early,” she greeted me with a smile while pulling the plugs out of her ears. “Do you wanna lie down for a bit? You should take the bed for once so I don't wake you with the kitchen noises.”

Just as always, it felt like we were in a relationship, the best one I ever knew, minus the physical aspects. Bella was always so considerate, anticipating my needs and taking care of me.

“Morning. No, thanks, I'm good. The night was exceptionally quiet, and I actually got a few hours of sleep.” I took my jacket off and hung it over one of the chairs standing around the dining table. “I'm well rested and full of energy. Is there anything I can do to help you?”

Bella looked at me skeptically, raising one eyebrow. “You can't really think I'll let you get close to the stove, right? I won't risk losing another apartment.” Her voice was half-mocking and half-serious.

“Then let me chop some stuff. Consider me your slave for the day.” Bella's eyes smoldered for a moment before they returned to their normal expression. I couldn't avoid a little smirk, realizing that, although she wasn't letting on that she could be interested in me as more than a friend, I could have her worked up that easily. “If you show me what to do, I'm sure I can be of some help.” I knew the sentence wasn't completely without innuendo either, but I really wanted to help her out with dinner. After all, there would be four guests showing up for a feast.

“O-kay,” she muttered reluctantly, scanning her surroundings. “See the pumpkin over there?” She pointed at the big orange thing sitting on the counter next to the sink. 

“Sure,” I answered, waiting for instructions.

“You gotta cut it into slices, then peel off the shell before dicing it. Think you can manage?” Bella's expression showed amusement.

That didn't sound too hard. “Sure, ma'am,” I said with a mock salute before I walked over to tackle my assignment.

  


****TBL****

  


I was just putting the finishing touches on the table setting when the doorbell rang. I'd actually managed to dice the pumpkin — which made me almost beat my chest with pride — but I was at my skill's end when Bella told me to slice and dice an onion. First, I didn't cut it fine enough, then I cut my finger, so Bella decided it was safer if I settled for setting the table instead of handling potential weapons.

Putting the last wine glass in its right place, I walked over to the door.

“Hi, Em, Rosalie? You two came together?” I asked, truly surprised to find them next to each other in the hall.

“Hell, no!” Rose spat. “It was purely bad luck. I was waiting for the elevator when that moron entered the lobby, making lewd comments.”

“Come on, princess. Don't flatter yourself.” Emmett made a pissed-off face but I had a feeling that he secretly enjoyed those exchanges with her. “As long as there's enough pussy out there, I won't stoop low enough to hit on _you_.”

The blonde supermodel-type woman theatrically rolled her eyes at him. “You're such a charmer, jackass.” She pushed past the both of us and stormed into the apartment.

“Do you always have to push her buttons like that?” I asked, a little annoyed with their constant bickering.

“Man, she started it by telling me she hoped I'd acquired some itchy STD and wouldn't be able to come today. I just went along,” he told me with the most innocently guilty expression.

“Are you two going to come in any time soon?” Rosalie huffed exasperatedly. “Where's Bella? Is something wrong?”

I pulled Emmett inside and closed the door behind him. “I coaxed her into lying down and resting for a bit, but from the sounds of it, she's getting dressed.”

Without another word, Rose strode over to the bedroom door, knocked and, without waiting for an invitation, went inside, closing the door again behind her.

“She's the most infuriating woman I ever met,” Emmett complained, shaking his head even as his eyes were still glued to where Bella's friend had just left the room. “How can any guy stand her? With that mouth, she should make them all run for the hills.”

_Right! That's why you always try to inconspicuously ask me about her — not the least bit fishy._

“I'm not sure,” I answered with a poorly-disguised grin. “From what I hear, guys are practically standing in a line, waiting for her attention.” I had a feeling Emmett would take the bait.

“Huh,” was his only answer. 

Before I could tease him some more, the bell rang again, so I decided to let him stew in his thoughts and went to let the rest of our guests in.

“Hey, big brother,” Alice cheered as she threw her arms around my neck and hugged herself to me. “I haven't seen you and Bella in weeks. How are you?” 

I tried to get her to release me a bit. “We're fine. How are you?” My question was directed at my sister and her fiancé as well, who was standing in the hallway, smiling indulgently at his future wife.

“Ali, let your brother take a breath, okay?” He gently pulled her off me, then gave me a quick man-hug. “Hey, Ed. Would you believe me if I told you she's been so excited that she hasn't slept in two days?”

I chuckled while shaking my head. “You're talking about my sister, Jazz. I'm afraid I have to believe you.”

“Har har!” Alice playfully punched me in the stomach, then walked past me into the apartment.

Right that moment, the bedroom door opened and Rosalie stepped out, followed by Bella who looked stunningly pretty and incredibly sexy in her dark-blue knitted dress which ended a few inches above her knees and hugged her baby-bump and her pregnancy boobs just right. To top it off, she wore knee-high black boots with it.

Alice, hyper as always, ran over and threw herself at Bella, pulling her into a choke-hold, but released her quickly to pat her protruding stomach.

My eyes were strangely glued to Bella's body, wandering from her wonderfully long legs to her filled out chest and back again. 

Startled, I felt a finger under my chin. “Close your mouth, Geekward. You're catching flies,” Emmett stage-whispered into my ear which made everyone around us giggle and Bella blush.

Before anyone else could make any embarrassing comments, we were saved by the oven timer that went off, indicating that the turkey was done.

  


****TBL****

  


“Wow, fif if fo good,” Emmett mumbled with his mouth full of food, then moaned with closed eyes.

Rosalie made a disgusted face. “Eww, Emmett, you're such a pig. How you ever get a woman to have sex with you is totally beyond me.”

“Babe, they're beating a path to my door to take a ride on my disco stick,” he replied with a smirk and thrusting movements.

Next to me, Bella almost choked on her sweet potato casserole. “You okay?” I asked while carefully patting her back.

Bella coughed a few times, then took a sip of water before she wiped away the tears that had escaped. “I'm fine, thanks. I just wasn't prepared for this kind of dinner talk.”

Her comment evoked some giggles from around the table.

“Sorry, Bambi,” Emmett said with true remorse. “I tend to speak my mind, no matter the circumstances.”

“Just another proof of the saying _stupid makes a good fuck_ ,” Rosalie mumbled more to herself than to anyone else.

I was glad that, this time, Bella's mouth was empty, otherwise I would have feared for her life.

“Babe, if you want to see for yourself how good a fuck I am, you only have to ask,” Emmett retorted with a smug grin and a wiggling brow.

Rosalie turned to look at him, painting a saccharine smile on her face. “I'd rather turn lesbian than have your man-whoring _disco stick_ anywhere near me.”

“Oh, sugar, you don't know what you're missing,” he answered, laughing out loud.

I cleared my throat, feeling like I needed to put an end to that line of conversation. “Okay, enough of that, I think. To change the subject, Bella and I have great news.” I looked at her and she flashed me a little encouraging smile. “We're officially moving in together — as roommates. We just found the perfect place for us yesterday, and we'll probably be moving in the first week of January.” 

None of our friends seemed to be really surprised about my announcement. Jasper and Emmett knew I'd contacted a realtor which, of course, meant Alice knew as well, and I was sure Bella had already told Rosalie.

“Finally!”

“Great, man.”

“Yay, you need any help decorating?”

“Congratulations.”

Everyone commented almost at once.

Alcohol flew freely — for everyone but Bella and me, because I didn't want her to feel left out — and we got lots of good advice on whom to commission with the renovations, where to buy furniture and how to go about the move itself. As usual, Rosalie's and Emmett's opinions were almost polar opposites, but they didn't really fight about anything.

After we were finished with the turkey and the side dishes, the table was cleared and the girls set the two pies Bella had baked in front of us.

“So, Bella, have you signed up for a Lamaze class yet?” Alice asked while putting a piece of pumpkin pie on Jasper's plate.

My eyes shot to Bella's, eager to hear her reply since she hadn't talked to me about birthing classes.

“Uhm, no, I haven't. I read that I have a few more weeks until it's time for that,” Bella said, her gaze fixated on her cranberry-pear-pie in front of her.

“Bells, you have to make a decision about that soon. You know, I have to fit the classes into my schedule,” I heard Rosalie say and suddenly, I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach.

Bella still wasn't meeting my eyes. “Why does Rosalie have to make time for birthing classes?” I asked, sounding incredulous.

“Because I'm her birthing partner, of course,” the blonde across from me stated matter-of-factly.

“What about Edward?” Alice threw in, shocked.

Rosalie's eyes were boring into my sister's as she stated, “It's Bella's decision and she wants me to go with her.”

“Is that true?” I almost choked out, staring at Bella, trying to will her to look at me.

“I never said that,” Bella mumbled, quickly glancing at me, then turning her gaze to her friend. “Rose, I told you I hadn't talked to Edward about it, so I don't have a birthing plan yet. And I asked you if you'd go into the delivery room with me if Edward didn't want to.”

“Of course, I want to,” I told her, covering her hands folded in her lap with mine, and she finally looked at me.

“Bells, are you sure you want him to see you like that? Giving birth is not a walk in the park,” Rosalie argued. “I've seen you at your worst. But do you want Edward to see that? It won't be pretty.”

“We're talking about _my baby_ , Rosalie,” I said with a little more force than I intended to. “I want to be there when he or she comes into the world, and I want to be there for Bella. I'm a doctor. I'm sure I can handle it.”

“I'm sure you can, but I'm not sure Bella wants you to. She's the one who'll be doing all the work. Maybe it's better for her to have her best friend with her.” Rose turned to look at Bella expectantly.

“Do you two always have to fight over Bambi?” Emmett for once was the voice of reason. “It's her decision and you shouldn't pressure her, neither of you. Although I do think it's Edward's right to go into the delivery room.”

“Edward's _right_? I think you're shitting me. How does knocking her up give him the right to see her at her weakest and make her embarrass herself in front of him?” Rose and Emmett were facing each other now, glaring daggers at each other.

“Because it's _his child_. And, he didn't walk out on her, unlike many other guys who would have turned tail and run. They decided to care for the baby together, and they will be living together, so he deserves to have that experience.” Emmett was close enough to Rosalie's face to either kiss her or butt her head with his.

“Guys, calm down,” Bella's calm voice interrupted their face-off. “This isn't about you.” She moved her head and looked at me. “I know we haven't talked about it, but if you want to, I'd like to have you with me.” 

I felt feather-light and almost high knowing that she chose me. I knew that the delivery would be a real test for whatever there was between us, but I wanted nothing more than to share that with her. I wouldn't be able to stand if Peanut came into the world and I wasn't allowed in the room.

“Thank you,” I mouthed because Em and Rose were still fighting, although they had moved on to some other topic.

  


****TBL****

  


Several hours later, our guests were ready to leave. Emmett and Rose had decided to share a cab home since neither of them was in any condition to drive, and they didn't live that far apart from each other. Their inebriated bickering was much more colorful than the sober variety, but not the least bit less aggressive.

“Those two are really something. Maybe they should just screw each other and be done with it,” Jasper said, chuckling while the two of us went to get the jackets.

“You may be right,” I agreed with him before I remembered I had to ask him something. “Jazz, I need your help. Now that I'm buying the apartment, I realized there are some things I need to take care of real soon. Can I come into your office maybe some time next week?”

“Are you working tomorrow?” he wanted to know as he put on his coat. 

“The night shift.”

“Great. We're officially closed tomorrow, but I have a few things to work on, and I'll be in the office tomorrow morning. You can come by if you like.”

“Thanks, Jazz. I really appreciate it,” I said, as we walked back over to the others.

Jasper helped Alice into her jacket while I handed Emmett his coat and helped Rosalie into hers.

“Bye, guys,” Bella bade them all farewell as she hugged one after the other. “I'll call you tomorrow, Rose.”

We could still hear Emmett and Rosalie argue about who was to be taken home first and who had to pay for the cab when they were stepping onto the elevator.

  


****TBL****

  


Friday morning at ten, I was on my way to Jasper's firm's downtown office when my phone rang with Emmett's name on the screen. 

“Morning, Em,” I greeted him as I waited at a red light.

“Hey, Ed,” he whispered into the phone, and I almost couldn't hear him. “I need your help.”

“Em, is everything okay? You need to speak louder so that I can understand what you're saying.”

I heard him groan. “I can't, man. She'll hear me.”

Now I was confused. “Who will hear you? What's going on?”

“I slept with Rose last night.”

 _Wow! I didn't expect that._ And his choice of words was unusual for him. Normally, he'd say he fucked her, screwed her, or at least had sex with her, but never he _slept_ with her. 

“Oh, uhm, congratulations?” I offered as the only thing coming to my mind.

“No, this is baaad.” He was still whispering.

That was weird since sex was Emmett's favorite pastime. “How is it bad?”

“Man, I've been hiding in her bathroom for the last hour because I don't know what to say to her.”

The guy was a man-whore. How could he not know how to talk to a woman after having sex with her?

“How about _Thanks, I'll call you_?” I knew it was lame, but it wasn't like I was a pro at situations like that.

“You're not fucking helping,” he whisper-yelled, making me laugh at his predicament.

“Emmett, how about you just man up and face her. Maybe she'll know what to say.” I was almost at the entry to Jasper's building's underground garage. “I'm sorry, but I gotta go. The connection will break off any second. I'll talk to you tonight, okay?”

With that, I turned left, and as I drove down the chute, my call with Emmett was disconnected.

After easily finding a spot in the almost empty garage, I took the elevator to the tenth floor. The hall was almost completely deserted since most people who could afford it took the whole Thanksgiving weekend off. I walked down the unlit hallway and found Jasper's office door ajar. 

He looked up as I knocked, not the least bit surprised. “Morning, Ed. Come in.”

Like the client that I was at the moment, I sat down across from Jazz on the other side of his desk. 

“So, what can I do for you?” he asked after getting me a cup of coffee.

There were several things I needed to take care of, but first I needed to clue him in on my situation. “I talked to my father a few weeks ago.”

“How did that go?” he wanted to know with a skeptically raised brow.

I gave him a quick run-down of the encounter in the empty hospital room. “Not well. First he tried to force me to make Bella get an abortion. Then, when I refused to do that, he demanded I abandon her and the baby. He gave me until Christmas to handle things.”

“I knew he wouldn't react all warm and fuzzy, but that's a little extreme. Abortion? What did you tell him?” Jasper inquired in a worried tone.

I shrugged like the answer wasn't obvious. “I told him I wanted the baby and Bella.”

“So, what'll happen when, at Christmas, he figures out you're still living with her and even moving in with her permanently?”

For a long moment, I thought about his question. “I don't know.” And to be honest, I didn't really care. Nothing was as important to me as Bella and our child.

“Does Bella know?” 

“No,” I was quick to reply. “I came home drunk so I had to tell her about talking to Carlisle, but I didn't tell her exactly what he said. I only told her he didn't want me to openly acknowledge Peanut as mine. I didn't want to worry her.”

Jasper nodded slowly for a minute. “And what now? Why are you here? What can I do for you?”

I'd thought a lot about that. “I need to take care of a few things. I have to make sure Bella and the baby are taken care of if something should ever happen to me — tomorrow or twenty years from now.”

“What did you have in mind? A will?” The lawyer across from me grabbed a notepad and a pen.

“That as well. But I wanted to start with a trust fund for Peanut.”

“Okay. I can set that up. Whom do you want to be the trustee to manage the trust?” He started to scrawl things down in an unreadable script.

“You.” I answered without batting an eyelash.

He looked up to throw me a serious stare. “You sure about that?”

“Jazz, I trust you more than anyone else. So, of course, I trust you to have my child's best interests at heart.” And he was the most level-headed person I knew.

“Thanks for your faith in me.” He fixed me with a stare, making me see how sincere he was. “Alright. How much money do you want to put in that trust?” he continued all lawyer-like.

I had calculated everything several times. “A quarter of what's in my trust at the moment.”

Again, he looked up from his pad to lock his gaze with mine. “That's a lot of money, Edward. We have to face the reality here. I think it's very likely Carlisle will disinherit you. So the money you have now will probably be all you have plus whatever you'll earn yourself. Are you sure you want to lock up a quarter of that in a fund?” 

He was probably right. Since I didn't plan on having a great career, I probably wouldn't earn a fortune by being a simple doctor, but I didn't care. “I know. My money works for me so I'm not worried about my own financial situation. I want Peanut taken care of, not matter what. The money will be enough for him or her to get an excellent education and even start a life without any financial worries. That's what I want.”

Jasper tapped his pencil on the table. “Okay. If you're sure, I'll set everything up.”

“Thank you.” I was really relieved he agreed to be the trustee. “Now, the will. I have to avoid every possibility of my parents getting their hands on anything I own.” That was my worst fear — something happening to me and my parents inheriting all my belongings while Bella and my child had to struggle.

“The only way to make sure that won't happen is if you make very clear who is to get what after your death. I'll make sure it's bulletproof. The more detailed it is, the better, and you should think about leaving your parents a minimal amount of something like a hundred dollars or even one dollar. It will prove that you thought about this thoroughly, as well as help in making it much harder for them to contest the will.”

The thought of giving them even a dollar was abhorrent to me, but I trusted Jasper. “Okay, $18 dollars each. One dollar for each year I’ve had to live under their roof until I moved out to go to college.” I grinned.

“Good. What else?”

“I want Bella to get the condo. I want her and the baby to be able to keep living there without any worries about rent or anything. And I want everything else I leave behind to be divided into two parts. One half is to go to Bella and the other half should be split up amongst our children, however many there will be.”

“You're saying _our_ children,” Jasper threw in. “What about children born to you by other women?”

Just the idea of what he was insinuating made my chest hurt. “There won't be any. If Bella and I never get together like that again, Peanut will be an only child. There are no other women for me!”

My friend nodded, conveying that he understood. “I get what you're saying, but maybe we should word it a little differently, to avoid leaving any opening to contest the will. Make it every child of yours, no matter who the mother is. A judge might be more inclined to go with it if you don't exclude other children.”

“Okay. I know there won't be others, though.” I paused for a moment when a thought hit me. “Jazz, I don't want you or Alice to get the wrong impression by not leaving her anything, but I think she's very well taken care of. She won't ever be disinherited. In addition to that, she has you, and her business is going well. But I don't want her to feel left out.”

“She won't. All Alice needs is your love and to be in your life,” Jasper assured me instantaneously. “And I think you're doing the right thing, okay?” Relieved, I nodded. “Anything else?”

There was one more thing I was sure needed to be handled. “Yeah, I want to make a living will, as well. I don't want my parents to have any say in what happens if I should ever need a legal guardian.”

“So, who do you want it to be? You know it's not an easy position to fill.”

“I know. I want Emmett to make all medical decisions, and you to make any others. But I want it in there that you both have to consult Bella before making any final decision. Is that possible?” I wanted Bella to be included, to have them obligated to hear her out, but I didn't want the weight of possibly having to pull my plug on her shoulders.

“Of course, everything's possible. And have no doubt I'll do it. But what about Emmett?” 

If I asked him, he'd make stupid jokes, so he'd be thrown in the deep end if it ever came to that. “He'll have no choice, and when push comes to shove, I know I can trust him to help Bella navigate all the medical issues and protect her from my know-it-all father.” Emmett was smart and big, the size of a house big, but of all people I knew, he could very well go toe-to-toe with my father and win.

Jasper just nodded, finishing his notes on my wishes.

We talked a while longer about the fine print, then moved on to making plans to get together with the girls sometime soon. When I left his office about an hour later, I felt a lot lighter, and although the papers weren't drawn up and signed yet, I knew that I'd made some very important, mature decisions today. No matter what lay in the future, Bella and Peanut wouldn't ever have to want for anything, and the thought made me feel relieved and assured.

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I'm sure many of you think Rose was totally out of line here. I ask you to give her the benefit of the doubt until next chapter when she'll get the chance to explain. 
> 
> Are you happy Edward will go to Lamaze class with Bella? And what do you think about the legal arrangements he made here?
> 
> Who wants a peek into next chapter? For all of you who want to, here it goes:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … “ _Hey, sweetie. I'm here. I just couldn't find a spot to — ” The man who had come in and stopped next to Tory seemed to choke on his own words when his brown eyes met mine. “Bella,” he whispered, incredulous. …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Who's the man with the brown eyes? Where are they and who's Tory? All the answers will be in the next chapter. Until then, tell me what you think, here or on _Facebook_ in the group _Payton79's Fanfiction_.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Many of you may have had a hard time finding my WIP rec last chapter. I have to take the blame for that. Unfortunately, I had a typo in the writer's name. So here's the same rec again, plus two new ones 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Letter From the Heartland – BoysNBooksRBetter**
> 
> _Edward is a movie star struggling with his fame. Bella is a Midwestern girl and busy college student. The two strike up an unlikely friendship after E receives a fan letter from B that forces him to confront his Hollywood demons. The friendship gets complicated when phone calls are no longer enough for the actor and romantic feelings start to become real. E &BPOV AU Work In Progress _
> 
> Those two are so cute and their relationship is very special. I just love that story and it deserves a lot more reviews. So go check it out and leave some love.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> WIP rec:
> 
> **Madame Bella – Emotion Masen**
> 
> _After Edwards fiancée cheats on him, his friends are determined to get him back into the dating world. As a joke they take him to what he doesn't know is a high-end brothel, where he sets his eyes on Madame Bella, the youngest and most notorious Madame in the business. Despite her being the only one not on the menu he is willing to do anything to win her for himself.(Extremely OOC)_
> 
> This story has been on a little hiatus but has come back with lots of updates. It's an interesting look into the world of the forbidden which doesn't disappoint. So far, I can't really see where it's going to go, but I'm glad to be along for the ride.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Complete rec:
> 
> **Wild Child - FluffyLiz**
> 
> _Just months away from inheriting a fortune and the family business, 17 year old orphan, Bella, is out of control – a wild child with a platinum card and a killer bod. Can Edward, as her legal guardian and CEO of Swan Publishing, rein her in and prevent her from ruining everything he's worked for? AH, OOC. Rated M for language, adult situations and dramatic plotlines._
> 
> This is a story about a girl that wants to be loved and a man who doesn't dare to love her. When he finally gives in, you would think that they found their HEA, but there's a lot more to happen before that. A wonderful, sexy and heartbreaking story. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Have fun reading. See you in two weeks ;).


	18. Chapter 17 - When It Rains, It Pours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hi and welcome back!Thanks to you all for putting me or my story on favorite or alert and for being so kind to leave me your thoughts. I hope I managed to reply to every one of you who logged in, but if I overlooked you, then I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention.
> 
> As always, I have to thank my betas, **evelyn-shaye** and **EdwardsMate4ever,** for polishing my words until they shine and my rock, **LaPumuckl,** for being the wonderful friend that she is. I couldn't do this without you.
> 
> So, now let's give Rosalie the chance to explain her bitchyness and see who the mystery from the teaser is. Enjoy. See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight …
> 
>   
> 

  


Chapter 17 – When It Rains, It Pours

  


BPOV

  


Edward was gone for only a few minutes on Black Friday morning when my phone started to ring. 

“Hey Rose.” I greeted her with a smile, although she couldn't see it.

“I had sex with Emmett,” she blurted out without any pretext or hello.

 _Holy shit! How the hell did that happen?_ I didn't have the first idea how to respond to that. “Ohh-kay?” My uncertainty was clearly audible.

“No, it's not,” she snapped. “He's been hiding in my bathroom for the past hour, and now he's whispering. Either he's even crazier than I thought, or he's on the phone with someone. Is Edward there?”

“Emmett's still with you?” I was surprised by my high-pitched squeak, but I knew from Edward that Emmett was the wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am kind of guy who never stayed the night. “And no, Edward left a short while ago.”

I heard a muffled thud like Rose had banged her fist on the table top or something. “Dammit, then I won't find out if he's talking to Edward.”

“Slow down, okay? Will you tell me what happened, please? When you left here last night, you were almost scratching each other's eyes out. How does that lead to having sex?” Maybe I wasn't up to date, but as far as I knew, people who ended up in bed normally liked each other rather than wanting to kill each other.

Rose sighed on the other end. “Well, since it doesn't seem like he'll come out any time soon, I might as well tell you now.” It sounded like she plopped down on the couch. “So, we continued our fight for about half of the cab ride, and at some point, I really got in his face, like literally. Then, all of a sudden, he grabbed the back of my head and crashed his lips to mine. My mind was jumbled from all the wine I'd had, so I didn't fight him off. In the blink of an eye, his tongue was in my mouth, and we were all over each other, almost fucking in the backseat of the cab. The rest is history, as they say.”

“But you hated him,” I threw in, incredulous.

“Still do.” Rose slurped on something, then swallowed. “The fact that he had me coming five times last night doesn't change that.”

I almost dropped the phone at that point. “ _Five. Times?_ In the course of _one_ night?” I'd always had to work hard for my one measly orgasm, if I had one at all, while I'd been with Riley. Once again, I was sad I couldn't remember my one night with Edward. “Please, Rose, tell me you used protection. I'm not sure Emmett would have a positive reaction to becoming a dad.” He certainly wasn't like his friend in that regard.

Rosalie's resulting snort tickled my eardrum. “I wasn't _that_ drunk. Please, give me some credit. He's stuck his dick into half of the female population of the Chicago metropolitan area. You think I wanna catch something? If it was up to me, he would have double wrapped it and sanitized it before it ever touched me. But I have to give it to him. Seems like practice really _does_ make perfect.”

Unlike me, she seemed to always have her wits about her, no matter how heated things got. And although she probably didn't have half the experience Emmett had, she knew how to enjoy herself.

“Are you planning on doing it again?” I asked, well aware that whatever happened between them could potentially make things difficult for all of us.

It took her a moment to answer me. “I'm not sure yet. I mean, it was good — great, even — but I just can't stand him. Maybe if I can get him to keep his mouth shut,” she mused, tapping her finger nail against her coffee mug from the sound of it.

I didn't know what to respond to that, so I decided to keep my mouth shut and waited for Rose to speak again. When she finally did, I was surprised by her change of topic. 

“Bells, about last night, I know I may have overstepped my boundaries when I told you I'd go to Lamaze with you, but I was just trying to look out for you. I know that giving birth is not pretty or romantic. It's hard work, lots of pain and gross as hell, and I wasn't sure you wanted Edward to see that. I hear it's hard enough for people who are in a secure relationship. I didn't want to patronize you or anything.”

Her apology really moved me. “It's okay. I know you only meant well, although you sounded a bit like a bitch toward the end.” 

“That was all Emmett's fault. The jackass always pushes my buttons. I'm sorry.” She sounded a bit bashful.

I chuckled once before turning serious again. “That's what I thought. I was grateful for your offer to go with me, but I really do want Edward there. I just didn't know how to ask him. It _is_ his baby. He should be there, okay?”

“Okay. Just so you know, if you change your mind, I'll be there for you.” Rose went quiet for a second when there was a faint noise on her end of the line. “Bells, I think I gotta go. Loverboy finally opened the bathroom door. I'll call you later, okay?”

“Sure, laters, hun.”

I shook my head with amusement. What I wouldn't have given to be a fly on the wall of Rose's apartment for that conversation.

  


****TBL****

  


The two weeks after Thanksgiving were filled with shopping for furniture, looking at color and wallpaper samples, and meetings with the contractors that were doing renovations at the condo. It was hard for Edward to fit all those appointments into his busy work schedule, all the more since his shifts were being switched around a lot lately. At times, he only learned he had to do a double shift instead of a normal one about an hour before his regular shift ended.

I knew that new development was hard on him; when he was home, he was more tired and looked pale. He worked hard not to let me see just how much it actually wore him out, though. 

I'd done some research and found a health center which ran a birthing class that sounded really interesting and seemed just right for us. Normally, those classes were for women in their third trimester, but this one started out with a getting-to-know-each-other the week before Christmas with the real thing beginning in January. I felt really bad for adding to Edward's stressful schedule, but he was more than willing to clear the evening of Wednesday the 17th to accompany me.

When we walked into the course room with about five minutes to spare, we found eight couples already there, sitting on yoga mats on the floor, mostly chatting with each other.

I felt Edward's hand on the small of my back as he steered me to the last empty mat next to the window. On the one closest to it sat a beautiful woman with a mane of red curls, smiling at us as we approached.

“Is this spot still free?” I asked, placing my purse on the floor beside the blue mat when she nodded.

“Sure,” she said with a thick British accent. “I'm Tory. My fiancé is still outside, parking the car.”

I sat down, Edward taking a seat right next to me. “Nice to meet you. I'm Bella, and this is Edward,” I answered, shaking the hand she offered while Edward greeted her with a little “Hi!”

“Wonderful. Unfortunately, I don't know anyone in Chicago yet. We just moved here two weeks ago,” she informed us in her adorable British English.

“I'm sure you'll make friends pretty quickly. How far along are you?”

“I'm twenty-seven weeks.” She caressed her protruding bump lovingly. “We're having a little girl. What about you?”

“We're 24 weeks along, and the baby is stubborn. We don't know if it's a boy or a girl.” 

We continued to chat a bit with Tory while the instructor was organizing some stuff to get ready to start. Tory was just telling us how she and her fiancé, whom she called “Ri”, found their apartment when I heard something I thought I'd never hear again.

“Hey, sweetie. I'm here. I just couldn't find a spot to — ” The man who had come in and stopped next to Tory seemed to choke on his own words when his brown eyes met mine. “Bella,” he whispered, incredulous.

“Riley,” I managed to get out, sounding shocked and disgusted at the same time.

It felt like time stood still while neither of us was able to look away from the other. My mind was in overdrive. Why was he here and not in London? Why, out of all the health centers in Chicago, had we chosen that one, and run into him and his slut? How could she actually be someone who — under different circumstances — I could see myself becoming friends with when she had been a willing participant in his cheating on me for ten months?

In my peripheral vision I noticed Tory look from Riley to me and back again several times while no one said a word. Eventually, Edward scooted closer to me, his legs on either side of mine, until I felt his front against my back, and he protectively wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his hands where our baby was growing inside me. That action seemed to snap Riley out of his daze.

“Seems like you didn't waste any time, huh?” he muttered accusingly, his gaze zeroed in on my belly.

I gasped in shock at his insinuation. “ _I_ didn't waste any time?” I jumped up and moved the few steps toward my cheating ex to get in his face and avoid everyone hearing us airing our dirty laundry. “If I'm doing the math right, your little I-don't-even-know-what-to-call-her was already pregnant while you and I were still officially living together, you fucking hypocrite. And you dare accuse me of moving on too quickly? Asshole. At least _I_ waited until _after_ you dumped me.” If looks could kill, Riley would have dropped dead right then and there.

I was fuming, almost incapable of keeping my breathing under control when I felt Edward close behind me again, rubbing soothing circles on the small of my back. “Shhh, Becky, forget about the idiot. Come on, let's either sit down again or leave.”

“That's Bella? _Your_ Bella?” Tory finally seemed to have found her voice, glaring at her _fiancé_ incredulously. “You told me she knew about us.” Then she turned to look at me with shock in her eyes. “Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he didn't tell you earlier.” I didn't doubt the sincerity in her voice.

Riley made an embarrassed face and wasn't able to hold my stare any longer. Ready to be done with him, I glanced over at Tory, who had risen from her seated position as well. 

“I don't have a reason to, but I believe you.” Before I could say another word, we were interrupted by the instructor clapping her hands to silence us.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please, take a seat so we can begin,” she said with a friendly smile.

“You wanna stay or leave?” Edward asked, whispering in my ear. 

The four of us stared at each other for a few more seconds, very uncomfortable and not sure what to do, then I made a decision.

“We'll stay. I won't let him ruin this for us.” I turned and took Edward's hand. At least, we could give Riley a little show. “Come on, baby, let's take our seats.”

As soon as the four of us had sat down on our respective mats the instructor started to speak again.

“Hi, everyone. My name is Fran. I'm 47 and I've been a midwife for the past twenty years. Before we start with the actual classes in January, I learned by experience that it's nice to start out with an evening where the couples get to know each other and learn what the class will entail exactly. So, I think we should start by introducing ourselves. Tell us a bit about yourselves, what you do for a living, how long you've been together, when your babies are due, you know, stuff like that. Why don't you start over there?” She moved her hand in the direction of the couple closest to the door. Their names were Tia and Benjamin, both thirty-two. They'd been married for three years and were having their second child in late March. After telling us that they were a chef and a high school teacher, they smiled and waited for the next couple to introduce themselves.

When those two were done, it was Riley and Tory's turn. They seemed to have recovered a bit from the shock of running into me, although Tory was careful to keep a little distance between herself and her fiancé.

“Hi, I'm Victoria, but I prefer to be called Tory.”

She paused for a moment and Riley chimed in. “And I'm Riley.”

A short-lived smile touched her lips but vanished just as quickly. “I'm twenty-five, and as you have probably already noticed, I'm from England. And that's where the two of us met and fell in love.”

I snorted, then added just loud enough for Edward to hear, “And they messed around while he had a girlfriend waiting for him across the pond.”

Tory's eyes darted to meet mine, her cheeks flushed with guilt, then looked away again. “Uhm, I'm a personal assistant.”

“And I'm twenty-five, too, and I'm an accountant.” Riley's voice sounded a bit angry.

Then Tory took over again. “We're having a baby girl in mid-March.” 

Neither of them seemed inclined to say anything else, so Fran told Edward and me to continue.

“Okay, I'm Edward,” I heard him begin, obviously aware that I wasn't ready to speak yet. “I'm twenty-seven and a resident physician at Northwestern Memorial. This is Bella, my girlfriend and soon-to-be mother of our baby. She's twenty-five and works as an editor for a publishing house.”

I turned around just far enough to flash him a grateful smile, then faced the group again. “Hi. We're twenty-four weeks pregnant, and unfortunately, the baby won't show us its sex.” I heard a collective sympathetic _oh_ from our fellow participants.

“Don't you want to tell us how long you've been together?” Riley, the ass, quipped.

“Long enough,” was Edward's quick and acerbic come-back. “And I'm not stupid enough to let her go any time soon.”

I thought I blushed scarlet at his declaration, which was met by a snort from Riley.

The two men glared at each other for quite a while as the other couples introduced themselves. All the while, Edward made a point of having his arms around me, touching me and rubbing soothing circles with his fingers. Eventually, I felt myself relax against him, and I almost forgot my dirt bag of an ex was sitting only an arm's length away from us.

After everyone had shared a bit about themselves and Fran had told us what we were to expect from the six evenings of the course, she finally dismissed us. Trying not to look over to the couple on the mat beside us, Edward helped me up and handed me my purse.

“So,” I heard Riley start behind me, but I was sure he was talking to Tory. That's why I was totally surprised by his next words. “Bells, when can I come over to pick up my stuff?”

I whirled around much faster than my whale-like body should be capable of, then stuck my index finger out to wave it right in his face. “Don't _you_ ever call me that again! You lost the right to use that name when you decided to string me along for ten months instead of having enough respect for me to break up with me _before_ fucking someone else — no offense, Tory,” I added with a quick look in her direction.

“Okay, then, _Isabella_ ,” he said, annoyed. “When would you like me to come by and pick up my things from the apartment?” His tone was saccharine-sweet and very much fake.

A winning smile spread across my face when I remembered that he probably didn't know about the fire. “What kind of stuff are you talking about?” I asked, playing dumb.

He thought about it for a moment before he rattled down a list. “Well, my Xbox, the game collection, my barcalounger, the rest of my clothes, and of course, my comic book collection.”

My smile got wider when I started to rummage around in my purse to find a single key. I handed it to Riley and reveled in his confused expression.

“All your things are in a storage unit. The address is on the key ring tag.” When it had started to become clear that the apartment was moldy, we had divided his stuff and mine and put them in separate storage spaces our landlord was paying for. “But, Riley, I wouldn't look too hard for your comic book collection.”

His brow furrowed even further before anger took over. “Did you destroy my collection as revenge, you jealous little bitch?”

“Hold your tongue, asshole. Don't you ever call her a bitch again, or else.” Edward was storming forward to put my ex in his place, but I held him back.

“You scumbag, if you'd shown any interest in anything other than your little whore — again, no offense, Tory,” I added, this time without looking at her, “then you would've known that there was a fire at the building and the apartment suffered severe water damage. Your precious collection was waiting for you to pick it up where the damage was the worst. So, instead of watching it rot away, I threw it in the trash. If there's anything else, you can talk to my lawyer, Jasper Whitlock.” Then I turned and took two steps toward Riley's fiancé. “Tory, I really believe you that you didn't know. You seem like a nice person, and I hope you'll be happy with him and that he won't dump you for someone new and more exciting down the road. Good-bye.”

I reached my hand out behind me and Edward took it instantly. “Come on, let's go home.”

  


****TBL****

  


Two days later, I was doing the last of my Christmas shopping with Rose. It was December 19th, and all of Chicago was covered by a thick layer of snow with only the streets and the sidewalks cleared. Every store was decorated in the spirit of the season, and people were hurrying around to buy their last presents.

Four days later, I would be flying to Seattle to spend the holidays with my parents. I was really looking forward to seeing them again, but I wouldn't return to Chicago until the day after New Year's, and I couldn't imagine not seeing Edward for ten days. So the prospect of leaving in less than a week was kind of bitter-sweet.

“I still can't believe that the asshole dared to talk to you like that, and you were in a room full of people,” Rosalie said, shaking her head as we stepped out of a bookstore. 

I'd called her right after we'd returned from the Lamaze class from hell, but because today was the first time we were together since then, she couldn't stop bitching about the incident. Riley had never been Rose's favorite person, but she'd done her best to tolerate him for the past six years since he and I had been a package deal. 

“You should have seen the way Edward glowered at him when he called me a bitch. I literally had to hold him back or he would've punched Riley in the face then and there. I have to admit it was kind of hot.” It was rare that I confessed to being attracted by Edward, all the more to someone other than myself, but, damn, him protecting me like that had made me all hot and bothered. And I may or may not have used those images to relieve some tension when I was alone in bed later that night.

Rosalie giggle-snorted at that. “Please, he's hot no matter what he does, and you know it.” 

Before she could get any deeper into it, I decided to change the subject.

“Have you heard from Emmett again?” I asked nonchalantly. 

After their night together, they had agreed that it had been a one-time thing and that they still couldn't stand each other. Although Rose had been adamant that it was just that, I was sure there was something she wasn't telling me.

She huffed a little irritatedly. “That stupid idiot. First he sends me little messages throughout the day, you know, stupid jokes and stuff like that, and then he decides to ignore me altogether. Can you believe him?”

“But you said he was getting on your nerves with his texting.” I was confused at her obvious disappointment.

“You don't get it?” She looked at me like I'd asked her if Christmas was on the 25th this year. “Of course, he was fucking obnoxious, but that doesn't mean that I want him to forget about me.” She sounded like it was the most logical thing in the world, shaking her head at me incredulously.

I was trying to think of a witty comeback when, all of a sudden, I felt my foot slide out from under me. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. When my one leg wasn't supporting me anymore, the other one lost its balance as well, and millimeter for painful millimeter, I fell until my ass hit the frozen concrete with a muffled thud. It felt like my tailbone connected with the ground, and a jolt of pain shot through my body.

“Ouch!” I shouted, making Rose, who was walking a few steps ahead of me, whip around to look at me.

“Fuck, Bells, what happened?” she screamed as she dropped her bags and hurried over to me, crouching down in front of me.

My hand started to rub my aching back. “I must have slipped on a patch of ice. Dammit, that shit hurt.”

Rosalie stared at me with concern in her eyes. “Can you get up, hun?”

“I'm pregnant, not an invalid,” I snapped as I gripped her outstretched hand, pulling myself off the ice-cold ground. All of a sudden, my belly started to hurt. “Ouch!”

“Bella, are you okay?” Rose asked as I leaned on her, trying to massage the dragging pain away.

After I had caught my breath, it wasn't all that bad, just really uncomfortable.

“I'm okay, I think. I'm having light cramps, though.”

Rosalie led me over to her car and opened the passenger door so I could sit down. Then she walked back to retrieve the bags we had both dropped and carried them back to the car. Without turning around, I heard her open and close the trunk, but when she sat down in the driver's seat, I was surprised to hear her speak into her phone.

“She slipped and fell on her ass.” I had no idea who she was talking to. “I don't know. She seems alright but she says she has light cramps.” She listened intently, nodding the whole time. “Okay then, where do you want me to take her?” Again, she nodded but started the engine at the same time. “Good, we'll meet you there. Bye.”

“Where are we going?” I asked her, confusion probably written all-over my face.

“To the hospital,” she said in a no-nonsense tone. “I called Edward. He'll meet us in the ER.”

She sped off in the direction of Northwestern Memorial as my mouth hung open.

“But, Rose, I'm fine,” I objected.

“I'm sure you are, but there's no harm in having you checked, right?” Her tone made clear she wouldn't budge, so I stayed calm, rubbing my belly where Peanut was very actively showing me he was alright. 

  


****TBL****

  


“Bella, are you alright?” Edward called out worriedly as he entered the room I was waiting in.

As soon as we'd reached the hospital and explained what had happened, I was taken into an examination room where I was told to change into a paper gown and lie down to wait for the doctor. I'd been in there for five minutes when Edward stormed in, wearing dark blue scrubs and a stethoscope around his neck. I had to admit that he looked very sexy in his doctor's get-up, but I suddenly realized that he had rushed to me right in the middle of his shift.

“I'm fine,” I answered, feeling bad, trying to quickly dispel his concern. “The cramps eased up, and Peanut's been kicking me the whole time. He's fine, Edward.”

His gorgeous green eyes bore into mine, and for the longest time, we just gazed at each other, until we heard Rose, who had been waiting with me, clear her throat. “I'll be outside if you need anything.”

Edward turned to look at her. “Thanks, Rosalie, for calling me and bringing her here. We have to make sure everything's alright.”

“No problem,” she answered while waving him off. “Just let me know what the doctor says, okay? I'll go find myself some coffee and wait outside.”

Just after the door closed, it opened again and a middle-aged woman in a long, open lab coat came in. Her eyes were glued to the clipboard in her hands until she stopped at the foot of the examination table I was lying on and looked up at me.

“Hello, Miss Swan.” She nodded toward Edward. “Dr. Cullen. I'm Dr. Monaghan, the OB/GYN on call. So, you had a bit of an accident. Can you tell me what happened?” Her kind hazel eyes smiled calmly at me.

“Well, uhm, I was out shopping with my friend, and I slipped on a patch of ice,” I briefly recounted my bad luck.

“How did you fall?” Dr. Monaghan inquired. “On your back? On you hip?”

“Uhm, I fell on my butt and my tailbone hurt.” Insecurely, I looked up to meet Edward's eyes and he flashed me a little reassuring smile.

The OB/GYN nodded quickly. “Are you in any pain now?”

“No.” I shook my head. “I had a dragging pain in my lower abdomen right after I got up, but I hardly feel it now. Please, is the baby in danger?” I felt a sudden rush of panic at the doctor's questions.

“Miss Swan, I think the baby is okay, but to make sure, I need to examine you.” She turned to the sink and started to wash her hands. “Do you want Dr. Cullen to stay or should he wait outside?”

I met Edward's gaze again, and I knew he wanted to be here with me. I didn't care for vaginal examinations in general, and the thought of Edward being in the room while someone touched me down there was weird, but I knew he belonged by my side. “He can stay.”

He smiled a grateful little smile and took my hand in his. I was glad he stayed next to my head when Dr. Monaghan placed a light blue linen over my legs and put my feet in the stirrups. 

“This can feel a little uncomfortable, but it shouldn't be painful,” she said as she slowly slid a finger into me. 

She was right. It wasn't painful and only lasted a few seconds. 

“Your cervix is not dilated. That's good news. And you don't seem to have real contractions.” She slid off her latex gloves and helped me take my legs back down. “Now, let's see how the baby is doing, shall we?”

Edward and I both nodded eagerly, grateful for an opportunity to catch a glimpse at Peanut.

She sat on a stool beside me and lifted the paper gown far enough to expose my belly where she squirted a generous amount of clear jelly. Moments later, she touched the ultrasound probe to my skin and the monitor lit up with images of a baby — our baby — who was obviously sucking his thumb.

“Okay. Your little one seems to be perfectly fine. The heart rate is normal and the amount of movement is, too.” She moved the wand around a bit. “The placenta looks fine as well.”

“Can you see the sex?” I asked with my eyes glued to the screen.

“You don't know yet?” Dr. Monaghan asked with a curious look first at me then Edward.

We both shook our heads when Edward answered. “Unfortunately not. Peanut seems to be a little shy.”

The doctor let out an amused laugh. “Peanut? Well, I'm sorry, but it looks like he or she wants to stay a little mystery. The baby won't open its legs to let me see.”

I pouted a little but was just glad that nothing was wrong.

After another few minutes of the OB/GYN taking measurements and moving the wand around a lot, she put it aside and handed Edward a few printed pictures then handed me a paper towel to clean myself up.

“You were lucky, Miss Swan. The baby's okay and nothing major seems to have happened when you fell. Just to be on the safe side, though, I would advise you to take it easy for the next two weeks. You are not on strict bed rest, but I want you to sit or lie down for the majority of the day. In addition to that, I'm prescribing high-dose magnesium tablets for you to minimize the occasional cramps you may still feel. If you stick to my advice, you're good to go back to work in the New Year.”

I listened to her talking and watched her filling out a prescription when what she said finally sank in.

“I was going to fly out to visit my parents over the holidays. Can I still do that?” I asked, afraid she'd turn me down.

“I'm sorry, but that wouldn't be wise. A flight puts a strain on the body, and you should rest a lot for the next ten to fourteen days.” Dr. Monaghan looked at me with regret but didn't budge on her advice. “If anything happens like bleeding or regular cramps, you are to come back immediately, okay? But don't worry. I'm sure you'll be alright. Happy Holidays, Miss Swan. I'll see you around, Dr. Cullen.” With those words, she was out of the room, leaving me to wonder how I should tell my parents that, for the first time in all my twenty-five years, I wouldn't be spending the holidays with them. What kind of a Christmas lay ahead of me now?

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** So, a lot of things happened in this chapter. How did you like Rose's rendition of what happened with Emmett? Can you forgive her behavior from last chapter at least a little bit?
> 
> Did you enjoy Bella and Edward's run in with Ri and Tory? Must have been liberating to get a chance to cuss him out.
> 
> And finally, Bella's accident. Poor thing won't be able to go home for Christmas. How do you think she'll spend the holidays now? Here's a little teaser for next chapter:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … “ _Love, Edward? Seriously?” He chuckled bitterly. “Love is for fools and schoolgirls.” …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Which really likable character could have uttered those very profound words? Any ideas? Let me know here or on _Facebook_ in my group _Payton79's Fanfiction_.
> 
> Before I give you this week's recs, I have a little announcement to make. My first AH story, Puzzle of My Heart, has been nominated for Top 10 Fics Completed In 2014 over at Twifanfiction recs. I'd ask you all to go there and vote. There are dozens of wonderful stories in the poll. Here's the link:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> twifanfictionrecs dot com /2015/02/01/ vote-for-your-top-10-fics-completed-in-2014/ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Now, here are my recs:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Complete rec:
> 
> **Sexy Silk – jlho**
> 
> _Bella is a smart mouthed, celebrity hating P.A. to a Hollywood Stylist. Edward is an arrogant Hollywood playboy. What happens when their paths cross on the night of the Globes? Rated M for swears and lemons._
> 
> This story is funny as hell, sexy as fuck and a very easy read. I went through it in about two days. A little warning: the epi may throw you for a loop first, but if you have some trust, it'll all work out ;).
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I had a bit of a hard time finding a WIP to rec this chapter, so I asked LaPumuckl for help. This is actually her rec because I'm not yet reading the story:
> 
>  **Ride and Prejudice - ClaireBamboozle**
> 
> _Life is a series of choices and making the wrong call can change someones life forever, just ask Edward Cullen. All Human._
> 
> The beginning is a lot on the angst side, and you might need some tissues while reading this story … Updates once a week
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Enjoy our recs. See you next chapter.


	19. Chapter 18 - Merry Effing Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hi and Merry Christmas — to Bella and Edward, of course. Thanks to you all for coming back and for all the very nice reviews for last chapter. I loved reading them all. If you didn't get a reply, then it was either a mistake or your weren't logged in. To all you silent ones, thanks for following and favoriting. That kind of support means a lot as well.
> 
> This chapter is a very special and important one and I have to say a special thank you to the wonderful ladies who helped me to hopefully get it right: my betas, **EdwardsMate4ever** and **evelyn-shaye** , my pre-reader, **LaPumuckl** , and my guest-pre-reader **Midnight Cougar**. You did a great job, as always.
> 
> Now, I hope you'll enjoy Christmas with Bella and Edward. See you at the bottom.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight …

 

Chapter 18 – Merry Effing Christmas

 

EPOV

 

I was very relieved to know that Bella and Peanut were okay after her fall, and to be honest, I didn't mind her not being able to fly out to Washington for the holidays. Traveling during pregnancy always held a certain risk, but since nothing irregular had occurred so far, I hadn't really had a reason to ask her to stay other than the fact that I would have missed her like crazy. I couldn't tell her that, though, so there had been no other way than to let her make plans without my interference.

All my relief about Bella staying in Chicago went flying out the window when I entered the apartment later that day. I found her lying on the couch, on the phone with her mother, her cheeks wet with tears.

“Mom, no, I'll be fine. Edward's here. I won't be alone.”

I could hear that she was working hard not to let her mother hear how sad she actually was.

“Yes, I said he had to work, but he won't work the whole time, of course. He'll be home later on Christmas Day.”

She wiped a tissue over her face, drying her red-rimmed eyes, listening to what Renée was saying to her.

“No, Mom, no. You stay with Dad. There won't be any flights available at this short notice anyway. I'll be okay, and you'll come and visit after the baby's born.”

She sniffed but held her hand over the phone to keep her mother from hearing her.

“Yeah, we'll talk again tomorrow. Bye, Mom.”

Only after she put the phone down did she notice me standing by the door.

“Stupid hormones,” she muttered with a small smile. “You're home early.”

“I was worried about you.”

I set my messenger bag on the floor and hung my jacket in the front closet, then strode over to her. She scooted a bit to the side, and I sat down in the space she'd created for me, wrapping my arms around her, instantly pulling her into my chest.

“It's okay to be sad, Becky,” I cooed. “You know what, I'll try to get out of the thing with my parents and be here with you on Christmas.”

She suddenly pulled away from me enough to look into my eyes. “No, you can't do that and you know it. They're your parents, and Alice and Jasper will be there. I'll be okay.”

She gave me a weak little smile, and no matter how much I wanted to, I knew I couldn't ditch my father — not this time. He'd made it pretty clear that he expected me to show up for their annual big Christmas Eve Party and that, on Christmas Day, he expected me to tell him how I planned to handle the Bella situation. And that I would! …

 

… _One week earlier, I attended the hospital Christmas party with Alice as my date, since my father had told me unmistakably that he expected me to show up with an appropriate date. Who could be more appropriate than my sister? I could hardly walk Bella into the lion's den, and I refused to show up with another woman on my arm, but I didn’t want to rock the boat just yet. So I'd been glad when Alice offered her services as my escort._

“ _What kind of a stunt are you pulling now?” Carlisle asked in a condescending tone as soon as Alice had left my side for the first time._

“ _You told me to bring an appropriate date, and I'm sure you're not going to tell me that your own daughter isn't appropriate company for me.” I cocked a brow, knowing I was about to set him off._

_Instead of ripping my head off for my insolent comment, he glared at me with his ice-cold blue eyes. “I'm sure you noticed the little changes to your work schedule?”_

“ _Little changes” was the understatement of the year. Since Thanksgiving, I'd spent more time at the hospital than at home, most of that on very short notice. I'd suspected from the start that Dr. Cullen had his finger in that pie, but I guessed I was about to get proof._

“ _Yeah, my coworkers seem to fall victim to the flu a lot lately.” That was the official explanation for my overtime._

_His stare turned into a menacing little smirk. “Well, I heard that you recently joined the ranks of real estate owners. Three bedrooms seem a lot for a single man.”_

_Dammit! I knew he'd find out about my purchase eventually, but how did he know the specifics?_

_I didn't answer, but steadily held his gaze._

“ _I'm sure you're planning to let your little leech and the bastard live there with you.” He narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to get a reaction from me._

 _I refused to take his bait, so I answered much more calmly than I felt. “Yes, I'll live there with_ Bella _and_ our baby _.”_

_His gaze turned impossibly colder when he uttered his next words. “So, I just want you to know that the last few weeks were only a taste of what will be coming your way if you don't reconsider your living arrangements and your whole situation with that … woman. I can make your life here a living hell.”_

_My plans hadn't taken enough form by then to tell him I'd be out of internal medicine soon and would sure as hell never become a cardiologist. So, instead, I nodded at him and gave him nothing with my curt answer. “We'll see.”_

“ _Remember, you have until Christmas. I expect you to be at the house on Christmas Eve, otherwise you'll regret it.”_

_He turned around and stalked off, leaving me with shivers running over my skin. Yes, I would be at his fucking party and after that, I'd tell him exactly where he could shove his threats and derogatory comments. …_

 

… That was before I'd known that Bella wouldn't be in Washington over the holidays. Still, to protect her from my father, I had to be at his damn party. I wouldn't put it past him to show up here and make a scene — to drag me there if I didn't show up voluntarily. And if I could prevent it, I didn't want him to meet Bella — ever.

We spent the rest of the night watching Christmas-themed movies, my arm around her shoulders and her head on my chest. When she eventually fell asleep, I held her until I could barely keep my own eyes open. Then I woke her and helped her into bed.

 

****TBL****

 

On Christmas Eve morning, my shift ended at six. The almighty Dr. Cullen had managed to get me off until the early shift on the 26th, planning to have his pretentious family Christmas. I was sure he didn't see what was coming his way.

I'd left the hospital right on time and was at the apartment door twenty minutes later. Rosalie was waiting there for me with three giant bags and a guy who held a tied-up Nordmann fir tree that was about as high as me.

“Morning Rose, Mr. Wilks. Thank you for coming this early.”

I'd spent the last three days looking for a last-minute Christmas tree to surprise Bella with. She'd been such a trooper, spending most of her time resting on the couch to make sure Peanut was okay. So to at least try and make up for the fact that she couldn't visit her parents to celebrate with them, I wanted to present her with a fully decorated Christmas tree when she woke up. I knew I wouldn't be able to pull it off all by myself, so I'd decided to ask Rosalie for her help, and she'd been very eager to comply.

The hardest part had been finding a tree this late in the game. Never before had I set up a Christmas tree at my place, so I didn't know where to get one and how to get it to my building. After inquiring around for a bit, I finally found Mr. Wilks, who not only had just the right tree left, but when I told him about our situation, was happy to deliver it at that ungodly hour on Christmas Eve morning.

“Hi, Edward,” Rose whispered in return when I unlocked the apartment door.

As silently as possible, Mr. Wilks set up the tree in a corner of the living room, and with a very generous tip in hand, he left us smiling widely, wishing us a very Merry Christmas.

Rosalie and I worked in relative silence, decking the tree with twinkling lights as well as glass and wooden ornaments, both of us careful not to wake Bella. After about an hour with no noises from the bedroom, we were done. I thanked Rose thoroughly for her help and wished her a happy holiday.

Just when I sat down and took a good look at our work, I heard the bedroom door open and a yawning Bella, dressed in flannel pajama pants and a white long-sleeved shirt, emerged. At first, she seemed to be oblivious to my presence, but stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide with shock as she spotted the lit-up Christmas tree. Her face glowed like a little kid's on Christmas morning when her gaze met mine.

“Wow … uhm … what … how … Did you do this?” she asked, barely able to contain her smile.

“I had help,” I answered with a proud half-smile. “Do you like it?”

“I do. But,” she slowly shook her head, “you said you never have a tree at your home.”

“I never _had_ one. And this isn't just _my_ home anymore. Becky, since you can't go home for Christmas, I thought I'd bring Christmas to you.”

Before I was even done speaking, she had launched herself across the room and thrown her arms around my neck, hugging me to her.

“This is the best surprise ever! I love it. Thank you so much.” I heard a little sob there and started to rub my hands up and down her back while my lips caressed the top of her head.

“You're welcome, love. Merry Christmas.”

 

****TBL****

 

Although I had stalled for as long as I could, six p.m. came along eventually, and I had to leave for my parents' party. Dressed in a dark-blue suit, crisp white shirt and a blue tie, overnight bag in hand, I stepped out of the bedroom and went over to the couch to sit with Bella for a few more minutes.

“Wow! You clean up nicely,” she stated as her eyes roamed my body from head to toe and back up again.

I lifted her feet and placed them in my lap. “Thanks, I guess. I'd prefer to spend the evening with you, wearing pajamas and socks.” I really felt like I was wearing a costume, but there was a dress code my parents insisted on.

“Aww, you're so sweet.” Reassuringly, she placed her hand on mine that was resting on her legs. “It's okay. You'll be back tomorrow evening, right?”

I nodded slowly. “Late afternoon, I guess.” I turned my hand palm-up and entwined our fingers, my gaze locked on the intimate gesture. “I wish I could come home tonight.” My voice sounded as sad as I felt.

“It's a one-hour drive, and you'll probably be drinking. It's alright.” Her thumb slowly stroked over the back of my hand. “I'm a big girl. All my favorite movies are here. And you made sure that my favorite foods are all there on the table. Now, go. You'll be late.”

I knew she was putting up a braver front than she actually felt like, but if I wanted to keep my father from coming here and intimidating Bella, I definitely needed to go to him first.

I looked at the clock and sighed. “I'm afraid you're right.” I leaned over, touching my lips to her forehead. “Take care of yourself and Peanut, okay? And if you need me, just call me and I'll come running.”

My eyes bore into hers, willing her to see the sincerity in mine. She gave me a brave smile.

“I will. Now shoo. _Love Actually_ is waiting for me.” She gestured toward the door. Chuckling at her antics, I rose from the couch, put her feet back down and made my way to the door.

As I held the knob in my hand, I stopped when Bella called after me. “Drive safely, okay? We need you back healthy.”

I smiled and looked over my shoulder, answering, “I will. See you tomorrow.”

Before I could chicken out and decide to stay, I was out the door and on my way to the car.

 

****TBL****

 

As always, my parents' house was stuffed to the brim with pompous decorations and the usual mix of socially important guests. Every room from the hall through the dining room to the very big and formal sitting room had its own enormous Christmas tree, decked with hundreds of overly flashy ornaments, which I was sure cost a fortune. No matter how many garlands or mistletoe they had their staff hang — neither of my parents would ever lift a finger to do something so mundane — it didn't create the least bit of warmth the way movies made us believe was normal.

I'd smiled a fake smile at dozens of people my parents knew from their several pretentious charity engagements, praising my mother's taste in style. I'd had a few honest words with Alice, Jasper and his parents, but they had quickly been drawn into conversations with other people. And I'd had some more or less lengthy medical discussions with doctors from the hospital.

I'd suffered through dinner, where I'd been seated next to a fake blonde who tried to get me to ask her out for the full two hours the torture had taken. As soon as the last course was finished, I excused myself and fled to my father's library, where he hid his thousand-dollar bottle of whiskey. I'd planned on staying sober for the night, first of all, because I wanted to be in driving condition in case Bella needed me, and second of all, because I wanted to have my wits together if my father should decide to talk to me today instead of tomorrow. But one little glass couldn't hurt, right? Otherwise I was ready to hit my head against the closest wall.

Just as I swallowed down the first gulp, savoring the burning sensation it created as it hit my throat, I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I whirled around, finding Tanya standing behind me.

“Is everything okay with you?” she asked with concern in her eyes. “You look stressed.”

I did my best to give her a reassuring smile, but wasn't sure I was successful. “I'm fine. It's just, you know how much I hate these parties.” I moved the hand holding the glass around in a wide circle to indicate that I was talking about everything surrounding us.

She smiled back warmly. “I know. Where's Bella, by the way? I heard congratulations are in order, _Daddy_?” Her smile turned into a suggestive smirk but there was nothing insincere or fake about it, just genuine friendliness.

“They are. The baby's due in April. Bella had a little accident, though, so she has to rest.” Of course, I couldn't have brought her here even if she were fine.

Tanya scrutinized me for a moment as if she were trying to figure something out.

“Your parents don't approve, right?” she asked tentatively. Before I could answer her, my father's voice made our heads whip in the direction of the door.

“No, they don't.” He strode over to us with an arrogant gleam in his eyes. “Tanya, dear, would you please excuse us? I'd like to have a few words with my son.”

“Sure, Carlisle.” She nodded at him, forcing a tight smile. “Edward, tell Bella I said hi, okay? Merry Christmas!”

“Thanks, Tanya. I will. Merry Christmas.” I took another sip from the overpriced whiskey and waited for my father to start his tirade.

He was silent until Tanya had closed the door behind her. “That would have been the right woman for you. But you just had to mess that up as well. At least with whiskey you have a decent taste.” He shook his head with a snort. “So, I take it you haven't gotten rid of the gold digger and her bastard yet?”

My hand began to clench at my sides at the names he called Bella and our child. But I had to keep my calm. This was just the beginning.

“Bella is still living with me, and we're moving into the new condo in January.” There, he had my plan to solve the problem.

“You're such a weakling!” he spat out. “Do you think you're the first guy who ever knocked up a tramp? The only difference is that a real man isn't too much of a damn coward to erase his mistake. We've all been there. Go, ask around outside, and I'm sure most of the men out there have been in your shoes, some of them even more than once. But, unlike you, they were ‘man enough’ to get it under control in time.” He was seething, but my mind was already reeling with a suspicion I needed confirmed right now.

“Have you?” I asked accusingly, “'been there'?”

My father narrowed his eyes at me. “Watch your tone with me.”

“Have. You?” I insisted, more intensely this time.

“It's beside the point, but yes, I have. So you see what you should do?” he asked as if it was some kind of lecture.

“Does that mean I have a brother or sister I don't know?” The thought filled me with hope as well as dread.

He chuckled dismissively. “Of course not. I did what I had to do and took care of my...indiscretions. I paid off the little slut and had her end the pregnancy.”

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I'd never had an emotional attachment to my father and hadn't been much closer to my mother, but this was like a kick to my gut and made me sick to my stomach.

“You had an affair and when things got serious you forced the woman to have an abortion? What kind of a monster are you?” My hand flew up to cover my mouth as I swallowed back the bile I tasted.

“Don't be overdramatic. She was always in it for the money. They all are. I had to keep her from publicly embarrassing me and your mother.”

“But you had no problem embarrassing her behind closed doors and killing your own child. Like that's any better.”

“You have no idea what you're talking about. No one expects a man to be faithful, not in our circles. I married your mother because the name _Platt_ would open almost every door for me here in Chicago. Now the name _Cullen_ does for all of us. And the money came in handy. It didn't hurt that she was a pretty girl either. She needed an eligible husband and I needed the social boost. But that's it. Our marriage was an arrangement that worked out for both of us.”

“You never loved Mom?” It was the first time in a while that I'd called her that, but at that point I felt sorry for her, being tied to a heartless asshole like him.

“Love, Edward? Seriously?” He chuckled bitterly. “Love is for fools and schoolgirls.” He sobered up and his piercing eyes never left mine. “It gets you nowhere. What counts in this world is money and influence. I took care that you have both, but you're an idiot, throwing it all away on a whim, a sentimental mistake, and a slut who wants to take it all from you. No decent woman will touch you with a ten-foot pole if you have an acknowledged bastard running around. But it's not too late. You ship her off to wherever the hell she came from, with enough money to keep her loose mouth shut, and make her sign a damn NDA. Then you find yourself someone acceptable like Tanya and finally act like the man you were raised to be.” He was shouting at me toward the end.

“No,” I retorted in a strained voice.

My father's eyes snapped up from the tumbler of whiskey he was pouring himself. “What did you just say to me?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“I said: no,” I repeated, my whole body tense with agitation.

“No, what?” He narrowed his eyes, trying to intimidate me into agreeing with him.

But for once, I wasn't going to cave. “No, I won't send Bella and our child away. I love her, and I love the baby. There's nothing you can say or do to change that. The times that I just bowed to your will are over, _Father_. This is _my_ life, and I'll live it however the fuck _I_ want to.” I held his gaze, conveying that I wasn't the little boy he could order around anymore.

“And you're about to ruin it. Your reputation will go to hell.” He swung his glass around for a moment, obviously forming a plan. “I think you'll change your mind if I hold off your access to the trust fund you were going to gain upon finishing your residency,” he mused in a sickeningly sweet tone.

I shrugged my shoulders. “I don't care. The money Grandma and Grandpa left me is more than I'll ever need. And I have my own income and so does Bella.”

I turned around and made my way to the door. I'd heard and said enough, and I couldn't wait to get out of there and be done with him. But his voice calling behind me slowed me down.

“We'll see about that. You know that my opinion carries a lot of weight in medical circles. I'll make sure you won't get a fellowship at any renowned cardiology institution in this country if you stay with that tramp,” he bellowed.

“Bella. Is not. A tramp!” I responded with my back still to him. “And I don't care. I never wanted to be a cardiologist. That was your dream, never mine.”

I started to walk again, but my father began to speak at the same time. “I see. Then I'll make sure that you only work night shifts and weekends from now on. You won't see your slut or the bastard much, and when you do, you'll be too tired to enjoy it. And I promise, the first mistake you make, you're out of Northwestern Memorial. Then we'll see about your career in medicine.”

This time, I didn't slow down. “Whatever floats your boat _, Dad_.” He couldn't know I was planning to leave his hospital anyway.

I opened the door and stepped into the hall, grabbing my coat on my way to the front door.

“If you leave this house now, I forbid you to ever come back. You're an embarrassment to this family if you insist on acknowledging that child and living with the hillbilly from Podunk, Washington. I'll disown you and erase you from my will. You won't be part of this family anymore. And you better not name that bastard a Cullen or else...” On the far end of the hall, I spotted my mother, standing rooted to the floor, her face an unreadable mask. I didn't know what I expected, but she didn't seem inclined to interfere in our show-down.

Returning my attention to my father, I snorted; my hand on the doorknob. “This isn't a family. I have my own family now. Merry fucking Christmas, Dr. Cullen.” With those words, I twisted my wrist, pulled the door open, and without turning back, I stepped out into the quietly falling snow.

In only a few strides, I reached my Volvo and jumped in. As I sped off to spend the rest of the holidays with my real family, I noticed the man who'd been my father standing in the open door, watching me leave for good, his drink held in the air in final salute.

 

****TBL****

 

I could thank my lucky stars that there weren't many police cars patrolling that late on Christmas Eve, because I managed the one-hour drive from my parents’ estate back to my apartment in just forty-five minutes. It was only a few minutes before midnight when I stepped out of the elevator and pulled my keys out of my coat pocket.

I hadn't called or texted Bella to let her know I was on my way because I didn't want to worry her. And I needed the time to come up with an explanation why I'd left my parents early. It was late, and she was usually very tired, but I hoped she would still be awake.

When I pushed the door open, the room was relatively dark, the only light coming from the Christmas tree, the TV and the candles that were spread over all the surfaces. In the middle of the room, Bella was lying on the sofa. Her head snapped from the TV to look at me when she heard the door close. Her face lit up with a bright smile as she spotted me, but it fell slightly and turned into a frown a moment later.

“Edward, what happened? Why are you back already?” she asked in a worried tone, while trying to sit up and make room for me.

I shed my coat, and dropped my bag to the floor, which I'd never removed from the car upon arrival at my parents' earlier. I then walked to the couch and motioned for her to scoot over a bit instead of sitting up, and plopped down next to her, pulling her into my chest. “I had a fight with my father, and I needed to leave.” I turned my head and buried my nose in Bella's hair, her lovely scent grounding me instantly, taking away the residual agitation and anger.

“I'm sorry,” she whispered into my shirt.

“There's no need to be. He tried to force his will on me one too many times.” I stroked my hand up and down her back, and she enjoyed it silently. “I told him I wouldn't follow in his footsteps.”

She pulled back a little to be able to lock her eyes with mine. “Did you tell him you want to go into pediatrics?”

“No.” I shook my head slightly. “I won't tell him that until everything's set in stone. I don’t trust him, and I wouldn't want him to interfere. I told him I wouldn't pursue a fellowship in cardiology, though.”

Without speaking a word, she prompted me to continue.

“He told me to either abide by his wishes, or I could leave, and not come back. I was happy to get out of there.” Surprisingly, I didn't regret the final break with my father — and apparently my mother as well, since she had witness the scene without objection. I knew things wouldn't be easy for Alice in the future, but over the years, she'd assured me often enough that she would have my back if I should ever decide to go against our father.

“He threw you out?” she asked with shock-widened eyes.

The concept of a parent not being on their kid's side no matter what was foreign to her, and I was glad for that.

“More or less. He gave me a choice, and I chose my own path.” Bella swallowed visibly, her face a picture of pain. “Hey, don't look so sad.” I reached out and cupped her cheek with my palm. “It's okay. I actually feel relieved. I'm free now.” I smiled at her because I really was free for the first time in my life. Whatever he thought he could do to me, I knew his influence didn't go far in pediatrics because he never bothered to make friends with _children's doctors_.

“I'll grab myself a drink. Can I bring you anything?” I asked her as I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

“No, I'm good,” was her answer before she concentrated again on the old Christmas movie that was playing.

I opened the fridge, took out a bottle of beer and put it to my lips as soon as I'd removed the lid. I savored the cold brew going down my throat as something odd caught my eye. Next to the dining table, against the far wall, was something covered by a white cloth with a big red ribbon on it. It certainly hadn't been there when I'd left earlier in the evening. I slowly strolled over, scanning the object as I got closer. It was about chest-high and five feet wide. My brow furrowed as I stopped right in front of it.

“Bella, what's this?” I wondered, my gaze finding her with her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

“It's your present. It should have been delivered to the condo, but because both addresses—our current and soon-to-be—were on the purchase and delivery agreement, it got here by mistake. I didn't want to keep the poor guys any longer on Christmas Eve, so I told them to leave it here.” She looked a little insecure as her gaze wandered from me to the white sheet and back again. “Go ahead and look. It's past midnight, so it's technically Christmas Day.”

She seemed to be nervous but excited at the same time. I had to admit that I was dying from curiosity, so I didn't wait long before I carefully pulled the sheet off my present. What I found underneath took my breath away and had me speechless for a long moment.

“You got me a piano?” I whispered hoarsely, rigid with emotion.

My eyes were glued to the dark wooden structure, roaming every inch of it with longing.

“I'm sure it's not the quality you're used to,” Bella's soft voice broke through my daze from surprisingly close by. “It's only an upright, and I'm sure you're used to playing a grand or at least a baby grand. And it's only a used one. I found it and had it restored. The manufacturer said it had a special sound, though.” She paused, probably waiting for me to say something, but I just couldn't. My emotions were choking me and keeping me silent.

“I'm sorry if this is wrong. But I thought you'd like to play again. _I'd_ like you to play again.”

She placed her hand on my forearm, and I immediately covered it with mine as I pulled my eyes away from the best present I'd ever received and met Bella's insecure gaze.

“Thank you! You have no idea...” I had to swallow down my emotions before continuing. “No one has ever given me something so special.” Without further warning, I wrapped my arms around her tiny shoulders and crashed her against my chest.

We stood like that for a few minutes until Bella carefully freed herself and brought just enough distance between us that she could look into my eyes.

“Will you play for me?” she begged hopefully.

I scratched the back of my neck with one hand as my eyes wandered to my new piano. “I'm not sure. I haven't played in ten years. I'm afraid I'll suck.”

“I promise, I won't notice,” she assured me with a twinkle in her eyes.

I turned to face the instrument and hesitantly opened the lid, then let my fingers lightly swipe over the ivory keys. Eager, but a bit scared to reconnect with that part of me, I pulled out the bench and sat down, making Bella take a seat beside me. After stretching my fingers, I placed them on the keys and began to slowly play _Ave Maria_.

At first, it felt odd to be playing again, but as the song unfolded, I began to lose myself in the sound and unbelievable joy of doing again what I'd always loved but hadn't been able to for a decade. The whole time, I was strangely aware of Bella sitting next to me, even noticing a sole tear running down her cheek.

When the last note faded away, I exhaled a relieved breath, then turned to Bella with a bright smile.

“Thank you, Becky. You don't know how much this means to me. I'm almost embarrassed to give you my present after this.” I slid my hand into the pocket of my suit jacket and handed Bella the little three-by-three-inch package I'd been carrying around with me all night.

Biting her lip again, she carefully pulled the gold ribbon open and unfolded the red wrap, finding a black velvet box. When her eyes met mine, I nodded encouragingly and she slowly lifted the lid. As her gaze fell on the contents, the corners of her mouth turned up into a sweet smile.

“It's beautiful,” she whispered as she pulled the silver chain out and lifted it up to let the pendant dangle in the air. The one-inch outer circle with the names “Bella”, “Edward” and “Peanut” engraved in it caught the candle light and reflected it against Bella's face. The intricate heart in the middle dangled freely.

“Edward, it's gorgeous. And so special. Thank you so much.” She flung herself at me and hugged me to her.

“You're welcome. 'Peanut' isn't engraved very deeply. When the baby is born, we can take the necklace back to the jeweler's and they'll exchange it for his or her real name.” For some time, I'd thought about holding it back to give it to her as a present after the birth, but I wanted her to have it now.

A few minutes later, we went back to sit on the sofa. After all, Bella was supposed to lie down as much as possible. I put a blanket over her legs and after removing my jacket, sat down beside her.

I pulled out my phone and started to scroll through my pictures. “That wasn't the only present, you know?”

“There's more?” she asked incredulous.

“Yep. It's at the condo, but I want you to see it now.” I found the pictures I'd been looking for. “It's not only from me, though. Alice and your parents helped.”

I held out the phone, and Bella took it from me, her eyes scanning the bright screen. “You had the nursery done?” Her voice held a lot of awe in it. “It's beautiful.”

The walls were all painted in a pale beige with green accents. One wall had a mural of a tree with an assortment of little woodland animals around it. Bella scrolled through the pictures and halted at the one of the painting, magnifying it to see better.

“This is so cute. The little squirrel looks so real. Who painted this?” she asked in wonder.

“Alice did,” I answered with a smile. “She said, since we don't know if it's a boy or a girl, we had to go with neutral but pleasant colors, hence the beige and green. Do you like it?” I was anxious to hear her verdict.

“It's perfect. Thank you so much.” She scrolled on and seemed to immediately find her parents' contribution. “Is that my old crib?” she choked out.

“Yeah, your dad refurbished it and had it shipped here last week. We thought you might want it.”

My eyes were glued to Bella's face, taking in the slightest changes in her expression, eager to know what she thought. Her tear-moistened eyes lifted from the little screen and met mine, holding gratefulness, wonder and a lot of love.

“Thank you, Edward, for everything.” Her arm went around my waist and she buried her face in my chest.

My one hand held her close to me while the other tangled in her soft tresses. “You're welcome. Merry Christmas!”

We continued to watch the movie that had been on all along, but it didn't take long until we both fell asleep on the couch, wrapped around each other. Best fucking Christmas I ever had.

 

********TBL********

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Awww! Wasn't that cute? And romantic? I know, most of you wanted Charlie and Renée to come to Chicago, but Charlie had to work and all this wouldn't have worked out if they'd been in town.
> 
> Let me guess, you're all hating Carlisle even more now, right? He isn't exactly Father of the Year material. Did Edward handle it well? And what about him not telling Bella what really happened? Good idea or bad idea?
> 
> Here's a little teaser for chapter 19:
> 
> … _Bella wasn't usually a messy person, but today, she'd left the room like she'd been on the run. …_
> 
> Oh no! Where's Bella? What happened? Tell me what you think, here or on _Facebook_ in the group _Payton79's Fanfiction_.
> 
> As for my recs, here they are:
> 
> WIP rec:
> 
> **A Horse of a Different Color – winterhorses**
> 
> _Bella is the new arrival in town, and having an infamously lewd mare isn't helping her gain any friends. Maybe a puzzling young horse whisperer can tame the beast and teach the girl how to love herself, even when she doesn't fit in with the herd._
> 
> I almost wouldn't have started this story because I'm not really a horse person. I'm really glad I did. The horses aren't actually that important here, but the story is great.
> 
> Complete rec:
> 
> **A Night With The Royal Staff – MrsK81**
> 
> _Originally a one shot now extended. American Bella is spending a year in London. Working at a party she meets a very sexy and very regal man looking for an escape. Result - a night with the Royal Staff which fast becomes so much more._
> 
> Before this story, I was sure all tales of a prince had to be cliché and lame, but I fell in love with this one. You can't deny a bit of cliché but in the end it plays out much different than I thought. You'll like it, I'm sure.
> 
> Enjoy the recs. See you in two weeks.


	20. Chapter 19 - Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** As always, I can't believe how many of you come back each chapter. I remember how I started out with about twenty reviews for the first Puzzle of My Heart chapters. Now I'm close to one-hundred and fifty if I add up the comments on all four sites I post on. Thank you so much for all your support: reading, following, favoriting and sharing your thoughts. If I didn't reply to you, please, forgive the oversight. It surely wasn't intentional.
> 
> At least four of you were confused last chapter about why Edward sometimes calls Bella “Becky”. Well, I explained it before and it's actually explained in the story as well, but I know that little details can be forgotten, especially if a story only updates every other week like this one does. 
> 
> So, I'll gladly explain it again: It's really kind of an inside joke, and Edward uses it as a term of endearment. In chapter 8, the name came up for the first time when Bella revealed to Edward that her childhood dream has been to become a published author one day and that her pseudonym would be _Rebecca Beauchamp_. Then, for her birthday, he gave her a fountain pen, engraved with the name "Becky" to remind her that he wants her to become a writer. Since then, he used the name mostly in situations when he wants to remind her that they're close and share an intimate connection with each other because he's the only person she's ever told about that.
> 
> I need to shout out a loud and clear THANK YOU to my betas **evelyn-shaye** and **EdwardsMate4ever** as well as my pre-readers **LaPumuckl** and the newest addition to the team, **Midnight Cougar**. You should read what I wrote before those four had their say. Or maybe you rather shouldn't, lol.
> 
> Now, on to the chapter. See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Diclaimer:** I don't own Twilight … 
> 
>   
> 

  


Chapter 19 – Ambush

  


BPOV

  


It was December 29th. Only two days of my semi-bed rest remained, and there were only a few more to go until we would be moving into the condo. Dozens of boxes were scattered around the apartment, waiting to be relocated to our new home. 

Most of the time I'd spent on the couch, I would have been on vacation anyway, so I wasn't actually missed at work. I would have gone crazy here, though, only being able to watch TV or read for two weeks, so I was glad when my boss agreed to let me work from home; at least part-time. I'd managed to edit two whole manuscripts during my break.

Although being locked up here made me cranky, I totally saw the point. Peanut and his health were my absolute priority, so I suffered in silence — mostly. Thankfully, there hadn't been any problems. The light cramps I'd experienced right after the fall had subsided quickly, and I was relieved there hadn't been any spotting or even heavier bleeding.

It had been difficult for me not being able to spend Christmas in Washington with my parents, but Edward had made the holidays so very special for me anyway. First the surprise tree the morning of Christmas Eve, then his unexpected appearance at home later that night, instead of staying away until Christmas Day. And lastly, the wonderful presents he gave me. The necklace was just as precious and well-thought out as the nursery — complete with my old crib in it. Although I'd been dreading Christmas, it turned out to be one of the best I'd ever had.

Edward and I spent many hours together cuddled up on the couch, even sleeping through a whole night there. He was so sweet and tender that sometimes I could almost forget we weren't in a relationship — almost. I enjoyed every minute we spent together, and every so often, I caught myself daydreaming about more, but I was still too frightened that, if we gave whatever it was between us a try, it could end up as ugly as my last serious relationship. If Riley and I would have had a kid together, co-parenting would have been next to impossible. Rationally, I knew Edward wasn't Riley and things didn't need to go sour, but in my heart, I was scared to death. There was a little voice telling me that being in a relationship with him would mean eventually going through another bad — probably even worse — break-up.

Today, Edward was happily at work. For once, he had only a normal day shift, unlike the night shifts or double shifts he was subjected to a lot lately. I still didn't know what happened exactly between him and his father, or if Dr. Cullen really was the reason for his inconvenient schedule, but I had a feeling that it was in fact his doing.

It was just after four, and I was almost done with the workload I'd planned to finish today, when there was a knock on the door. Since I'd just talked to Rosalie an hour ago and knew Alice had a full schedule today, I was wondering who would come visiting unannounced.

“Who is it?” I shouted as I placed my laptop on the coffee table and started to free myself of the blanket covering my legs. 

I furrowed my brow when there was no answer. So I made my way over and opened the door a crack to take a look at the visitor. In the hall stood a tall, middle-aged man with white-blond hair, wearing an obviously expensive cashmere coat. His cold blue eyes narrowed slightly at me before he flashed me an arrogant smile.

“I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You're Miss Swan, I presume.” I was so shocked that I could only nod. “I'd like to come in and have a word with you, if you don't mind.”

I had a very bad feeling in my gut, but who was I to deny Edward's father access to his son's apartment? So I stepped back and opened the door farther to let Dr. Cullen pass. He walked confidently right to the middle of the living room, where he stopped and took a three-sixty look around. 

“I never could understand why Edward chose to live here in this hole instead of the penthouse I offered him,” I heard Dr. Cullen mumble to himself while shaking his head.

He really didn't seem to know his son well at all. _I_ knew Edward had chosen the place because of the neighborhood. It was more than big enough for a single guy, and he would feel lost in a big, flashy penthouse. But I decided not to mention any of that and waited for Dr. Cullen to explain the reason for his visit.

After a moment, he turned around and looked straight at me. “Miss Swan, I know you like the lifestyle my son offers you and that the Cullen name is a very big asset, but I want to offer you a deal. By making my son believe that he's your baby's father, you seem to have hit the jackpot. But you're wrong. If you stay with him and make him pay for someone else's child, I'll disinherit him, disown him, and you'll lose everything you think you've won. I know you have a strong hold over him, and I'll have to make a sizable offer for you to even consider it. So, I'll pay you five hundred thousand dollars if you disappear without a trace within the next ten days. You'll sign an NDA and agree that you won't name Edward on the birth certificate or ever contact him again. Do we have a deal?” 

I'd expected him to accuse me of god-knows-what, maybe insult me, but I hadn't expected him to try and pay me to vanish into thin air. I hadn't been aware I was that much of a problem for him. Carefully, I took hold of the arms of the very chair I'd sat in when Edward's mother had paid her visit. Then I lowered myself into a sitting position because I suspected my knees were going to buckle any second.

“You want to pay me half a million dollars to take the baby and leave?” I croaked, my voice hoarse with shock.

Dr. Cullen nodded sharply. “That's precisely what I'm offering.”

“But this is Edward's baby.” I placed a hand on my stomach as if to protect Peanut from his evil grandfather.

He flashed me an indulgent half-smile. “You sure have _him_ believing that.”

I was feeling terribly offended. The man hadn't even known me for five minutes and treated me like a slut. “Because there's no doubt about that, and Edward knows it. He's the only man I've been with in the last eighteen months.”

“To be honest, you don't strike me as a whore, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Let's _assume_ you are indeed carrying Edward's child. That means he's not as much of an idiot as I thought, but doesn't really change anything.”

The whole time, Dr. Cullen stayed right where he was, only making small hand-gestures and marginal changes of his facial expression.

“It changes everything. I couldn't take his child away from him,” I insisted vehemently.

“Seven hundred and fifty thousand,” was his curt answer.

Was the man insane? Didn't he get that this had nothing to do with money?

I just shook my head in disbelief. “Dr. Cullen, our baby deserves to know its father.”

Again, he narrowed his cold blue eyes at me. “You really drive a hard bargain, Miss Swan. I see that you have a strong negotiation position, and I have to acknowledge that. One. Million. Dollars! My final offer.”

I gasped at the sheer amount of viciousness this last number proved. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that, to him, it was worth it to pay that horrendous amount of money to get me and the baby out of his son's life and never come back. But it didn't matter. Even if he offered to pay me a billion, I could never keep a father from his child; all the more if the two were the most important people in my life. Involuntarily, my hand moved up to touch the necklace Edward had given me for Christmas, and my finger started to trace the names engraved into the pendant.

Dr. Cullen must have mistaken my silence for contemplation because his expression started to turn smug. So, when I began to shake my head slowly but decidedly, he seemed to be astonished. 

“Not for all the money in the world would I take Edward away from our baby. It's a decision that's not mine to make. If he wants to be a father, then like hell, I won't deny him that. He decided that all by himself. I didn't pressure him into anything.”

Icy blue eyes scrutinized me for a very long minute. “The Mallory girl was eager to skip town for twenty thousand. You don't even bat an eyelash for a million. Miss Swan, I am impressed. You seem to have an integrity I didn't expect. I'd try to convince you with a job offer if I could. I can make scholarships for med students appear out of thin air, but my influence kind of ends with the publishing industry.”

My mind was reeling with those new pieces of information. Had he dealt with more than one of Edward's former girlfriends? So it seemed that Alice had been right all along. I made sure to store it away and talk to Edward about it later.

Dr. Cullen appeared to deliberate something, and I watched his stance shift. His earlier rigid and stiff pose became more relaxed, and he took a seat on the couch across from me. It was almost as if I could see him switch gears.

“Bella, may I call you Bella? We have something very important in common, you know? We both care a lot for Edward.” His voice sounded a lot warmer, all of a sudden, and although I knew it was a lie, he actually appeared to be sincere. “My son never knew what he wanted. As a kid, he always had his head in the clouds. Only when he was pushed in the right direction did he start to work for his future. And he worked hard, never rested, never allowed himself any leisure. He had a clear goal in mind and did everything to get there — until you came into the picture.” He paused for a moment, probably for dramatic purposes.

“Since he met you, he hasn't shown much motivation at work but is more or less a clock-watcher, leaving the second his shift ends. He hasn't partaken in any social gatherings of his peers or superiors other than the Christmas party. He's starting to antagonize the people he needs most to get ahead. If he continues down that road, his chances of getting a fellowship diminish to non-existence.” 

His eyes bore into mine, trying to find some emotion there, and although I knew he was probably playing me, I felt dread and fear creep into my gut.

“Even though we're living in the twenty-first century, most prominent medical positions are still filled according to social criteria. Now, if Edward openly admits to having a child out of wedlock with a woman who's not — how can I put this without offending you — let's say _a woman who's not running in the same social circles_ , it could kill his career. He'll be stuck with shitty shifts and bad salaries. That's the future he'll be looking at if you and the baby stay with him.”

My mouth was dry, and I tried to swallow, but my throat felt like the desert. My sweaty hands were wringing in my lap as I worked hard not to let Dr. Cullen's words get to me, but I wasn't very successful.

“I know Edward will feel obligated to take care of you and the child. He might even think marriage is the best option. But I'm sure you know that relationships like yours, which are based on one mistake, do not honestly have a chance to last. No matter whether you have to get a divorce or merely break up, with a child from a previous relationship, no woman of his social rank would ever consider him acceptable anymore. So, basically, he's ruining his life — privately and professionally — by playing house with you and _your_ child. He may not know it now, with his infatuation fresh and maybe even excitement about becoming a father, but there will come a time when he'll resent you for everything, and he'll blame the child for it all. He could have prevented all of that by making you get an abortion, as I advised him to.” 

I had to take in a sharp breath, and my whole body was suddenly covered in goose bumps. He had told Edward to kill our baby? Edward hadn't said a word about that. How could he keep that from me?

“But that ship has sailed. Now, I know you care a lot about my son, and to spare yourself the heartache and him the regret of having lost everything, I'm asking you to do the right thing and leave him. He may be sad at first, but in the long run, it's the best solution for all involved parties. You can take the money I'm offering you to give your child the best possible life, or you can leave my offer because your conscience won't allow it. Either way, you should decide to go — for the sake of the baby, so it won't have to witness his father's resentment; for Edward's sake, so he can go on with his life the way he'd always planned, and lastly, for yourself. Start a new life somewhere else, and make the best of it.”

It was strange, but he really sounded as if he was concerned about me. Although I didn't want to believe a word he said, I couldn't silence my mind from telling me that his words were exactly what I'd always feared the most: that I was ruining Edward's life. 

In the middle of my painful thoughts, I heard the sympathetic voice again. “You don't need to make a decision now. Take some time and think about everything I’ve said. I'll leave you my card, so if you need anything, or have any questions, you can call.” He put a business card with a heart and the caduceus sign on the coffee table and slowly pushed it toward me. “Don't wait too long, though, because every day that passes will make it harder — for you _and_ Edward.”

After another moment, without a word from me, he stood from the couch. “I know you will make the right decision, Bella. I can tell, by your lack of obstinance, you know what that is. Don't hesitate to call. Goodbye.” Then he walked toward the door and left me alone with the worst feeling of confusion I'd ever experienced.

If there was even one grain of truth in what he'd said, didn't that mean I had to cut my losses and leave? Wasn't I gambling with all our futures if I continued the way we started?

My mind jumped through a hundred different scenarios, and I had no idea how long it had been since Dr. Cullen had left, but it was still too early for Edward to come home — and that was a good thing, for once.

I stretched my stiff joints and got up from the armchair to get my phone I'd left on the side table. With shaky fingers, I unlocked the screen and tapped on the picture in the upper left corner.

My call was answered after only one ring. “Hi, Bells. What's up?”

I swallowed, trying to get my nerves to settle down. In a trembling voice, I pleaded with my best friend. “Rose, I need you to come. Please.” 

  


****TBL****

  


EPOV

  


It was just a quarter past six and my shift had officially ended fifteen minutes ago. My last patient had a bit of trouble, though, and I needed to do a little overtime to get him into a stable condition. I knew that, a few months ago, I wouldn't have minded staying a bit longer than my usual hours, but that was before Bella was a permanent part of my life, and I was eager to spend my free time with her.

After handing in my last chart to my relief, I was on my way to the locker room when I heard my name being called. Recognizing the voice of my attending, I furrowed my brow in irritation. My shift was over, and with all the double shifts I'd worked over the last several weeks, I was dead set on going home at a decent hour for once. But I couldn't shake off duty if it called. So I turned around and was surprised to see that Dr. Banner wasn't alone. 

“Dr. Cullen, I'm glad I caught you before you were out of the building,” he started. I made my way over to where he was standing with a dark-haired gentleman, whose back was turned to me. “We have a visitor today, and he asked to talk to you for a few minutes. I take it you know Dr. Volturi?”

I smiled a little when I recognized the man. Aro Volturi was the chief of staff at Luri Children's Hospital and an old acquaintance of my father's. As far as I knew, they'd gone to med school together but never gotten along very well. Contrary to my father, he didn't seem to feel like the most important thing in life was putting up a show at charity events to make himself look like a better person. I'd met him on a few occasions, but since Luri was more or less independent from Northwestern Memorial, we hadn't had much interaction apart from my short rotation there.

“Dr. Volturi, it's nice to see you again,” I greeted with my hand outstretched.

“Hello, Edward. I'm glad I could catch you. But, please, call me Aro. After all, we've known each other since you were a boy.” He took my hand and shook it with a firm grip. “Is there anywhere we can speak in private for a few minutes?” he added, addressing Dr. Banner.

Banner looked a little irritated but forced a smile and gestured toward the door behind me. “Sure. You can use one of the conference rooms upstairs. But for the sake of convenience, you can take the on-call room. It's usually empty this time of day.”

We said a quick goodbye, and Aro followed me into the unoccupied room. I motioned for him to take a seat and pulled out a chair for myself across from his.

“Edward, I don't want to make idle chit-chat, so here's the reason for my visit. I heard you were considering a change of careers.”

I opened my mouth to ask him where he'd heard that, but he held up his hand, letting me know he wasn't done talking yet.

“I heard it through the grapevine. So, I also heard you're trying to transfer to pediatrics, and that brings me here to make you an offer. I remember very well the few weeks you spent with us during rotations last year. Even back then, I was impressed with the way you handled our little patients and thought you had a natural gift for our specialty. Unfortunately, you were on a straight path to becoming a cardiologist. Now since that seems to have changed, I wanted to offer you a position at my hospital.”

That was way too good. I held my breath, waiting for Aro to come up with the catch.

“You know that new residents always start in July and it's December. So I can't offer you a residency position any earlier than July. But I heard about your … predicament. I'm not talking about your personal situation with your girlfriend and the baby on the way. Congratulations on that, by the way. What I mean is, I know your father. Carlisle is an idiot and he won't change. But his influence around here is immense. So, I think it would be in your best interest if you could leave as soon as possible. Now, one of my first-year residents had to quit for personal reasons. I want to offer you to start at Luri Children's Hospital as an intern — officially — as soon as you can, but with your experience, you'd do a resident's work. The upside would be, you wouldn't have to apply for a residency in July because you're already in. Are you interested?”

Aro looked at me expectantly with a kind, encouraging smile, while my mind was reeling with his offer. I had known him for a long time, and although he wasn't exactly a friend of my father — or maybe _because_ of that — I knew him to be a man of his word. His offer seemed to be the answer to most of my problems. I was still looking for a fault with it, though.

I started scratching the back of my neck. “Aro, wow, um, I don't know what to say.” He stayed quiet, giving me the chance to sort through my thoughts. “I have no idea where you heard about my considerations since I haven't even started to actually ask around much, but yes, I made the decision to leave IM and try to transfer to pediatrics. Your offer's actually more than I'd been dreaming of.” 

I pulled my hand away from my neck, and instead, raked it through my already unruly hair, then took a deep breath. “Carlisle practically disowned me; at least he threatened to when I refused to send Bella and our baby away to sweep the … _embarrassment_ under the carpet. He also promised to ruin my career here at this hospital and every other cardiology department in the US. I didn't tell him that I'd long since made the decision to change specialties. Anyway, I don't want you to get into trouble with him for offering me an out.” 

I looked up at the man in front of me with worry, but he only flashed me a friendly smile. 

“Edward, I've known your father for, what, over thirty years now. I know he's a highly cherished expert in his specialty, but — forgive my choice of words — he's an asshole, and I'm glad to assure you that his influence ends with cardiology and maybe IM. As long as we're not talking personal friends, his arms don't reach pediatrics, and I'm far from being his friend. So, my offer is very real, and it would be a great loss for Luri's if I couldn't get you to agree. We need you as much as you need us.” 

His eyes had held mine throughout his entire speech, and I knew he was being sincere.

“Aro, it sounds too good to be true. There has to be a catch somewhere.”

“The catch is we won't be able to pay you much, if anything, as long as you can't officially start residency.” 

His expression fell a bit upon his confession, but I was quick to answer him.

“That won't be a problem. There's no way my father can touch my trust fund. I'll manage for a few months.” A little smirk played at the corners of my mouth as I allowed myself to actually consider the opportunity.

The regret vanished from his face, and he returned to his former kind smile. “I'm not expecting you to make a decision today. I'm sure you want to discuss it with your girlfriend. But you should know that I'd like you to start as soon as possible.”

My head already began to work out the logistics. “I'll have to give Northwestern Memorial my two weeks' notice, so unless my father finds a way to dismiss me instantly as soon as he hears, I think we're talking February first.” 

“February first will work fine for us,” Aro answered, nodding his head slowly. “But the sooner you can make it, the better. Anyway, take a few days to consider everything and let me know your decision in January. If it’s a yes, I’ll have the contract immediately drawn up.” He rose and extended his hand to me. “I'd be happy to call you a member of my staff soon.” 

We shared a firm handshake and wished each other a Happy New Year after I promised to get back to him in a few days. Then, twenty minutes later, I was finally on my way home.

  


****TBL****

  


I had an undeniable bounce in my step when I exited the elevator and made my way to the door of our little apartment. I couldn't wait to share my great news about Aro's unexpected offer with Bella and discuss the pros and cons with her. 

As soon as I had the key in the lock, I flung open the door, calling out for my roommate. “Becky, you'll never guess what happened today.” 

I looked around the living room and was a little surprised not to find Bella there on the couch. I knew how much she hated her forced rest, but she'd endured it without complaint so far. She must have taken a bathroom break since the blanket she used to lie under was thrown back and the pillows which normally supported her back were piled up on one end of the couch. 

Smiling to myself, I walked into the bedroom to look for her there, but on the way noticed that the bathroom door was ajar and there was no light inside. My brow furrowed when realization hit me. Bella wasn't there. The apartment was empty. Baffled, I made my way back into the living room to take a closer look at the scene there. The room looked like she'd been in it just a few moments ago. Upon closer inspection, though, I noticed the black book I'd given her for her birthday, which was kind of a constant fixture on the coffee table with her fountain pen serving as a bookmark, was gone, as well as Bella's laptop, which was usually in easy reach on the side table.

With my breath caught in my chest, I pulled out my phone, unlocking the screen to see if I had a message from Bella, but there was nothing. She would have called me if something had happened and she needed to go to the ER, right? I was pretty sure of that.

So, if there wasn't a medical emergency, then why had Bella left the apartment, even though she was supposed to be on bed rest? I looked at the phone in my hand again and decided the only person who could give me answers was Bella. I dialed her number and waited. After five rings, I was directed to voice mail. Confusion giving way to worry, I called her again, but the outcome was the same.

_**Just came home and you're not here. Is everything okay? -E**_

I sent the text, then went into the bedroom to take another look around there. Bella wasn't usually a messy person, but today, she'd left the room like she'd been on the run. _Huh._ If she hadn't taken her book and computer, I'd been sure she needed to see a doctor. Her drawers of the dresser were halfway open and a few of her hangers in the wide-open closet were bare. 

Inspecting the bathroom, I found that her toothbrush, shampoo and lotion, along with some other beauty products, were missing and dread started to creep into my chest. Bella had left. Not only had she left, she'd taken enough things with her to last her for at least a week.

“ _Bella, where are you? I'm worried. Please call me!”_ The message I left on her voice mail sounded choked and scared, but I wasn't a good enough actor to hold back those feelings.

Resigned, I slumped down on the couch and rubbed my hands over my tired eyes. How could such a great day go to shit like that? I just wanted to share my good news with the woman I loved and instead, it looked like something had happened that had made her leave me, and I didn't even know where she was.

  


****TBL****

  


An hour later, not only was there still no sign of life from Bella, but I had called Rosalie, Alice and Jasper without getting any news. My sister and her fiancé hadn't heard from her and Rose wouldn't pick up her phone. I'd left four more voice mails on her and Bella's phone, but neither of them ever called me back. There was no use in calling Emmett, since he was working the night shift and I was quite sure Bella didn't have his number.

Panic started to get the best of me as I paced the living room, pulling at my hair. Where was Bella? Did something happen to her or the baby? Why didn't she at least write me a text?

I was about to go crazy when, finally, my phone started to ring.

_Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo …_

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Sorry for the cliffie, but it was necessary. And things are not as bad as they seem, I promise.
> 
> What did you think of Carlisle? And Aro? Where's Bella? And who's on the phone? 
> 
> You want a teaser for next chapter? Here it goes:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … “ _You son of a bitch,” I started as I crossed the room, only stopping right in front of the desk. …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Who's talking to whom? What does it mean? Tell me what you think, here or on _Facebook_ in my group _Payton79's Fanfiction_.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> And here are this week's recs:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> WIP rec:
> 
> **Break Statement – winterhorses**
> 
> _Hunger, food, failure, binge, purge. Repeat. A routine that becomes a life that becomes an infinite loop with no imaginable end, with no way to break free. Except one. It's a foregone conclusion for her, a matter of time, a question of when. She's ready for it to be now. A green-eyed stranger is the only thing that stands between her and the escape she longs for._
> 
> I know, it's winterhorses again, but it's one of the best new WIPs at the moment. The first chapters seem a little confusing, but you're in the head of someone with an eating disorder and it feels pretty accurate. It'll get better as soon as Bella meets Edward, though ;).
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Complete rec:
> 
> **Deviant – planetblue**
> 
> _He pissed me off and then he turned me on. Spectacularly._
> 
> Simple summary but the story really isn't. I know it's a classic and many of you will know it already, but for those who don't, rush over and read it. It's soooo great.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> That's it out of me. See you next chapter.


	21. Chapter 20 - Where I Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Hi, all you wonderful people. I can't believe that last chapter brought in two hundred reviews. Wow! Thanks to all of you who shared their thoughts. I hope I didn't overlook anyone of you while writing replies. 
> 
> Most of you generally agreed in your opinion that Bella shouldn't have left like that, while a select few understood her confusion and maybe even her feeling of betrayal. I promised that nothing's as bad as it seems and I'm sure you'll agree after reading this chapter.
> 
> I can't say enough how grateful and blessed I feel with my team of betas and pre-readers. **EdwardsMate4ever** , **evelyn-shaye** , **LaPumuckl** and **Midnight Cougar** , you're the best, and having the four of you on board makes this all worth while.
> 
> Now, let's find out who called Edward. See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight … 
> 
>   
> 

  


Chapter 20 – Where I Belong

  


EPOV

  


_Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo …_

I jumped from the couch with a start, grabbing my phone, almost dropping it before I could touch the screen to accept the call.

“Bella, thank God! I was so worried!” I let out a breath, feeling as though I'd been holding it from the moment I returned home earlier and found Bella gone. “Where are you? Are you okay?”

There was a little pause before I got an answer. My heart fell when the voice on the other end of the line wasn't the one I'd been anxious to hear.

“It's Rose.” It came out as a whisper. “Bella's here with me at my apartment. I just wanted to let you know that she's okay.”

“If nothing's wrong, then why did she run away? She's supposed to be on bed rest.” I didn't get it. Why did she feel the need to leave our home?

“I don't have a lot of time. Bella will be out of the bathroom soon,” Rosalie murmured. “She needs some space and time to think. Your father paid her a visit today.”

“Oh fuck!” I sighed, closing my eyes in shock. “What did he say to her? Is she okay? Damn, that son of a bitch!”

“I'm sure she'll tell you herself in a few days. She's upset and confused right now and doesn't want to talk to you, but she'll come around.” There was a noise in the background, and I heard Rose gasp. “I gotta go. Hang in there. She'll be back soon.” With that, she hung up on me.

I exhaled; relieved to know Bella and the baby were alright, at least physically. I was more than grateful to Rose for letting me know where Bella was and why. But damn, now my father had seriously crossed a line, and for once, I couldn't let it go.

  


****TBL****

  


I drove the car up the driveway to the Cullen residence and killed the engine. Leaving it parked a few feet away from the front door, I jumped out and rushed up the three steps to violently ring the bell. It was almost ten p.m., and I couldn't remember a visitor coming to the house at that time of night without a party going on.

After about a minute, an irritated-looking woman in a maid's uniform opened the door, but before she could greet me or ask what I wanted, I'd already pushed past her on my way to the study. I was sure I'd find him there since he rarely spent an evening anywhere else.

Without bothering to knock, I stormed inside to find Dr. Cullen at his desk with a glass full of whiskey in his hand and some papers in front of him. I wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen, but I knew that, this time, I wasn't going to hold back. So, with one last clear thought, I shut the door behind me but not without a loud bang, which made cold blue eyes shoot up from the papers on the desk.

“You son of a bitch,” I started as I crossed the room, only stopping right in front of the desk. 

“Watch your language,” he hissed at me with narrowed eyes. “What are you doing here anyway? Didn't I tell you that you're not welcome here anymore?”

Bristling with anger, I leaned down and put my hands on the wooden surface. “Who are you to tell me to watch my language? I'm going to say whatever I fucking want. You lost all right to lecture me when you tried to get my girlfriend to leave me and take my baby away from me, you sick bastard. And about you banning me from the house, don't fret. I'll be gone right after I've said my piece.” Of course, Bella hadn't told me anything, but it was safe to assume I was correct so far, judging by his lack of rebuttal.

“So, she told you about our little … conversation?” An evil grin was playing around his mouth. “I was sure she'd keep it to herself. Well, I can see the appeal now. Apart from the bump, she's a very attractive woman, and I can imagine she's a vixen in the bedroom. She has some nerve, though, that little tramp. Instead of taking my money, she runs to you and cries?” He shook his head in disbelief. “I was sure I had her when I left.”

My anger was hard to rein in when I wanted nothing more than to grab my father by the collar and punch him in the face. But that wouldn't get me anywhere, so I gritted my teeth and spoke as calmly as I could manage. “You thought you could buy Bella off? Damn, you have no idea. Money may make your world go round but it means nothing to _her_.” My heart beat wildly with love for her when I realized how true the statement was.

“I don’t believe that, but it's not what I meant. I tried to make her see that you two are headed for a train wreck when your career goes to hell, and you'll blame her for it all,” he said. It was so nonchalant; as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

_Oh. My. God. He's the sickest motherfucker I've ever met._ “You used emotional blackmail on a pregnant woman? You're a fucking monster,” I yelled, grabbing a paperweight and hurling it across the room.

That finally caught Carlisle's attention, and he seemed to realize I was in a serious rage. Stabbing me with his piercing eyes, he rose from his chair and leaned on the table top as well; the only thing separating us being the monstrous piece of furniture.

“Don't you dare talk to me like that,” he spat. “I've only ever had your best interests at heart. I did it all for you because you're too weak to take care of your indiscretion yourself.” He was seething with anger by then.

I snorted, shaking my head incredulously. “You gotta be fucking kidding me. Everything you’ve done in your life, or mine, was for _your_ benefit. You _never_ asked what _I_ wanted or needed. All you ever did was chastise me and tell me what I was doing wrong. But this is going to stop now.” I banged my fist on the table to make my point. “Don't you ever come anywhere near Bella or our baby again. You and me, we're done.”

Carlisle straightened himself up and walked the few steps around the desk to stop only a foot away from me, tapping his outstretched finger against my chest. 

“You have no business telling me what to do, _son_. I'm still the one in charge here.”

I was glad I'd had the time to think everything through on my one hour drive to the house, and I couldn't completely hide a little smirk.

“You think so, huh?” I spoke slowly, confidently. “Well, I'll tell you what's going to happen. If I should ever hear that you so much as look at my family again, then I'll make sure every colleague and member of your precious charities knows how you not only disowned your son but tried to pressure him into aborting his child and tried to buy off his girlfriend. And if that's not enough, I'll finish off with your own extramarital activities to anyone who's willing to listen.” 

I held his gaze, bathing in the feeling of having the upper hand for once.

His eyes widened almost imperceptibly, but I knew him well enough to see I'd rattled him. “You don't have any proof,” he replied haughtily, but I noticed an ounce of uncertainty.

I fully utilized that. “It doesn't take proof for gossip to destroy a reputation.”

“You're fucking with the wrong person here, Edward. I'm going to ruin you at the hospital!” I knew he was firing his last load, and a smug smile spread across my face as I shrugged and turned to walk to the door.

“Be my guest! I'm handing in my resignation tomorrow anyway. I'm leaving Northwestern Memorial.” Relieved and on a rare high, I turned the knob, but halted when I heard my fa... _his_ voice once more. “What are you going to do with your life, then?”

Pulling the door open and without looking back, I answered, “That's none of your business anymore. We're nothing to each other. Goodbye, Dr. Cullen.”

  


****TBL****

  


Back at home, my euphoric feeling had all but disappeared. After living with Bella for three months, it was weird and painful to know she wouldn't be there on the couch, waiting for me, smiling as I stepped through the door. 

Since there wasn't anything for me to do or anyone to talk to, I went straight to bed, or rather the couch. Even though Bella wasn't home, I still considered the bed hers. Not one night passed without me wishing to be in there with her, holding her or making love to her, but I swore to myself that I wouldn't pressure her into anything. It wouldn't do me any good.

By two in the morning, after tossing and turning for hours and downing a good amount of Jack, I finally fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of Bella in a long, white dress.

  


****TBL****

  


BPOV

  


_***Immediately after Carlisle left and the phone call to Rose.***_

  


“Bells, you've got to calm down. The way you're worrying can't be good for the baby.” Rosalie put her arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a comforting hug.

I'd been relieved when my best friend had arrived at the apartment only fifteen minutes after I'd called her in a panic and asked her to pick me up. After Dr. Cullen's visit, I was so out of it, thinking myself into a frenzy, the only escape I could imagine was getting away from all things Edward to think clearly about what his father had told me. 

Rose had shown up, and after only mentioning my earlier visitor, she immediately took charge and packed me a small bag while telling me to take my computer. I hesitated for a moment when I thought about taking my black leather book. I used to carry it around with me most of the time, keeping miniscule track of everything going on with my pregnancy, but it was a gift from Edward, and I felt a stab at the memory of his thoughtful words the night he gave it to me. 

I knew my leaving would hurt Edward, and not knowing when or if I'd be back made me feel paralyzed, but I needed distance to make some important decisions.

“You ready to leave?” Rose asked as she reemerged from the bedroom.

I had a lump in my throat, imagining Edward coming home and worrying, but for now, I had to get away. So I only choked out a quiet “yes.”

  


****TBL****

  


“There you are, Bells.” Rose handed me a cup of steaming herbal tea. “This should help with the nerves.”

I mouthed a quiet thank you, then blew on the liquid before taking a sip. Feeling the hot brew going down my throat made me relax a bit.

“So, what happened with daddy dearest?” she asked, sitting back on her couch. Although I'd insisted not to impose on her, she drove us to her apartment and demanded I stay with her until I made a final decision about what I wanted to do.

My gaze remained on the caramel-colored contents of my mug for a minute before I was ready to relive my conversation with Edward's father.

“He tried to pay me off,” I confided in my friend, whose usually full lips turned into a tight line. Apparently, she wasn't going to say anything, so I continued. “He claimed I was lying and the baby wasn't Edward's to secure myself a certain social and financial position. He began by offering me half a million dollars to sign an NDA and leave without a trace.”

Rosalie's jaw dropped instantly when I mentioned the sum. “Half a million dollars? Wow. That's a lot of money. He has to really have a problem with you being linked to his son.”

“You don't even know half of it.” The sudden ringing of my phone made me jump a bit and halt in my rendition. I didn't need to look to know who was calling me. 

Edward's shift had ended more than an hour earlier and he must have gotten home to find me gone.

“Don't you want to take his call?” Rose asked carefully.

I felt tears flood my eyes but only shook my head in denial. “I can't. I don't know what to say to him.” My voice broke on the last few words. I knew, if I heard his voice, I'd feel homesick and wouldn't be able to make a rational decision.

“Okay then. I guess he'll live if he has to wait for a bit.” She didn't sound convinced but didn't argue either. “So, you told the asshole you wouldn't do it, right?” Rose asked with a raised brow, resuming our former conversation.

“Of course. I told him the baby is without a doubt Edward's, and I'd never do that to either of them.” I took another sip of tea.

“What did he say?” Rose was nervously shifting her weight.

I locked my eyes with hers. “Seven hundred and fifty thousand.” 

Her eyes bugged out. “Damn, that's a fortune. Too bad Edward's really the father and a nice guy.”

At her comment, a snort escaped me. “Again, I refused to agree, insisting that it's his grandchild. He told me I didn't strike him as a slut and that I had a talent for haggling. Then he raised his offer one final time to a million dollars.”

“Fuck me sideways!” Rose let herself fall back on the couch, laughing humorlessly to herself. “A million dollars? One. Fucking. Million? Shit, I didn't know Edward's that rich.”

“I don't think _Edward's_ that rich,” I disagreed. My phone buzzed with an incoming text I worked hard to ignore. “Anyway, I turned him down, one last time, trying to make him see that I wasn't going to hurt either Edward or the baby by keeping one away from the other.”

Rosalie sat back up and turned serious again. “So, you refused to take a million dollars for leaving the father of your child. The money would have been nice, but the guy's insane.” She took a sip of tea, then stared at me intently. “But why are you so upset? You knew he's an asshole and doesn't want the baby to be official. It shouldn’t have been a surprise. What has you so worried all of a sudden?”

I nibbled at my bottom lip, again ignoring a call until it was redirected to voicemail. “He wasn't done. When he realized I wasn't taking his bait, he told me what having a child out of wedlock and with someone like me will mean for Edward's reputation and his career.”

She looked at me skeptically. “How bad can it be? This isn't the middle ages after all.”

Running my middle finger around the rim of my mug, I stared into the brown tea. “I know, but apparently, hospitals still work the old-fashioned way. Along with medical expertise, promotions are given according to social criteria and having a baby with a woman of a lower social standing will keep you on the lowest step.” My movement stopped when I prepared to admit what had me worried the most. “He said that no woman who runs in their circles would ever consider going out with Edward again if he acknowledged an illegitimate child. Dr. Cullen predicted that, eventually, Edward would hate me and resent the baby for ruining his life.” The last words were barely more than a whisper.

Not daring to look up and see Rose agree, I kept my gaze on the cup in my hands, nervously fidgeting around.

“You believe him, don't you?” Her quiet voice was serious.

“Yes — no … it's not that I believe him but that he confirmed what I'd been fearing all along: that Edward will wake up one day and ask himself what he's been doing with Peanut and me.” I released a long breath and felt some of the tension leave me as tears started to run down my cheeks.

All of a sudden, the mug was carefully taken out of my hands as Rose wrapped me in her arms and pulled me into a comforting hug. “Oh, hun,” she mumbled as the first painful sob escaped my throat. “Come on, cry yourself out if you need to, then we'll discuss this, okay?”

Her hand rubbed up and down my back while my tears saturated her white shirt. Even in my crying haze, I remembered what it felt like when Edward held me close to his chest to soothe me when my stupid hormones did a trick on me again. I felt bad longing for his embrace instead of my best friend's.

Slowly, my crying subsided and Rose handed me a tissue to blow my nose and dry my eyes. 

“Now, let's analyze what happened today, alright?” I nodded, hesitant, and she continued. “What do you think Dr. Cullen's intentions were when he decided to visit you?”

I thought for a second. “He wants me gone from Edward's life.”

“And when he realized you couldn't be bought, he tried to guilt-trip you into leaving.” It made total sense when she said it like that. Hell, I'd even felt as though he was trying to play me at the time, but still, he'd hit a nerve.

“But what if he's right? What if Edward will regret his commitment later?” Until today, I hadn't been aware the idea had been eating away at me, but after Dr. Cullen's words, it was difficult to shove it back into the recesses of my mind.

“Has Edward ever given you any indication he's not one hundred percent sure of what he's doing?” Rose asked, stopping my depressing inner monologue.

I could answer her question without having to think about it for long. “Never.”

“And do you think he wants to climb some proverbial medical ladder and take any higher positions?” she continued.

We hadn't talked about that one before, but the way I saw him, he would be satisfied just treating and healing children.

“I don't think so,” I replied meekly.

“Then what do you think he'll regret?” Rose's expression displayed confusion.

I had to swallow to say it out loud. “The part where no woman will want him with a kid.”

Rose stifled a little laugh. “Bella, I know you're not ready for the whole truth, but let me put it this way: I don't think Edward's into socialites. Other than that Tanya woman, he's only dated lower in the food chain. So I think it's safe to say there won't be any problems there.”

She did make sense. Maybe I didn't need to worry that much.

“You've given him outs time and again, and all he ever does is entangle your lives even more. I promise you, he won't ever regret his decision to be a father to his child.” Rose spoke with so much conviction there was no way but to believe her.

Now that I felt calmer, I suddenly realized my bladder was about to burst and Peanut seemed to have a lot of fun kicking it. So I excused myself to the bathroom.

I took my time, washing my hands and throwing some water in my face to remove the streaks of my tears. 

When I returned to the living room, Rose was fidgeting with a throw pillow she had placed in her lap, looking kind of guilty.

“What happened?” I sat down beside her.

Her eyes locked with mine, and I knew there was something she felt she needed to confess.

“Bells, I hope you won't be pissed, but I called Edward.” Her brows were raised expectantly, and I felt my breath speed up a little. “He was worried. I just told him you're okay and I'm taking care of you. He was totally beside himself.”

The idea of Edward worrying about me and the baby tugged at my heart. Again, I longed to be close to him, but I couldn't. Not yet.

“Bells, when will you go back to him?” Rosalie inquired in a hesitant tone. “Do you want me to take you back home?”

“Not tonight, Rose. I wouldn't know what to say to him right now,” I answered her in a small voice.

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. “Say to him? About what?”

There was the one thing I hadn't told her about, the one thing that still weighed heavily on my mind.

“Dr. Cullen said that he wanted Edward to make me get an abortion.” Rose gasped, and I felt sick merely talking about it. “Edward never told me. He never told me his dad wanted me and the baby gone. He only said he was trying to talk him out of acknowledging the child. Why didn't he tell me, Rose? Why did he leave me unprepared for his father's ambush?”

My eyes were tearing up once more, and I worked hard to hold myself together.

“I'm sure he didn't want to worry you. Since he was sure of his path, he didn't think it necessary to upset you like that.” She took my hand in hers and squeezed reassuringly.

I sniffled then blew my nose. “But he lied, Rose.”

“I wouldn't necessarily call it a lie,” my best friend said tentatively. “He just didn't tell you the whole truth.”

“It's called _lying by omission_ , and it hurts. I'm wondering what else he felt the need to keep from me to not have me worried.” That was what really bothered me. If he'd been untruthful once, who said it was the only time?

“You have to ask _him_ that question. Cut the guy some slack, sweetie. I'm sure he had the best intentions. Will you at least give him the benefit of the doubt until he can defend himself? You ran out and left him without a way of redeeming himself.” She was pleading on Edward's behalf and with all the fighting the two of them had done in the past, it meant all the more that, now, she was kind of taking his side.

“I will. But not tonight. I'm tired, and I need a little more time to clear my head. I need this break. Is it okay if I stay here for the night, and then I'll probably go back tomorrow?” 

I knew I'd return to the apartment sooner rather than later, but I needed a bit more time to figure out how I felt about all those new revelations. I needed to talk to Edward because only he could answer my questions, but not tonight.

“Sure, Bells. You can stay as long as you want. I told you, you could always come live with me if you needed to.” She pulled me into a comforting hug before we both got ready for bed.

  


****TBL****

  


After a particularly restless night with too real dreams, or should I call them nightmares, of Edward and his father, I woke with a headache and knots in my stomach. Although my mind had been a jumbled mess, I'd fallen asleep rather quickly, stroking my baby bump as if to assure its inhabitant everything would be okay. 

I managed to get down a few spoonfuls of Rose's way-too-sweet cereal and half a cup of herbal tea before I couldn't take it anymore and asked my best friend to drive me back to Edward's apartment.

It was still early in the morning, and I wasn't sure if he'd be home or at work, considering his shifts changed on a whim since Thanksgiving.

My hand was trembling with apprehension when I tried to put the key in the lock to open the door. Rose had refused to just drop me off and leave again, so she was right behind me, carrying my bag. At least, I could convince her that, if Edward was home, I'd rather talk to him by myself and she would leave without much ado. After a series of unsuccessful tries, I was finally able to unlock the door and open it. 

It was dark in the living room except for the lamp on the end table, which was dimmed to a low gleam. In its soft light, I could see Edward on the couch, fast asleep. His arms were hugging a pillow tightly to him and his face was nuzzling in the fluffy fabric. Rose must have noticed Edward's presence too, because she put down my bag on the floor, moved her hand with out-stretched thumb and pinky to her ear, indicating we'd talk on the phone later, and then left in silence.

As I came closer to the couch, I noticed a tumbler on the coffee table, still holding a puddle of amber liquid and a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels next to it. _Huh. Looks like he's been drinking._ The thought of Edward needing to numb his worry or even pain made me swallow the rising guilt _._

I removed my jacket and hung it over the back of the armchair, then snuck over to the couch, crouching down by Edward's head. Close as I was now, I could finally see that his face wasn't relaxed in peaceful slumber, but his forehead was set in worried wrinkles, his lips pressed together tightly.

Without a conscious command, my hand reached out and the pads of my fingers tried to smooth out the unusual lines on his angelic face. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and the gorgeous green orbs fixated on me intently.

“You're back,” he whispered, incredulous.

Words failed me as his eyes showed me the deep fear inside him, so I only nodded until Edward pulled me into a tight hug. “I was afraid you'd never come back,” he choked out while continuing to crush me to him. “Please, don't ever leave me again.” His heartfelt plea made my chest constrict painfully.

“I won't,” I was quick to assure him, then pulled away so I could look into his face. “But we need to talk.”

Edward's eyes went wide with shock, then closed and he nodded in defeat.

“Hey, I'm not leaving again, okay? Why don't you take a shower? I'll make you breakfast and we'll continue from there?” I needed him to know I wasn't running again.

He stared me in the eye once more, probably to find out if I was telling the truth, then he rose from the couch and made his way to the bathroom. 

I was still feeling uneasy about everything, but I was home again, and after today, there wouldn't be anything left that could get in the way of our family.

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Did I promise too much? As I said, it's not as bad as it seems. Some of you were mad at me for letting Bella run, but as I told you in my review replies, I think it doesn't count as running if she's back less than 24 hours later ;).
> 
> Now, what did you think about Edward handling his father? Did he do the right thing stooping so low to blackmail him or was that too much? And how did you like Bella and Rose's talk? Many of you don't like Rose very much and were afraid she would talk Bella into running for real. But in my eyes, she just has her friend's back, although she may come across as a little fierce sometimes.
> 
> Enough about the past, lol. You want's a sneak peek? Here it goes:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … “ _Ed, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that chick was Lauren.” …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Lauren? All of you who can tell me who Lauren was again will receive a slightly longer teaser. Let me know here or on _Facebook_ in the group _Payton79's Fanfiction_.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Now, here go this week's recs:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> WIP rec:
> 
> **The Bull Rider – Edward's Eternal**
> 
> _Bella's an exemplary student who enjoys her part-time job at the University, helping with event days; except when she has to deal with one particular sponsor. Edward Cullen runs the most popular country bar in the area. Handsome, charming and cocky, he only has eyes for one member of the student body. Can he ever make her see beneath his façade?_
> 
> I'm sure no Edward's Eternal story really needs a rec, but I'm doing it anyway. Go over and read it!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Complete rec:
> 
> **Sideline Collision – Nolebucgrl**
> 
> _A cocky QB runs into a snarky band geek. What happens when they collide on and off the field? Rated M._
> 
> This rec is actually two in one because there's a sequel that's a WIP. You'll want to slap Edward at least every other chapter, but you'll laugh until you cry at the same time. Great ensemble of characters, most of all Rainbow. You'll know what I mean when you read it ;).
> 
>   
> 
> 
> That's it for now. See you in two weeks with _The Truth and Nothing But the Truth_.


	22. Chapter 21 - The Truth And Nothing But the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Hi out there! So, you're back for the big talk? First, let me thank you all for the support you show me by reading, favoriting and reviewing. I hope you all got a reply, if not, I'm sorry, but I must have overlooked you. And of course, I can't answer guest reviews, so make sure you're logged in.
> 
> I had a little help again, or you'd probably say a lot if you'd ever get to read a chapter before it has gone through the hands of **evelyn-shaye** , **EdwardsMate4ever** , **LaPumuckl** and **Midnight Cougar**. Each one of them makes a major difference. Thank you, ladies! On top of that, **Midnight Cougar** rec'd this story on The Lemonade Stand. I so owe you, hun!
> 
> So, now on to the talk. See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight … 
> 
>   
> 

  


Chapter 21 – The Truth and Nothing But the Truth

  


BPOV

  


I set a plate filled with eggs and bacon on the table as Edward emerged from the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his wet hair. He smiled at me nervously, then took a seat.

“Aren't you hungry?” he asked before he put the first forkful in his mouth.

I shook my head as I sat down with him. “No. I had some cereal at Rose's.”

Actually, I was still too agitated to eat, but I didn't want to admit that to him. There was enough weirdness between us at that point without adding to Edward's insecurities.

I sat with him, talking about inconsequential things, careful not to address the elephant in the room before he'd finished his breakfast. But after he'd cleared his plate and put it in the kitchen sink, we moved over to the couch, and suddenly, it was obvious the moment of truth had arisen.

“So, you met my sperm-donor,” Edward started hesitantly, his gaze fixated on the hands fidgeting in his lap. It was impossible not to notice he purposely didn't use the word “father.”

“Yeah. He … um … came by yesterday.” I took a sip from my glass of water to calm my nerves.

All of a sudden, I felt Edward's hand on my forearm. It was only the lightest touch, but it made my skin tingle with warmth, and I looked up to meet his pained gaze.

“Becky, you need to know that, whatever he said, he was only speaking for himself. I didn't put him up to it or even agree with it. I had no idea he was coming here.” His eyes were pleading with me to believe him.

Assuring him, I placed my hand on top of his and smiled a tight smile.

“I know, Edward. And I don't hold you responsible for your father's actions.” 

I let go again, and he reluctantly removed his hand from my arm, making me miss the contact immediately.

“What, um, did he say to you?” he asked finally.

I inhaled deeply, still incredulous of what had happened the day before. “He offered me a million dollars to leave you, take the baby with me and stay silent about his or her paternity.” I let out the rest of my breath, waiting for Edward's reaction.

“He did _what_?” Edward almost squeaked out the last word. “A million dollars? Fuck!”

I snorted silently. “He started at five hundred thousand, claiming I was foisting another man's child on you, but raised his offer in two steps when I insisted there was no doubt you were the father. Seems like it means a lot to him to get rid of us.” Insecurely, I only whispered the last part.

“It's not you personally. It's the fact your family isn't _Chicago Royalty,_ as he sees himself. I'm sorry you had to go through that.” He sighed heavily and gripped his hair as he looked at me. “I'm so fucking sorry you had to go through that, Bella. God, it makes me sick.”

I nodded, then started nibbling my lip, knowing the next part would be even more difficult for Edward to hear.

“When I told him I'd never take your child away from you, he started to point out how impressed he was by my integrity and that we were both on the same side, wanting only what's best for you.”

Edward snorted. “That's the worst lie I've ever heard. He's only ever been interested in himself.”

“That's what I thought, but he told me you'd always been indecisive, and he had to push you because otherwise you'd have never known what to do with your life. But after showing you the way, you worked hard, and now, with me and an illegitimate child in the picture, it would all go to hell along with your reputation.” 

I was silent for a moment, scared to have him confirm it for me, but he just started to chuckle humorlessly. “As if we were still in the fucking Middle Ages,” he mumbled while shaking his head. “Times have changed and he knows that, but he doesn’t want to admit it.”

“He said not in medicine, they hadn't,” I chipped in. “He assured me that if you stuck to your decision to be with me and the baby, you'd be doomed because you couldn't move up the ladder and eventually, you'd regret it and hate me and our baby for ruining your life.” The last part came out only above a whisper.

“You don't believe that, do you?” he asked anxiously, taking one of my hands in his.

I bit my lip, locking my eyes with his in embarrassment. “I did at the time,” I confessed, but quickly held up my free hand to stop him when he was about to interrupt me. “But I don't anymore. Rose made me see he was playing on my own insecurities and you're with us because you want to be and not because you have to be. I'm sorry.” 

I looked at him apologetically, seeing the barely restrained anger in his expression. 

“Cardiology might still work like that, but I thought we had established I wouldn't follow that path. Pediatrics is different. And even if not, I'm not planning to have some big career. I want to help people and that's it.”

“Rose made me see that too. Sorry, Edward. He unerringly found my worst fear and preyed on that. I needed to get away for a while to think about it all.”

His gaze softened and he took my other hand as well. “Bella, you need to know I'm here with you because there's nowhere else I want to be. I told you before you and Peanut are the most important people in my life. Everything else is background noise.” Edward's eyes bore into mine, willing me to trust him. And I did. 

“I know that now. I shouldn't have run but I needed to think.” 

We were both silent for a while, our hands clasped together, until I couldn't stand it anymore and asked what had been on my mind since my escape the day before.

“Edward, why didn't you tell me what your father really wanted you to do about the baby? I would have been more prepared for his visit if I'd known.” I spoke tentatively, afraid of what the answer could be.

His brows furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

I swallowed because it was still hard for me to say it. “Why didn't you tell me that he wanted me and the baby gone? That he even wanted you to get me to have an abortion?”

Edward loosened his grip on my hands and ran one of his through his hair. 

“I didn't want to worry you because his opinion doesn't matter to me. In fact, I told him off immediately.” He locked his eyes with mine quickly, then averted his gaze again. “What I feared the most was that knowing about his threats would make you run. And when I came home last night to find you gone, I thought my worst fear had come true.” With his voice sounding so hurt, I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him to me. His own arms instantly went around my waist to anchor himself to me.

“I'm so sorry. I'm not running. Not now and not ever, understand?” My voice was muffled by his shoulder; my face was pressed against his hard muscles. Being in his arms felt so right, like I belonged there.

I felt him nod, right before he let go of me.

“I'm sorry I exposed you to him totally defenseless. But I made sure he'll never come near you or Peanut again.” Edward sounded much more confident now.

I scrunched up my forehead in confusion. “You made sure? How did you do that?”

“Well … ” He showed a little wry smile. “On Christmas Eve, besides promising me he'd disinherit me and spewing idle threats like messing with my schedule and ending my career, he made a big mistake by telling me something. I found out that he had an affair some time in the past, and when he got the woman pregnant, he bullied her into having an abortion. No matter how often he claims things like those are normal in his circles, I know it wouldn't be in his favor if it were to come out. So I threatened to spill it to whoever is willing to listen. He's way too afraid of losing his social status to have that happen. He'll heed my warning and keep his distance.”

It took me a minute to process what he was saying. Wow, he was actually blackmailing his father to leave us alone. I wasn't sure if I was more shocked by the fact Edward had it in him to do that or by his father's cold-hearted actions. I hadn't liked Mrs. Cullen very much, but no one deserved to be cheated on like that. But there was still so much that didn't make sense to me.

“You and your father always talk about social status and stuff. What exactly does that mean? Why is it so important?”

Edward raised his brows and started to scratch the back of his neck in contemplation. “Well, I think I need to start from the beginning.” He sat back for a moment, staring off into space. “My mother's family is kind of a big deal here in Chicago. Her great-grandfather started _Platt Industries_ and made a shitload of money, finding some new way to harden steel. Anyway, the Platts always found a way to give back to the community. My great-grandmother started the _Platt Foundatio_ _n_ which financed many public buildings and the like.”

I had to interrupt him right there. “You mean like the _Platt Library_ on the campus of Northwestern? Holy shit! No wonder your dad thinks I'm a gold-digger,” I exclaimed in shock.

Edward showed a wry half-smile. “Yep, the very same. Anyway, the Platts were always very respected, and my mother was the sole heir since she was my grandparents' only child. My father came from a moderately rich family of doctors, and I was always told he and my mother met at a charity event and fell in love. I don't know about my mother, but from what I just recently learned, Carlisle never loved her, and it has always been an arrangement to him. Rumor has it the Cullens had just lost their money and the Platts' fortune and social standing came in more than handy.” 

I was stunned into silence. Damn, I'd had no idea of Edward's background. And in a way I was grateful for that, because I was sure, had I known earlier, I'd have felt intimidated and probably wouldn't have let myself get close to him the way I had. But what I couldn't figure out was how he happened to turn out so … normal with his ice-queen of a mother and the devil-incarnate of a father. His next words shed a little light on that for me.

“My grandparents were good people,” Edward continued quietly. “They never cared who someone's family was. They welcomed Carlisle with open arms, and as long as they lived, they were alwaysthere for Alice and me. I knew they loved us. As I said, Esme was their sole heir, but they set up trust funds for us to make sure we were taken care of no matter what happened.”

Then a thought crossed my mind. “Edward, I don't want to pry, and before today, I've never really thought about this, but with your family's name all over the city, I'm wondering …” I knew I was rambling and had to eventually get it out, so I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. “How much money do you actually have?”

Edward waited until I opened my eyes again, then looked at me questioningly. “Do you really want to know or will it freak you out?”

“Yes … no! Is it that bad?” I asked, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth.

“It depends,” he started, then ran a hand though his hair again. “I don't want you to get nervous, but I want you to know. The fund held five million dollars when I gained access to it on my twenty-fifth birthday. I never touched the money before I bought the condo.”

He was scrutinizing me with a nervous stare. 

Damn, that was more than I'd feared. But did it honestly change anything? So he could afford to buy real estate. That wasn't too bad. And as long as I still paid my share, I didn't need to feel as though I was mooching off him, right?

“Is there anything else I need to know? Like any mental illnesses in your part of Peanut's genetic makeup?” I managed to smile a little.

Edward cocked an eyebrow. “You mean apart from my father's obvious delusion?” The corners of his mouth turned up into a gorgeous smile. “Nope, everyone's healthy as a horse.”

“Thank God.” I chuckled, relieved the worst part was over.

After a moment, Edward turned serious again. “To get to the end of it, Carlisle Cullen disowned me and disinherited me. So my trust fund will be everything I'll ever have.”

Without wasting a thought on it, I reached over and grabbed Edward's hand. “I'm sorry about that.” 

Immediately, he turned it over, entwined his fingers with mine and squeezed them. “So, I'm an orphan now. I never wanted any money from my parents, but now I don't even have a family anymore.”

“You may not have parents, but you'll have a son or daughter soon,” I tried to console him.

Edward was silent for a moment, his thumb caressing the back of my hand. “He forbade me to give the baby my last name.” His voice sounded sad and small.

We hadn't talked about Peanut's last name yet, nor had we discussed a first name, but it was a spur of the moment decision when I replied, “Do you want to give him that kind of power? If you want your child to have your last name, it's your decision, not his.”

Edward's eyes snapped up to meet mine. “You don't want him to be a Swan?” he asked, incredulous.

I contemplated that for a moment and realized it didn't actually matter. If it was important to Edward, then I'd give him that. Maybe Peanut could one day benefit from his well-known family name.

“It's your child as well, Edward. If you want him to have your last name, then it's okay. Maybe it'll open some doors for him in his life, if it's so special.” I winked at him, and he showed me a brilliant smile.

“Thank you, Bella. This actually means a lot to me.” He carefully engulfed me in a tender hug, and I melted into his strong arms, closing my eyes and reveling in our closeness.

All too soon, he let go of me and sat back again.

Rousing myself from my daze, I tried to restart the conversation. “So, will Carlisle cause you any problems at work now?” 

“It doesn't matter,” Edward answered. “I didn't get a chance to tell you, but I had great news to share with you when I came home last night.” For a short second, hurt and pain crossed his features, and I cringed with sorrow. But he pushed it away as he continued. “Aro Volturi came to the hospital to talk to me yesterday.” He must have noticed my blank stare, so he explained. “He's the Chief of Staff at Luri Children's Hospital. I've known him in passing for years. He's an acquaintance of my father's, but they're not exactly friends.” He smiled to himself as if there was a backstory there. “I spent some time at Luri during first-year rotations and, apparently, I made an impression. He offered me a position. It would only be an internship until July, then I'd start my residency there in Pediatrics.”

I couldn't believe my ears. It seemed like luck was, for once, on Edward's side. “That's great, right?”

He smiled shyly. “Yes, it is. I won't be paid much, but now that you know the state of my bank account, you know it's not a problem. I was going to hand in my resignation at Northwestern Memorial today. I was actually hoping for Carlisle to be so pissed he'd have me dismissed instantly. Aro wants me to start ASAP.”

I could see Edward was thrilled with the new opportunity, but I wasn't completely convinced. 

“You said he's a friend of your father's. How can you know this isn't some sick plan of his?”

“Aro's not a _friend_ of Carlisle's. They went to med school together, and they don't exactly get along. Aro's everything Carlisle fakes to be, and that's why he hates him. Aro would be the last person to do Carlisle's bidding. He's rather offering me a job to piss him off.” 

Edward chuckled, then turned serious again. “I trust him, Bella. He's an honorable man.”

“Then I'll have faith in your judgment,” I told him sincerely.

“Hey, if everything works out, I could be out of Northwestern Memorial and away from my father by the end of January.” Edward beamed happily.

  


****TBL****

  


EPOV

  


After my talk with Bella, I hurried to get my letter of resignation ready and drove over to the hospital to hand it in. Dr. Banner, the director of the residency program, had office hours until two, and I cut it close but made it just in time. He took my letter, read it quickly and told me he was sad to see me go, but had to admit he wasn't surprised, having watched my attitude change over the last several months. He asked if I was giving up medicine completely, and I assured him I wasn't. He said he was glad; that I was an exemplary doctor. 

I was relieved he was wise enough not to ask about my future plans because I wouldn't have liked to tell him. I wanted to keep that a secret for now; of course, only to keep my nosy father in the dark until after things with Aro were settled. Dr. Banner suggested I leave Northwestern Memorial after January 8th because that was as far as schedules were already written and take my remaining vacation days until the 14th. I readily agreed, as it meant I could tell Aro I'd start at Luri on the 15th. That time frame actually worked very well for me, considering we were moving into the condo the next week and that way I'd have a week off to help Bella unpack.

As I left Banner's office, I ran into Emmett, who was just coming out of a patient's room, writing on a chart. 

“Hey, man, what are you doing here? I thought you were off until tomorrow afternoon?” he asked, closing the file and putting the pen away in his breast pocket. 

“I am,” I answered, contemplating how to tell him my reason for being at the hospital on my off day. “I had to talk to Banner. I … um … handed in my resignation.” I whispered because I didn't want the whole ward to hear.

He instantly pulled me into an empty room and closed the door behind us. 

“What happened? Did your dad do something to make you throw in the towel?” 

“Don't ever call him my dad again. That's a title that has to be earned. And he’s lost all rights to hold it.” My voice was a bit harsher than I intended it to be since Emmett couldn't know what had happened between my father, Bella and me. “Sorry, Em, but the last twenty-four hours were a bit much.” I filled him in on my father bribing and threatening Bella, her temporary flight from our apartment and my final break with my family.

“Damn, man. Dr. Cullen is one sick bastard. You can be glad to finally be free of him,” Emmett stated, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I am. Now I only have to get away from Northwestern Memorial. Yesterday, Dr. Volturi came to talk to me and offered me a position over at Luri. I can start an internship there now and transfer into residency come July.” I was relieved to see the last of Northwestern Memorial, but at the same time was sad I would no longer be seeing my friend at work on a regular basis.

“Congrats, man. Wow!” Before he could say more, we heard his name being paged. “Ed, I gotta go, but listen, do you and Bambi have any plans tonight? We could go out and celebrate.”

“Bella's still on her bed rest, and I wouldn't want to leave her alone now that she's just come back. Can we take a rain check?” I offered.

“Then I'll just come over and we can celebrate there,” he stated, beaming.

I wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. “Em, I don't know. I think we were going to watch a movie or something.”

“I'll bring a few DVDs and Mexican food. Come on, Bambi loves me. She won't mind.” He threw me a confident smirk that didn't allow objections. “I'll be over at eight.” Then he was out the door and over by the nurse's station.

Shaking my head, I made my way to the car.

  


****TBL****

  


“Okay, Rose, I'll ask him and call you back.” 

Bella had just put her cellphone down as I closed the door and hung up my jacket.

“How did it go?” She turned slightly and looked at me expectantly.

I walked over and sat down on the couch beside her. “It went well. My last official day in IM will be January 14th, but my last day of work will be the 8th. I already called Aro and told him I could start at the 15th.” I smiled brightly; feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

“Congratulations, Edward. I'm so happy for you,” Bella said sincerely.

“Thanks. Uhm, what were you going to ask me?” I inquired, remembering her parting words to Rosalie.

Bella looked confused for a moment, but when I nodded toward her phone, her gaze followed mine and realization set in. 

“Oh, that. Well, Rose wanted to know what we were doing tonight. She'd like to come over and offered to bring Chinese food as a bribe.”

I laughed out loud.

“What's so funny?” Bella demanded to know.

“Nothing really,” I started, trying to rein in my amusement. “But Emmett will be coming over as well, bringing Mexican food. That should be fun.”

Bella giggled. “Oh my, I don't know if I can stand their bickering the whole evening, but it'll be real interesting to see how they handle being in the same room for the first time after Thanksgiving night.”

  


****TBL****

  


At five past eight, there was a knock on the door, and sure enough, Emmett was standing in the hall, carrying three bags from _Donna Leone_. He smiled at me, but his eyes quickly focused on a spot behind me, making his face fall instantly.

“Who invited _you_?” he bellowed, not daring to enter the apartment.

Rosalie snorted. “Bella did. But what are _you_ doing here?” 

“I told Edward I'd come over.” 

He glanced at me questioningly, unsure if it was still okay to come in. I put my hand on his shoulder, ushered him across the threshold and closed the door. 

“We're four adults here,” Bella started, always the peacemaker. “I'm sure we can manage to get through the night without any casualties.”

Em and Rosalie eyed each other skeptically, but finally agreed.

We survived dinner with only a few jabs from our two gamecocks here and there, while mostly discussing my new job and our upcoming move. An hour later, Rose and Bella were in the living room, trying to decide which movie we were going to watch. 

“Oh, before I forget,” I told Emmett animatedly but discreetly, as he and I were putting the significant amount of left-overs into the fridge. “I ran into Sheryl from radiology the other day, and she asked me to pass along a message. She said to tell you she was looking forward to getting a call from you again since she hadn't seen you in weeks now. Have you been avoiding her?”

As far as I knew, Sheryl was one of his regular hook-ups, and they used to get together about once a month, so her comment made me a little suspicious.

“Naw, why would I avoid her?” he asked a little too nonchalantly.

“I don't know, Emmett, but you haven't talked about her and her … _assets_ in a while. Actually, you haven't talked about anyone's assets in a while. The last conquest you told me about was Rosalie, and you didn't even brag about it then. Have you lost your drive?” I taunted him, trying to get a reaction, but there was none.

“Rose was not a conquest. She was a mistake,” he said a little somberly.

I gauged him with a raised brow. “Hardly the first one you've ever made.” 

He took a beer out of the fridge and toyed around with the condensation on it. “Of course not. But it’s also one I'm not about to make again.” His voice was firm and full of conviction.

After a deep breath, he picked up his mood returned to being his normal chipper self.

“Come on, I have at least a dozen lewd comments to throw at the blonde diva. Let's get to it.”

So we joined the girls in the living room — me, taking a seat on the couch next to Bella, and Rose and Emmett both talking chairs on opposite sides of the coffee table. The movie started, and it turned out the girls had chosen some rom com. I didn't actually care, but Emmett had a tough time keeping from constantly commenting on each and every little thing, earning him several death-glares from across the table.

About twenty minutes into the movie, a tall blonde entered the screen and Emmett laughed out loud. “Ed, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that chick was Lauren.”

Before I could say anything, Rosalie scoffed at him. “I'm surprised you even remember the names of all your tramps.”

Emmett answered her with a wide smirk. “Sorry to burst your bubble, princess, but I actually _do_ know the name of every woman I granted the honor of satisfying me. And one of them has been said a lot here tonight.” He paused for a moment to revel in her angry scowl. “I wasn't talking about one of _my_ past companions, though, but of Edward's.” He turned to look at me. “Don't you think she looks like that girl you dated in college?”

I hadn't actually thought about her in a while, and I hadn't seen her since we'd broken up, but maybe there was a slight similarity. I was totally surprised though when Bella put the movie on hold and asked, “What was Lauren's last name?”

I frowned slightly, but answered without delay. “Mallory. Her name was Lauren Mallory. Why do you want to know?”

Bella's expression showed shock and some realization. “You said she dumped you without a real reason, right?”

I just nodded, even more confused now.

Bella seemed to notice and started to explain. “Your father mentioned her. He said that _the Mallory girl_ ” — she made air-quotes — “skipped town for twenty thousand dollars.” Her eyes were locked with mine, grief darkening the deep brown. “I'm so sorry, Edward.”

“If that chick took money from your good-for-nothing father to leave you, then she isn't even worth another thought. I never liked her anyway.” I could always count on Emmett to have my back.

“I know,” I agreed. “But it still hurts to know how easy it was to leave me behind.” It wasn't hard to get over Lauren by any means. Our connection never ran very deep, but she had been my girlfriend, and it was upsetting to learn something like that happened behind my back. Then something occurred to me. “Did Carlisle say anything else?”

Bella took a moment to think about it, then her face lit up, but turned pained again. “Yes, actually, he said something about making scholarships for med students appear out of thin air.”

“Kate!” I huffed. My father was even more manipulative than I'd ever thought.

Rosalie’s expression said we were talking in Chinese, but Emmett immediately knew what was going on. “You mean he's the reason Kate got that offer from Australia?”

I could totally see Lauren taking money and leaving, but I'd never imagined Kate to be someone who could be bribed. We weren't madly in love, but I liked her a lot. I was sure I was getting there, and at the time, I thought she was too. 

“I'd never have thought that of her,” I confessed to no one in particular.

“I don't think she knew,” Emmett was quick to let me know. “Kate was a good girl, and she was pretty into you. She was more into her career, though, and it was an opportunity she just couldn't pass up. I don't think she would have gone if she'd known your father was behind it.”

I hoped he was right. I didn't want to think badly about my ex like that.

“Edward,” Bella began softly, “Alice once told me she thinks your father messed with all your relationships in one way or another. What happened to Maggie?”

I looked at her astounded. “Maggie? Maggie Walsh? From high school?” Why was she bringing up my friend from high school who I'd shared a few benefits with here and there?

“Yes. Wasn't she your girlfriend? How did that end?” Bella asked further.

“Well, she was, in a way, but that wasn't serious, like, at all. Her father got a better job and they moved to another part the city. She transferred to a different school. We just lost touch. Do you think Carlisle had something to do with that too?”

“Maybe. I didn't ask Alice about any specifics. It was just an idea after what your father said when he was here.”

“At least you got the best offer, Bells,” Rosalie commented with a chuckle. 

“Yes, you're worth so much more than the rest of them,” Emmett agreed readily.

Bella blushed a cute shade of pink and ducked her head in embarrassment.

Although I continued to stew a little, shocked to know how much I'd been betrayed and railroaded by my father most of my life, the mood slowly returned to normal; meaning Bella tried to watch the movie while our friends tried to rile each other up the whole time.

“That guy's a douche!” Emmett scoffed.

Rosalie's eyes burned into his. “How's he a douche? Just because he didn't fuck her even before taking her on a first date? Man-whore!”

“He's a douche with all the talk about his _feeeelings_ and stuff,” Emmett sang mockingly. “Damn, the chick needs a good bang, not a girly chat.”

“ _Girly chat_? Why's talking about one's feelings 'girly chat'?”

“Because it's stupid. Can't he see she's all dolled-up because she wants to get laid?”

“So, every woman wearing a short skirt or a tight top wants you guys to paw at her and take her in the next bathroom? Idiot!”

“You're going to tell me you didn't like me pawing at you? Damn, you totally had me fooled.”

They went on and on like that, Bella's and my eyes moving back and forth as if we'd been watching a tennis match. Finally, after the leading actors eventually got their happily ever after and the credits were rolling, Bella's eyes caught mine, a bright twinkle in them. Then she yawned theatrically, although I was sure she was only half playing. She couldn't have slept any better than I had the night before. 

“Guys, um, I don't want to be a party pooper, but I'm afraid we'll need to catch up more some other time. I'm dead beat.”

I realized what she was trying to do and got in on it. “Yeah, I'm dog-gone tired too. I'd invite you to stay and carry on for a bit, but you know, this is my bedroom and you're too loud.”

Both our friends looked at us strangely, then rose to get their stuff together.

“Okay, Bells. I'll call you. You sure you don't want to go to the New Year's Eve party with me tomorrow night?” Rosalie asked while putting her coat on.

“I don't think that would be a good idea. But don't worry; I don't mind watching TV and maybe going to bed early.” Bella pushed herself up from the couch to hug her friend good-bye.

“See you for the night shift, I guess. Damn, man, it's a real bummer we have to work into the New Year.” Emmett was ready to go and waiting to take his leave.

I was feeling bad for leaving Bella alone the next night, but I didn't want to bail out of my duties so closely before leaving the hospital. 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, Em. Bye, Rose.” 

They passed through the door and, as usual, their nagging continued until they stepped on the elevator and left. I chuckled a little when I returned to sit next to Bella on the couch.

“You think we'll get weird phone calls again tomorrow morning?” I asked, shaking my head with amusement.

“After the amount of verbal foreplay that went down in here, I'm not even sure they'll make it to the lobby with all their clothes in place.” Bella giggled, and I felt warm within.

Well, at least Emmett seemed to be getting some tonight. But I could wait. I knew my time would come — eventually.

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Damn, writing Em and Rose is so much fun. Anyway, how did you like the talk? I know, most of you hoped for them to pour their feelings out, but it's still too early for Bella. I'm close to actually writing that part, though.
> 
> Who wants a peek at next chapter? Here you go:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … _The hand I held in mine was trembling and her whole body was in a rigid stance. She was drenched in sweat, her eyes closed while breathing frantically. …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Okay, this sounds bad, but I assure you it's natural ;). Just let me know what you think is going on; here or on _Facebook_ in my group _Payton79's Fanfiction_.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> On to this week's recs:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> WIP rec:
> 
> **A Dominant & A Gentleman – Robshandmonkey** (only on TWCS)
> 
> _Growing up with a father in the military was hard on Bella. She made a promise to herself that she would never date or fall for a Marine like her father. That is until she runs into a pair of identical twins that have her reconsidering her rule._
> 
> _Anthony is shy, extremely polite, and a true gentleman._
> 
> _Edward appears to be in control and exudes confidence, and has a very dark side._
> 
> _Will she take the risk or walk away?_
> 
> The story was only a few chapters shy of being completed when it was pulled from all sites due to a severe stroke of fate in the author's RL. Now she started to re-post. I have to admit that this story isn't for everyone, but if you like reading a good BDSM story, I'd ask you to go check it out and leave Robshandmonkey some love. She really needs it.
> 
> Complete rec:
> 
> **People Like Us – justginger**
> 
> _Edward Cullen is the hottest movie star. Bella Swan is an art grad, in Italy for the summer. Their worlds collide in the most unlikely way. He unlocks what she has hidden for so long - a dark side..._
> 
> It's long, it's BDSM, and it's great. There is a sequel too, called **A Family Like Ours**. For all of you who like themselves an Actorward and a BDSM story that's more than just kinky sex, this should be right up your alley.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Enjoy the recs. See you in two weeks.


	23. Chapter 22 - Labor Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Welcome to all of you, to my new as well as to my old and loyal readers. I'm very grateful for every alert I get, be it a new favorite, follower or review. Each one makes me smile and reminds me why I love being a part of this fandom.
> 
> Before I let you read what has long since been coming (sorry, but I'm not talking about sex between Edward and Bella), I want to give credit where credit is due. I couldn't do this without my great betas, **EdwardsMate4ever** and **evelyn-shaye** , and my wonderful pre-readers, **LaPumuckl** and **Midnight Cougar**. You ladies are the best.
> 
> Now, on to the chapter. See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight … 
> 
>   
> 

  


Chapter 22 – Labor Day

  


BPOV

The next few months went by in a blur. Our move to the condo went off without a hitch. Edward hired professional movers, and they transferred most of his furniture plus my few pieces from the storage unit over to our new home in a mere few hours. I'd decided to get a new bedroom set since I didn't want any reminders of my lying, cheating ex. My couch had absorbed the moldy scent of my old apartment and Edward's was too small for the spacious new living room, so we'd ordered a bigger, modular couch together with a wall of shelves and some cupboards. All the new furniture had already been delivered and set up, so we were completely moved in around noon. 

Edward's old couch, along with the rest of the discarded furniture, was supposed to be picked up by Goodwill. Emmett and Rose had insisted on helping, so Emmett offered to handle the charity people while Rose picked up some lunch for the four of us. Both of them returned two hours later, looking disheveled — shirts buttoned crookedly, hair a mess and makeup smeared — and for the rest of the day, they appeared to be avoiding each other. 

That had become a pattern over time. They ran into each other and fought like cats and dogs, only to somehow end up in bed together — or on whatever other available surface, horizontal or vertical. However, afterward they insist they hated each other more than ever. Edward and I mostly tried to stay out of it, but almost always got the deets the next day at the latest. 

One week after the move, Edward said goodbye to Northwestern Memorial and internal medicine and started his internship at Luri Children's Hospital. As soon as he commenced his work there, the stress he'd been carrying around visibly dissipated, and he seemed to be way more balanced. 

Our living together fell into a comfortable routine. Since Edward didn't have to work night shifts until July, he was home in the evenings, spending quiet time with me. Unlike before, many nights, there was a textbook in his hands as he sat close to me on the sofa, trying to gather as much knowledge as possible about pediatrics in as little time as possible while massaging my feet or rubbing my back. When he wasn't on the couch with me, he spent hours reacquainting himself with the piano, serenading me with beautiful tunes. 

Everything worked flawlessly and it truly felt as though we were in some kind of relationship. Well, the kind where all kisses went on cheeks or foreheads and each partner went into their own bedrooms at night. I felt increasingly drawn to Edward, but he respected my reluctance to try and be more than friends. It didn't prevent us from exchanging tender touches and heartfelt embraces every now and then, though, leaving me yearning for more, but I brushed it off as pregnancy hormones — for now.

Before I knew it, winter had given way to spring, and we were only two weeks away from my due date on April 3rd. I felt as big as a house, and although I wasn't looking forward to the process of giving birth, I couldn't wait for the baby to finally be born so I could maybe see my feet again. The Lamaze classes — which Victoria and her dirt-bag asshole of a fiancé hadn't attended again, thank God — helped a lot with preparing us mentally for what was to come. 

Today, Rose had persuaded me to come out with her for a few errands she rendered essential for a successful transition into motherhood. She had insisted on dragging me out quite early that Saturday morning for a hair appointment, a manicure and a facial. I still didn't see the point, but agreed to spend the probably last uninterrupted time in a while with my best friend.

“I don't know why I needed to get a haircut, Rose. For the next several months, no one will be looking at me anyway, which is a good thing, considering I probably won't have the time to shower or sleep.” I mumbled the last part while we were waiting in the lobby of our building for the elevator to arrive. Now that we were finally back, I couldn't wait to prop my feet up on the couch.

“Bells, you have to enjoy your freedom while it lasts. And there will always be people looking at you,” she stated, staring at me intently. 

Before I could ask her about her cryptic comment, I was interrupted by the doors of the elevator opening. Rose said she'd forgotten her scarf up at the condo, so she was coming along, likely planning to stay for a coffee and a nice round of bitching about Emmett. As I opened the door, I was shocked to find about fifteen people in our living room — all of them female; mostly coworkers and a few friends from college. The whole space was decorated in pink and baby-blue, streamers hung up stating: “baby boy” or “baby girl”. 

I hadn't even taken it all in when Alice bounced out of the kitchen area, wrapping me in a tight hug.

“Welcome to your baby shower, Bella. You two are late.” She hugged me, then flashed a pointed look at Rosalie, who shrugged her shoulders in reply before turning around. After releasing me, Alice danced over to the couch to refresh everyone's drinks.

“You were in on this?” I asked, raising an accusing brow at my best friend.

She scoffed at me, raising her own brow in challenge. “You can't think I'd let you get away without a shower. It's a tradition. I made the guest list and Alice did the rest. Now, go and enjoy.” 

She gave me a mild push in the direction of the bunch of women.

  


****TBL****

  


“Come on, whoever wrote this can't be serious. _Legolas_? Really?” Alice asked incredulously after taking a folded piece of paper out of the “baby boy” jar. “They can't name their baby after a pointy-eared, blond tree-hugger!”

Kebi, my coworker, looked slightly bashful. “But he was so cute in the movies.”

Shaking her head, Rosalie chuckled indulgently. “Of course, only you book-worm types can come up with something like that. I bet you put _Galadriel_ in the 'baby girl' jar.”

Now Kebi blushed scarlet. Of course she had. She was the biggest Tolkien nerd I'd ever met.

Everyone laughed out loud and Alice continued with the next name for a boy. 

“Hmm, _Valentino_. Now _that's_ a great name,” she cheered.

“Oh, Alice.” Rose threw up her hands in exasperation. “ _Valentino_? What's your girl-equivalent? _Escada_?”

“No, it's _Coco_.” Alice poked her tongue out. “Now, leave me alone. What's your brilliant suggestion anyway?”

“ _Henry_ for a boy or _Amelia_ for a girl,” Rose replied smugly. 

Alice wrinkled her nose, then huffed. “Dammit. Those are good.”

The rest of the girls agreed while I shook my head in amusement, watching Rose do a victory dance. Of course, we had long since decided what our baby would be called, no matter if it was going to be boy or girl, but this was really too funny.

I ended up with a dozen individually designed onesies, a diaper supply for at least three months, a state of the art diaper genie and a frightening-looking breast pump along with other trinkets I couldn't even imagine using. 

Alice and Rose stayed for the clean-up after everyone else had left, still quarreling over their choice of names, but eventually, I said good-bye, thanking them profusely for the wonderful afternoon. Now, with all the new equipment, we were prepared for Peanut to arrive — in theory.

  


****TBL****

  


That night, I woke with a start when I felt a dragging pain in my lower belly. Instinctively, I started to breathe in long, deep breaths until it eased up. With a frown, I looked over to my alarm clock, noticing it was one in the morning. With a huff, I rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling, waiting for the pain to come back. Apparently, it wasn't — at least not for about an hour. 

It was two twenty-five when I peeked at the red digits on the display again. This time, it took about fifteen minutes for the cramp-like sensation to return. I breathed through it the way Fran had taught us during Lamaze class and it worked fine. Well, if that was as bad as it got, I could totally do this.

By quarter past three, I'd had three more occurrences and no more sleep. Although I still was in partial denial, I had to admit it looked a lot like I was in the beginning stages of labor. I remembered the birthing classes told us to distinguish false from actual labor by taking a bath and waiting to see if the contractions stopped or continued. So, that was what I did.

Careful not to wake Edward, I ran myself a bath and enjoyed the warm water caressing my skin. Floating in the tub was about the only way for me to feel light these days. What it didn't do, though, was make the contractions go away. The intensity lessened but the frequency actually increased. While they'd been coming about every ten minutes before, they were now between eight and five minutes apart. 

After half an hour, I decided I was experiencing actual labor pains instead of those Braxton Hicks things. The water had run cold and with a sigh, I heaved myself out of the tub and got dressed in comfortable yoga pants and a sweatshirt I had snagged from Edward's laundry a few weeks ago. It was warm, soft and about the only piece of lounging clothes I still felt comfortable in at thirty-eight weeks. Between breathing away waves of cramps, I checked my hospital bag, making sure everything was ready to go once it was time. 

  


****TBL****

  


At half past four, my pains were still coming very irregularly. Dr. Smith, my OB/GYN, had told me to call her once they were only four minutes apart, but since there were still pauses of five minutes or more between some, I sat down on the couch and watched whatever stupid stuff was on TV at that ungodly time of morning, trying to keep my mind off the fact I'd probably be pushing something the size of a small watermelon out of my body in a few hours. 

  


****TBL****

  


At around seven, the longest pause between two contractions was five minutes and the shortest was two, so I decided it was time to wake Edward and call my doctor to meet us at the hospital. I tiptoed into Edward's bedroom, pausing at the foot of his bed to breathe away another wave of pain, before I continued on to bow down and carefully shake the shoulder of the gorgeous man, peacefully sleeping on this early Sunday morning. 

He grunted once, still in slumber, before his eyes snapped open, focusing on me questioningly.

“Is something wrong?” he rasped out, his voice thick with sleep.

“Not necessarily,” I answered with an unsure little smile. “I think we should get ready to go to the hospital. I've been having contractions since one o'clock.”

Edward's brows shot up, his eyes flicking over to the clock on his nightstand. “You've been in labor for six hours and you didn't tell me?” He sounded incredulous as well as a little accusatory, then sat up and threw the covers away, revealing a slip of bare skin where his t-shirt had ridden up his stomach.

I wasn't sure if he noticed me ogling the beginning of his happy-trail, but I was startled out of my daze by another contraction. I inhaled quickly, then let the air leave my lungs with slight pressure against my minimally parted lips, just like we'd practiced repeatedly with Fran. 

Without asking any questions, Edward rose and started to rub my lower back while running a comforting hand over my left arm. “That's it, Becky, just breathe.” His velvety voice in my ear and his warm breath on my neck distracted me a bit from the pains in my stomach.

After about a minute, it was over just like it came. “You okay?” Edward asked worriedly.

“Yeah, it's not too bad yet, you know?” I remembered Fran telling us to evaluate the level of pain we were experiencing, classifying it somewhere between comfortable and unbearable. “I think there's still lots of room before I can't take it anymore.”

“How far apart are the contractions?” Edward asked in what I assumed was his doctor tone. 

“They're somewhat irregular. The closest are two minutes apart, the longest five,” I told him, waiting for the next wave to hit soon.

“Okay then. You go lie down on the couch. I'll call Dr. Smith, then we'll get ready to leave,” Edward told me, taking control of the situation.

I'd been fine on my own so far, but I couldn't deny it felt good to have him with me, handing some of the weight I was carrying over to him.

  


****TBL****

  


EPOV

  


We arrived at the hospital at around eight in the morning. It didn't take long to check Bella in and get her settled in a room. She was just done changing into the comfy clothes she'd chosen for the event when Dr. Smith came in, greeting us warmly.

“Bella, Edward, I hope you slept well, because you probably won't get a chance to rest for the next several hours.”

Bella told her when the contractions had started and what she had done before we came here, then Dr. Smith hooked her up to a fetal monitor and did a quick pelvic examination.

“Okay, Bella. You're two centimeters dilated, your contractions are a little irregular but continuous, and the baby's heartbeat is strong. So far, everything's fine. You should walk around for an hour or two to get the contractions to become more regular. I'll be back here in two hours and we'll see what has changed then. If something comes up and you need me, just call for a nurse and she'll get me.”

So that was what we did. For the next two hours, I watched Bella slowly walking up and down the corridors, stopping every few minutes to breathe through a contraction. I was by her side the whole time, lending a hand when she needed support, rubbing her back through her pains and murmuring soothing little nothings into her ear to try and calm her. I felt guilty she was the one who had to do all the work, but there was really nothing I could do to make it better.

  


****TBL****

  


When the two hours were over, we met Dr. Smith again. By then, Bella's cervix was three centimeters dilated. Peanut's heartbeat was still strong and the frequency was okay. Unfortunately, the contractions still weren't very regular, which was the cause of her cervix only opening slowly. The doctor told us to continue walking around or, if Bella wanted, to take a nap. But when she was a little distracted, Dr. Smith hinted that, if the pattern of her contractions hadn't changed over the next few hours, she'd need to hook Bella up to an IV with a labor-inducing — or rather labor-furthering — drug. 

I remembered learning induced labor was much more forceful and hurt worse than the natural contractions and hoped to God that measure wouldn't be necessary.

Bella was set on keeping her routine of pacing the maternity ward for the next two hours, convinced she wouldn't be able to sleep if she tried. I could see she was already getting tired, and the pains were wearing her down, but she was a real trooper, not complaining once.

  


****TBL****

  


At noon, Dr. Smith did her next exam and was sad to tell us Bella's cervix had only dilated one more centimeter over the course of the last two hours. I felt a stab of pain when I saw Bella's disappointment, so I lightly squeezed her hand I was holding in mine.

“There's no reason to worry, Bella,” the doctor tried to comfort her. “The baby's heart-rate is fine so there's no indication to think anything's wrong. Each birth is different. Some happen very quickly while others take their time. My concern is that your contractions don't seem to be strong enough to put the necessary pressure on your cervix to open faster. We don't have to act now, but if there's no change by two p.m., I'd like to further the contractions with a labor-inducing drug.”

Bella's face fell and creases of worry showed on her forehead. “Will it affect the baby?” she asked, scared.

I wanted to ease her sorrow, but Dr. Smith beat me to it. “No, Bella, it won't. It'll heighten the intensity of the contractions, and we may have to administer some pain medication as well, but that's all standard operating procedure. We do it a dozen times a week and it always works out fine.”

  


****TBL****

  


After two more hours of tiring strolls around the hospital grounds and only one additional centimeter, it was finally time to help the process along with modern medicine. Although Bella didn't look very convinced, Dr. Smith hooked her up to an IV with Oxytocin, and for the time being, remained connected to the fetal monitor. It didn't take long for the contractions to have a higher peak and come closer together. 

Bella was seated on a birthing ball, bobbing up and down in little movements and circling her hips to help guide Peanut into the birth canal. Her breathing technique changed as time went by; her exhaling first accompanied by a low “oh,” then later by a higher pitched “uh.” It was obvious the pain was starting to get to her, and each contraction tore at my heart as I watched her suffer through it, unable to do anything useful or make her pain go away. 

  


****TBL****

  


At five in the afternoon, when Bella's cervix was still only six centimeters dilated, I couldn't take it anymore. 

“Dr. Smith, I'm a little worried about Bella.” I'd made an excuse as to why I'd had to leave the room and followed her outside. “She's been having contractions for sixteen hours now and still, there's no end in sight. I can see she's getting tired. Wouldn't it be possible for her to get an epidural?” 

She looked at me with a sympathetic expression and pressed her lips together for a moment. “Of course, that would be possible, but Bella's told me from the start she wants a natural birth.”

I snorted once. “I'm sure she didn't see the labor inducement coming when she said that.”

“Probably not. I'll ask her again when I'm back.” She smiled tightly. “Edward, I know this is hard on you, seeing her in pain like that for hours on end. And being a doctor yourself, I know you feel like you should be able to help somehow, make it all go away. But this is the course of nature. Women all over the centuries have gone through it. Bella knows that and is at peace with it. We'll do whatever she wants as long as it doesn't hurt her or the baby, okay?”

I nodded solemnly. “Okay.”

“Now, go back inside. I'm sure you feel like you're not helping at all, but you are. She needs you.” This time Dr. Smith's smile was warm and genuine.

“Thanks, Doctor.”

  


****TBL****

  


“Bella, I can see that you're wearing yourself out. We still have about three centimeters to go and the contractions are pretty heavy now. Are you still sure you don't want an epidural?” Dr. Smith asked around seven. 

Bella had just gone through a contraction which lasted for almost three minutes and the doctor was getting ready to inject her with a tocolytic to make it stop when it finally receded on its own. Although she was close to tears through that ordeal, she shook her head vehemently at her OB/GYN's suggestion. 

“I don't want that. I want to do it on my own. I know I can,” she replied stubbornly.

I looked at Dr. Smith pleadingly, begging her to try again.

“Bella, if you don't want an epidural, that's okay. There are other ways, though. I could add Meptid to the drip. It's a painkiller that won't numb anything, but it'll take the edge off the pain. And I promise, it won't hurt the baby.” Dr. Smith's eyes quickly flicked to mine, and I smiled at her gratefully.

I could see Bella was undecided, nibbling her bottom lip the way she always did when being insecure about something. Carefully, I crouched down next to her, bringing our eyes level with each other. 

“Becky, it's killing me to see you in pain like this. Please, let Dr. Smith help you a bit. If it feels all wrong, we can stop the drip and the effect will wear off in only a few minutes,” I told her quietly. 

My eyes bore into hers beseechingly, willing her to finally agree to stop the torture.

Before she could give me an answer, another contraction tore through her, and she closed her eyes to focus on her breathing; the long exhale had been replaced by three to five quick, forceful exhales, meaning she'd entered a higher level of strain.

For the past hour, she hadn't had an actual break between two contractions, just different degrees of pain. Through every one of them, I massaged her lower back, just the way she'd told she liked it that morning. I couldn't do much besides that. Once or twice, she'd tried wrapping her arms around my neck and letting herself hang from there for a bit, but that was the extent of the things I could help her with. Although I felt totally useless, every time I left the room, Bella begged me to come back soon.

As the contraction ebbed away, Bella's eyes filled with tears, and she sobbed quietly. “It really won't hurt the baby?”

“No, Becky, it won't.” I pulled her into my arms, stroking her hair soothingly.

Dr. Smith actually looked a bit relieved when she left the room to prepare for the painkiller to be added to the drip.

  


****TBL****

  


The Meptid didn't seem to do much in regards to Bella's pain, but it kind of made her calmer and more resigned to everything. I couldn't believe it took more than two hours for things to finally start moving along. 

At around eight-thirty, a nurse helped Bella into the bathroom but emerged back a minute later, asking me to help her get Bella back into the room and onto the bed. She was almost shaking with weakness or something else and the second she lay down, another contraction hit. 

The nurse pushed some buttons on the phone and hastily asked for Dr. Smith to come in. I only partially noticed what happened because I could see Bella was feeling way worse than before. The hand I held in mine was trembling and her whole body was in a rigid stance. She was drenched in sweat, her eyes closed while breathing frantically.

Then Dr. Smith stormed into the room. “Bella, from the look of it, I think we're finally getting somewhere. Let me do a quick exam.” 

She placed Bella's feet in the stirrups and put on some latex gloves, feeling around between her legs. Her expression changed from concentrated to relieved in a moment.

“Bella, you're fully dilated, and your amniotic sac opened between my last examination and now. We'll wait for the next contraction and then you can start pushing this baby out, okay?”

So that was what had the nurse so stressed. The water must have broken in the bathroom.

Bella sagged back in alleviation, muttering a choked out “Finally!”

The next thirty minutes went by in a blur. Bella pushed like a champ, my arms around her shoulders helping her sit up higher while I cheered her on, wanting this torture for Bella to end. In one last, tremendous effort, the baby was born and Bella's body relaxed against mine, her face buried in the crook of my neck, her panted breaths hot against my skin. Then, the most beautiful noise I'd ever heard filled the room: the first cry of my child — _our_ child.

“Congratulations! Bella, Edward, you have a beautiful little baby boy,” Dr. Smith told us, smiling brilliantly. 

I felt my throat constrict as I swallowed down my emotions. “Bella, you were right all along,” I murmured into the top of her head, my eyes wet.

“Edward, would you like to cut the cord?” I heard the doctor ask.

I realized I'd have to let go of Bella which I was reluctant to, but she made the decision for me when she pulled away, giving me the room to move toward the end of the bed. 

The nurse handed me a pair of scissors, and in a quick motion I cut the no-longer essential connection. The nurse wrapped the baby in a blue towel before I could take a real look and handed him to Bella.

I was by her side again in an instant, wrapping one arm around her and placing one protectively around our son. He was still covered in blood and residual vernix, but he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I couldn't drag my eyes away from the chubby little face and the wizened little fingers that were balled into small fists. Carefully, I reached out my hand and lifted the corner of the towel from his head, uncovering a matted patch of dark hair with unmistakable auburn or even bronze highlights in them. His little pout was so adorable that I had to smile as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

 _My son._ He was finally here. As was his mother. I made an effort to look away from the angel face and gazed up at the worn-out but still ethereally beautiful woman sitting in the bed beside me. Her eyes were glued to the bundle in her arms just like mine had been a moment before. Her face was flushed from exertion and tears were streaking her cheeks. 

“He's perfect,” she whispered through an audible lump in her throat. “So perfect.”

Overwhelmed with emotion, I cautiously pulled her back against me, needing to bond with her in this special moment only the two of us shared. Bella melted into me, keeping a strong hold on our baby. For a minute, we stayed like that, wrapped up in our own little bubble. We were a family now, inseparable from here on out. Peanut, as he was still called in my mind, chose that blissful moment to open his eyes for the first time, and I heard both Bella and me take in a sharp breath. 

_That's impossible._ Most babies were born with eyes one shade of blue or another. Our son, though, was sporting irises a brilliant shade of green — just like my own. Never, not even the second Bella informed me of her pregnancy, had I doubted that the baby she'd been carrying was mine, but looking at the child we were holding now, no one, not even the harshest skeptics, could dispute he was mine and mine alone. And I wouldn't rest before his mother was mine as well.

  


********TBL*********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** How did you like the birth? For all of you who have kids, was it very different from your own experience? Just so you know, this is more or less exactly how I gave birth to my first son with only a little bit of creative license here and there.
> 
> Now, what's next? How about a little teaser? Here it goes:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … “ _Does it really feel so much different from … you know?” Edward looked at me shyly, but I guessed curiosity won out over mortification. …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> What's Edward talking about? And what do you think Bella will answer? I'm on pins and needles to read your thoughts. Tell me here or on _Facebook_ in my group _Payton79's Fanfiction_.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Now, I'm really excited about this week's recs. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> WIP rec:
> 
> **Out of the Corner of My Eye – FluffyLiz**
> 
> _For nearly 100 years the house has waited, defying time as it slowly crumbles, until it can finally draw in the one person it needs to save the lost soul within. But why has it chosen Bella, and will she understand the dangers before it's too late?_
> 
> As the summary already suggests, this is a ghost story. Supernatural isn't normally my preferred genre, but after only two chapters, I already can't wait for the next update. You should really hop on and come along for the ride.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Complete rec:
> 
> **The Debt – Ta Paixao**
> 
> _Juniors in college, Bella and Edward live together under a tense agreement. They aren't exactly friends - not anymore - but Edward has a debt to pay and a promise to keep. Edward will get his chance at redemption... Rated for all sorts of adult content. EPOV. Tattward._
> 
> After reading only a few lines of this story and I was hooked, couldn't put it down for two days until I was through. There is a gut-wrenching amount of pain between the two main characters and some parts of the story will make you want to strangle Edward, but at the same time you feel sorry for him and want to know why he is the way he is. In the end, you'll just have to love him, I'm sure.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> See you in two weeks.


	24. Chapter 23 - We Are Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Thank you so much for coming back and for all your support. After the last chapter, many of you shared their experiences with giving birth with me in reviews, comments or PMs. I loved to read how it was for you. I hope I replied to all of you who were logged in. If I forgot someone, I'm sorry. It sure wasn't intentional.
> 
> Now, I know you're all dying to know the name Edward and Bella chose for their Peanut. But before that, I have to ask for a big round of applause for my team of betas and prereaders who all take care to make my writing better for you. **evelyn-shaye** , **EdwardsMate4ever** , **LaPumuckl** and **Midnight Cougar** , standing ovations to the four of you for putting up with me.
> 
> Okay, the formalities are done. Here's the chapter. See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight … 
> 
>   
> 

  


Chapter 23 – We Are Family

  


BPOV

  


Our son was born on March 21st at 9:05 p.m. He was the spitting image of his daddy and the most beautiful baby on Earth. His skin was rosy, soft and smooth like a peach. I had a hard time tearing my eyes away from him, and the nurse had an even harder time convincing me to take a much-needed shower and leave the little guy for all of ten minutes.

When I returned, Edward was seated in an armchair, cradling our little bundle to his chest. His gaze was glued to the tiny face, and I could hear him whispering softly with a smile on his face. Neither of them noticed me when I entered the room quietly and halted my approach in the middle, trying to imprint the image of bliss into my brain. 

_We have a baby! We actually have a baby! We did it._ I was in total awe of Edward, assuming the role of _Daddy_ so naturally, and of our child — _our child_ — resting in his arms as though he belonged there. Edward's eyes slowly rose from the baby, his face remaining completely bowed to the little guy.

“Look, Peanut, Mommy's back,” he whispered with a brilliant smile, as I sat down on the freshly made bed.

He carefully rose from his seat, trying not to jostle the baby too much, before he sauntered over to take a seat beside me. Again, I was totally dazzled by the striking resemblance between father and son. The little face showed all of Edward's features from his lips to the tiny jawline to the shape of his nose. The only part of myself I could find in my son was his hair, which was several shades darker than Edward's but still bore his unmistakable bronze tint. Secretly, I was happy there could be no doubt about the baby's paternity. I knew Edward had always believed me, but I wasn't sure about the rest of the world. With his pedigree and financial background, it was easy to insinuate my motives were less than honorable.

In his arms, the bundle started to squirm, and the little lips began to smack repeatedly, his head obviously searching for something.

“I think he's hungry,” Edward stated with an enchanted smile.

Right on cue, the door opened and Nurse Charlotte, who had taken me for my shower, walked into the room, stopping close to my bed.

“You have a good eye there, Daddy. Seems like your little man is looking for the milk bar,” she spoke softly, as she started to unwrap the baby in Edward's arms. “Bella, honey, you should unbutton your top so we can see how he takes to breastfeeding.”

I was torn between embarrassment and excitement. I could hardly send my baby's father out of the room to nurse our child. There were several reasons why that was totally wrong. First of all, Charlotte and everyone else who didn't belong to our innermost circle believed us to be in a committed relationship, so Edward seeing my breasts shouldn't be a big deal. Secondly, we were living together, which meant it was inevitable that, at one point, he would see me nurse the baby. And last but not least, I didn't want to rob him of the experience of watching his son feed for the first time. It felt all wrong to ask him to step outside the room, and I wouldn't do it. Still, it would be the first time since that drunk night he would see me naked, if only partly, and it made me feel uncomfortable.

But in the end, I was too excited to finally initiate that special bond with my baby, so I slowly undid the top four buttons of my pajama top and uncovered my plain black nursing bra. With stern determination, I kept my eyes on the cherubic little face as I took him from his father's arms and folded the cup of my bra down, then tried to maneuver the baby toward my breast, like Fran had shown us in Lamaze class. 

A moment later, I gasped in surprise as the tiny mouth latched on to my nipple, applying an amount of suction I hadn't been prepared for. 

“What's wrong?” Edward asked worriedly, his eyes on my face as I dragged mine away from the nursing baby.

I frowned, a little amused. “It feels … weird. Nothing like I thought it would.” It was a piercing sting tearing through my nipple, and actually my whole breast, mixed with a strange tingling sensation.

“The little guy has a healthy appetite. He wants to get big and strong like his daddy,” Nurse Charlotte threw in, beaming at the three of us on the bed.

Peanut, as he was still called in my head, wasn't disturbed by the three pairs of eyes on him as he fed happily, and then shortly thereafter, fell back asleep. Charlotte left, wishing us a good first night and told us to ring for her if there was anything we needed. It was strange, but I didn't feel as exhausted as I'd expected, considering I'd been awake for nearly twenty-four hours, most of them spent in labor. But eventually, Edward took the baby from me, cautious not to wake him, and laid him down in the plastic rolling crib next to my bed.

Assuming he'd go home for the night, I was surprised when he sat down next to me again, pulling me into his arms.

“Thank you, Becky, for the best thing that ever happened to me.” I could feel his lips on top of my head.

Overcome by emotion, I snaked my arms around Edward's back and nestled my cheek against his chest, inhaling his unique, enticing Edward smell. “I didn't do this alone, you know?” I murmured against him, stifling a yawn.

I felt more than heard him sigh. “I should let you sleep now,” he whispered reluctantly. 

“No!” I held on tighter. “Please, just hold me for a little while longer,” I practically begged, reveling in his arms around me after the incredibly intense experience we'd shared.

Edward's hand soothingly stroked up and down my back, and I relaxed instantly.

“I'm not going anywhere.” I thought I could hear a smile in his voice, but wasn't willing to let go to confirm it. “Becky, you can't believe how in awe I've been of you today,” he cooed in a comforting voice. “How you took the pain and just went with it, almost without any relief. I was so damned impressed.” My eyes closed as I let his soft, warm voice wash over me. “And then, how strong you were, pushing our son out into the world. I wished I could have helped you.”

I wanted to tell him that he _did_ help me, and I couldn't have done it without his support, but my tongue was too heavy in my mouth and my body was beginning to feel weightless as his hands continued to stroke my back. So I surrendered to the heaviness and let Edward's voice lull me into sleep.

  


****TBL****

  


I was awakened by quiet grumbling. Not knowing the time, I could only see it was dark outside. Edward's arms, which had caressed me into unconsciousness, were gone, and I was alone in bed. It took me a moment to remember where I was and why I was there.

Oh my, I had a baby — and said baby was starting to make his presence and probable hunger known. The grumbling turned into a low wail just as I noticed Edward sprawled out on the recliner that stood against the wall under the dark window. A tender smile spread across my face as I realized he hadn't left us to go and spend the night at home in his bed. 

The small wails became more forceful, and I carefully got off the bed and snuck over to the bassinet. I picked up the discontent little bundle before he could wake his daddy, who deserved a bit of undisturbed rest after all the emotional stress he'd been under.

“Come on, buddy, let's get you what you want so we can let Daddy sleep, okay?” I whispered to my son as I unbuttoned my top and bared my other breast to him. 

When he latched on, a surprised and pained hiss escaped my lips at the still-foreign feeling of the little mouth sucking on that sensitive part of my body. It took me a minute to get adjusted to the not completely unpleasant sensation. I held the baby's head in the crook of my right arm as I tentatively reached out my left index finger to stroke the tiny cheek, careful not to interrupt him while nursing. The little eyes were closed tightly and his fists were balled, indicating the effort it took him to muster the strength to drink from me. 

_Wow! This is incredible._ I marveled at the realization that I was the one keeping this little person alive. He was part me and part Edward; the most perfect parts of the two of us, joined to make up this wonderful being in my arms. Twenty-four hours ago he still hadn't been much more than an abstract idea, something I knew existed in my body, but I couldn't completely imagine. And now he was here: a living, breathing baby.

I knew I should probably put him down in his bassinet again, but I simply couldn't tear my eyes away from him. Seeing him like that, peacefully asleep, pouting his tiny mouth, making little sighing noises, I couldn't think of him as the accident he started out as. Sure, neither Edward nor I had planned to make a baby during a one-night stand. Hell, I didn't even remember anything about that night other than the fact that Rose dragged me out to a bar, and we started drinking. But no matter how I'd regretted the mistake the first few weeks after, I couldn't continue to see it that way. Our little Peanut was a blessing, not a mistake. Maybe it had all been fate in a way. 

With that thought in my mind and the baby securely held to my chest, I dozed off again.

  


****TBL****

  


When I came to the next time, the room was bathed in sunlight. I opened my eyes carefully, and as they adjusted to the brightness, I found Edward standing close to the window, our son in his arms.

“See, little guy, Mommy's just waking up,” he told him lowly, flashing me a beautiful smile. “That means breakfast's almost ready.”

I blinked a few more times, then remembered I'd fallen asleep with Peanut on my chest. “You stole my baby,” I accused with a pout.

Edward snorted, his eyes gleaming with amusement. “I took _my_ baby when he started to fidget while you were still far away in dreamland. Besides, you'd had him for a while, and it was my turn. I changed him, and we had a little man talk. But now he's trying to bite my shirt, so I assume he wants Mommy's goods.”

He strolled over to me, carefully handing over the baby. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he watched as I went through what was already becoming a routine: unbuttoning my top, pulling down the cup of my nursing bra, and guiding the little mouth to my nipple. Again, I couldn't stifle the hiss as the baby started to suck without any consideration for my unease.

Edward eyed me questioningly. “Does it hurt?” he wondered with a mixture of genuine interest and concern.

“Kind of,” I replied, a little embarrassed.

“Does it really feel so much different from … you know?” Edward looked at me shyly, but I guessed curiosity won out over mortification.

I felt my forehead wrinkle as I contemplated the answer to the delicate question. “Yeah, it does. You know, the last time I remember was about two years ago, but, well, it was very different.” I felt the blood rushing into my cheeks, realizing Edward was probably the last man to have his mouth on me in that way — not that I had any memories of that.

Luckily, our uncomfortable conversation was interrupted when there was a knock on the door and a nurse strode into the room. “Good morning. So, how was the first night?”

The baby had stopped sucking on me, and I was just tucking everything back where it belonged when she set down the breakfast tray and began to fluff up my pillow.

“It was all right. The baby only woke once, and we both got some sleep.” I handed Edward his son and got ready to make a quick trip to the bathroom.

“And how are you feeling today? Any pain?” the nurse, Gina, as her name tag said, continued.

“I'm fine. I'm having light cramps during breastfeeding, but I heard it's normal.”

“Yeah, in fact, it's actually a good thing. Now, hurry before your breakfast gets cold.”

With that, she released me to take a few private minutes.

  


****TBL****

  


It was mid-morning when there was a soft knock, followed by the door swinging open, revealing first Alice, then Jasper, followed by Rose and a little bit farther behind, Emmett entering the room quietly.

Edward had just finished changing and redressing the baby and took a seat next to me on the bed. His sister started to jump up and down, trying to silence her squeals by clamping her hand over her mouth. “I can't believe I really have a nephew.” She danced over to Edward, throwing her arms around his neck and clutching herself to his side without squishing the baby. “Oh, and he's gorgeous, Edward. He looks exactly like you.”

Rose, who had quietly hugged and congratulated me, strolled over to the other side of the bed to catch a glimpse of the bundle in Edward's arms. “But you can see Bella in the color of his hair,” she stated encouragingly. 

Sure, it was nice to have your child look like you, but I was actually glad he had a striking resemblance to Edward.

“Congrats, man,” Emmett boomed while hitting Edward's shoulder hard, just after Alice stepped back. I could see Edward's arms tense so he wouldn't drop the baby. “I'd never thought a kid of yours could be that cute, seeing your ugly mug. Bambi, that must be your genes.” I knew he was only joking as he smiled at me good-naturedly.

Jasper had given me a tentative hug and squeezed Edward's shoulders approvingly. “You did good. Congratulations.” 

“Enough of that,” Alice silenced him with an impatient gesture. “You were really tight-lipped about the name while Bella was pregnant. Now you can't keep it to yourself any longer. What's my little nephew's name?”

I looked around and everyone seemed to be curious to find out. I locked eyes with Edward, and we smiled at each other before he finally answered his sister's question.

“Okay then, we want you to meet Christopher Charles Cullen.” He beamed proudly, and it was actually the first time we'd said the name since we told it to Dr. Smith the night before. To us, he still was and probably would stay Peanut for a while.

Everyone around us smiled. Only Alice gasped. “You named him after Grandpa Platt?” Her eyes glazed over and she wiped away a stray tear.

“Yeah,” Edward answered with conviction. “Charles is Bella's father's name and Grandpa is the only father figure I ever had.”

We'd discussed lots of names when we were trying to find the perfect one for a possible son, but I could sense how passionate Edward was about the name “Christopher.” I liked it too, among others, but when he finally revealed it was his grandfather's name and how much he'd loved him, I knew no other was possible.

“Triple C,” Emmett suddenly blurted out, laughing. “That's a real royal name for the little rugrat. It's just like saying so-and-so III. And being a Cullen, he actually is a little prince.”

Edward furrowed a brow. “His _name_ is Cullen but he's not _A_ Cullen. _I'm_ not _A_ Cullen. Not anymore.” He sounded resolved, maybe even a little proud.

Emmett had the decency to look contrite. “Sorry, man. I didn't mean it like that.”

Smiling wryly, Edward conveyed he wasn't miffed, and Rose turned the conversation around.

“Don't listen to the giant dumbass.” She swatted the back of Emmett's head before walking over to Edward. “Now, come on, hand me the baby.”

Edward looked at her quizzically, and she gave him her no-nonsense stare. After glancing down at Christopher, he sighed, surrendering our son to the ferocious blonde in front of him, making sure she held him securely. 

Rose's face, which was set in a hard mask most of the time, relaxed and transformed into a wide smile with a twinkle in her eyes as she started to coo at Christopher. “You're such a cutie, little Chris. Yes, you are. Yes, you are. I'm sure you'll grow up to be even more handsome than your daddy,” she murmured to the bundle with animatedly raised brows, as Alice pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures.

I was baffled to see that gentle side of my best friend, but as I looked away from her, my eyes locked on Emmett. He was staring at Rose with shock, his mouth gaping open.

“Em, you're catching flies.” Edward chuckled, and Emmett started to shake his head like a dog trying to get the water out of his fur. 

Alice danced over to Rose and the baby, bouncing with obvious excitement. “My turn, my turn,” she sang, clapping her hands.

Rose looked up, her face falling with resignation. Very carefully, she placed Christopher in his aunt's arms, tenderly stroking his little head twice before she stepped back with a sigh.

“Oh my, you're so precious,” Alice whispered in awe. She turned to look at her fiancé with a fanatic gleam in her eyes. “Jazzy, I want one, too. I'm telling you, I'm going off the pill as soon as you put that ring on my finger.”

We all watched him swallow before he managed a smile. “Maybe I should think about postponing the wedding then.” He chuckled in a constrained way; only half-joking.

“Man, that pixie is a force of nature. I'd love to see you try to change her plans.” Emmett chuckled, putting a jovial hand on Jasper's shoulder. “Good luck with that.”

“Har, har, har!” Alice was somewhere between annoyed and amused. “Come on, Emmett, do something useful and take our picture.” She carefully handed her phone over to him and lifted her arm so the baby's head was next to hers while she flashed him a toothy smile.

After the shutter was hit a few times, Alice thrust her nephew into the arms of an unsuspecting Jasper, who immediately tensed up, holding the bundle like it would break upon looking at it too hard. Then she snatched the phone out of Emmett's hand, taking a few pictures of her fiancé with the baby.

“Oh, Jazzy, you look too cute. Say 'cheese'?” Alice's cheering made Jasper give her a mixture of frown and a forced grin. Several shots later, she seemed to be satisfied. “Got it. Now it's Emmett's turn.”

Without wasting a second, Jasper handed Christopher over to Emmett, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Luckily, his instincts told him to hold on to the baby rather than to drop it in shock. All the while, Alice snapped picture after picture. 

“Wow, Emmett, you're a natural. You should have one of your own soon.” 

I wasn't sure what the intention behind Alice's comment was, but weirdly, it made Emmett smile like a loon. He didn't give her an answer, though. Instead, he bent down closer to Christopher and started to coo at him.

“Hi, Triple C. You can't know it yet, but I'm your Cool Uncle Emmett. You can call me CUE. I'll be the one who'll let you watch TV as much as you want, buy you ice cream even though your mommy and daddy forbid it, and later, when you're old enough, I'll be the one to take you to your first strip club. We'll have soooooo much fun.”

Edward started to berate his friend, but I didn't get much of what he said. My thoughts were elsewhere as I watched my best friend; she stood next to Alice, her gaze locked on the baby and the man who was holding him with a rapt expression. I didn't know what to make of that. In the past, whenever we'd talked about having children, Rose argued she wasn't willing to “give up her independence and career options to wipe shitty butts and feel chained to a stove to get dinner ready for a suppressor who treated her like his maid.” Okay, most of that was clearly exaggerated, but the basic message was she didn't want children. 

Now I wasn't so sure anymore. Although she and Emmett weren't officially dating, weren't even official fuck buddies, I knew they were exclusive anyway. Rose hadn't so much as mentioned any other guy for months, and Emmett had openly admitted to Edward he wasn't seeing anyone else. I suspected they were spending way more time together than either of them let on, but I couldn't be sure unless one of them came out and confessed. The only thing I was sure of was Rose was staring at Emmett holding and talking to the baby with silent fascination. Maybe they'd get their act together eventually.

  


****TBL****

  


The second night was much more turbulent than the first one. After our friends' visit, I was exhausted. Apparently, giving birth had put much more of a strain on me than I'd thought. Regardless, Pean … _Christopher_ cried at least every one-and-a-half hours, only calming down once his mouth had latched onto my breast. My nipples were raw and sensitive. Each time, Edward was the first one up, taking his son out of the bassinet and handing him over to me.

We were both a bit groggy but very happy when Dr. Smith came in the next morning, did a quick external exam of my uterus and told us we could go home if we wanted. I wasn't sure if I was actually ready to be away from all the nurses, who could lend a helping hand and give us some pointers, but I had to remind myself that Edward was training to become a pediatrician, and I could trust him to know what was best for our baby.

Surprisingly, Edward's boss had sent flowers the previous day; attached to them a card, stating Edward was given two weeks of “paternity leave” and wasn't to be back at work before April 1st. I'd never met Dr. Volturi, but I had to admit I'd distrusted him when Edward first told me about the job offer. I guessed Dr. Cullen somehow destroyed my faith in mankind, at least the variety with a medical degree. Fortunately, he turned out not only to be a great boss but also a fatherly friend who seemed to be concerned with Edward's well-being instead of only caring about his work. Edward, in turn, saw him as a mentor, and I wouldn't be surprised if, in time, he would see him as a father figure as well. I guessed anyone was better than his biological one.

Edward changed and dressed Christopher while I put on a pair of sweatpants and a loose-fitting sweatshirt. Pictures of Heidi Klum four weeks after giving birth made you believe your belly would be flat as a board quickly after the baby was out. I, on the other hand, still looked as if I were at least six months pregnant. Dr. Smith had told me, though, that breastfeeding would help get my uterus, and in turn, the rest of my body back into shape in no time. Although I didn't actually need it, there I had an additional incentive to suffer through the raw nipples when the little Hoover got his mouth on me.

“Ready to go?” Edward asked after he was done strapping our son into the carrier car seat.

I looked around the room once more, checking if there wasn't anything I'd forgotten to pack. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Edward threw the strap of my bag over his shoulder, then picked up the baby carrier in one hand while holding the other one out to me. I only hesitated for a brief moment before I carefully took it, and we were on our way home — as a family.

  


****TBL****

  


Being back at the condo was a relief but made me anxious at the same time. While we were at the hospital, no matter what, there was always someone close by who knew the solution to each problem — not that there had been any, but the knowledge created a certain feeling of security. Here, at home, it was suddenly only the three of us. I knew Edward had read whatever he could get his hands on about pediatrics, but he only had two months' worth of practical experience. Anyway, I was telling myself we weren't the first parents to take home a baby, and it usually worked out somehow.

We'd taken every possible measure to make the transition and our life with a newborn as easy as possible. My bedroom had a door connecting it to the nursery, but we had decided a while ago that the baby would be sleeping in my room in the beginning because it was easier with short-interval nightly feedings. In addition to that, the latest studies showed that sleeping in their parents’ room was good for the child and was said to reduce the danger of sudden infant death syndrome.

But Pean … _Christopher_ had a crib in the nursery and a bassinet in the living room as well. Right now, he was peacefully asleep close to the window in the big room. Edward thought he saw a bit of a yellow tint to his skin, and the bright, spring sunlight was supposed to help his little body to metabolize the pigment more rapidly. 

I was resting on the couch for a bit with a cup of herbal tea and a romance novel, reveling in the feeling of being home while Edward was sitting on the other end, my feet in his lap, reading one of his inevitable textbooks; this one covering the topic of vaccination. Every now and then he made some notes or took a sip of his coffee. 

The picture of domestic bliss was disturbed by the ringing of the doorbell. Our eyes met for a moment, neither of us expecting any company so soon after our return from the hospital. Carefully, Edward lifted my feet from his lap and placed them on the cushion as he rose and strode over to the door.

I couldn't see who was standing in the hall, but the voice squealing a loud “Surprise!” was one I'd know in my sleep.

Edward's shock was unmistakable when he greeted, “Oh, hi, um, we weren't expecting you. Come in.”

_Shit!_

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Oh shit! Who's at the door? I promise, it's actually a nice surprise. Bella and Edward are just a little shocked.
> 
> How did you like the baby's name? Just so you know, Christopher's the name of my baby son and with the nickname of Triple C in mind, I decided to use it as the first C. 
> 
> Aren't Edward and Bella cute with their son? And what's going on with Rose and Emmett? 
> 
> Okay, now on to the sneak peek for next chapter.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … _As I turned back around, I found Bella's eyes on me, staring at me speculatively. “You, um, coming to bed?” she asked shyly. …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Why are they in bed together? I have to warn you that it's not what you think. Remember, Bella just gave birth. But it's in relation to the surprise at the door. Any ideas now? I'd love to read your thoughts, here or on _Facebook_ in my group _Payton79's Fanfiction_.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> On to the recs:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> WIP rec:
> 
> **Breakfast in the Dunes – Miss Baby**
> 
> _They were the most unlikely two people to fall in love; one a driven student on the brink to greatness, the other a jaded rock star on the road to ruin. But when hopes, dreams and the New York State Division of Parole force them together, fate takes over and hate soon grows into a different sort of passion._
> 
> Since I love myself a Musicianward, I was glad LaPumuckl rec'd this story to me. Miss Baby's Edward and Bella are great and in addition to that, she has her secondary characters lined up a bit different than usual. A great read.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Complete rec:
> 
> **There Is a Light – belladonnacullen**
> 
> _This was 1987; before the Internet, before Twitter, before Facebook – this was back when it was still possible for people not to know about things: big things - like bands, and little things - like G-spots. AH, ExB, with some other parings along the way._
> 
> And another Musicianward. I read this story two weeks ago over the course of two days and instantly knew I'd rec it next chance I got. For a long time, I haven't read a story which was as angsty and totally captivating from the first chapter through to the very last line. There are many mysteries you have to solve and lots of hints along the way, but I bet you'll guess wrong and everything will turn out to be very different from what you thought. Anyway, you just have to read it.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Enjoy the recs. See you next chapter.


	25. Chapter 24 - Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hi and thanks for coming back. I'm really grateful to you all for your wonderful support. I hope you all got replies to your reviews and comments. I love them all, but sometimes I'm not sure if I overlooked one while sending out replies.
> 
> Again, I couldn't have beaten this chapter into shape without the great help of my team: **EdwardsMate4ever** , **evelyn-shaye** , **LaPumuckl** and **Midnight Cougar**. I couldn't imagine better and nicer ladies to work with.
> 
> Okay, most of the reviewers guessed that the surprise visitors are Bella's parents. Seems like I'm becoming predictable :-/. Anyway, enjoy. See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight …
> 
>   
> 

  


Chapter 24 – Invasion

  


… _I couldn't see who was standing in the hall, but the voice squealing a loud “Surprise!” was one I'd know in my sleep._

_Edward's shock was unmistakable when he greeted, “Oh, hi, um, we weren't expecting you. Come in.”_

Shit! _…_

  


EPOV

  


As I came face-to-face with Renée and Charlie, loaded with blue balloons and a giant teddy bear, my mind started racing, going through all the little details in the condo that could tip them off Bella and I weren't actually in a relationship. I knew Bella had planned to eventually tell them we'd had an amicable break-up, but I was sure she hadn't intended to do it now, right after our son's birth. Why were they here anyway, without giving us the heads-up?

Renée jumped up and threw her arms around me as Charlie patted my shoulder approvingly. Of course, after I invited them in, they didn't waste a second to push past me and shower Bella with their congratulations and praises.

When I was about to close the door, I noticed two suitcases in the hall and thought it was safe to assume they belonged to Bella's parents. With a sigh of resignation, I grabbed them and set them inside next to the entrance. I really liked the Swans, and I was sure Bella was happy to see them, but I didn't think the day we came home from the hospital was the best time for house guests.

As I turned back around, I found Renée already gushing out compliments over the bassinet by the window in that high-pitched voice women use when excited over a baby, while Charlie made funny faces at his grandson, who wasn't able to see any farther than maybe ten inches. Shaking my head in amusement, my eyes met Bella's, which held the same shock I felt about the invasion of our home. Her gaze wandered to the luggage by the door and her eyes widened, but before either of us could say anything, Renée's voice made both our heads turn her way.

“Oh, I can't believe I'm a grandma at forty.” 

Charlie snorted, earning him the bitch brow. 

“Okay, forty-five,” she amended.

The amused expression on her husband's face made it obvious that wasn't her real age either, but the topic was dropped.

“When did you make the decision to come?” Bella asked to change the subject. “And how long are you staying?” The way she said it made me suspect she wasn't completely happy with her parents' surprise visit.

“Oh.” Renée walked over to the couch and sat down right next to her daughter. “When Edward called to tell us about the baby, there was nothing holding us back. I booted up the computer and booked us the first available flight. We thought we might help you a bit while you get settled in.” She pulled Bella into a fierce hug, then let her go and continued with an apologetic shrug. “But your dad has to be back at work on Friday. So we'll have to leave again Thursday afternoon.” 

I wasn't sure what exactly they had planned, but Renée hadn't mentioned booking a room at a hotel, so I assumed they wanted to stay with us. That would mean a lot of unplanned changes for Bella and me. Of course, they were under the presumption that we shared a bed, which wouldn't be an issue _if_ we were in an actual relationship. As it was, the room they probably thought served as a guest room was in fact mine. 

Renée's words stopped my worrying for a moment. “You have a very nice home.” Her gaze wandered around, taking in her surroundings for the first time since their arrival.

“Yeah,” Charlie chimed in. “Bella told us you bought this place?” His voice sounded a bit suspicious, probably wondering where a medical resident got the funds to buy real estate.

“I did. My grandparents left me a trust fund, and I figured buying a condo would be a good investment.”

Charlie nodded contemplatively but seemed to agree, while Renée squealed. 

“Oh, Bella, sweetheart, he looks like a model _and_ has a trust fund. You really hit the jackpot.”

Bella cringed at the word “jackpot,” probably because she was reminded of my father's visit months ago. I knew she wasn't after my money, and I was sure Renée wasn't insinuating it either, but the way she phrased it fed right into her daughter's insecurities. In her defense, she seemed to notice Bella's unease and quickly changed the subject.

“So, where's this guest room we'll be sleeping in?” she asked with a smile that was a little too bright. 

Right on cue, a wail sounded from the bassinet by the window. Grateful for the short distraction, I strode over and picked up our son, carrying him over to his mother for his meal. After watching Bella get into a comfortable position, I gestured for her parents to join me for a tour of the condo so Bella and Christopher weren't disturbed. Reluctantly, they followed me as I led them toward the nursery because that was the most innocuous place to start.

“Oh, Edward, this is so lovely,” Renée cheered as she stepped into the colorfully painted room. “And our old crib. It's just perfect!” 

I'd sent them a few photos after Christmas, but had to admit you could only get the full atmosphere of the room if you were actually standing inside.

“The mural is exquisite.” Renée lightly ran her fingers over the paint on the wall. “You said your sister did it?”

I nodded in affirmation. “Alice. She's a fashion designer. She always had a talent for arts.”

“That she has,” Bella's mother agreed appreciatively. “So, will we meet her while we're here?”

I hadn't talked to my sister since the previous day when she left the hospital with the rest of the gang. Considering the way she fussed over her nephew, though, I was sure she'd turn up at our doorstep within the next twenty-four hours; even more so if she found out Bella's parents were here.

“I guess so,” I answered, leading them through the connecting door into Bella's bedroom. 

Before I could give any explanation, Renée shared her thoughts with us. 

“Oh, how convenient this is. You only have to walk a few steps into the nursery. I remember I had to rush across the hall every time Bella cried. Luckily she was a model baby and mostly let me sleep at night.” She shrugged as she inspected the room more closely.

I wasn't sure if she noticed there was no evidence of me living in here or if she had her own ideas about that. Charlie remained as quiet as he'd been since we'd left Bella to nurse Christopher. 

With a knot in my stomach, I led Renée and Charlie into my bedroom, speaking a quiet prayer in gratitude because Alice had come over and changed all the sheets the day prior in preparation for our return from the hospital. At least it didn't look like I'd just slept in the bed that was supposed to only be for guests.

Regardless, there were clothes of mine thrown over the back of the chair near my desk, and the whole room emanated a male touch. Renée studied every detail with a curious look, but it was Charlie who commented on the obviousness of it being my room.

“Oh, son, will we be robbing you of your man-cave?” he asked with a chuckle.

_Man-cave? Huh?_ “I use the room for studying mostly.” I gestured toward the shelves filled with medical textbooks. Then I remembered I needed to give a reason for all my clothes being in this room instead of our alleged bedroom. “And we decided to make it my dressing room as well, so I won't wake Bella or the baby when I have to get dressed and leave early for work.” 

“Edward!” Renée beamed at me. “You're so considerate. I wish my husband had thought of that twenty-five years ago.” She shot Charlie a death glare.

If I'd shared Bella's predisposition for blushing I would have been beet-red at her mother's comment. Luckily, I didn't, so I hurried to finish the tour by showing them the half-bath and our bathroom; glad that, at least, there was nothing too out of the ordinary there since we actually used it together. 

When we returned to the living room, Bella was sitting up on the couch, a — for once — wide-awake baby lying on her thighs.

“Are you full, cutie-pie?” Renée asked Christopher, picking him up with a broad smile. 

Bella watched like a hawk as her mother placed his little head in the crook of her elbow, only slightly relaxing when he appeared to lie securely in her arms.

Renée was completely oblivious to her daughter's scrutiny. “Oh my. His eyes are the same shade of green as Edward's.” Her voice sounded awestricken as her gaze seemed to be glued to her grandson's face. 

“Why are you so surprised?” Charlie chuckled. “After all, he's his father. You weren't surprised when Bella had _my_ eyes.”

She looked at her husband as if he wasn't getting the most obvious thing. “Your eyes are dull brown. There are a million others like those. But Edward's eyes are the most unique green. Well, not so unique anymore.” As soon as she was done correcting a baffled and slightly offended Charlie, she redirected her attention to the baby.

My gaze met Bella's, locking into her eyes that were anything but dull to me. My memory flashed back to the first time I looked at her, losing myself in the beautiful deep brown. Right now, she seemed to be torn between amusement and irritation, but it seemed as though amusement won out when she shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

  


****TBL****

  


Since Bella was supposed to rest, and I still wasn't worth shit in the kitchen, I decided to order pizza for dinner. Although Renée insisted she could make us something, she was our guest and, propriety said, not supposed to wait on us. Plus, she wasn't able to stay away from the baby for much longer than it took Bella to feed him, so pizza was the best option.

After a nice meal with chit-chat about the good people of Forks, Bella looked exhausted. To be honest, I was kind of beat myself. Although she had to bear the brunt of the work with our son, I had tried to show her I was there and more than willing to do as much as I possibly could. So the past few days had been tiring for both of us.

Charlie and Renée assured us it was okay to leave them to their own devices and wished us a good first night home as a family. Since their arrival, Bella and I hadn't had a moment alone to discuss how we were going to handle the sleeping arrangements. I let her go first so she could get ready for bed, and since she hadn't objected, I assumed she was okay with playing the happy couple the way we had done in Forks. 

A little reluctantly, I picked up my sleeping son, careful not to wake him, then carried him into Bella's room. As I walked in, she had her back turned to the door, wearing nothing but pajama pants that hung low on her hips and a black bra. Although her belly was, of course, still swollen, from my point of view, she looked as slim and sexy as the girl I'd met at the bar ten months ago. The added curves only enhanced her appeal. 

With rapt attention, and an immediate hard-on, I watched as she reached to pick up her pajama top and slowly pulled it over her smooth, creamy skin. _Oh, how I'd like to run my hands all over that delectable body._ Only then, the baby in my arms began to rouse himself, startling me out of my daze.

At the noises of the fussing baby, Bella whirled around and blushed her usual crimson. “I didn't hear you come in. Have you been standing there long?” Her teeth caught her bottom lip and started gnawing.

“Um …” I had to clear my throat and shake the fog out of my head. “No, we just came in.” There was no need to make her feel unnecessarily awkward.

“Well, um, okay then.” She made a step toward me, then stopped and started to approach again. “Um, you want me to take Christopher so you can change for bed?”

I scrunched up my forehead in bewilderment before I registered what she was saying. “Of course. Thank you.”

I handed the baby to Bella, and she walked over to the bed, lying down on her side with her back turned to me, before I heard the tell-tale noises of my son drinking from her. Realizing I wasn't being watched, I quickly stripped out of my jeans, boxers and shirt and put on my flannel pajama pants and gray t-shirt. 

Just when I was done putting my clothes in a neat pile, Christopher must have fallen asleep again. To save Bella from having to get up, I walked over, picked up the peacefully slumbering baby and carried him to the bassinet a few feet away from Bella's side of the bed. I couldn't suppress an amused smile at the thought of _her_ side of the bed. It was _her_ bed where she used to sleep alone, so technically it was _all_ hers, but just like when we'd stayed in Forks, Bella had taken the right side, leaving the left half for me. A nagging little part of my mind wondered if it was where Riley used to sleep, but I tried to push it aside before I could dwell on it.

As I turned back around, I found Bella's eyes on me, staring at me speculatively. “You, um, coming to bed?” she asked shyly.

“Yeah, of course.”

With a little frown I circled the bed and slid under the covers on the left side. Lying down on my back, my gaze straight up to the ceiling, I was in heaven and hell at the same time. Every night for the past six months, I'd longed to share a bed with the woman I loved. Now that I was here, it was purgatory; she was so close and yet so far away. I only had to reach out a short distance and would be able to pull her into my arms. But I couldn't, because she wasn't in the same mindset I was in. While I knew she was _The One_ for me, she was still protecting herself from possible pain by refusing to admit there was anything more than friendship between us.

I lay there, contemplating the mess we were in, trying to come up with a way to convince Bella to give _us_ a try as the breaths beside me started to even out and slow down. Although I was tired as hell, I couldn't seem to find peace to fall asleep. While my mind was going through various scenarios of me confessing my love for Bella, only to make her run from me, all of a sudden, I felt a weight on my shoulder and an arm draping itself across my middle as Bella snuggled up to me. 

During daytime, she could deny all she wanted, but every time she fell asleep close to me, she unconsciously sought physical contact. Even though I still hadn't come up with a solution for our differences of opinion, the way her subconscious assured me of her feelings put a little smile on my lips. As I wrapped my arms around Bella to pull her impossibly closer, I was finally able to drift off myself.

  


****TBL****

  


We awoke around eight in the morning to the smell of pancakes. Since Bella was still securely tugged close to me, it could only have been Renée who'd taken it upon herself to cook breakfast. I didn't learn much from my mother, but it felt wrong to have our guest do maid services for us.

I was more than reluctant to leave Bella's warm embrace, considering I only had the chance to have her that close to me without the fear of her pulling away while she was sound asleep. As I was still warring with myself about getting up, I heard Bella sigh, then felt her startle awake. I knew she was embarrassed and felt the need to move away from me, but I wasn't having any of that. 

“Morning, Becky. How did you sleep?” I asked, holding her securely to me.

I didn't need to look at her to know that she was blushing pink. 

“I slept well. You?” she answered in a small voice.

“Fantastic.”

Apparently, little Christopher was on his mother's side, because he began to wail just then, forcing the two of us apart. Stifling a frustrated sigh, I let go of Bella, rolled out of bed and picked up our son.

“Morning, sunshine. You want breakfast? Okay, buddy, here you go.”

With a smile, I placed him on the bed next to Bella, and after sharing a quick look with her, I left the two of them so my little man could feed uninterrupted.

As I walked into the living room, I spotted Charlie on the couch with the morning paper, nodding at me, while Renée was in the kitchen waving me over with a smirk.

“Good morning, Edward. How was your night? I didn't hear my grandson once.” 

I plopped down on a stool at the breakfast bar and silently thanked Bella's mother for the steaming coffee mug she placed in front of me.

“He woke twice. Once he was hungry and once he just needed his binky. But both times, I was there before he actually started crying.”

Each time I'd had to get up I mourned the loss of Bella's warm body in my arms, but she always came right back as soon as she'd fallen asleep again. Why couldn't she be like that while she was awake?

“Oh.” Renée swooned while flipping the batch of cakes in the pan. “My daughter is so lucky to have you.”

Mulling over her sweet words, I remembered my discomfort at her cooking for us.

“Um, you didn't have to do this,” I told her self-consciously.

“Do what?” Her question came out in a confused tone.

My hand went up to scratch my neck as I tried to find the right words to not offend her. “You're our guest. You don't have to cook for us.”

She whirled around with an indulgent smile on her face. “Oh, silly. I'm not a guest. I'm here to help and take care of my daughter while she recovers from giving birth to my grandson. I'm planning on cooking, cleaning and even doing laundry. It's not like I wouldn't be doing all that anyway if we were at home. Only here, I have the added bonus of spending time with the three of you.” 

I had to try and swallow the lump that had formed in my throat as I, once more, realized how different the woman in front of me was from my own mother. Where Esme had always been cold and distant, Renée had a hands-on approach to everything. She thought her daughter needed help, and she jumped on a plane, flew halfway across the continent and played maid. Was that how a mother was supposed to act? I honestly didn't know.

Sensing my inner turmoil, Bella's mom strode around the kitchen island, and without a word, pulled me into a motherly embrace. We remained like that for a short moment, before Bella emerged from the bedroom, holding the baby against her chest.

Upon spotting her daughter, or rather, her grandson, Renée quickly let go of me and rushed over to snatch the kid out of his mother's arms while throwing a quick “Good morning,” at a stunned Bella. After shaking her head with an amused grin on her beautiful lips, Bella strolled over and took a seat next to me, leaning over to take a whiff of my still-steaming coffee. The moan that resonated from deep within her throat made my dick stand at attention in a fraction of a second. 

“Oh, what I wouldn't give for a cup of that.” She pouted to herself as I stared at her, spellbound. Her sigh brought me out of my daze. “Seems like Mom's busy with our son now. Well, I'm famished.”

With that, I jumped up from the stool, hurrying to set the table for breakfast. If I couldn't cook for her, I would at least do everything else in my power to make sure she was well taken care of.

  


****TBL****

  


It was early afternoon and Bella had just returned from taking a nap in her room when there was an impatient knock. Having a good idea who could be beating down the door like that, I opened to see my excited-looking sister who — surprisingly — was accompanied by an annoyed-looking Rosalie.

“Hey, ladies. To what do we owe the honor of your visit, without any kind of warning, I may add.” 

I wasn't even done speaking when Alice pushed past me, followed by Rose, who shrugged apologetically. 

“Alice is here to see her nephew, and I wanted to see how Bella's doing.”

Although her words said something else, she was craning her neck to see something behind me; supposedly our baby. You had to be blind to have missed the way she'd longingly stared at him when they visited us at the hospital. I'd never pegged her as the mommy type, but apparently there was more to her than met the eye. _I wonder if Em knows ..._

Alice had already hugged Bella hello and acquainted herself with Bella's parents when Rose and I joined the group. 

“Oh Rose, it's been so long,” Renée greeted her daughter's friend with a warm embrace, then stepped away to take her whole form in. “Damn, girl, you look great. Is it a man who makes you glow like that?”

Never before had I seen Rose blush, but the fact made me curious to hear her answer. 

“Um … no. I'm not seeing anyone.”

_Then she and Em damn sure either switch off the lights or he blindfolds her._ I knew for a fact they were at least having sex on a more or less regular basis. The look on Bella's face told me I wasn't the only one who knew or at least suspected as much.

Making use of the distraction of Renée greeting Rosalie, Alice quickly snagged her nephew out of Bella's arm and went over to the window to coo at him.

In the meantime, Charlie had finally pulled his gaze away from the game on the flat screen and strode over almost shyly to greet Rose as well. After all hellos were said, I went into the kitchen to get the tea I'd started to prepare before our guests arrived. I carried the pot and an assortment of cups, as well as the cookies Renée had baked earlier today, over to the coffee table where Bella, her mother, and her friend were chatting away.

Just as I set the tray down, there was another knock on the door. The women were so engrossed in their conversation, Charlie's attention being solely on the TV, that it seemed as though I was the only one who noticed there was another visitor.

Shaking my head, I went to see who was about to join our little impromptu party when I found Emmett in the hall.

“Hey, man, how's it going?” he greeted, his hands shoved into his pockets and his head slightly bent.

“Hi, Em, come in.” _This is about to be fun._ I couldn't wait to see the Swans' reaction to him and Rose going at each other's throats.

As soon as he entered the condo, his built-in radar seemed to alert him to the presence of his nemesis/fuck-buddy. This resulted in his eyes zeroing in on the gorgeous blond on the couch sitting between Bella and her mother. All three of them turned their heads to look at my friend with varying expressions. While Bella looked amused, Rose alternated between glares and frowns and Renée eyed him with a mixture of admiration and open friendliness.

“Renée, may I introduce you to my friend, Emmett McCarty. He went to college and med school with me, and we even worked together until I transferred to pediatrics. Em, this is Bella's mom, Renée Swan, and her dad,” I motioned over to a Charlie who briefly waved a hand, returning his attention to ESPN, “Chief Charles Swan.”

Renée rose from the couch and extended her hand to a bashful-looking Em. “Hello, Emmett, it's nice to meet you.”

In the periphery, Rosalie narrowed her eyes as he took Renée's hand in both of his and moved it up to place a fleeting kiss on the back of it. 

“It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Swan. Now I can see where Bambi gets her great looks.”

The full-on attack of Emmett's charm had Renée blushing even brighter than her daughter usually did, while Rose rolled her eyes theatrically. 

“You don't have to charm her pants off. She may be one woman in the metropolitan area you haven't bedded yet, but she's married, for God's sake.” Rose's chastising words came with pointed meaning.

Bella closed her eyes with an exasperated expression on her face, knowing the games were about to begin, but for once, Emmett didn't seem to counter the attack. He slowly let go of Renée's hand and just flashed a good-natured smile. “Don't listen to her. She's just jealous,” was all he said before he looked around as if to search for something. “Where's Triple C? I came to start the CUE program.” 

It took me a couple seconds to remember what “CUE” was supposed to mean when Charlie's voice, which I hadn't heard in hours, cut into my train of thought.

“Triple C?”

Emmett chuckled. “Your grandson, Christopher Charles Cullen. Damn, that's a mouthful. So I shortened it to Triple C. Sounds much cooler anyway.”

Charlie furrowed his brow, and from the corner of my eye I noticed Bella worrying her bottom lip. For a moment, the room was silent apart from Alice's chattering at our son before Bella began to speak intently to her father. 

“Dad, um, I hope you don't mind that Christopher's last name is _Cullen_?” 

I was surprised myself when she so freely offered that to me a few months ago, but I hadn't thought about how her parents would take our decision.

Before Charlie could open his mouth to answer, Renée waved her hand dismissively. “Of course not, honey. It totally makes sense. So you don't need to change the name once you two get married.”

I felt my heart skip a beat at Renée's words, while Bella seemed to swallow dryly. I'd admit that, in the farthest corner of my mind, I'd been thinking just that, but I knew even if Bella entertained the same thought, she wouldn't have admitted it to herself.

The whole room was dead quiet, this time even Alice seemed to have frozen in shock. After several minutes, Bella grumbled an “um, yeah,” before Emmett saved us from further embarrassment.

“So, where is my little buddy?” He scanned the room until his eyes landed on my sister in the far corner. “Oh, little guy. Has Auntie Tink chewed your ear off already? I see you're in desperate need of a little man time.” 

Tenderly, for a man of his build, he took the baby from Alice's arms and started to speak to him animatedly. Rose's eyes were glued to him and Christopher the whole time.

Quickly, after we'd all had tea, Emmett excused himself to get to his shift, and just as he was about to leave, Rose suddenly remembered she had to be somewhere, as well. Bella and I shared a look, knowing, without a doubt, what was about to happen as soon as they were out of sight.

Not long after, Alice had to go home to make it to dinner with Jasper, but not without exchanging numbers with Renée, whatever for.

  


****TBL****

  


Thursday came faster than I'd thought. On the one hand, I was glad to have our home back to ourselves. On the other, I knew once they'd left, I'd have to go back to my own bed; something I wasn't actually looking forward to.

Although I'd been shocked by their sudden appearance, it had been nice having them here. Renée was a big help. She did all the chores Bella would normally do, and with that, gave her daughter time to recover, and the two of us time to bond with our son. And I thanked God for sending her here when Bella started to get overwhelmed by her changing hormones two days after we got home from the hospital. I wanted to hold her when she started to cry over the silliest things and I did, but it was difficult for me to see her so sad without a legitimate reason. Renée, having lived through all that herself, knew how to handle Bella, and the crying stopped after a day.

Charlie's silent presence, either reading a paper or watching sports, was calming in a way, and I couldn't stop wishing my father was more like him. We didn't talk much but his unconditional acceptance and silent support of everything concerning Bella had me longing to have that myself.

After Renée had left us food in the freezer that would probably get us through the next two months, we said a teary-eyed goodbye — well, Bella and her mother cried while Charlie and I shared a wordless one-armed man hug. Then we watched them climb into a waiting taxi. I'd tried to convince them to let me drive them to the airport myself, but they insisted on taking a taxi and not disrupting my time with my family.

It was strange to be just the three of us for the first time really; no ESPN on, no chattering from Renée, only Bella, Christopher and me. The bed had already been stripped and remade, and we spent the rest of the day lounging around the living room; reading, watching the myriad of fascinating expressions on our son's sleeping face and eating some of the dinner Renée had put in the fridge for us.

Eventually, it was time to go to bed. Not only was it the first night I wouldn't be sleeping in the same room as Bella, but it was also the first night ever I spent with my son being separated from me by several walls. There was no use fighting it, though.

Each of the three nights in Bella's bed had been more difficult than the previous one. The temptation to kiss her lips goodnight, spoon her in my sleep or rub my morning wood against her warmth grew exponentially every day. As much as I'd enjoyed the closeness, I was afraid to accidentally give into my desire and push her when she wasn't ready.

Around ten, Bella started to yawn, and reluctantly — or at least that was what I hoped her stalling meant — she picked up the sleeping baby and awkwardly stood to bid me a good night. With a heavy heart, I watched her walk into her room and close the door behind the two of them. 

That was the moment I knew it could only be a matter of time until I'd make my way back in there to be with my son and his mom.

  


********TBL*********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** So, you were right. The doting grandparents were at the door. How did you like the visit? Was it a good thing Bella and Edward had to share a bed again? Any ideas what's going on with Edward's parents?
> 
> I think those were enough questions for one chapter. On to the next? Teaser? Here you go:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … _Her general appearance wasn't much different from the last time she'd surprised me with her visit at the old apartment. …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Who's the visitor this time? And what do they want? Tell me here or on _Facebook_ in my group _Payton79's Fanfiction_.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> As for this week's recs …
> 
>   
> 
> 
> WIP:
> 
> **The Man Next Door – RobzBeanie**
> 
> _When Edward Cullen is released from prison, 18-year-old Bella becomes fascinated by her new next door neighbor. But is this strong young woman strong enough to handle his past?_ _** MAY TO DECEMBER ROMANCE CONTEST ENTRY **_
> 
> Edward is damaged from his years in prison, but Bella's a strong young woman fighting for him and herself to have a future. Totally worth reading!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Complete rec:
> 
> **Stolen Secrets and Shattered Dreams – FoxxyJ**
> 
> _A NYC barman views his mind reading as an isolating cancer, until he meets a lonely 28yr old trying to escape her sad reality. His life is full of harsh lessons. Hers an uphill battle, so she never complains when a beautiful boy pushes her away time and time again. EXB AH_
> 
> This story is really refreshing. It has a very interesting approach to the idea of mind reading and I think the most unique lemon I've ever read. It has some angst, tragic events but I promise a wonderful HEA.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Enjoy the recs. See you in two weeks.


	26. Chapter 25 - The Prodigal Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Hi! I'm glad you're all back. Thanks for the many alerts, favorites and reviews. I hope everyone of you who was logged in got a reply. If not, I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose.
> 
> Most of you liked the surprise visit of Bella's parents. This chapter, there's going to be another visitor. I'm looking forward to seeing how you react to her.
> 
> As always, I have to remind you that I'm not in this alone but that I'm happy to have a wonderful team of four ladies who are along with me for this ride. A round of applause, please for **evelyn-shaye** , **EdwardsMate4ever** , **LaPumuckl** and **Midnight Cougar**. They're the best.
> 
> Now, on to the next visitor. See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight … 
> 
>   
> 

  


Chapter 25 – The Prodigal Mother

  


BPOV

  


I couldn't believe how quickly the time had flown by since Christopher's birth — he was four weeks old already. The first few days, after my parents left, we progressively settled into a new routine. I would be lying if I said seeing Edward go back to sleeping in his own room didn't bother me. I had no idea what it meant, but I'd enjoyed having him share my bed. Since we were only friends, though, him staying with me for longer than necessary was blurring the lines; for him to leave was the right thing to do.

Since Christopher stayed in my room at night, it was only natural I was the one taking care of him while Edward got his rest. Feedings mostly occurred around every four hours, so I still got a fairly decent amount of sleep. During daytime, Edward took as much of the care upon himself as possible. He was the one who did most of the changing, and once we were told it was okay, we started the ritual of bathing our little guy together in the evening before dressing him in his tiny pajamas and putting him to bed.

Every day, at least one of our gang swung by under the pretense of being in the neighborhood, only to spend a few minutes with our baby. It was funny how each of them turned into a cooing puddle of mush as soon as they held him. Never did we hear a word from Edward's parents, and Alice was very tight-lipped about them as well. I wondered a few times about their complete lack of interest in their first — and so far — only grandchild, but in the end, I decided as long as they didn't cause us any problems, I was okay with their ignorance.

Unfortunately, Edward's two weeks of paternity leave came to an end way too soon, and again, we had to work out a new routine. He made it a point to always come home as soon as his shift ended and spent as much time as he could with his son. The parts of our days we spent alone together were packed with trying to get the things done you couldn't do while Christopher was awake, plus studying for Edward and catching up on sleep for me.

Today, I had a gruelingly high mountain of laundry to tend to. Edward had told me repeatedly I didn't have to do all the housework, but it had become a habit since I'd moved in with him. And after all, I was home most of the day. It would have felt wrong to have Edward do chores when I had all the time in the world to take care of them.

I'd just put Christopher down for a nap when there was a quiet knock on the door. Edward was at the hospital, and I wasn't expecting any company since all our friends were at work as well. Setting the laundry basket down on the floor, I walked over and opened the door to find one of the last people I'd expected.

“Mrs. Cullen,” I mumbled in shock.

Her general appearance wasn't much different from the last time she'd surprised me with her visit at the old apartment. But the look in her eyes and the expression on her face were miles away from what I saw so many months ago. The superior attitude and condescending glare from back then were replaced with sad eyes and a tentative gaze.

“Esme, please,” she answered cautiously. “Bella, is my son home?”

I remembered the way she'd insistently called me _Miss Swan_ when we met the last time and was surprised by the intimate address. I didn't know what was going on, but I could see the woman in front of me was nothing like the confident and arrogant person I'd encountered previously. She'd been turned into an insecure, almost scared middle-aged woman who even appeared to be a bit lost.

“No, he's at work. Um, would you like to come in?” I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing, but part of me felt sympathy when I took in her tentative demeanor.

“Only if it's okay with you.” 

As I stepped aside, she made her way into our living room, taking a look around as inconspicuously as possible.

“This is a wonderful home you have here,” she commented appreciatively. 

“Thanks. But Alice did most of the decorating. She was a great help with everything.”

I was about to offer her a seat when she turned around, and her gaze locked with mine. “Bella, I came here to see my grandson. I know you have no reason to trust me. I was awful to you when we first met. I'm terribly sorry for that. Please, I just want to see him once.” Her eyes pleaded with me and the deep pain and longing in them choked me for a moment.

Unconsciously, I began chewing my lip, contemplating what to do. This was Edward's mother, asking me demurely for permission to meet her grandson; the same mother who hadn't deemed it necessary to call or see her son after his father had cut all ties and discarded him as if he was an annoying bug. We'd both been sure his mother had taken her husband's side in the conflict, consequently disowning her first-born child. Now I wasn't so sure of that anymore.

The Esme Cullen who'd come here today was exuding an air of a very unhappy woman with a deeply troubled soul. Although she'd seemed cold and unemotional at our first meeting, I felt … some kind of motherly bond that made it impossible for me to deny her request.

“Mrs. —” I corrected myself before she could interrupt me, “Esme, the baby's asleep right now.” Her expression fell, and she lowered her head in defeat, which caused me to change my course. “But if you're real quiet —” I didn't get to finish because she nodded as an eager smile lit up her worry-drawn face.

“I promise, I won't wake him.”

Even though I wasn’t completely convinced, I led Esme into the nursery, tiptoeing to the crib in the middle of the room. I felt my lips curl up into a smile as I spotted my baby son blissfully asleep. I rather sensed than saw Edward's mother beside me as she gasped at the sight in front of her.

“He looks exactly like Edward at that age,” she choked out in a toneless voice.

Trying not to dwell on my surprise that she actually remembered a detail like that — it simply didn't fit the mother Edward had described to me — I opted for making formal introductions. 

“This is Christopher Charles Cullen.” I tried to say it as softly as I could.

Letting my gaze wander over to the woman beside me, I noticed tears were rolling down her cheeks.

“So he actually named his son after my dad.” She drew in a shaky breath. “I made so many mistakes.” Her voice was cut off by a painful sob, but she closed her eyes for a second and tried to get herself under control.

I could see her fingers were itching to touch her grandson, and while I really wanted to grant her that wish, I didn't want to risk waking the baby who'd just fallen asleep. After giving her another few minutes of watching Christopher sleep, I lightly placed my hand on Esme's forearm and, when she looked up at me, indicated with my head for her to come back into the living room with me. Throwing a last longing glance into the crib, she followed me and quietly closed the door behind her.

“Thank you, Bella, for letting me see my grandson. I'm not sure if Edward would approve, so I'll keep my distance. I won't tell anyone if, it could get you into trouble.” Her sad, hazel eyes showed genuine gratitude and concern.

I wanted to assure her her fears were ridiculous, but then the thought hit me she maybe was living in that kind of marriage, so I chose to word it differently. 

“I won't get into any trouble. Christopher is my son, and I can decide who gets to meet him and who doesn't. You don't need to worry about that.”

Esme smiled at me warmly, then sighed. “I think I better go. But if you ever need anything, please, let me know.” 

She opened her purse and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling a number on the back, handing it to me. I took it and placed it on the coffee table, then watched as she reluctantly looked toward the door.

“Well, it was nice seeing you, Bella, and please, take good care of my son and grandson.”

Her appeal tugged at my heart, and in the spur of the moment, I made a decision.

“Esme, if you have some time, why don't you stay for a cup of coffee and wait until Christopher wakes up. Then you could hold him, if you like.”

Her eyes that had been dull up until then took on an excited glow, but she tried to contain her enthusiasm. “Only if I'm not in the way.”

“No, you're not.” I was quick to dispel her concern. “Make yourself comfortable. I'll start a pot of coffee and another load of laundry.” I gestured toward the basket in the middle of the room. “I'll be right back, okay?”

I wasn't sure if leaving Edward's mother alone in the condo, if only for five minutes, was the right thing to do. But the way she had looked at the baby, I couldn't see her hurting him or snooping for anything to hurt her own son. 

After filling a washer, I was back ten minutes later with two cups; one filled with coffee for Esme and one with only a sip of coffee filled up with milk for me. Not sure where to sit, I decided on a seat not uncomfortably close but close enough to have a conversation.

“Bella, I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for allowing me to stay. You have no reason to be nice to me — not even cordial, after the way I treated you the last time — and yet, you are nothing but welcoming, although I can see I came at a bad time.” 

She gestured toward my attire, and for the first time, I became aware of how I must have appeared to her. I was wearing comfortable but loose black yoga pants and a light blue t-shirt that was most certainly covered in spit up and maybe even worse stuff.

“I'm so sorry. I must look grubby to you.” I rose, set on at least changing my top, but Esme's hand gripping mine stopped me in my tracks.

“Dear, it's fine. I imposed on you. You look exactly the way a new mother should look.” 

The sad and faraway look on her face made me sit down again. She gazed past me, but I was sure she was seeing things that were somewhere in her memory. 

“I looked like that once as well, until my husband came home one day and told me to pull myself together. A Platt and, all the more, Carlisle Cullen's wife has to look presentable at all times. ' _Leave the nursery to a professional. You're my wife first, and if you have time left, you can play_ _mommy',_ he said. The next day, the nanny moved in.” 

She wiped away the tear that had escaped, then showed me a pained smile as her eyes met mine again. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burden you with that.”

“No, don't apologize,” I told her sympathetically. “How old was Edward when that happened? It was Edward, right?”

“Yes, it was Edward.” She pulled a tissue out of her purse and dabbed under her eyes with it. “He was two months old. I was feeling exhausted and overburdened, but I thought that was normal. He was hungry every two hours and up until then, I'd been breastfeeding him.” She sighed deeply and fresh tears welled up. “I loved him so much, but I wasn't in the place to stand up to Carlisle. Everyone around us thought he was the perfect husband, so I didn't have help either. He's always been a great actor.” Her tone was sarcastic as she said it. “Then, later, the guilt ate away at me, not allowing me to get close to my son. Our relationship got more and more strained. When Alice was born, Carlisle was a little more lenient with me. But even for her, I couldn't be the mother I wanted to be.”

I reached over and took her hand. Although I knew how much Edward suffered from the practically non-existent relationship with his mother, I couldn't actually be angry at her. I didn't know much about psychology, but it sounded like she had been troubled by some form of depression back then, and having seen her husband in action myself, I couldn't blame her for bowing to his will. I couldn't imagine letting anything get between Christopher and me, but I was in a very different position than she had been.

“You should tell this to Edward,” I suggested carefully.

Esme's lips pressed into a tight line. “That's what my therapist says. But I don't feel ready. I'm not sure how I'll handle his rejection.”

I really felt for her. She was a mother who was apparently trying to make up for lost time. I wasn't sure how her husband fit into that picture, but we would cross that bridge once we came to it.

“You'll only know his reaction if you give him a chance to hear you out.”

Esme seemed to contemplate what I'd said when the baby monitor suddenly crackled to life, and a little voice started to make its unhappiness known.

With an apologetic gesture, I left Edward's mother in the living room and hurried into the nursery to pick up the increasingly uncomfortable baby. 

“Hey, baby, Mommy's here. Did you have a good nap? There's someone here to visit you. But first, let's give you a new diaper real quick.”

I changed my son and made sure he looked presentable to meet his grandmother for the first, and very likely only, time. When he was dressed again, I lifted him from the changing table and put him up against my chest to safely carry him into the living room where Esme was nervously waiting.

“I'm sorry, but he needed a diaper change,” I apologized as I sat down in my previous spot.

Esme motioned toward the baby monitor on the table which was still switched on. “I heard,” she said in good humor.

Christopher opened his little mouth and began to move his head around in search of his food source. Mindful not to make him wait, I started to pull up my shirt when I remembered I wasn't alone with my son.

“I hope you don't mind …” I started when Esme waved dismissively.

“You go ahead. Little Christopher is hungry.” She smiled mildly at us. 

I speedily pulled my shirt up the rest of the way and lowered the cup of my nursing bra, then let my son latch on before I pulled a nursing scarf over his head to avoid any distractions. Fortunately, the pains I'd experienced during those first few days of breastfeeding had morphed into a feeling of relief once the baby was sucking my nipple into his mouth. I could never have imagined it, but now it felt actually good to have that connection with my baby. Every now and then, I remembered Edward's question if breastfeeding felt that much different from a man sucking my nipple, and each time, I had to grin with amusement, astonished just how different the experience was.

My happiness vanished when Esme's voice started to recount a memory.

“I loved nursing Edward. Those were the only times I actually felt at peace.” When I gazed at her, she had a distant look on her face as if she was actually reliving those moments. But then, all of a sudden, her expression changed, and a shadow of anguish crossed her beautiful features. “When the nanny moved in, she started feeding him a bottle without even telling me. As soon as I found out, I confronted her, but she only said she was minding Dr. Cullen's orders. It took me days to muster up the strength to ask Carlisle about it. All the while, I pumped my breasts several times a day to keep the milk flowing.” Again, a single tear escaped her eye and ran quietly down her cheek. “He told me to grow up and move on. The times I could play cow were over, and if I wouldn't get my act together and be the wife he needed, he would make sure I'd only see my son in passing. So I gradually switched myself off and became the Stepford Wife he wanted so I could at least see my son grow up.”

I couldn't even begin to imagine what it must feel like to basically have your child taken away from you. 

“I'm so sorry, Esme. How could he do that? Edward was still so small. Dammit, I even have a difficult time thinking about the fact my maternity leave ends in two months, and I'll have to leave Christopher at daycare for nine hours every day.”

The baby had stopped suckling, so I stuffed myself back into my bra and pulled my shirt down again. Having learned that, like many breastfed babies, my son wouldn't burp, I stood up and carefully put him in his grandmother's arms.

At first, her eyes widened in shock, incredulous that I'd actually give my son to her. Then her gaze became glassy, and she smiled more blissfully than I'd thought possible.

“Hello, little Christopher. I'm your Nana Esme.” Her gaze shot up to meet mine, unsure if she'd said something wrong. I nodded encouragingly, signaling her choice of words was all right with me. “You're such a pretty baby, and you look just like your daddy.”

Esme's eyes were glued with awe to the baby in her arms. I could feel a love and desperation radiate from her that almost choked me with its intensity. I'd never go behind Edward's back, but as long as she wanted to be a part of my son's life, I'd try to make it happen. It wasn’t only because I thought he'd benefit from his grandmother's presence, but because I had the strong feeling she needed him for her own sanity.

After a long time, where it seemed as if she was imprinting his image into her mind, afraid she'd never get the chance to see or hold him again, she finally looked up at me. Her expression showed worry and bewilderment at the same time.

“Why would you have to leave him at daycare?” she asked, her brow furrowed.

I sighed, pressing my lips together unhappily. “McCormack & Hayes gave me three months of paid maternity leave which will be up in two months. Then I need to go back to work.”

“Bella, please, excuse me if I'm overstepping my boundaries, but, you know, you don't _have_ to work, right? Edward has enough money to take care of you and Christopher, so you can stay home with him for as long as you want to.” She was looking at me guardedly, afraid she was sticking her nose where it didn't belong.

Edward and I had discussed this same topic countless times. He knew I was reluctant to leave our son with strangers, and I'd be pining for him all day long. In addition to that, he'd told me time and again he thought me the best person to raise our child. Rationally, I had to agree with him, but emotionally, I couldn't get past the feeling of exploiting Edward to have a comfortable life for myself when I'd long ago made the decision not to take his money. Maybe it would make a difference if we were actually in a relationship, but we weren't, so that train of thought was redundant.

“I don't want any of Edward's money. I'm not like that,” I said quietly but decidedly. 

“Dear, that's not how I meant it. It's just that you only have a short period of time where your child really needs you, and you should give him and yourself the chance to enjoy it while it lasts. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about.”

After making sure I understood what she was saying, she returned her attention to her grandson in her arms. We made a bit of chit-chat; me telling her about Christopher's birth, Esme sharing a bit of her own experiences. It was almost as though we were becoming friends, and I actually enjoyed talking to her. 

I had just refilled her cup of coffee when I heard a key in the door lock. Esme's eyes flitted to mine, and I detected a hint of panic there. Quickly looking over to the clock on the mantelpiece, I was shocked to see it was actually past four already, and Edward was coming home. I didn't have time to contemplate his reaction before he was standing in the middle of the room, staring at his mother with surprise written all over his face, which soon turned into a hard frown of mistrust.

“Hey, Edward. You're home early,” I greeted him nervously.

He glanced at me, and his expression softened a little, but his irritation was still evident. “Today was rather slow.” Quickly, his eyes wandered back to our guest. “What's my mother doing here, and why's she holding Christopher?”

“Hello, Edward,” Esme greeted her son with a slightly shaky voice as she carefully handed our son back to me.

Christopher seemed to instantly smell milk and started moving his head around with his mouth wide open. I took that as my cue to leave Edward and his mother alone to talk privately.

“The baby's hungry. I think I'll go and feed him,” I stated as I stood up. “Esme, it was nice talking to you. Maybe we can do it again some time.” 

Walking past Edward, I met his gaze, trying to let him know everything was okay. Although I was more than curious to hear what they said, I had the decency to close the door behind me, then I lay down with my son next to me. I listened intently while the little guy was suckling, but there was nothing for me to hear. If that was a good or a bad thing, I couldn't say.

  


****TBL****

  


EPOV

  


I couldn't believe my mother was here. Why had she come to see Bella? Hadn't my father passed along the warning to stay away from my family? _Dammit, I hope she didn't harass Bella._

We were holding each other's gaze, and instead of the detached superiority Esme Platt-Cullen usually emanated, she seemed nervous as she fidgeted around with the hem of her blouse.

_I should throw her out, tell her to fuck off and mind her own business; that she should best forget she'd ever known me._ But somehow I couldn't. Her eyes were anguished and the set of her lips spoke of inner turmoil. For the first time in all my life, I felt sympathy for the woman who I'd called my mother, even though she'd never acted the part.

Reluctantly, I shed my jacket, hung it over a chair by the dining table and walked toward the couch, sitting down as far away from her as possible. We were both quiet for what felt like hours before Esme's low voice cut through the silence. 

“Please, don't be upset with Bella. I took her by surprise with my visit and my plea to let me see my grandson.”

So she had ambushed Bella like I'd feared. But what had me listen up was her claim that she'd pleaded to see our baby. I felt anger well up inside me, instantly suspecting dishonest motives. Careful to rein in my temper, I whispered sharply instead of yelling like I felt compelled to.

“What do you care about your grandson? Weren't you the one who came to my home, making my pregnant girlfriend feel uncomfortable and accusing me of making a giant mistake? Then you ran off to sic my so-called father on me, who tried to force me into preferably aborting, but at least abandoning my own child. When I didn't oblige, and he could neither buy nor scare Bella off, he disowned me and threatened to end my career. I think you lost all right to even call Christopher your grandson.” 

My hands were balled into fists, and I worked hard to calm my erratic breathing. I purposefully avoided looking into my mother's eyes until I heard a sob, almost too quiet, but heartbreaking at the same time.

“I didn't want that,” Esme whispered to herself. “I didn't think. I'm so sorry.”

The defeated tone of voice and the slumped shoulders stirred the need in me to take my mother into my arms and comfort her, even though we'd never been touchy-feely with each other. I didn't know where the proud and arrogant woman had gone, but I felt sorry for the picture of misery sitting on my couch.

I released a resigned breath before I asked the question I was dying to know the answer to. “Why are you here?”

“I couldn't stay away any longer. I needed to see him,” she answered in a small voice.

I still didn't get it; after her utter lack of interest in me and my family after her husband broke his ties with me. “Why?”

“Because he's your son — my grandson.” 

She didn't make any sense, and we weren't getting anywhere. I was contemplating what to say next when she began to offer explanations.

“When I saw you leave on Christmas Eve, it kind of opened my eyes. For the past twenty-seven years, I've lived in a bubble. Most of the time, I felt dead inside while, the rest of the time, I worked as hard as I could to earn your father's love. I didn't know why I wasn't able to connect with anyone, no matter how much I wanted to.” She paused for a moment, and I didn't dare to say anything, afraid she wouldn't continue. After all, this was the most she'd spoken to me in months, if not years. 

Her eyes finally met mine as she picked up her story again. “After the Christmas party, I told your father I'd leave him. After all those years, I realized he'll never change his ways. I moved into the guest house that night and started seeing a therapist the day after Christmas.”

“Therapy?” I rasped out, incredulous about the new developments.

“Yes,” she answered, surer of herself now. “I needed to find out how I could let things get so far out of hand.”

“So, could he or she help you?”

Esme smiled a bitter smile. “He could and still is. Dr. Mayfair says that, after you were born, I suffered from postpartum depression. Instead of getting me the help I needed, your father kind of locked me up in the house, told my parents and friends I was too busy with taking care of you, and when you were two months old, he hired a nanny. I was only allowed to see you at allotted times. I was heartbroken but in no mental condition to actively go up against Carlisle. The more I defied him, the less I was allowed to spend time with you. So, eventually, as my mind came up with coping mechanisms, I turned into his perfect socialite wife.”

How could he do that to her? And to me? The man was a doctor, for God's sake. He swore an oath to help people in need. How could he not have the decency to help his own wife? And he must have seen the symptoms — every physician would.

“I'm not stupid, Edward.” Her voice made me stop my inner ramblings and listen to her again. “I know he didn't marry me because he was head over heels for me. I've known for a long time now. He had dashing looks and was charming like no other, made me fall for him in only a week. But shortly after we were married, the facade started to crack. He stayed away a lot, but I didn't want to think anything bad of him. Over time, I couldn't keep my eyes closed and ignore the evidence that was clearly there. But I thought if I tried to be the wife he wanted, then I could make him give up his constant affairs and maybe love me after all. When, after years, I realized it wouldn't happen, the chasm between you and me was already too big to overcome. I didn't have anything apart from my name and my social status.”

After all those years of cold detachment, it was shaking me to the core to watch my mother being ripped apart by guilt and pain. But the lifetime of distance between us wasn't easily forgotten, and neither was the pain, so no matter how well I knew taking her in my arms would be what she needed right now, I just couldn't move closer to her — not now, maybe not ever.

“Edward, I made so many mistakes. I'm so sorry I abandoned you like that when I should have been your champion against your father. I felt so much guilt over my failure at being the mother you needed that I didn't think I could ever show my face to you again. But over the last four months, Dr. Mayfair made me realize that none of my actions were intentional and it's up to me to try and make things right, but I shouldn't expect you to forgive me. Maybe it's too late for you and me, but since I heard your son was born, I felt the desperate need to meet him and maybe be allowed to see him every once in a while. I want to make amends, and if not to you, I'll try and make it up to him; be the best grandmother I can be.” Her look was hopeful through the tears that streamed down her face.

Her honest and touching words couldn't erase the years of abandonment, but they tore at me nevertheless. Over the last half hour, my mother had shown more emotions than I'd seen in the past twenty-five years. Without being asked, my mind conjured up the images of her holding my son, her gaze open and … loving. Maybe she had it in her after all. 

“Mom.” As I started to speak, I was shocked to hear myself use the endearment so easily, even though I hadn't called her that in at least a decade. “This is all a lot to take in. Please, I don't want to punish you or push you away, but I have to let everything you told me sink in and make up my mind about it.”

Esme sighed as she started to gather her things. “I'm grateful you listened. And I'm glad you left Northwestern Memorial. I heard you're working for Aro now. He's a good man. And I want you to know that Bella is a wonderful woman. I know it's not my place to give you my stamp of approval, but I want you to know I like her a lot and respect her for standing up to your father. She's a keeper.”

We walked to the door together and stood awkwardly, neither of us knowing how to handle the other. When she was about to reach for the doorknob, she turned around once more.

“I wanted you to know that I'm glad you're playing the piano again. It made you so happy when you were a child.” From the tone of her voice it was clear that she meant every word.

Scratching the back of my neck, I answered her smiling. “Yeah, Bella gave me the piano for Christmas.”

“As I said, she's a keeper.”

She hesitated for a moment, then pulled me into a hug. It was strange, but heartfelt, and as she extricated herself from me again, she looked at me shyly.

Her sudden display of affection had startled me, but I felt the need to at least give her a little bit of hope by telling her it was okay if she stopped by occasionally. “I guess we'll see each other around when you come to visit Christopher.”

At my words, her face lit up, and her hand reached out for my forearm as she only replied, “Thank you, Edward. See you soon, then.”

With that, she started down the hall toward the elevators, and I couldn't look away until she was out of sight. So much had happened in the last hour. Most of my life, I'd been sure my mother had been neglectful and cold, letting my father rule my life without any backup from her. The things she'd told me this afternoon shed a very different light on her and their marriage. I wasn't sure if I could forgive her or if we'd ever have the semblance of a normal mother-son relationship, but after today, I was willing to give her a chance. For now though, I was in desperate need of my son and to discuss everything with Bella, preferably while she was cuddled into me on the couch.

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Now who's surprised by Esme's change in attitude? What do you say about her story? Yes, she was weak, but she knows it, and she owns her mistakes. Does she deserve another chance? Do you think Carlisle will come around as well?
> 
> So, one thing about the next update before I give you the teaser. I'll be on summer vacation for two weeks in June, and I'm not sure I'll have a good-enough internet connection to update then. So maybe the next chapter will be up in three or four instead of two weeks. But at least I'm not leaving you with a cliffie this time ;). Anyway, here's the teaser:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … “ _Ed, man, I did something really, really stupid.” …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Who's speaking and what could he mean? Let me know here or on _Facebook_ in my group _Payton79's Fanfiction_.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> To give you enough material to bridge the time gap until my next update, here are a few recs:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> WIP recs:
> 
> **A Sinner's Grace – MrzEdCullen**
> 
> _She wanted all of me, but I couldn't give her that. What I did give her was far too much, yet not enough. Having her walk back into my life could be my saving grace… if there's anything left to save._
> 
> The story is drabble-ish and written in alternating POVs and times. It's really interesting to try and piece together the puzzle of what happened in the past to get them to where they are now. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Crazy Like That – planetblue**
> 
> _Cause she is fire. The hottest, deadliest kind of fire._
> 
> No story by planetblue ever needs to be rec'd, and I'm sure you're all reading this one anyway, but the few who aren't yet, hurry over.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Complete rec:
> 
> **Son Of a Preacher Man – LaViePastiche**
> 
> _The wild son of a famous televangelist, Jasper likes to love ‘em and leave ‘em. Will he meet his match in Bella, who’s in love with his sister’s boyfriend Edward? And what happens when Edward finally notices her? AH, B/E_
> 
> This story is written in three regularly alternating POVs: Jasper, Bella and Edward's. It's the first story I've read where I wasn't sure I wanted Bella to end up with Edward, and for the people who know me, that says a lot.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **A Talionic Force – LovinRob**
> 
> _Talionic - Biblical justice, an eye for an eye... Edward Masen's life was turned upside down by evil and hate but will his quest for vengeance prevent him from accepting peace and love when offered. Can Bella save him from himself or will their love be another casualty of his war with the Volturi? A classic tale of passion and forgiveness in a world of brutality and murder._
> 
> Usually, I'm not into crime stories, but this one really sucked me in. And what I love about it is that it keeps you in suspense almost without any angst. If you haven't read it yet, don't waste and time and start now.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Okay, now you should be busy for a while. See you as soon as possible.


	27. Chapter 26 - Accidentally on Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Hi ladies and maybe even a few gentlemen (if there really are guys here, please, let me know ;)). I'm back from Austria. I'm sorry review replies went out late this time but my family wouldn't let me do much on vacay, lol. If any of you didn't get a reply, I'm really sorry and it sure wasn't intentional.
> 
> Unfortunately, my beta/prereading team didn't have the luxury of a vacation because I burried them in work. So, please, standing ovations for **EdwardsMate4ever** , **evelyn-shaye,** **LaPumuckl** and **Midnight Cougar** for their great work again.
> 
> Well, I won't keep you any longer. Here's chapter 26. See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight … 
> 
>   
> 

  


  


Chapter 26 – Accidentally on Purpose

  


EPOV

  


After a stressful morning in the NICU, I'd finally found an opportunity to take my lunch break. I loved my new job and actually looked forward to going to work each morning, which was definitely new to me. Treating children had always been special and rewarding for me as a doctor, but since I'd become a father myself, I had a whole new appreciation for the fact I was learning to keep kids happy and healthy, or at least reduce their suffering to a minimum.

Christopher was eight weeks old already, but it felt like only yesterday he'd come into the world. At the same time, I couldn't imagine life without him anymore. Now, I lived for the short time I could spend with him at night before he had to go to bed; waited impatiently for his smiles to light up my day. Along with the baby had come lots of changes, of course. Bella and I weren't alone much anymore; either Christopher demanded our attention or one of our friends hung around our home, waiting for their turn to spend time with our son.

The most incredible change to me was the sudden reappearance of my mother in our family. Out of nowhere, she'd shown up, and with painful honesty, she begged to be allowed back into our lives. I wasn't able to forgive and forget just like that; however, I could sense how much she regretted the past and how sincere she was in her aspiration to make amends. We were far from having the perfect mother-son relationship, but we were making progress; slowly but steadily. I wasn't sure how her separation from my father was supposed to progress, apart from the fact she'd purchased a condo in the city. It wasn't official or public knowledge yet, but I trusted her to work up to filing for divorce in due time.

After her initial visit to our home, I'd had a long talk with my sister. I learned she'd known bits and pieces about our parents' separation, but Esme had asked her not to tell me until she was ready to do it herself. Even though, to a certain degree, I felt betrayed by Alice, I understood it was our mother's life and she had to decide when or how to share her story.

Since that first afternoon, Esme had made it a point to come see Christopher at least twice a week. She and Bella were getting along surprisingly well, and she and I had spent several hours talking — seriously or just chatting about everything and nothing. I found I enjoyed her company; as did Bella. One evening, when I was particularly frustrated, I even confessed to her Bella and I weren't actually in a relationship. She was surprised and sad to hear it, but told me to be patient and assured me everything would work out eventually. 

As I rounded the corner to the hospital cafeteria, a sight in front of me made me stop dead in my tracks. There, at one of the back tables, were Dr. Volturi and my mother. They appeared to be in an intense conversation, sitting close, their heads tilted toward the other. 

I'd had no idea how well the two of them apparently knew each other. Up until the day I found her on my couch holding my son, I'd never heard her mention Aro's name. I thought I'd seen them in short, polite chats a few times at charity events, but beyond that, it was only ever my father talking about his colleague; making his dislike of him clearly known. So I was all the more surprised to find the two obviously friendly with each other.

Not sure if I should disturb them or not, I decided to get myself a coffee and a sandwich. Just as I was about to make my way over to them, I saw my mother look at her watch, then both of them rose from their seats and leaned into each other for a hug. A moment later, Esme left the cafeteria through the door across the room from me. As my gaze returned to the table, I found Aro's eyes locked on me; his expression unreadable from afar. With a gesture, he beckoned me to come over and join him. I only hesitated for a second before I crossed the room and took a seat at his table.

“Hello, Edward,” Dr. Volturi greeted as I exhaled nervously.

“Hi, Aro.” I still thought, considering he was my boss, I should call him by his title and last name, but from the day I started here, he insisted I call him 'Aro'. 

He smiled and eyed me speculatively. “Mind if I join you for your break?” he asked as he took a sip from his cup.

“Of course not.” 

Over the last few months, he'd spent many breaks with me, and I didn't mind his company in the least. When I accepted his offer to work at Lurie, I hadn't known a bit about him; what other medical professionals had said, and what little I'd observed because he ran in the same circles as my parents. It didn't take long, though, until a tentative friendship started to build between us. Very often, he was the one to demonstrate or explain things to me instead of having one of the other doctors do it. Whenever we met in the corridors, he managed to get in a few private words, making sure I was okay beyond the job. He had become some kind of mentor to me, and I really enjoyed spending time with him. Today, though, there were questions I was dying to ask him.

“I wasn't aware you and my mother were close,” I stated, waiting for him to give me some form of explanation.

He twirled his mug in his hand, apparently deliberating what to tell me. “Edward, um, how much do you know about your parents and me?”

I was a bit taken aback by his question, but after moment of wondering, I answered anyway.

“I know you went to med school with Carlisle and you, well, _didn't get along very well_.”

Aro's loud laugh caught me off guard and the bitter gleam in his eyes confirmed it wasn't an expression of his amusement. “That's the understatement of the year,” he muttered, then reeled in his mood, turning serious again. “Edward, your mother and I practically grew up together; she's a few years younger than me. Our parents were close friends. We went to the same schools, ran in the same circles … I'm sure you get the picture. She was such a pretty and fun-loving girl.” He smirked wryly, staring into his half-empty mug. 

“For years, I had a major crush on her, but was always too shy to ask her out. Then Carlisle showed up out of nowhere, swooped her off her feet and married her in a rush — just slow enough to avoid people thinking it was a shotgun wedding. We were in med school by then. I didn't like him from the get-go but outright detested him when it was obvious he was treating her badly. Then, when she got pregnant with you, she more or less disappeared from the public radar for more than a year, only to return a shell of the woman I knew. When I tried to talk to her, she pushed me away like she did with everyone else who tried to help her.” Aro looked sad and pained, as if he were reliving those long past times. Then his expression relaxed a bit as he continued to relay his tale.

“Two weeks ago, I ran into Esme as she left her therapist's office. I immediately noticed the change in her. We went for coffee and talked for hours. She poured her heart out about how she failed you and your sister and how unhappy she has been all these years. I assured her I've always been her friend and would be there if she needed me. We've met for coffee a few times since then. I hope you don't mind.”

How could I mind? Apparently, their history started long before she ever met my father. Dammit, if Aro had pulled his head out of his ass in time, she might not have had to suffer all those years with Carlisle.

“I'm glad she has a friend,” I answered honestly. “We're working on our relationship now, but it's difficult after all those years, you know? She's great with the baby, and Bella seems to like her, but with everything that happened, I can't easily forgive and forget. It's going to take time.”

“She knows that. And she's grateful for every step you make to get closer to her again.”

It was weird discussing my mother with my boss, although he was much more to me than just that. Aro's wife had died from leukemia a few years ago, and they hadn't had any children. During one of our lunch talks, he'd confided in me they tried desperately for several years only to find out he could never father children. It crushed him to know he couldn't give her what she wanted, but she never made him feel bad about it. For someone who loved kids as much as he did, which was evident each time he interacted with one of our little patients, it must have been devastating not to be able to have his own. Sometimes, I felt as though he was trying to fill the void with me, acting more like a father to me than my own ever had.

Knowing he and my mother had a history made me wonder how much about my mother I still didn't know. Aro seemed to pick up on my unease and changed the topic.

“So, how are Bella and Christopher?” he asked after taking a sip of coffee. 

He'd met them a few weeks ago when they picked me up after work to accompany them to a well-baby appointment. Both had taken an instant liking to each other, and since then, Aro had asked about them every time we spoke privately.

Since a few nights ago, our son had gone back to waking every two hours instead of every four like he had the previous weeks, which was taking a severe toll on Bella. “Christopher's fine, but Bella's a bit exhausted.” It made me sad and left me feeling guilty I couldn't help her, but since he was always hungry, and I couldn't breastfeed, there wasn't anything I could do.

“She's a stunning woman, your Bella. And from the way you look at her, I wouldn't be surprised to hear you ask for vacation time to go on a honeymoon soon.” He chuckled good-naturedly, not knowing how far off he was with that assumption.

Several times in the past few months I'd contemplated confiding in Aro about our situation and asking him for advice. I was sure he would be very much open to helping me with any kind of personal problem, but I hadn't yet mustered the courage to do so. 

Going back to work after my graciously-granted paternity leave hadn't been easy. I loved being home with my family and helping Bella with our son, but I couldn't deny the frustration I felt when my hands were itching to touch her but couldn't. With the baby, my going back to work, and my mother gradually reentering my life, there hadn't been much time to make any progress in our relationship. I felt as though we were getting stuck in the friend zone — past the point of no return. 

I was about to find a nonchalant way to tell Aro I wouldn't be getting married any time soon when Emmett suddenly rushed into the cafeteria and stopped right next to our table.

“Edward, I'm so glad I found you. Man, I need to talk to you.” 

Aro had an amused smirk on his face as he looked at my obviously rattled friend. “Hello, Dr. McCarty,” he greeted mock-accusingly.

Em's eyes snapped to Aro as though he'd only just noticed his presence. “Hi, Dr. Volturi. I'm sorry to interrupt, but Edward's on his break, right?” 

“Yes, he is,” Aro answered, smiling benignly, then turned to me. “Edward, I'll see you later.” Rising from his chair, he focused on Emmett. “Dr. McCarty, he's all yours.”

As soon as my boss was gone, my friend plopped down in one of the empty chairs and immediately buried his head in his hands. 

“Emmett, would you mind telling me what's going on?” I wasn't sure if I was rather entertained or annoyed by his strange behavior.

He dropped his hands enough to reveal his eyes, and I noticed they were bloodshot. He squeezed them shut once again, sighing to himself. Then he fixated me with a shocked stare.

“Ed, man, I did something really, really stupid.”

  


****TBL****

  


BPOV

  


I'd put Christopher down for his nap, carefully closing the nursery door behind me, when there was a loud pounding on the front door. Considering I wasn't able to teleport, it took me a few seconds to reach the knob to open, but before I had the chance, Rosalie's voice came wafting through the closed door.

“Bella Swan, open the damn door. I know you're there. You have a kid so you're practically chained to the house.” 

I was surprised to hear her growl from the hall, in the middle of a Wednesday, when normally she'd be at work. I quickly walked the rest of the steps to open the door for her to prevent her from screaming down the house. She seemed to be just in the right mood for that.

“Rose, what —” I started but was silenced when I noticed the fiery look in my best friend's eyes as she stormed past me into the living room.

“I'm going to kill the asshole.” She was fuming, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

Before I answered her, I closed the door to the hall. “Who are you talking about?” Of course, I was quite sure she was livid with Emmett over something, but I had no idea what was going on.

Instead of answering me, she started to rummage through her purse, then threw something at me, which I only caught by chance. Looking down at my hands, I almost dropped what I as holding when I realized it was a home pregnancy test with a huge plus on it.

“Oh, my God! Rose! How … When … I thought you were on the pill,” I choked out, aghast.

“So were you,” she snapped. I felt myself blush, aware that, of all people, I should know how safe and effective that was. I couldn't dwell on the thought, because Rose quickly continued. “ _Unlike_ you, though, we even used condoms on top of it. Dammit, winning the lottery is more likely than this.” 

I swallowed, remembering the day I found out I was pregnant with Christopher. “Is it Emmett's?” I asked tentatively. Considering she was very tight-lipped about what they did and didn't do, I had to make sure.

“What do you take me for? A whore? Of course it's Emmett’s! Fucking super-sperm of his.” She mumbled the last part almost unintelligibly.

My mind was racing. I wanted to be as good a friend to her as she'd been to me, but this situation was completely different than mine. 

“Does he know?” I actually feared for Emmett's life, or at least his testicles, seeing the fury in my friend's eyes.

Rose huffed, clearly irritated, then plopped down on the couch.

“After vomiting my guts out the past three mornings, I did that test today. When it came back positive, I sent him a pic. And guess what? No word from him so far. And it's been four hours!” 

For the first time since she stormed in, her angry attitude wavered, and a hint of worry shone through.

“Could he be at work?” I offered in an attempt at an explanation.

She only glared at me, then she countered in a clipped tone. “His shift ended at six this morning.”

“Then maybe he's asleep.” I remembered Edward being dead to the world for several hours after a night shift.

Her eyes started to burn into mine. “I can see he read the message. Damn coward probably fled the country or something.”

I couldn't hide the frown that spread across my face. Edward had shown the total opposite reaction, although I'm sure it came as even more of a surprise to him. After all, we'd only spent one night together, whereas Rose and Emmett probably screwed like bunnies. But still, when I thought back to the night we met at the Italian place and Emmett grilled me about birth control, it was clear he wouldn't react favorably to becoming a dad anytime soon. I could only hope he would soon come around.

“Maybe he called Edward. I'm sure he won't just bail on you.” I really was. I'd seen him look at her with googly eyes several times when he thought no one was watching him.

She snorted, shaking her head. I knew she was in desperate need of a drink, but unless she was sure she wouldn't have the baby, alcohol was not an option. So, instead of pouring her a glass of Jack, I sat down next to her and placed my hand on her nervously fidgeting ones.

“Did you have time to think about what you're going to do?” I asked cautiously, afraid to set her off again.

I watched her take a deep breath, then exhale slowly. “Bella, I'm not sure I can do this.” 

When I opened my mouth to contradict her, she cut me off in a small voice. “I'm not like you. You always knew you wanted a family one day. And Edward's the perfect dad. For you, everything just happened out of the convenient order. But for me … I never wanted kids — until recently. And I'm not even sure if I'll be alone in this.”

The pain in Rose's voice was obvious, and I felt for her. “Honey, you won't be alone. I can't make you any promises about Emmett, of course, but I can assure you we'll be here for you.” I heard her sniffle and watched her wipe away a tear. 

Unconsciously, I started biting my lip before I dared to ask about the pink elephant that had been in the room for months now. “Rose, what's going on with you and Emmett?”

She huffed sarcastically, then answered my question. “We fuck.”

“Just like that?” I inquired, incredulous.

“Well, we fight, then we … um … make up.” A little smile made the corners of her mouth turn up.

I was still confused. “And after that, you go home?”

Rose shrugged. “Pretty much, yes.” She fiddled with the hem of her blouse for a bit until she spoke again. “We watch TV sometimes. And he asked me out a time or two, but I turned him down.”

“Why in God's name did you do that?” The words came out a bit harsher than I intended to, but I was shocked.

My best friend looked up at me, her eyes anguished and her expression torn. 

“He's a man-whore, Bella. I know I've gotten around quite a bit, but that's nothing compared to his track record. He can't be with only one woman for any length of time.”

“But he's been only with you since Thanksgiving,” I countered.

She nodded, apparently knowing that piece of information as well. “So have I,” she muttered.

My brows furrowed because I didn't comprehend the problem. “I don't get it, Rose.” I took one of her hands in both of mine, trying to give her some strength. “Do you like him?”

She nodded almost imperceptibly. 

“And I'm sure he likes you too. The two of you need to talk.” 

Silence hung around us for a while until the baby monitor went off, indicating Christopher was awake. I left Rose for a moment, giving her the chance to clear her head while I picked up my son from his crib. As we returned, I sat down next to Rose again, and her gaze was instantly drawn to the baby in my arms while I got ready to nurse him.

“Have you ever regretted having him?” she asked softly; only the noises of Christopher's suckling filling the air. 

I didn't need to think about that for a second. “Never! I won't lie to you and tell you it's not hard at times; the swollen feet, labor pains, then waking up at all hours of the night. But it's definitely worth it.”

Again, neither of us spoke for a while until Rose's eyes locked on mine, her face and voice gravely serious. “I want to have the baby.”

Forgetting about my son in my one arm, I reached over with the other and pulled Rose into a hug, making Christopher start to grumble because he was being squished and disturbed during his meal.

“Oh, Rose. I'm sure you won't regret it, and Emmett will come around.”

“We'll see about that,” she answered as I sat back to let my son finish feeding.

I didn't doubt Emmett would eventually man up. I could only hope — for both their sakes — it would happen sooner rather than later.

  


****TBL****

  


EPOV

  


“What did you do?” I asked. Emmett's defensive stance made me dread the answer.

His eyes, that had been glued to the table, slowly rose to meet mine; his expression laden with guilt. “Itamperedwiththecondoms.” His voice was barely audible.

“You did what?” I squeaked, my jaw almost hitting the table top.

The guilt on his face turned into shame. “Dammit, man. I love her. I want her to go out with me, but she always turns me down. I think she likes me, too, but she's not willing to commit — probably has doubts because of my … past.” He shrugged. “Then she had tonsillitis a few weeks back and had to take antibiotics. I saw my chance and, well, I took a needle and poked it through the condoms. I know, it's fucked up, but I figured she couldn't push me away anymore if we were having a baby.”

He ran his hand through his hair, as I pulled at mine, overwhelmed by his stupidity. 

“Ed, man, Triple C is all cute and shit. And seeing her holding him does weird things to me. I thought we could finally have a relationship if we were forced to act in concert.”

I huffed then grumbled, “Because that's working out just great for me.”

“Sorry, bro,” Emmett said with a sad smile.

Although I was well aware it was too late, and there was no use in crying over spilled milk, I still felt the need to make him see the consequences of his foolishness. 

“Em, do you have any idea what it means to have a baby? Rosalie will puke for months, then there’re mood swings that will give you whiplash. Labor is hell when you have to watch the woman you love suffer.”

“Rosie will have an epidural and a C-section,” he interjected quickly.

I snorted involuntarily. So it was _Rosie_ now. “That's only one part. What about nightly feedings? Sicknesses? Who will stay home with the child or will you have a nanny? Then later, schools, college. Em, this is a gig for life!”

“So, how are _you_ going to do it?” he countered in a bit of a challenge.

“Emmett, that's not the point. Bella and I had an accident. We didn't have a choice, whereas _you_ are playing fate. You can only hope everything went well and nothing actually happened.” 

I watched the color drain from his face as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocked the screen and slid it across the table in front of me. 

_Dammit! He actually did it!_ His screen showed a picture of a positive home pregnancy test. 

“Have you talked to Rose?” I returned the phone to him.

He shook his head; his eyes not meeting mine.

“Oh, Em, you're not only stupid but a damn coward as well. You can't knowingly knock her up then leave her hanging. You need to talk to her.” My voice was forceful because I was really fucking upset with my friend, the dumbass.

“I'm afraid of her reaction. She's so scary when she's mad.” He sounded like a frightened kid instead of a man who'd just single-handedly decided to alter two lives for good.

That made me even angrier, but in a way, I could relate to his apprehension to talk to Rosalie. After all, she wasn't the most level-headed woman out there.

“Em, you two need to talk. Gauge her reaction, and I think you should consider not telling her about your part in the drama, at least not just yet. That would definitely ruin your chances.” I furrowed my brows, contemplating the mess he'd made.

“Will you go with me?” he pleaded hopefully.

I felt as though we were back in junior high again, and he was afraid the girl he liked wouldn't want to go to the dance with him. But if that was what it took to get him to talk to her, I'd do it.

  


****TBL****

  


I was surprised to find Emmett still waiting in the hospital cafeteria when my shift ended at four in the afternoon. Before I'd even left the locker room, I'd made a short call to Bella where I found out Rosalie was hanging around our home, watching Bella and Christopher like a hawk. I told her to keep her there until Em and I could make it over, and the two of them could try to talk.

The nervousness was rolling off Emmett in waves as we left the elevator and walked the final steps toward the door of the condo. I didn't even get the chance to turn my key in the lock when the door was pulled open from within.

“Hey, Emmett,” Bella greeted with fake cheerfulness, then looked at me. “Edward, I need your help with the baby.”

Without another word, she dragged me away and into the nursery, closing the door behind us.

“What do you need my help for with a sleeping baby?” I furrowed my brow in confusion, as I spotted my slumbering son in his crib.

“You have to give the two out there the chance to talk in private. They need the neutral ground but should do it without us.”

To let Christopher continue his nap in peace, we went over into Bella's room, leaving the connecting door ajar, then sat down on her bed, considering it was the only seat in the room. In companionable silence, we both scooted up so our backs rested against the headboard.

After a few minutes, Bella took a deep breath, then started up a conversation. “So, Emmett came running to you.”

“And Rose came to you,” I replied.

“Yeah, when Em was too much of a coward to react to her revelation.” Bella's voice sounded a bit sad but mostly disappointed.

“He's feeling guilty.” I wasn't sure how much of the truth I should tell her, but then again, I didn't want to keep secrets from her. 

Bella snorted. “That's stupid. You and I know best protection is never 100% safe.”

“Even less so when tampered with by an idiot,” I muttered almost under my breath.

“What?!” Bella's confusion and shock were audible. Then she asked a bit quieter. “What do you mean?”

I drew in a deep breath, then spilled — what was probably — Emmett's darkest secret. “Do you remember when Rose was sick a few weeks back? She had to take antibiotics.” Bella nodded, so I continued. “Since she was always pushing him away, Emmett's jumbled brain came up with the plan that, if they had a baby, then she couldn't anymore. So he made sure the condoms they used weren't ... effective. The rest was pure dumb luck.”

Apparently, Bella was too shocked to say anything, and I was afraid to look at her and see her fury with my friend. What I wasn't prepared for were the giggles that suddenly erupted from her. Even though I wasn't sure the situation was funny, I couldn't help but join in.

“He's right. Now she definitely can't run. Maybe it's for the best,” she got out in between snickers.

A few minutes later, after we'd sobered up again, Bella's low voice cut through the silence. 

“Do you regret having Christopher?”

I thought I was hearing wrong. How could she ask that? Didn't she know how happy I was with my life as it was now? Well, obviously she didn't.

She was staring down at her lap, so I placed my finger under her chin to get her to look up at me. “Bella, I don't regret a thing that happened in the last year, least of all having our wonderful son. I didn't even know what was missing from my life until you and he became part of it.” The temptation to lean in and kiss her was almost overwhelming as her expressive, brown eyes stared into mine. But before I got the chance to give in to my need, she looked away from me shyly, then cleared her throat.

“Then let's hope it's going to be the same for them.” With her head she gestured toward the door closing us off from the living room, effectively breaking the spell.

We sat there, side by side, trying to give our friends the space they needed to sort through their problems, and as time wore on without any indication of the two of them leaving, Bella's head eventually ended up on my shoulder as her breathing changed to the unmistakable sleep pattern. Carefully, I scooted us down so we were lying together on top of the bed, my arm around her and her head on my chest. Just as I reasoned that, if I couldn't kiss her, then I could at least make the best of the time she gave me to hold her, I felt my own lids droop and succumbed to sleep as well.

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I know, many of you over at Facebook expected this. But did you expect Emmett to poke holes in the rubbers? Okay, it's incredibly stupid and wrong but can't you so picture him doing that? 
> 
> Who would have thought Aro was carrying a torch for Esme? No wonder Carlisle hates his guts, right?
> 
> And the almost-kiss … I'm sure you all want to punch Bella, but I only ask you for a tiny little more patience. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Okay, teaser anyone? Here you go:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … “ _Bella …” My name fell from Edward's lips like a prayer. His fragile hold on himself appeared to be waning as I could feel his hands on my back balled into fists. …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Uh oh, what's that now? Any ideas? Please, share, here or on _Facebook_ in my group _Payton79's Fanfiction_.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> On to the recs:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> WIP rec:
> 
> **In Your Dreams – winterhorses**
> 
> _One mistake gives Edward the power to put anyone to sleep and search their memories, but there's a drawback: he must also sleep. When a conspiracy threatens to destroy the tenuous peace between vampire and humans, the Cullens must figure out how to get information from vampire-hater Isabella Swan. How will they uncover her secrets when she thwarts Edward at every turn?_
> 
> This story just started but it seems very promising as it appears to be something very different. And like all winterhorses' stories, it's written wonderfully. Check it out!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Complete rec:
> 
> **Fan Fiction, Sex Gods and Single Girls – bannerday**
> 
> _After a mortifying first meeting, teacher/fanfiction writer, Bella, finds fic-inspiration in distracting, hot-headed, player-of-a-neighbor, Edward. But she really shouldn't judge a book by its cover. And she just might faint when she discovers who's reading her new fic. Art imitates life imitates art. A fic in a fic. AH/Canon Couples/UST/Humor/Love_
> 
> This story has been on my TBR list for ages and I was a little reluctant to start it because it's really long. But it was so worth it. Several times, my hubby looked at me like he was ready to have me admitted when I couldn't help laughing out loud. If you don't know it yet, you just have to read it.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> That's it for now. This time, next update in two weeks again ;).


	28. Chapter 27 - Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Thank you so much for all your reviews and favorites and welcome to all the new readers. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.
> 
> Some of you voiced their concern about Emmett's behavior last chapter, and that it was wrong for Bella to laugh when Edward told her. First of all, I'm very aware what Em did was wrong and maybe even illegal. I'm sorry some of you were offended by that, but this story is meant to be entertaining and not be taken too seriously. It's not a guideline or recommendation for what to do in RL. If you can't live with what happened, you can just pretend Emmett and Rose had an accident because his manipulations won't be much of a topic anymore. It will only be mentioned in passing again.
> 
> Now about Bella laughing, she didn't laugh at her friend being deceived. When I wrote it, I just saw her cracking up at the convoluted plan Emmett came up with and picturing him actually poking the needle through the condoms. Bella knows that having an unplanned child changes everything but she also knows that it can turn out to be a blessing. And she's going to be there for her friend all the way.
> 
> With that being said, I hope we can move on to today's chapter. I had lots of help again. I'm so very grateful to **evelyn-shaye** , **EdwardsMate4ever,** **LaPumuckl** and **Midnight Cougar** for everything they do for me. This story would be so much different without them.
> 
> Now, enjoy the chapter. I'm sure you will ;). See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight … 
> 
>   
> 

  


Chapter 27 – Fever

  


BPOV

  


When we woke up again, Emmett and Rosalie had left — not to be seen or heard from since we’d left them alone to talk. We tried calling them several times, wanting to know how their conversation went, but neither had answered. We figured either they had killed each other or decided they needed some time to themselves; whether together or apart — who knew.

Three days later, in the early evening, they suddenly reappeared at our door, and my eyes almost bugged out when I noticed the rock on my friend's left hand. She looked a little embarrassed, whereas Emmett was beaming brightly when he told us they took a trip to Vegas and got married. It was totally unlike the both of them, but they seemed happy and that was all that mattered to us. In the light of those new developments, I decided to keep my knowledge about Emmett's part in the “accidental” pregnancy to myself. It wasn't my place to tell Rose, anyway. Hopefully, they'd cut back on the fighting a bit now and concentrate on their similarities rather than their differences.

They still fought like cats and dogs most of the time, but at least they kissed and made up quickly. Their child would just have to learn to live with two parents as passionate as they were.

  


****TBL****

  


Time continued to pass by with days full of looking after our son and Edward's work, and before we knew it, we found ourselves two days away from Alice and Jasper's wedding. Christopher was two and a half months old, and in only two weeks, I'd have to go back to work. 

We'd found a great day nanny for him even before he was born, and we were lucky she lived relatively close by. When we first talked to Siobhan, it all seemed perfect. She had two older children herself and took care of two small kids on a daily basis. She was very nice, and I had a good feeling about leaving Christopher with her. The closer I got to the three month mark, though, the more antsy and unhappy I got about leaving him at all. Edward had picked up on my unease, and again, he offered several times to pay for a whole year of maternity leave for me. Although I'd have loved to stay home with our son, it felt wrong to have Edward pay for it. Even Esme told me to take him up on his suggestion, but my pride wouldn't let me.

“Are you sure you'll be okay without me tonight?” Edward asked, stopping me from repeating the same train of thought over and again.

Christopher had been fussy and grumpy all day since we'd returned from our doctor's appointment where he got his first vaccinations. He cried a lot and wouldn't drink properly, only to cry more soon after. Edward had taken a look earlier but couldn't find anything immediately wrong with our son, so I decided I wouldn't keep him from going out for Jasper's bachelor party tonight.

“It's fine. He's probably feeling a bit under the weather because he got his shot. No need to worry,” I assured him.

Edward didn't look convinced but conceded anyway. “Okay. As long as he doesn't start running a fever everything should be fine. If he does, you have to give him one of the Tylenol suppositories Dr. Burke gave you. If anything else happens, you'll call me, right?”

“Understood, Dr. Cullen,” I answered, shaking my head with amusement. “Now, off you go. You're the best man, so you're the one who has to get that show on the road. Enjoy yourself.”

After giving me a peck on the cheek and throwing a last look at Christopher, Edward was out the door.

“Now that Daddy's gone, we can finally have our fun, right?” I cooed, tickling my son's sides, but only received a grumpy hum in reply.

This was going to be a long night.

  


****TBL****

  


Three hours after initially putting Christopher to bed, he finally seemed to be asleep. He'd alternated between crying and wailing ever since Edward had left; only drinking small sips here and there. Now, for the past thirty minutes, he had calmed, and I'd plopped down on the couch to enjoy a few minutes of peace until I went to bed as well. I surfed through the channels until I came across some reruns of _How I Met Your Mother_. Ideal for a bit of mindless relaxation.

I must have fallen asleep, because my heart started to race, and I was thoroughly disoriented, when a blood-curdling scream came through the baby monitor. It was nothing like the usual cries I knew from my son, so I was instantly wide awake, rushing into my bedroom where I'd put Christopher down to sleep.

I noticed upon stopping next to the crib the baby's face was dark-red, the hairs on his head stuck wetly to his skin. As I reached out to touch him soothingly, I was shocked to find him almost burning up. For a moment, I was undecided whether I should first try to calm him down or immediately apply the suppository our pediatrician had handed to me when, all of a sudden, the crying stopped, and instead his whole little body began to shake violently. 

His eyes were rolled back in his head, his limbs convulsing forcefully as grunts escaped his throat. I felt my heart beating in my throat, and appalled tears were streaming down my cheeks as I was scared to death for my child. I knew I should do something, but what? My baby son was twitching around in his bed while I was completely useless, rooted in place, my eyes glued to the shuddering sight in front of me. 

I didn't know how long I'd been standing there watching, terrified, before I noticed my phone in my pocket and with shaking fingers dialed 911.

“Nine-one-one. What's your emergency?” A warm but formal female voice came through the receiver.

I had to choke back tears to get even one word out. “My baby's having a seizure,” I cried into the speaker.

“How old is your baby, Miss?” the woman asked.

I sobbed once. “He's only ten weeks.”

“Where are you? Can you please tell me your name and where to find you?”

I rattled off my name and our address, interrupted by several hiccups.

“I'm sending an ambulance out to you right away.” I heard her talk to someone else, then she returned to me. “Miss Swan, is the baby still having convulsions?”

My eyes were glued to the crib, fixated on the gruesome sight, so I instantly knew the answer. “Yes, he is.”

“Is he running a fever?” 

I sniffled. “He's really hot to the touch.”

“Okay, is he lying in a crib or somewhere he could fall off?”

“He's in the crib.”

“That's good. Is he vomiting or drooling a lot?”

“No, he's just having spasms.” I was still crying uncontrollably.

“Calm down, honey,” the operator said in a soothing voice. “There's nothing much you can do. It's going to stop in a few minutes and the paramedics will be with you any moment now. Is someone there with you?” she asked. I noticed talking to her made me relax minutely.

“No, it's only Christopher and me.” 

“I know this is scary, Miss Swan, but I'm quite sure your son is fine. Now, can you hear the sirens already? The ambulance should be right in front of your building.”

I didn't hear anything, considering all our windows were facing away from the street, but what I heard instead was the sweetest sound I could think of: the crying of my son.

“The seizure has stopped,” I whispered with relief, a fresh round of tears escaping my eyes.

“That's great. You can pick him up now. Then you should go open the door for the paramedics. You did great, honey.”

I said a short good-bye and thank you to the woman who'd stayed with me on the phone through the most terrifying minutes of my life. Taking a deep, calming breath, I lifted Christopher from the crib and put his head up against my shoulder, murmuring softly into his ear. Then I made my way to the front door, letting two paramedics into the living room.

“Good evening, Miss Swan. Has the seizure stopped?” the older of the two men asked while reaching out to feel the baby's forehead.

“Yeah, a moment ago,” I told him as I tried to get my son to stop crying.

“Miss Swan, we'd like to take you and the baby to the hospital to have him checked out, okay?” 

I just nodded, grabbed the diaper bag and my purse, and followed the two paramedics to the elevator and into the ambulance.

  


****TBL****

  


Everything around me happened as if it were a movie on a screen, as though I were having an out-of-body experience. As I stepped off the ambulance, I noticed vaguely the hospital we'd been brought to was Lurie Children's Hospital, and somewhere in my mind, I knew it was Edward's place of work. I was too focused on Christopher, who was still crying his heart out, and too worried for him to think about the ramifications of that discovery.

As we entered the ER, we were directed to a small room where a young doctor roughly my own age joined us a few minutes later.

“Good evening. I'm Dr. Mendez. And who is this little guy?” 

He appeared to have been wakened from his sleep. He gave me a friendly, reassuring smile before he looked down at the chart in his hands, where he was probably reading through the forms I'd had to fill out — or rather dictate to one of the paramedics — during our ride in the ambulance.

“It looks like little Christopher suffered from a so-called febrile seizure. It's relatively common among small children, though I have to admit it's rather rare for infants under the age of six months. Has he been sick?” Dr. Mendez asked in a calming voice.

I had settled a bit, although every now and then, a tear ran down my face.

“No, he hasn't. He got his first set of vaccines earlier today, or rather yesterday, but, while he was a bit cranky and unsettled, he was fine when I put him to bed.” I was rocking my son steadily in my arms, still trying to make him stop crying.

“Sometimes the body temperature rises quite quickly. And if he was asleep, you had no reason to wake him and take a measurement.” His words were meant to ease my guilty conscience but didn't make me feel any better. “Febrile seizures look very scary but they normally do not harm the child. They stop all by themselves and don't leave any damage. I'd like to do an EEG and some blood work, though, just to make sure. Are you breastfeeding, Miss Swan?” he asked, while putting away the pen he'd used to scribble into the chart.

“Yes, I am,” I answered, my focus back on my son.

“Okay, then maybe you should feed him now, so he'll calm down, and when you're done, the nurse will show you where to go for the EEG.”

  


****TBL****

  


After the tests had been done, Christopher was finally asleep in my arms. His temperature had returned to almost normal after the paramedics had administered Tylenol, and I'd calmed down considerably now that the immediate danger seemed to be averted. It was sometime around two in the morning, and I was having a hard time staying awake as we were waiting for Dr. Mendez to come back and tell us the result of the blood work and EEG.

I was close to nodding off myself when I heard someone calling my name from outside the room. Then the door flew open, and Edward was beside me in an instant, pulling me into his chest.

“Becky, baby, are you okay?” He kissed the top of my head and hugged me tight.

The tears I'd fought back over the last hour returned full force as I clutched his shirt. Convinced my voice would betray me, I only nodded against him. Edward stroked my back as he let me cry myself out for a few minutes. When I was calmer again, something occurred to me.

“How did you know we were here?” I asked in shock. With everything happening so fast, I'd been too preoccupied to think about letting him know what was going on.

He let me go so I could look at him. “Carmen called me. She recognized the name on the forms.”

“Carmen?” I inquired, unsure who he was talking about since we'd had a male doctor so far.

“She's one of the residents on night float,” he explained as the door opened and Dr. Mendez strode in.

“Hi, Eleazar,” Edward greeted his coworker, who smiled at him as he took a seat in front of us.

“Hello, Edward. I'm glad Carmen could get a hold of you. Your girlfriend was beside herself with worry, which is normal under the circumstances.” 

Edward took my hand in his while Dr. Mendez studied Christopher's file. 

“Okay, it seems like there was no damage done by the seizure. The EEG is normal and the blood work came back without result. So there's no infection. Apparently, your little guy didn't take well to his vaccination and reacted with a fever, which led to the seizure. His temperature is down, and there's nothing we can or need to do at the moment. Edward's kind of a specialist, too, so you can take him home now. As for the future, one seizure usually doesn't mean anything, but you should monitor his temperature closely next time he's sick or gets a shot and give him an antipyretic if he passes 100.5 degrees. To be on the safe side, I'll give you something to administer if he has convulsions again, which is very unlikely.”

We all shook hands and Dr. Mendez, who now insisted I call him Eleazar, said he was looking forward to meeting me again under more pleasant circumstances.

  


****TBL****

  


On the short but quiet taxi ride home, Edward held my hand. Even though he hadn't said one word of accusation, I felt like the worst mother on earth for not noticing earlier how sick my son really was. On top of that, my first priority after making sure Christopher was all right should have been to call Edward to let him know, but I had failed at that as well.

We didn't speak on the elevator or on our way into the condo and to the nursery where Edward put a sleeping Christopher down in his crib. It was around three in the morning already, and due to the stress and the meds, he'd probably be out for a while.

Instead of going to our respective beds, we both lingered in the nursery, our eyes glued to the crib. Seeing my baby son sleep peacefully like that made the fear and tension from earlier dissipate, and I felt my whole body sag in relief. Uncontrolled sobs started to pour out of me as the enormity of what had transpired tonight suddenly started to set in. 

I had exposed our baby to a potentially life-threatening situation because I failed to notice in time something was up, and all the more, I'd failed to inform Edward that something was wrong. He was a doctor for Christ's sake. Maybe he could have seen it coming had I only called him home in time.

Suddenly, there were strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me into Edward's warm chest.

“I'm so sorry!” I cried into his shirt, my tears staining the gray fabric.

“Shhh,” he cooed. “It's okay. You couldn't have known. And once you realized what was happening, you did exactly the right thing.” He ran his hands up and down my back, trying to get me to calm down, but I was too wrecked with shock and guilt for it to have any effect.

“I should have called you. You could have helped him. You must hate me!” I hiccupped frantically as the tears continued to stream down my face and into Edward's clothes.

“Shhh, calm down. I couldn't have done anything other than you did. Everything's fine, baby. Shhh.” 

He continued his attempt to soothe me, and as his velvety voice slowly made my tears subside, some switch in my head was being flipped. I needed to feel I was forgiven, that Edward didn't hate me for what happened tonight. I needed some physical reassurance that we were okay, that we were all alive and healthy.

My hands clutched at his shirt as I tried to raise myself up higher, my lips finally making contact with the warm skin on his neck. A tingling started there and continued to spread first over my face then to the rest of my body. I began to move my mouth around, nipping and kissing, breathing heavily with the sudden need to get closer.

“Bella …” Edward's voice sounded surprised and strangled at the same time. His hands ceased their movement up and down my back.

It did nothing to slow down my assault. On the contrary; my grip on his shirt tightened, and my lips tried to reach up higher to caress the skin behind his ear.

“Bella …” My name fell from Edward's lips like a prayer. His fragile hold on himself appeared to be waning as I could feel his hands on my back balled into fists.

“Baby, you gotta stop …” 

But I wouldn't, couldn't. I needed him to reassure me, to show me he wasn't upset with me.

I felt him growl deep in his chest before I heard him mumble, “Fucking hell.”

In an instant, his hands were cradling my face, forcefully pulling me away from his neck to crush his lips to mine. In the blink of an eye, he pushed his tongue into my mouth, and a loud moan escaped my throat.

There was nothing gentle about our kiss. It was feral, hard and demanding, and it was exactly what I needed. Edward's taste was heavenly; the faint taste of beer combined with something that was only him. His scent that engulfed me, clean and musky at the same time, was intoxicating. Then, all of a sudden, we weren't close enough. My hands wandered down, gripping the hem of his shirt and wrestling it up while Edward ushered me backwards through the door that connected the nursery with my bedroom. Behind us, he softly closed the door with his hip as I pulled his shirt over his head. 

Our lips only parted for half a second, then they latched onto each other again while he pushed my cardigan from my shoulders, then pulled my t-shirt up and off me. As I stood in front of him in my plain black nursing bra and black leggings, Edward's hooded eyes scanned my body for a second before attacking my mouth with his. It was passionate; our mouths open as our tongues battled to force the other into submission. I couldn't tell if Edward was pushing or if it was me pulling, but we ended up on my bed, me on my back with Edward hovering over me. 

Without breaking the kiss, I leaned up on my elbows to boldly remove my bra, which was the only piece of clothing still separating the skin of Edward's chest from mine. It was irrational, but I felt like I needed the connection more than I ever needed anything in my life. His eyes raked over my now-naked breasts, earning me a low growl from deep within his chest. The sound combined with the lust-crazed look on his face made my skin break out in goose bumps and my nipples pebble right when Edward's hot mouth latched onto one while he softly pinched the other with his fingers.

This time, it was me making an embarrassingly loud noise, but I didn't have it in me to care. It had been too long since someone had touched me intimately. Arching my back into Edward's hand and mouth, I was already close to losing myself in his skillful ministrations. Before I could burst, though, he let go of my breasts, and in an act of impatience, tore off my leggings along with my panties.

I swiftly sat up, starting to fumble with Edward's belt buckle. I wanted — needed — to feel all of him; on top of me, around me, inside me. With his eyes shut tight, he quickly removed his remaining clothes, then climbed up my body, kissing and licking my skin along the way until his hips rested between my open thighs. I could feel the tip of his erection against my entrance as his lips found mine again. 

Our tongues were tangled, my hands on Edward's muscular back moving downward to get him to quench the ache between my legs. Gripping his ass, I arched my hips, and as soon as he felt himself slide into me, he thrust forward and sheathed himself inside me to the hilt. 

“Oh my God,” I moaned into his mouth, overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness and intimacy.

Edward's lips didn't leave mine as his hips started an almost punishing rhythm. Every now and then, I could feel him try to hold back, maybe slow down, but I wouldn't let him. Meeting him thrust for thrust, my hands were gripping the hair on the back of his neck, holding him close to me. I wasn't able to form one clear thought as the ecstasy was building rapidly. 

Our sweaty chests were sliding against each other; my legs wrapped around Edward's hips. We were clinging to one another desperately during our almost frantic mating. I didn't remember sex being this good; maybe it never had been. This was all new but at the same time it felt strangely familiar.

We were holding onto each other so tightly it was almost impossible to make out where I ended and he began. For the first time in my life, sex made me feel complete. 

Out of breath from our feral kissing, Edward's lips moved to my neck, licking and sucking there, probably leaving the worst hickeys ever. I didn't mind. My brain was almost shut off; everywhere I heard, saw, felt was Edward. One of his hands took hold of my knee, pulling it up to change the angle of his thrusts, enabling him to slide in even deeper.

“Fuck!” he rasped out, his hot breath fanning over my shoulder. 

The coil deep in my belly, that had been wrapped so tightly it was almost making me go insane, finally snapped as Edward repeatedly hit a special spot inside me. I felt myself clamp down hard on his cock as I screamed out the sweetest and most forceful release of my life. Edward's mouth rushed to swallow my cries and only seconds later, after a few more erratic thrusts, he stiffened in my arms as he spilled his warm seed deep inside me.

Panting heavily, he rested his forehead against my shoulder; his comforting weight pressing me into the mattress. Slowly, the death grip I had on his hair loosened as I gradually became more aware of my surroundings. 

I'd had sex with Edward. Oh. My. God! I had sex with Edward; my friend, Christopher's father. How would we go back to normal from here? _Could_ we ever go back to normal? I wasn't ready for things between us to change. I wasn't ready for opening myself up for possible pain. Oh no! I couldn't stay here, with Edward on top of me, acting as though what we'd just done was all right, because it wasn't — not for me.

Stiff with fear, I carefully tried to push Edward off me, and after a second, he got the hint and rolled to the side, pulling out of me. My sweat-dampened skin immediately mourned the loss of his warmth. He still lay panting as I grabbed the cover sheet, got off the bed and wrapped it tightly around me. Backing away from the bed, I watched the realization dawn on Edward's face that something was utterly wrong. 

“Bella, what's going on?” he asked, bewildered.

I was shaking my head violently, a lump in my throat making it difficult for me to speak. “I can't do this,” I whispered in a shaky voice.

“Can't do what?” Edward sounded aghast, his eyes wide with fear.

I moved backwards a few more steps until my back hit the wall. “This. Us. We ruined everything. This can't be.” My heart was pounding in my chest as I fought for my legs to continue carrying me. I was scared shitless of what might happen next.

Edward sat up in bed, hurriedly slipping into his boxer briefs before he jumped off and approached me.

I held out my hand to signal for him to stay back, unsure of what his touch would do to me.

“Bella,” he started again but my shaking head cut him off for a moment. 

I watched him take a deep breath, then press his eyes shut for a long moment. When he opened them again, his gaze was determined.

“Okay,” he mumbled, probably more to himself than to me. “This is either going to make us or break us.” Another pause, then he said the words I feared the most to hear out of his mouth. 

“I love you, Bella.”

  


********TBL********

  


**A/N:** Yay! This story finally earned its M rating. How did you like it? Was it everything you expected their first time to be? 

For all of you who know about febrile seizures, I know that they mostly occur with children between the age of six months and five years. I want to thank **Teresabennett98** here for helping me with this. She's a nurse and assured me she'd seen one herself with a baby of Christopher's age.

I'm sorry about the cliffie but I needed to change povs and the chapter was long enough as it is. Everything will be cleared up next time. How do you think Bella will react?

Here's a little teaser:

  


… “ _Don't cry, baby. Shhh.” Carefully, I pulled her onto my lap, and her small arms snaked around my neck as she cried into my shoulder. I rocked her patiently, willing her to draw strength from my feelings for her. …_

  


Is this good or bad? Let me know what you think, here or on _Facebook_ in my group P _ayton79's Fanfiction._

  


One more thing before I get to this week's recs. I donated a piece to Fandom4LLS. It's a third person narration of the night Edward and Bella met and little Christopher was conceived. Here's a teaser for it:

  


… “ _What was it you were drinking there?” he asked, probably a little bit closer to her ear than the moderate noise in the room demanded._

_A warm shiver ran down Bella's neck and back as his breath fanned over the shell of her ear. It took her a moment to remember what had been in her glass when she'd literally run into him._

“ _Purple Rain,” she whispered, still rattled by his closeness._

_Edward knew he should move away but was captivated by the brunette beauty's enticing scent. He was hard-pressed not to lean in further and kiss or suck on the delicate skin of her neck, but his manners won out, and with a quiet sigh, he straightened up again._

“ _A Purple Rain for the lady and a Corona for me, please,” he ordered as the man behind the bar looked up at him._

_They remained quiet, frequently chancing glances as the other until their drinks were placed in front of them._

“ _What are we drinking to?” Bella asked, playing with the straw in her hand, waiting for him to give some toast, then she took her first sip._

“ _Hmmm, how about to whatever the night will bring, and definitely no regrets.”_

_He grinned mischievously, and Bella had to swallow at the sense of foreboding she felt at his words._

“ _To whatever the night will bring,” she repeated with a small smile._

“ _No regrets?” he implored, his brow raised._

“ _No regrets!” she agreed with all the finality she could muster. …_

  


If you want to know more, please donate. Here's the link:

  


>http://fandom4lls.blogspot.com/ 

  


Okay, how about some recs now? Here you go:

  


WIP rec:

**Milk Money – Nocturnal Emissions**

_DRABBLE: Edward Cullen is a famous movie star. His son is a week old and can't seem to keep any formula down. The mother of the child, Tanya takes off leaving Edward alone with their newborn. After trying nearly every formula on the market, Esme, Edward's sister suggests breast milk. It seems like a long shot, but will Bella answer the ad and save the day?_

Oh, you'll like this. Hot Edward, sweet and smart Bella. You'll hate Tanya and be impatient for updates. 

  


Complete rec:

**Beyond Time – Tkegl**

_After the Cullens leave Forks, a twist of fate lands Bella in Chicago in 1918. She thinks it's a second chance to build a life with Edward, but when she finds him, he's not quite what she expected. Can Bella create the future she's hoping for?_

I more or less stopped reading Vamp stories a while ago, but this one was rec'd to me a few times and always stayed in the back of my head, although I forgot the title. When **NanStew** told me about it again in her review last chapter, I instantly started reading it — and didn't stop until I was through. I can tell you, I haven't wept that much in months. This story is so beautifully written and deeply emotional. I'm sure you'll love it. It feels like the missing part of the Twilight Saga, although it kind of renders _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_ unnecessary ;).

  


Enjoy the recs. See you in two weeks.


	29. Chapter 28 - Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hi there! I'm glad you're back. Thanks for following, favoriting, and most of all, reviewing. I hope I replied to each one. If I overlooked someone, I'm sorry. 
> 
> A very special thanks goes to all of you who voted for TBL in the ADF Fic Dive of the Year. It finished in sixth place and I'm totally overwhelmed. 
> 
> Most of you were pleased with last chapter's developments although worried about Bella's reaction. I promised it wouldn't be too bad and it won't. 
> 
> Again, this chapter would be unreadable without the support and help of four wonderful women. **EdwardsMate4ever** , **evelyn-shaye** , **LaPumuckl** and **Midnight Cougar** , I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help!
> 
> Now, go on and find out what Bella will do. See you at the bottom.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight … 
> 
>   
> 

  


Chapter 28 – Surrender

  


EPOV

  


“Okay,” I mumbled, mostly to myself. “This is either going to make us or break us.” I knew what I was about to say could go either way, but if I didn't try, she'd probably pull away from me again — maybe, this time, for good.

What had happened between us over the past hour was completely unexpected. I'd wanted our first time — after Christopher — to be slow and romantic. I wanted to lavish her with my attention and make sweet love to her; worship her body and soul. Instead, we had fucked like the end of the world was near. In a way, the desperation with which we'd ravished each other had shocked the hell out of me. But even more so, it had shocked the hell out of Bella. I needed to do something to get her to open up to me, to see it hadn't been just sex to me. For a moment, I paused, then said the words that had been on the tip of my tongue for I didn't know how long. “I love you, Bella.”

Her eyes widened in shock, and she began shaking her head. I knew she was about to contradict me, try to talk it down, and I couldn't let her. So I continued before she could open her mouth to speak. 

“I don't just love you because you're Christopher's mother.” I smiled slightly, thinking about all the reasons that made me feel the way I did. “I love you because you dance and sing around the kitchen when you cook. I love you because every time you fall asleep close to me you cuddle into my body. I love you because you eat disgusting pizza toppings that turn out to be perfect together, after all. You're the reason I can't wait to get home from work every day and spend the evening in with you. I don't just love you; I'm hopelessly _in love_ with you.”

Bella's loud and heartbreaking sob interrupted my declaration as tears were running down her face like a waterfall. She was still shaking her head as though in silent denial.

“Don't be scared, Bella. I'm not Riley Biers.” I had to work hard to keep from spitting out the name in disgust. “I'll never hurt you like he did. Please, baby, take a chance on me and allow me to love you the way you deserve.” 

My voice was raspy as I watched the last of her resolve leave her. Her knees buckled under her, and she crashed to the floor, her shoulders trembling with her loud whimpers. This time I couldn't stay away. I rushed over, knelt down in front of her and pulled her against me. 

“Don't cry, baby. Shhh.” Carefully, I pulled her onto my lap, and her arms snaked around my neck as she cried into my shoulder. I rocked her patiently, willing her to draw strength from my feelings for her.

It was almost too quiet and too muffled to understand, but eventually, it came. Bella murmured, “I love you, too,” into my shoulder.

I took a deep breath of relief as the anxiety fell away from me. Taking her face between my hands, I made her look at me, her eyes glistening with tears.

“What did you just say?” I asked, almost unable to contain my elation.

She swallowed, her gaze locked with mine. “I said, I love you, too.” It came out with a bit more conviction this time.

As if to seal the deal, I crushed my lips to hers, then pulled away, only to go back in for a more tender kiss. This time, Bella's lips moved with mine, her eyes closing to savor the sensation.

Even though I felt the need to deepen it and probably let it unfold into another round between the sheets, I pulled away. Smiling at her pouty lips that were swollen from my kisses, I grabbed her around the back and under her knees, then scooped her up and carried her out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, setting her down on the vanity. 

“What are you doing?” Bella fixed me with a confused look as I carefully unwrapped the sheet from around her body.

I reached over to grab a washcloth and soaked it with warm water. “Let me take care of you,” I replied as I gently pushed her knees apart to clean her of our combined release. “I'd run us a bath, but I think it's a bit late for that.”

Bella smiled shyly, a deep blush giving her skin a beautiful scarlet tint, and I couldn't help but give her a close-mouthed but lingering kiss. When I was done wiping her off, I quickly cleaned myself, then carried her back into the bedroom.

I laid her down facing me and slid in next to her, then pulled the covers over us. There was a lot we had to talk about, but I felt the need to be connected to her, so I pulled her into my chest. 

“I've wanted to hold you like this for so long,” I confessed into her hair.

In response, Bella kissed the underside of my jaw. “I'm sorry. I was so scared. I still am,” she admitted, but instead of pulling away she nestled even closer to me.

“What are you so scared of?” I asked, tightening my hold on her.

Her fingers drew lazy circles on my chest. The intimate gesture made a warm shudder run through me. “I'm terrified of a break up, of losing you, and even more, of Christopher losing you.”

I could hear how serious her fear was, and I needed her to see it was unnecessary. Rolling us over, Bella was on her back with me hovering over her, my eyes intent on hers. 

“Neither of you will ever lose me. Do you hear me? You're _it_ for me. No matter what happens in the future. Even if we ever break up, we'll always be Christopher's parents, and whatever happens between us, we'll do what's best for him. We'll always be in each other's lives. I just can't stand not to be able to touch or kiss you the way I want to.” 

To put emphasis on my words, I kissed her fiercely, and like an instinctual response, her mouth opened for me and her fingers wove into my hair. We shared a long and sensual kiss full of promises until I reluctantly pulled away.

“I'm not going anywhere. And I'll keep telling and showing you until you get it into your pretty little head.” 

After another peck to her lips I rolled back onto my back, drawing Bella into my side. With a contented sigh she placed her head on my chest, and for a long while, we silently reveled in the new intimacy we shared. Just when I thought Bella was about to fall asleep, she gasped, jerked up and stared at me, her eyes wide with shock.

“We didn't use a condom,” she choked out.

Now I was confused. Bella had suffered from painful cramps and heavy bleeding during her first two periods after giving birth, so her gynecologist had decided to put her on birth control to minimize the bleeding, and therefore, the cramps.

“Aren't you on the shot?” I asked in bewilderment.

“I am, but what about STDs?” Bella blushed as she stated her concern.

I gazed at her lovingly, my hand stroking up and down her back. “Baby, I don't think we have to worry about that. The last time I had sex was with you.”

Bella's jaw dropped, her eyes widened in surprise. “But, what about that date?”

“What date?” I had no idea what she was talking about.

Her brow furrowed. “The date you went on in November when you didn't come home?”

I had to keep myself from laughing out loud. “I never went on a date. I played computer games with Emmett and fell asleep on his couch.” I locked my gaze with hers, making sure she understood my next words. “There hasn't been anyone else since I met you. Emmett persuaded me to go on two dates before I knew about Christopher, but I haven't even kissed anyone other than you in a year.”

Bella's eyes were filled with tears as the corners of her mouth twitched up into the sweetest smile. “I think that night I realized that I love you, even though I couldn't admit it to myself. I knew it was my stupid insistence that made you go out in the first place, but it hurt so damn much to think you'd been with someone else.” 

A single tear escaped, and I leaned up on my elbows and kissed it away. “I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but you wouldn't listen.”

“I wanted to be happy for you, but I failed miserably.”

I reached up and pulled her down to softly kiss her lips. “Having you in my apartment, sleeping in my bed had me so worked up I had to jerk off every day to thoughts of you. There wasn't really time or space for anyone else.”

Bella blushed deep red. “You had me all hot and bothered a lot, too.”

I pushed her on her back, then leaned in and began to work my lips over her neck. “For the past year, I've dreamed of doing this.” She moaned lowly as my tongue caressed the base of her neck. “Of licking every inch of your soft, silky skin.”

Slowly, I kissed my way down her chest until I reached her already pebbled nipples. Flicking one with my tongue, there was a faint taste of sweetness which I chalked up to residual breast milk. No wonder Christopher loved that shit. I couldn't get enough either. When I'd lapped up all of it, I took what I could get from the other side. 

Bella's hands were in my hair as she writhed under me, clearly enjoying what I was doing. I bit down on her hard little bud in goodbye before I began to make my way south, licking and kissing a wet trail over her again flat stomach to her belly button. Leaning up to take a closer look at her beautiful body, Bella tried to cover her lower belly with her hand. Confused, I carefully tugged at her wrist, but she wouldn't budge. 

“Please, don't look at the stretch marks,” she pleaded in a small voice.

With a little more force, I pulled her hand away. “Let me see you, baby.”

As soon as she let go, I gazed intently at the three fading purple lines that were located just under her belly button, then traced them with the tip of my index finger.

“Don't be ashamed. Those are like battle scars. You have them because you carried my son. For that reason, they make you even more beautiful to me.”

I kissed the lines reverently, and eventually, felt Bella relax under me. Apart from her bigger boobs, they were the only evidence of her pregnancy left on her body. Not for the first time was I shocked how wrongly she was seeing herself, and I made it my goal to get her to see how very special she was.

Deliberately slow, I slid farther down her body, making myself comfortable between her parted legs. Seeing her folds glisten with her arousal made me run my tongue over my lips in anticipation. Never had I wanted to taste a woman as badly as I wanted to taste Bella. Many times over the last several months I'd awoken from dreams of licking her sweet pussy with a painful hard-on. I couldn't believe I was actually about to fulfill one of my most erotic fantasies.

Unable to hold myself back any longer, I took one long lap with my tongue from her entrance up to her clit, startling her into a surprised gasp. 

“Hmmm,” I hummed at the taste of her, which was so much more potent than my wildest dreams could conjure. “You're delicious.” 

A choked groan burst from Bella's throat which turned into a hiss as I started to lick her in earnest, slipping first one then two fingers into her drenched pussy.

“Oh my God, Edward,” Bella cried out when I sucked her bundle of nerves into my mouth while pumping in and out of her, curling my fingers just right to make her arch off the mattress to meet my thrusts.

I felt her getting increasingly wet, and her hips bucked in time with the movement of my hand. When I heard her breathing turn into pants, I knew she was close, so, in an attempt to push her over the edge, I lightly grazed my teeth over her clit, which earned me an “Oh fuck!” as her internal muscles clamped down on my fingers. I continued to move them in and out of her, letting her ride out her orgasm until it felt like all fight was leaving her.

I wanted to lavish her with a lot more of my attention, make her come several more times with my tongue and fingers, but my straining cock was shouting at me to finally get inside her wet warmth again. Climbing back up her body, I stripped out of my boxer briefs and lined myself up with her entrance.

Unlike the first time tonight, I was in no hurry. This time around, I wanted to see her face, gauge every one of her reactions as I made love to her. Bracing my weight on my elbows left and right of Bella's face, I tenderly kissed her lips, then gazed into her deep brown orbs as I slowly pushed into her. 

Our eyes were holding each other while we developed a slow but steady rhythm; a constant push and pull that gained its intensity from the unspoken promises in our gazes. We clung to each other as though we were drowning and the other one was our lifeline. We took our time but eventually, our movements turned more forceful. Before too long, we both tensed as Bella's body gripped mine, and my vision blurred with my climax as she bit her lip to stifle her moans, all the while staring into my eyes. 

It wasn't an earth-shattering orgasm like the one I'd had an hour ago, but the way we were close to each other without any secrets or misunderstandings left between us made it the most intense and emotional moment in my life. 

I kissed her pouty lips reverently and languidly, keeping her cradled in my arms as I remained sheathed inside her for as long as possible. 

My forehead against Bella's, I smiled blissfully. “You know, I'll never let you go again.”

“I wouldn't want you to,” she answered with a loving peck to my mouth.

Just as I finally pulled out of her, about to draw her into my chest, I heard Christopher starting to grumble in the nursery. Leaning over to the bedside table, I retrieved two baby wipes to first clean Bella then myself before I got up to pull on my boxers and get our son.

“Hey, little guy,” I crooned as I approached his crib. “You're such a good little boy for waiting until Daddy was done showing Mommy how much he loves her. But now you sure are hungry, huh?”

I picked him up and cradled him against my bare chest, relieved he didn't feel overly warm to the touch. Christopher wailing made it clear he didn't have any patience waiting for his midnight or rather early-morning snack.

“Come on, buddy. Mommy's waiting.”

When I reentered Bella's bedroom, she had pulled the sheets up so she was covered from the waist down, leaving her breasts exposed. She was lying on her side, facing the door, so I walked to the bed, placed Christopher on his side, facing Bella, then slid in behind him, supporting his back with my front to keep him from rolling back. He latched on immediately, making Bella smile mildly.

As soon as her hand rested on her thigh, I reached out to take it, and she entwined our fingers. This was the first time I was actively part of the nursing process. It felt so intimate and utterly perfect. Finally, we were a real family. The only thing missing was a ring on Bella's finger, but now that we'd confessed our feelings, I was sure it wouldn't take long to get it there. In fact, I had a hard time keeping myself from proposing to her this instant.

Seeing them like that made me reminisce about the past few hours. I knew the dynamics of febrile seizures, of course, but I wasn't particularly keen on witnessing my baby son's body convulse in spasms. I could absolutely understand Bella's state of shock after that. Dammit, I'd been in a bit of shock myself when I picked up the phone to hear Carmen's voice earlier tonight … 

  


… _So far, the bachelor party had gone pretty well for my liking. As Jasper's best man, he'd asked me intently to keep from getting him a stripper, and instead, just plan a typical guys' night out. Not being one for strip clubs and the like myself, I was rather glad I was spared the fate of having to book a lap dance for him. Emmett, in turn, had pouted for days when he learned about the nature of the evening, whining he'd had to miss out on a bachelor party himself, but in the end, agreed. His new wife probably wouldn't have taken too well to him ogling a naked stranger._

_After bar-hopping for a few hours, we'd reached our fourth and probably final destination around one. I'd just ordered us another round of beers when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Confused and instantly worried, I pulled it out and frowned when I saw the name “Castillo” on the screen. Why would my coworker call me in the middle of the night?_

_I hurried to hit “accept” before the call could go to voicemail, then pressed the phone against my ear. “Hi, Carmen,” I shouted into the mic as I made my way over to the bathrooms where it was a bit more quiet._

“ _Edward, um, I'm sorry to interrupt your night, but your girlfriend just brought your son into the ER. It looks like he had a febrile seizure but is fine now. Your girlfriend, however, she's pretty much beside herself with worry and shock.”_

_Before she could say another word, I replied, “I'm on my way.”_

_I didn't even take the time to go back over to our table, but instead, headed for the exit. Outside, I hailed the closest cab and told the driver to take me to Luri. I texted Em and Jazz on the way to let them know I'd had to leave because Christopher was sick._

_It wasn't actually Christopher I was worried about but Bella. I knew it was highly unlikely the seizure would leave any permanent damage. But Bella would most certainly be scared and maybe even feel guilty for something that was out of her hands._

_As we arrived at the hospital, I threw a few bills at the cabbie and rushed into the ER. Carmen was behind the reception desk with one of the nurses. “Hi, Carm, where's Bella?” I asked in a maybe-a-bit-too-loud voice._

“ _Hey, Edward. They're in room three,” she replied immediately, then added, “Eleazar is assigned to your son.”_

“ _Thanks for calling me,” I told her in passing, then threw the door open, finding a very distraught Bella, holding a sleeping Christopher in her arms._

_With one glance, I could see the baby was_ _all right fo_ _r now, so I concentrated on Bella, holding her and telling her everything was okay._

_As I had expected, there was nothing physically wrong with our son, so I was glad we could take him home with us. Even though nothing had really happened, Bella still acted guilty and afraid. I tried to assure her by holding her hand on the ride home, but apparently, it did nothing to ease her mind._

_When Christopher was lying in his crib, she finally broke down, sobbing uncontrollably while uttering excuses about not calling me or noticing the fever earlier._

_I was holding her in my arms, trying to soothe her when she started to kiss me. At first, I was baffled, then tried not to give in, knowing she wasn't in her right frame of mind. But as she continued to assault me, I was done for. All the pent-up sexual tension burst, and we couldn't get close enough fast enough._

_I was so blissed out afterward, I didn't notice at first that Bella was pulling away again, but when I realized she was about to take flight, I knew I had to act and quickly. …_

  


… “All these weeks, you were dying to take a closer look, right?” Bella's voice called me back to the present, and when I lifted my gaze from our suckling son, I met Bella's twinkling eyes. 

It was the first time I'd been free to actually watch Bella breastfeed, and it was really a sight to behold. Before, I considered it inappropriate to stare, even more so, knowing she felt uncomfortable with me around. Regardless, she never said a word about it or even asked me to leave, for which I was very grateful.

“Well, I was definitely intrigued but didn't want to pressure you. I've wanted to hold you while you nurse him, but it wasn't my place,” I replied sadly but honestly.

I watched tears pool in Bella's eyes. “I'm so sorry I excluded you from a lot of things. I just, I don't know, I wasn't ready.”

Feeling the need to kiss her lips in comfort but unable to do so without disturbing our baby, I took our joined hands and placed a soft kiss to the back of hers.

“It doesn't matter as long as you're mine now, and we'll make every step together from here on out.”

Bella bit her lip but nodded.

Watching her gazing at our son adoringly, I was reminded of something that had been a problem so far but could maybe be resolved now, as well. I knew it wouldn't be easy to make Bella see reason, but I had to try.

“Baby, you remember how you said you couldn't take the year off to be with Christopher because you didn't want me to take care of you financially?” I got an apprehensive nod in reply, so I continued. “You stressed that it wasn't right to take my money because we weren't in a relationship. But, now that we are — at least, I hope the fact that we love each other means we are — would you please consider my proposition again? No matter how great Siobhan is as a day nanny, no one's better suited to take care of our son than his mommy.”

Bella didn't answer but looked down at our joined hands.

“If you want to work, you could maybe talk to your boss and reduce your hours and work from home most of the time. Or you take the year off completely and write that book you've been dreaming about. You know, you have a lot of options, and I hope you'll rethink everything now that you know how I feel about you.”

I let go of her hand and lifted her chin to make her look at me. Her lip was between her teeth and her brow was furrowed.

“I don't want you to spend your money on me,” she answered quietly.

“Becky, although I wouldn't hesitate to spend it all for you, this isn't solely for you. It's for our son. Don't you think he'd benefit from you staying home with him for at least a year? The condo is paid off, and though my salary from the hospital come July won't be much, it'll be enough for all our regular expenses. So I won't have to touch much of my savings. Please, just promise me you’ll think about it.” I pleaded with my eyes for her to agree, and she did the best I could expect.

“I'll think about it.” 

This time, I really needed to kiss her, so I carefully leaned over Christopher to plant a quick but tender kiss on her lips.

When our son was in a blissful milk-induced coma, I was torn as to what to do. I wanted to leave him right where he was, so he could, for once, sleep between his mommy and daddy. But at the same time, I needed Bella close to me, cuddled into me. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible with Christopher in bed with us. So, with a slightly heavy heart, I picked him up and laid him down in the crib on the opposite side of the bed. Then I crawled back in and gathered a yawning Bella in my arms, pulling her into my side, where she placed her head on my shoulder and her hand over my heart.

We fell asleep like that, for the first time in years, totally content.

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Are you happy now? Any complaints still? I hope not.
> 
> I'm sorry to say this but TBL is winding down. Only one more regular chapter and an epi which is currently driving me crazy because it just won't come out right. But I won't give up ;).
> 
> Anyway, here's a teaser for chapter 29:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … “ _I can't wait until it's going to be us getting married. Make no mistake. I won't be waiting another year to ask you to be my wife, and I hope you won't push me away again when I do.” …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Awww! How sweet. What do you think brought this on? Let me know here or on _Facebook_ in my group _Payton79's Fanfiction_.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Now, on to the recs:
> 
> WIP rec:
> 
> **Watch and See – JiffyKate**
> 
> _Her sexual experience is limited, at best. She's never found pleasure in it, so what's the point? Now, though, she wants what he's giving. Seeing the women fall apart against his window has her yearning and wanting to the point she almost combusts sitting on the ledge, merely an observer. What would it be like if she were one of them?_
> 
> I just love this story. Bella's a little lost but her thoughts are fascinating and Edward's a mystery I can't wait to figure out. You just have to read this.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Complete rec:
> 
> **Wisp – Cris**
> 
> _Edward wins more than he bargained for at what was supposed to be a friendly poker game. AH._
> 
> I'm sure this is one of the stories you've all read a while ago and I was just late, but if you haven't you just have to now. It's heartbreaking and very difficult to read but in many ways it's very sweet too.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Enjoy the recs. See you in two weeks.


	30. Chapter 29 - Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Hi, my friends. I can't believe I'm posting the last regular chapter of TBL. This has been such a wonderful journey with more followers, favorites and reviews than I could ever have hoped for. Thank you all so much for your love and support — and your patience with Bella ;).
> 
> But this isn't the end just yet, so I won't dwell on sentimental goodbyes for now. Instead, I'll praise the great and very special women who are always in my corner, helping with advice, corrections or counting overused words ;). Thank you, **evelyn-shaye** , **EdwardsMate4ever** , **LaPumuckl** and **Midnight** **Cougar**. You're all invaluable to me.
> 
> Okay, now we'll let the wedding bells ring. See you at the bottom.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight … 
> 
>   
> 

  


Chapter 29 – Wedding Bells

  


BPOV

  


Waking up in Edward's arms was the best feeling I could imagine. Unlike the few times I'd done so before, I didn't need to feel ashamed or extract myself from his embrace as soon as I was awake. Now that everything was clear and in the open, I could wholeheartedly revel in our closeness for as long as our son would allow.

Last night was a shock to me; not only Christopher's seizure, but the way I reacted to it. Never in my life had I felt that much out of control. The need for forgiveness had made me virtually attack Edward. As soon as I'd come down from my orgasmic bliss, though, it was like a bucket of ice had been poured over me when I realized we'd done something we couldn't ever take back.

Over the months, the bond between Edward and me had grown stronger by the day, and living together had increased it tenfold, but I was still too afraid to even admit to myself it was much more than a tight friendship. In retrospect, I could now see we'd practically been a couple for ten months, even though I wasn't allowing any displays of affection that exceeded a hug or a kiss on the cheek or forehead. 

I still couldn't shake all my fears of abandonment and the possible aftermath, though. It might seem irrational to most people, but with a child in the picture, you saw things differently. I was afraid that, if we tried and failed, we'd have to endure a lifetime of awkwardness and maybe even fights at birthday parties, piano recitals and graduations. I didn't want that — neither for our son nor for us.

But after we'd had sex last night, everything had changed. Thankfully, Edward instantly knew what was wrong and didn't let me pull away the way I intended to. His confession of love was like a slap in my face that woke me up. There was definitely no way back from there. If I hadn't given in, things would've had to change drastically. With an unrequited love hanging in the air, living together, even for the sake of our son, would no longer have been an option. 

No matter how afraid I was of a relationship going sour, I was way more scared of losing Edward. And for the first time, I dared to admit to him and myself I was in love with him as well. Never in my life — not even with my ex-boyfriend of seven years — had I felt the level of intimacy we'd shared while making love, and later, while I nursed our son in front of him. Edward made me feel loved and cherished in a completely new way.

As if he'd heard me think his name, he started to stir next to me. His embrace tightened even more, and a contented sigh rumbled in his chest.

“So it wasn't a dream,” he whispered as he kissed my forehead tenderly. “Last night actually happened, and you're really in my arms.”

I turned my face to press my lips to the underside of his jaw. “Nope, not a dream.”

In an instant, he had me pinned to the mattress again, hovering over me, kissing and sucking my neck while the clear evidence of his excitement nudged at my entrance.

Dammit, I couldn't remember if I'd ever had sex three times in the course of twelve hours before, but I clearly wanted him again. Unfortunately, we were interrupted by a whimper coming from the crib next to the bed.

Edward exhaled heavily and placed a lingering kiss to the spot behind my ear.

“Great timing, buddy. Daddy was just about to have Mommy for breakfast,” he chastised with unmistakable amusement.

As if to argue his point, our son wailed loudly, making us both chuckle. With a bit of regret, Edward rolled off me and got up to pick up Christopher and placed him next to me, where he latched on immediately. Then he lay down spooning me from behind so he could, again, be close to us. 

Seeing how much he cherished this new-found participation of sorts, my heart ached, knowing he could have had this all along, had I only been ready sooner.

Edward's kisses along my neck and his fingers interlacing with mine chased the bad thoughts away instantly, and I was able to thoroughly enjoy the blessed here and now.

  


****TBL****

  


After spending the whole day lounging around the house, cuddling, kissing and making up for lost time, Edward had to leave for his sister's rehearsal dinner. Of course, I was invited as well — I even had two options to attend; I had my own invitation as a member of the family, or I could go as Edward's date. Christopher was still a bit more tired than usual, though, and with the wedding tomorrow, which would also be exhausting for him, I didn't want to leave him with some unfamiliar sitter. 

Edward, being the best man as well as brother of the bride, had to attend. Since I wasn't _in_ the wedding, though, meaning I was only a guest, I had him excuse me so I could stay home with our son.

“I really wish I could take you along and show you off as my shiny new toy.” Edward sighed, reluctant to get up from the couch and leave.

I nuzzled closer to him, sad we couldn't spend our first evening as a couple together at home. “Tell Alice I said 'hi' and I'll see her tomorrow, okay?”

He sighed again, then touched his lips to mine in a searing kiss. All too soon, albeit reluctantly, he pulled away.

“Dammit! I'll miss you tonight,” he rasped out.

I bit my lip, smiling sadly. “So will I. See you tomorrow, I guess.”

Hesitantly, he finally got up and left.

  


****TBL****

  


Unlike my last evening alone at home, that night was a quiet one. I put Christopher down at eight, watched a movie on TV and went to bed. Since I'd spent most of the night before awake, I had a lot of sleep to catch up on.

Around midnight, though, I felt the mattress dip and a warm body molded itself to mine while strong arms wrapped themselves around me. I went right back to sleep when a soft kiss was placed on my temple and even breaths fanned out across my shoulder and neck. For the first time that night, I felt at home.

  


****TBL****

  


“Are you ready to leave, love?” Edward called out as I was inspecting myself in the mirror for the hundredth time.

I was dressed in a softly flowing, floor-length gown with a V-neck, high waistline and a beaded belt. The color was a dark navy blue that contrasted perfectly with my rather pale complexion. Highly elegant as it was, I felt hopelessly overdressed, but considering Alice had designed it for me for the specific occasion, I hoped I'd be fitting right in.

With a last sigh, I turned away and walked into the living room where Edward was waiting, wearing a dashing gray tuxedo with a shiny gray vest and purple necktie. He was a sight to behold, all the more while carrying our son in one arm and the diaper bag slung over his shoulder. When my eyes met his, though, I found adoration, astonishment and love in the twinkling emerald.

“Baby, you're stunning. Beautiful. I'm so proud to have you on my arm tonight.” 

I felt myself blushing crimson at his compliment. “Thanks. You clean up rather nicely yourself.”

Not used to getting compliments, I cleared my throat, took Christopher and strapped him into the car seat.

  


****TBL****

  


The sun was laughing from the sky as we stepped out into the garden of The Peninsula. Everything was beautifully decorated in whites and soft lilacs. The rows of chairs set up facing the altar were covered in white cloth with purple ribbons on the back. The aisle, which was laid out with a lavender carpet, was lined with lavish yet simple-looking flower arrangements and ended at an arch of white roses and lilacs that framed the altar. 

My jaw dropped in awe at the romantic setting Alice had created. Even though it would be too much for my own liking, I was still mesmerized by its perfection.

When my eyes roamed over the few people who were already gathered, I spotted Esme at the far end of the garden, chatting with a couple I thought to be Jasper's parents. What caught me by surprise, though, was the man standing beside her, eyes fixed on her in an adoring gaze as her hand repeatedly touched his arm, shoulder or back in a somewhat intimate gesture.

I turned to Edward in confusion. “Dr. Volturi is here?”

The mirthful smile on his face stunned me. “He's my mom's date.”

So he had known! We'd both been relieved to hear Esme had filed for divorce the week prior to the wedding, and news about the well-respected couples' failed marriage had instantly hit the society columns. But she didn't take any of it to heart, and instead, continued to live the life she'd chosen for herself. So it shouldn't come as such a surprise that she decided to bring a date to her daughter's wedding, especially since her estranged husband had been uninvited from the occasion.

After everything Carlisle had done to his wife had come to light, Alice had cut ties with her father, as well. Even though he'd been much more lenient with her than he'd been with Esme or Edward, their relationship had been far from warm or loving. It took Alice a few weeks to resolve things, but eventually, she came to the decision that, if she wanted her mother and brother in her life, there was no place for her father, seeing the way he'd acted toward them.

That left her with a dilemma in regards to the wedding. She confided in me that she'd always had a difficult time picturing Carlisle walking her down the aisle and giving her away to Jasper, but now that he wasn't invited, there wasn't really anyone left. With both her grandfathers passed years ago, no uncles, and Edward as Jasper's best man, she needed someone to give her away.

Considering Jasper and Edward had been friends for fifteen years, his parents had known Alice almost as long, so, feeling like she already was his daughter, Mr. Whitlock offered his services to walk her down the aisle.

Edward roused me from my musings. “Come on. Let's say hello.”

Taking my hand with one of his while he pushed the stroller containing a sleeping Christopher with the other, we made our way over to the little group, including Edward's mother. Even before we'd crossed the accurately-mowed lawn, Esme already turned, her eyes instantly zeroing in on our joined hands. Her inviting expression turned into a wide, joyful smile, and she hugged both of us as soon as we arrived.

“Finally,” she whispered into both our ears. Clearly, she wasn't talking about our arrival time since we were still among the first guests at the venue.

When Esme let go of us, her date extended his hand to me.

“Hello, Bella. How are you doing? I heard about your scare Friday night.” Sympathy and concern were clear on his face.

In return, I answered sincerely. “Thanks, Dr. Volturi. We're fine now.”

He smiled at me amicably. “I'm glad you are. And call me Aro, remember?”

He'd told me before on the few occasions we'd met that I should call him by his first name instead of his title. However, despite his humble and friendly attitude, he subtly commanded respect from the ones around him — must have been his many years as Chief of Staff.

He and Edward shook hands as well, then Edward introduced me to the other two people in the group. “Bella, I don't think you've met Jasper's parents. These are Cynthia and George Whitlock. Cynthia, George, my girlfriend Bella.” His voice sounded unmistakably proud.

I could hardly contain my stupidly-happy grin upon hearing him introduce me that way — as it was true for the first time.

The Whitlocks greeted me warmly, and although I could feel he was reluctant to do so, Edward left me and Christopher with the group so he could go and take up his duties as Jasper's best man — but not without placing a lingering kiss on my lips first.

We chit-chatted for a while — Esme smiling at me knowingly the whole time — as every few minutes the newly arriving guests came to say hello to Esme and Jasper's parents. Aro's affection for her was undeniable as he was hanging on her every word. In return, she frequently touched him with soft caresses — consciously or unconsciously I couldn't tell. To the unknowing onlooker, they seemed to be not only in tune with each other but maybe even in love. 

Edward had told me the sad story of a young Aro pining for a beautiful, young Esme and having to watch his arch-enemy snatch her away and turn her into a different person. Maybe, now that she finally escaped Carlisle's clutches, they could have a second chance.

Eventually, it was time to take our seats. As I carried a wide-awake Christopher over to a seat in the fourth row, I wondered why Rose and Emmett hadn't shown up yet. Confident they'd still make it in time, I kept two seats free for them.

It didn't take long until Jasper and, to his left, Edward, took their places at the altar; Edward's eyes glued to me the whole time. A minute later, just as the string quartet started to play Pachelbel's Canon, two hunched figures hurried across the lawn, squeezed themselves past the other guests in my row, and plopped down next to me.

“Don't ask. I'll tell you later,” Rose whispered by way of greeting.

It was then, as she finished her sentence, the collective of guests rose from their chairs and turned to watch the bride walk down the aisle.

Alice was a vision; her form-fitting dress hugged her slender figure to a T until it flared out in mermaid style from around her knees. The bodice with the sweetheart neckline was intricately embroidered with little beads and rhinestones, and the chiffon tail and train were also embroidered here and there. The romantic gown combined with the floor-length veil made the petite woman look elegantly elfin.

When I dragged my eyes away from her and gazed over to her groom, the awestruck look on his face made a lump form in my throat, and I yearned for someone to look at me that way. As my gaze swept to the right, I gasped then swallowed when my eyes locked with Edward's, the same rapt expression on his face. That moment, although it was way too early and everything was still so fresh, I knew I couldn't wait for it to be us saying our vows.

We had to break eye contact when Alice and Mr. Whitlock reached the altar, and he handed his soon-to-be daughter-in-law over to his son.

The ceremony was short and sweet with personalized vows and many tears from Esme, Alice and Mrs. Whitlock. Before long, a happy Alice and Jasper walked up the aisle while white rose petals were raining down on them.

As they went to have what I was sure were loads of pictures taken, Rose, Emmett, Christopher and I slowly made our way to the reception area.

“So, what had you show up that late?” I asked as we were handed champagne flutes that were filled with sparkling apple juice for Rose and me.

Emmett had taken my son and was making funny faces for entertainment's sake.

Rose scowled at him, then took a sip. “My dearest husband thought I looked fat in my pink halter dress. So I had to change. After switching the dress, I had to change my makeup and hair because it all didn't go with this one.”

Emmett snorted. “I never said that.”

“You didn't have to. Your look said it all,” she seethed.

“Babe, I was looking like that because I didn't want other guys to see you so sexy.”

This time it was Rose who snorted. “Yeah, sure.”

I had a hard time keeping from laughing at them. Instead, I decided to appease her a bit.

“You're stunning. This gray looks even better on you than pink.”

Looking through me as always, she raised a brow in suspicion, then waved the whole thing off. 

“We have great news,” she practically cheered, changing topics. “We found an apartment.”

“Wow, that's wonderful. Congratulations.” I hugged her; happy they wouldn't need to suffer their cramped living situation much longer.

When they returned from Vegas, Rose moved into Emmett's apartment because it was marginally more spacious than hers and closer to her place of work. It was only a temporary solution, though, because the already small home would burst at the seams once they became three in a few months.

Rose went on and on about how the realtor had been a bitch and Emmett had flirted with her while Rose stood next to him. Em, of course, insisted he'd only been friendly, and it wasn't his fault if women wanted him.

They started their usual bickering and I tried not to listen in while standing right next to them. Wishing myself far away, I let my eyes wander across the beautiful gardens until they landed on the far end where Alice and Jasper where posing for a series of shots of only the two of them. They gazed at each other with such love and devotion that I couldn't stop my mind from creating picture after picture of Edward in a black tux and myself in a gorgeous white dress; his sparkling emerald eyes boring into mine with utter adoration and bliss. 

A deep yearning for that tore through my chest, and I could hardly contain the sigh of longing that was threatening to pour out.

I was glad to be startled back into the present by Edward showing up next to me. 

“Hey, baby. I missed you,” he said, slinging an arm around my waist and pulling me in for a languid kiss.

In an attempt to keep it PG, I pulled back after a moment, only to find our friends staring at us with shock-widened eyes.

  


****TBL****

  


EPOV

  


Taking pictures seemed to last forever. Hundreds were shot with the parents, then the whole family. At least two dozen different poses with me and Alice's maid of honor had to be captured. Over time, I was getting antsy as I was missing my girlfriend and son. _Girlfriend! It sounds so good to finally be able to say it out loud and have it be real._ Sure, I'd said it before — several times even — but it had only been our front then. Now she actually was mine.

Nothing held me back when the photographer finally announced she was done. I rushed into the reception area, making a beeline for Bella as soon as I spotted her where she was standing with Rose and Emmett. I pulled her against me and reveled in the fact I could now kiss her whenever I wanted to.

Since we were in public, I had to release her lips much sooner than I wanted to. We shared a deep exhale, then turned to our friends who were both wearing matching expressions of astonishment.

Emmett was the first to find his voice. “Dammit, you did it after all! I was beginning to think you'd never pull your heads out of your asses and your dick would shrivel and fall off.”

“Yeah,” Rose chimed in. “This was so long overdue.”

Bella was clearly uncomfortable being the center of attention, but with a wide smile on her face rested her cheek against my shoulder in embarrassment. We'd probably have to hear that again tonight.

The DJ announcing the newlyweds saved us from more jibes at our expense. Alice and Jasper came in to loud applause from their waiting guests, then took the floor to have their first dance as husband and wife. 

The next hours were filled with congratulations and a five-course meal, interspersed with speeches from Jasper, the maid of honor and me. I had organized for a babysitter I knew from the hospital to spend the evening with Christopher in a suite upstairs so Bella could go and nurse him when she got a call.

I loved my son very much, but I really enjoyed having an evening out with Bella. We sat next to each other, holding hands or touching otherwise throughout the night. I thought Alice would need to be sedated when she jumped up and down and squealed like a crazy person the second she realized I was kissing Bella on the lips, which we'd never done while we were pretending. 

“Oh, this is the best present you could give me,” she cheered as she hugged me with way more force than her pixie-like figure would lead you to assume. “Why didn't you tell me earlier?”

She let go of me and started to choke Bella instead. 

Jasper clapped my back in a manly gesture. “Congratulations, man. I'm so happy for you.” 

“You so have to tell me the whole story — in detail. But damn, I guess that'll have to wait,” Alice said as she heard the DJ announcing the throwing of the bouquet. 

She grabbed Bella's hand, and not allowing any protests, she pulled her to the dance floor where about thirty women were gathering, eager to be the next one to get married. Alice placed Bella right in the middle of the front row, then took her spot on the other end of the wooden square.

I watched Bella with an amused smile as she tried to blend in with the scenery when Alice threw the flowers backwards over her head. It must have been reflex that made Bella extend her hands and catch the bouquet before it hit the floor right in front her. The women around her gave a slightly-jealous round of applause, and the rest of the room joined in with much more enthusiasm.

Alice rushed back, drawing Bella into her arms and whispered something that made her blush adorably.

“Dammit, man. So you're joining the ranks of us husbands soon.” Emmett pounded me on the back, and I almost leaped a few steps forward. “Go, get her,” he added, this time whispering into my ear.

And that was what I did. I strode right to the middle of the dance floor and wrapped my arms around Bella right as Adele's _One and Only_ began to play.

“Great catch,” I chuckled after placing a soft kiss on her lips.

I began to sway lightly to the music, happy that Bella instantly started to move with me. She bit her lip nervously, and I knew she was about to start apologizing, so I silenced her with my mouth. Pulling back, I looked into her eyes with all the confidence I had.

“I can't wait until it's going to be us getting married. Make no mistake. I won't be waiting another year to ask you to be my wife, and I hope you won't push me away again when I do.”

I held her gaze as shock morphed into a blissful smile. “I won't,” was all she said before she rested her cheek against my chest, and we started to dance in perfect sync.

No, I couldn't wait to place my ring on her finger; to show the world she was mine. She couldn't know it, but it was already in my underwear drawer, biding its time until the right moment came. And like I just told Bella, I was planning to be married to her by this time next year. Maybe I'd arrange something special for her birthday and propose then. I didn't need to have the whole scheme ready tonight.

We continued slow-dancing, holding each other close, as I let my gaze wander over the now-filled dance floor. How far we all had come in the last twelve months.

Em and Rose were there, fighting for dominance on who was allowed to lead. They'd started out as strangers and fought each other tooth and nail, but in the end, they had to surrender to the immense passion between them. Even if Emmett more or less tricked her into committing to him, they were both much more happy and balanced than I'd ever seen them. Maybe the end sometimes _does_ justify the means.

Alice and Jasper were in their own little world, celebrating the happy ending to their long-standing love story. My very exuberant sister couldn't have found a better match than my calm and level-headed best friend. She'd fallen in love with him the moment she laid eyes on him when she was eight and waited patiently for him to see her for the woman she was. I couldn't wish for a better husband for her.

Then there was another, much more unlikely couple. Aro held my mother close to him as he led her across the dance floor in what looked like a well-practiced routine. Maybe out of the eight of us, Esme had come the longest way. 

After almost thirty years of what I considered emotional abuse, she'd finally decided to step out of her comfort zone and leave her husband. With therapy and her slow progress back into our family, she'd found her place in this world pretty quickly. She'd gained so much confidence over the past months that she'd dared to file for divorce from my father.

I was feeling a bit conflicted about him not being here. After all, it was his daughter who got married, but for Alice, as soon as she'd made up her mind, there was no discussion. She wanted her mother and me in her life and decided there was no room in it for him. As sad as it was, I'd made my peace with not having a loving father, or actually, none at all. 

Looking at Esme and Aro, dancing and laughing, I couldn't stop smiling. They might have lost decades, but it seemed they were on a direct path to becoming what they probably always should have been. God knew they deserved to be happy.

Throughout the day, I'd heard more than a few whispered comments about her having snagged yet another successful doctor before the ink was dry on the divorce papers, but just as many guests mumbled hushed words of admiration for how she'd taken her fate into her own hands. My mom and Aro didn't seem to mind, and I ignored the comments exactly like they did. I'd learned over the past year that you couldn't find happiness if you always tried to live up to other people's expectations.

That moment, I realized all this change had happened with Bella's appearance in my life as a catalyst. Alice and Jasper would have married anyway. But without Bella, Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't even know each other. My mother wouldn't have broken free from her cage and started to spread her wings. And she wouldn't have rekindled a childhood friendship that had the potential to be so much more.

But what was the most amazing change to me was what my life had become. Before I knew Bella, I was miserable, lonely and hated my job. She encouraged me to go for the things I wanted. Now I had a fulfilling occupation, a wonderful son, and the love of my life was right in my arms.

Yes, I was perfectly happy, and for the rest of my days, wouldn't stop showing Bella that she was the reason for my bliss. And none of it would have happened without two blue lines on a plastic stick.

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Awww! Wasn't that sweet? I'm sorry for leading on all of you who were sure it was going to be Edward and Bella's wedding. It's still a bit early for that. But Edward clearly set the course for that ;).
> 
> For all of you who are interested in Bella's dress or Alice's wedding gown, there are pics in my _Facebook_ group _Payton79's Fanfiction._ There will also be a longer teaser for the epi and once there's more to say about my next project, the members will be the first to know ;).
> 
> Okay, about the epi, I only finished writing it a few days ago. Pre-reading and editing will take some time, so I can't promise to have it up in exactly two weeks. I'll do my best, though, to make it happen, but it could turn out to be a few days late :(. 
> 
> Now, who wants a little teaser? Here you go:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … _We'd ordered pizza and were about to start watching DVD when I opened the pizza box to find 'Marry Me' spelled out in pineapple on a tuna bed. …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> See, there _will_ be a wedding. What else do you think will the future have in store for those two? Tell me here or on Facebook.
> 
> Now, on to the recs.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> WIP rec:
> 
> **Unexpected Complication – Edward's Eternal**
> 
> _Homeless Bella seeks shelter from a storm in an abandoned warehouse. But while she is there, she witnesses something she should never have seen. It was a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. After discovering her, the gunman realizes he has no choice but to protect her from what she's seen. He has to save her—even if she fights him—even if she hates him._
> 
> Another great one by EE. I think there are really no more words needed. It's funny as hell and for now has a bit of a mystery to it. If you're not already following, you should start now!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Complete rec:
> 
> **Training the Swan – ericastwilight**
> 
> _Edward is the retired right hand man for a mob boss, Charlie Swan. When asked to train a woman to help to protect herself and her daughter, he had no idea the trouble he'd find himself in. She's the boss's daughter. Can he keep his hands off?_
> 
> I love a good mob story every once in a while and this one really fits the description. Totally worth the read.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> One more thing, when I rec'd Wisp last chapter, I totally forgot to mention that the author has a different penname on TWCS. So here's the rec again:
> 
> **Wisp – Cris (fanfiction.net) / judo_lin (TWCS)**
> 
> _Edward wins more than he bargained for at what was supposed to be a friendly poker game. AH._
> 
> I'm sure this is one of the stories you've all read a while ago and I was just late, but if you haven't you just have to now. It's heartbreaking and very difficult to read but in many ways it's very sweet too.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Thanks for reading. See you in two weeks (maybe plus a few days ;)).


	31. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Hi, my lovely readers. I can't believe I'm greeting you for the last time today — and only a day late ;). Yes, this is finally it; the epilogue. Before I get teary eyed, let me thank all of you for following, favoriting, and most of all, reviewing. 
> 
> Like always, four wonderful women have helped me with this. **EdwardsMate4ever** , **evelyn-shaye** , **LaPumuckl** and **Midnight Cougar,** thank you all so much for making this shine.
> 
> I'll let you get to it now. See you for a long-ass A/N at the bottom ;).
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight … 

  


Epilogue

  


BPOV

  


_**~Three years later~** _

  


“Mommy, can I sleep in my new big-boy bed tonight?” an excited little voice asked from behind me as I stored the last of his socks in the top drawer of his new dresser.

“Of course you can, sweetie. We're all going to sleep in our new beds.”

I winced a little as I straightened my aching back. Standing for extended periods of time didn't do me any good these days. Absentmindedly, my hand started to rub my swollen belly, and instantly, its inhabitant rewarded me with a nudge.

“Is my li'l sista kickin' you 'gain, Mommy?” My little man — always the protector — was right beside me, stroking his chubby hand where he thought I was hurting.

Ruffling his unruly copper locks, I smiled at my son. With every passing day he looked more like his daddy. His hair was a bit darker but had the exact same texture, while his eyes were the same deep green as Edward's. “It's fine. You kicked me a lot, too, when it was you in my belly, Trip.”

It didn't take long for Christopher to get his nickname. Emmett and his incessant calling him “Triple C” stuck, and eventually, it was shortened to “Trip.”

Three years had passed since Edward and I had given in to the feelings we'd been working hard to hold back. Three years that had been the happiest of my life. Edward had never returned to his own room after spending that first night with me, and I was sure that, had he tried, I'd have dragged him right back. 

With his residency starting a few weeks later, night shifts and irregular schedules returned to our lives. Since I'd finally agreed to Edward's plea for me to stay home the first year and then drastically cut back on my hours after that, working only two days a week from home and one from the office, we still managed to spend a lot of time together despite his crazy hours. I even found the time to write the novel I'd always dreamed of. It took a lot of time and effort, but after a few months, I found a publishing house and my first book was going to be published in the fall.

In a few weeks, Edward would finish his residency in pediatrics. At first, he'd wanted to go into private practice to have a more reliable schedule and make more money, but in many late-night talks, we'd discussed the pros and cons of him applying for a fellowship to acquire a further specialty. In the end, he decided to try to win one of the two fellowships Luri offered in the field of emergency medicine. It meant another three years of double-shifts and all other kinds of weird work hours, but I knew he really wanted it, and I'd support him in every way I could.

After Alice and Jasper's wedding, I was sure I wanted to marry Edward — eventually. Little did I know he was to propose on my birthday that same year. Esme had offered to take Trip for the night so we could enjoy a few hours to ourselves. Instead of going out or throwing a party, we decided to spend a quiet night at home. We ordered pizza and were about to start watching a DVD when I opened the pizza box to find “Marry Me” spelled out in pineapple on a tuna bed. Looking up with blurry eyes, I found Edward on one knee, holding out a beautiful diamond ring to me. Not able to speak through the lump in my throat, I could only nod my affirmative answer.

We got married the next year on the second anniversary of the day we first met with only close friends and family in attendance and Trip as our ring bearer. That day, I was utterly content and blissed out to share Edward and my son's last name.

Although Edward would probably be in training for another three years, we'd decided one and a half years ago that we wanted to try for another baby. Trip was eighteen months by then, and we didn't want him and his brother or sister to be too far apart in age; that way they could actually grow up together. 

Considering our first child was an accident that happened in only one try and despite me being on the pill, we were surprised trying for a second turned out to be a lot of blood, sweat and tears. Of course, Trip was living proof we didn't actually have fertility issues, but that didn't make it easier to see negative pregnancy tests month after month after month. 

After half a year, we resorted to monitoring my ovulation and having scheduled sex to make a baby — very disappointing after dozens of people told you making a baby was fun. 

In the end, I was so stressed that Edward threw out my ovulation tests, thermometers and fertility books, packed a bag, dropped our son off at his grandma's and took me on a weekend trip to a spa in the middle of nowhere. I was spoiled and pampered during the day and thoroughly worshiped by my husband at night, and bang, two weeks later, the test showed two blue lines. 

“Mommy, can I go to Daddy now?” Little hands pulled on the hem of my shirt impatiently.

Gazing out the window quickly, I saw Edward and Emmett were about done putting the swing set up in the backyard.

“Sure, sweetie. But be careful on the stairs, okay?” As I turned around, he was already out the door.

Having lived in an apartment building with an elevator all his life, my son didn't have much experience with stairs, but he'd learn quickly now. 

When we knew for sure our family would expand in the foreseeable future, we had to admit our condo, as much as we loved it, would be too small to live in with two children. So we'd started looking for a house outside the city center. 

When we found a two-story home with a beautiful backyard in a lovely neighborhood, I immediately fell in love. Jane, the realtor who'd sold Edward the condo, had shown us all four bedrooms, two-and-a-half bathrooms, the state-of-the-art kitchen, and cherry wood floors, and I was a goner. When, at the end of the viewing, she told us the price of almost $800,000, I was close to tears. That was way more money than I'd ever imagined paying for a house — and way more than I ever _could_ pay.

Edward, seeing my distress and immediately knowing something was wrong, thanked Jane for her time and told her we'd be in touch. The drive home was a rather quiet affair with me staring out the side window and Edward leaving me to my thoughts.

“What's wrong, baby?” he asked as I let myself plop down on the couch in our living room.

I nibbled on my lip, then sighed. “It's so much money!” 

“And?” he prompted, his eyes searching my face. “You know it's not an issue, right?”

“But your trust fund is dwindling. It doesn't feel right.” 

We hadn't talked about money since the morning after my flight three years earlier. When we got married, he told me about his will and the fund he'd set up for Trip, but none of that changed the fact we were living off his savings and those wouldn't increase in the foreseeable future.

“Becky, we'll sell the condo. It's worth about as much as the house. And, in the meantime, we'll _take a loan_ —” he made air-quotes “— from my account. No harm done.”

Still, I wasn't convinced. I knew there were millions of houses out there that cost under a half-million dollars. Why did we have to buy one that could pay for four others?

“Baby, did you like the house?” Edward asked imploringly.

I couldn't lie. “I love it.”

He took my hand, fondling my wedding ring. “I do, too. The neighborhood is great and we don't have to make many renovations.” He paused, smiling to himself. “I can already picture a swing set in the backyard. And there's room for at least one more baby.” His smirk was too cute, and I had a hard time finding valid points against the house.

A yell coming from the backyard made me gaze out the window to see Trip running into his daddy's outstretched arms. The swing set Edward had pictured was fully erect.

“Dear, do you have a minute?” Esme asked from the open door.

She'd been here all day, helping me clean and unpack. 

“Of course,” I answered, following her down the corridor and over to the nursery.

Over the past few years, Esme and I had become really close, almost closer than I was with my own mother, due to the geographical distance. My mother-in-law had gone through a lot since she'd decided to leave her husband. Her lawyer had advised her to sue Carlisle for all of their collective money, and chances were good she could actually have won, considering everything they had was derived from her parents' inheritance and Carlisle's fault for the failure of their marriage. Esme was aware, though, that her ex-husband was all about money and appearances, so she'd predicted a long, hard and probably ugly fight. 

Weary of having to deal with him and eager to be free once and for all, she offered him a settlement which entailed splitting their whole estate equally. After a few weeks of respite and brooding, Carlisle reluctantly agreed, and the divorce was final within the month.

Aro was of invaluable support for her during that strenuous time, and ever since. He accompanied her to appointments with her lawyer or court dates and persistently stood by her side at social events; smiling proudly at the woman on his arm, no matter what the gossips were spewing at the time.

Rumors were at their worst when, a year after the divorce, Carlisle got married again to a woman half his age. His children weren't invited. In fact, neither Edward nor Alice had ever met the former model who had become their step-mother. But they didn't care. Aro more than made up for the poor father Carlisle had been.

Two months ago, Aro finally asked Esme to become his wife. We'd all been gathered around Esme's dining table when Aro rose from his chair. In a dramatic move, he told us how much he loved being accepted as part of our family, then declared his love for Esme; that he'd loved her for most of his life, and asked her to marry him. My mother-in-law jumped up from her seat and threw her arms around his neck, whispering a tearful “Yes” into his ear.

Once we were settled into our new home and our new family member had arrived, Esme had planned to move in with her soon-to-be husband. 

“Bella,” Esme started as we stopped at the nursery door. “This is it. I know you're not into the whole princess thing, and I did my best to rein in Alice.”

Just like with Trip's room back in the day, Alice had been eager to design the new baby's room, all the more since we knew we were having a girl. Esme offered her help and assured me she'd dial down the pink explosion her daughter was planning. Seeing as she and Jasper had a son of six months, she was desperate to do something girly for once.

I had to admit I was a little scared of what they'd come up with, but at the same time, I was curious to see where our little girl would be sleeping and playing. Inhaling deeply and holding my breath, I slowly opened the door, revealing what seemed to be a little girl's dream.

The walls were all painted in an off-white and the furniture were the same crib, dresser and changing table that had already stood in Trip's nursery in the condo. The dark wood made the room seem warm and inviting. The eye catcher, though, was the mural over the crib on the wall across from the door. Hundreds of little butterflies in various shades of purple, pink and blue seemed to emerge from the baby's bed and fly up to the right hand corner next to the window. Over the changing table hung a wooden mobile that, again, consisted of butterflies in several sizes and colors. The bedding in the crib was purple as were the changing mat and the beautiful translucent curtains which, once more, picked up the butterfly theme.

“So, do you like it?” Esme asked tentatively as she stood behind me, waiting for my response.

“It's … it's beautiful. The butterflies are perfect,” I whispered in awe.

Esme walked past me and stopped in the middle of the room. “We thought about doing something with beetles since you call her your Little Bug, but that didn't seem appropriate. So we decided on butterflies as the next best thing.”

Staying true to the Triple C theme, we'd long since decided our daughter would be named Cecilia Claire Cullen, but we hadn't told anyone so far. Even Trip didn't know because we were afraid he'd blurt out the name when the whole family was around. Edward and I both loved _Cecilia_ , and _Claire_ was Esme's mother's name. So both our children would have part of the people who loved and cared for Edward as a child when his mother couldn't.

Esme clearing her throat made me remember where I was. I smiled sheepishly and she smiled right back. 

“Dreaming of your little girl?” she asked softly.

I nodded, stroking my belly with my hand. 

“Not much longer now, honey. You're due in four weeks, but she could come any day now. Enjoy the quiet while it lasts.” Esme laughed lightly, and pulled me in for a hug.

“Thank you so much for doing this for us. I couldn't have created anything remotely that beautiful.”

“Oh, honey,” Esme cooed, stroking my back. “You're welcome. Our little princess needs a castle, after all.”

  


****TBL****

  


Later that day, we had a barbecue on the patio, celebrating our move into our new home. Rose had joined her husband, bringing their two-year-old daughter Amelia with her. Trip had taken an instant liking to his little friend, always following her around and watching over her since the first time he laid eyes on her. Emmett couldn't stop making jokes about Trip being his future son-in-law.

Alice and Jasper had arrived only a short while later with their son fast asleep in his carrier seat. Alexander George Whitlock was six months old with the cutest chubby cheeks and blond curls. Alice had made good on her promise to go off the pill after their wedding. Unfortunately though, they had problems conceiving. After a year of futile attempts to get pregnant, the doctors discovered an anomaly with her ovaries and they started fertility treatments, which weren't easy on them. Finally, the third round of IVF brought them their desired son.

Remembering my own frustration and beginning depression at not getting pregnant with Little Bug in a timely fashion, I was even more in awe of Alice and her unwavering optimism. Even after one failed IVF and a miscarriage, she hadn't hung her head for long or even considered giving up. She always looked at life with enthusiasm, finding something positive in every setback.

“How are you holding up, Bells?” Rose asked as we sat down, waiting for our men to actually cook something on the new state-of-the-art barbecue grill. 

I rubbed my belly, watching her spoon some potato salad on her daughter's plastic plate. “My back has been killing me for a few weeks now and sleep's been rare lately, but other than that, I'm great.” Sarcasm was dripping from my every word.

“Oh, I can so remember that special time. It was just magical.” Alice's eyes had a fanatic gleam, but a sardonic snort from Rose made her frown a bit.

“Magical, my ass. Having to pee ten times an hour and not being able to tie your own shoelaces is embarrassing and degrading.”

Although Rose had been secretly happy about her unplanned pregnancy, she'd been more or less irritated and cranky for the whole nine months. Edward and I had been waiting for the shit to hit the fan when Emmett, at some point, would inevitably mess up and she'd find out about his hand in their “accident.” 

Surprisingly, it took him until Amelia's first birthday to spill the beans after one too many beers. But Rose's reaction stunned us all. Instead of kicking him out of the apartment and filing for divorce, which we'd expected, she made him sleep on the couch and enforced an indefinite embargo on sex. For once in their relationship, Emmett didn't fight her, probably because, deep down, he knew he'd wronged her and deserved everything coming at him. 

After a week and a half, though, she caved and dragged him back into their bedroom. She told me back then even though she was furious with her husband for the way he'd trapped her into marrying him, she was actually happy he did it, because otherwise, she wouldn't have had the courage to say yes and knew Amelia was the best thing that ever happened to her.

“How's the house coming along?” Esme asked Rose after she'd placed Trip in his chair and took a seat beside him.

Two weeks ago, Emmett and Rose closed the deal on the house across the street from ours and would move in as soon as the renovations were completed. I was really looking forward to living so close to my best friend.

Rose wiped her daughter's messy face with a napkin before answering my mother-in-law's question. “We already met with a few contractors, and they'll start work next week. If everything works out, we'll be able to move in around Labor Day. And Emmett's practice will be up and running by then, too, so he should be able to take a few days off.”

After finishing his residency in internal medicine two years ago, Emmett stayed at Northwestern Memorial. Then, in January, he was approached by a few doctors planning to open a private practice for families, and since the money, as well as the hours, were so much better, he agreed to join them. The official opening would be in July.

“That's great, dear,” Esme said, smiling. “I'm sure Bella's over the moon to have you this close.”

“Oh, now only Jazzy, Alex and I have to move here too, then we'll all be neighbors,” Alice cheered. 

I loved my sister-in-law dearly. She was there for everyone whenever they needed her, but having her live only a stone's throw away was definitely too much. Thankfully, our neighborhood consisted of middle class family homes, and although Alice wasn't the typical spoiled princess, she and Jasper lived in a much bigger house close to his parents' estate.

Aro joined us then, ruffling Trip's hair and kissing Esme on her forehead as he took a seat beside her.

“How much longer till we can finally eat?” I inquired with a groan. He should know since he'd been standing with the other guys until he decided to come over to us. “I'm starving.”

He chuckled good-naturedly. “Not much longer now. Little Bug will get her meat soon.”

Sighing, I placed a hand on my baby bump. “I can't believe I'm constantly hungry. I already feel as big as a house.”

“Honey, you're gorgeous. There's no need to worry,” Esme stated soothingly.

A few minutes later, Edward and the other two joined us with a plate full of burgers. Before we could help ourselves, though, Aro cleared his throat.

“Edward, I have great news for you. I wanted to tell you personally instead of doing it in a formal letter. I'm so happy to let you know that you won the fellowship in emergency medicine. Congratulations!”

My jaw dropped and Edward jumped up from his chair, pulling me into his arms. “Oh baby! I made it. Out of a hundred applicants, I won!”

At first, Edward hadn't been sure if he should even apply, being afraid Aro would throw in his weight to sway the vote in his future step-son's favor. But when the Chief of Staff promised to forfeit his influence and stay out of the vote, Edward finally agreed to hand in his application. All the more, he had reason to be happy and proud of himself now.

“Congratulations, baby. I'm so happy for you.” I kissed his lips enthusiastically, then released him to receive everyone else's praises.

  


****TBL****

  


A few hours later, we were relieved to be alone and in our new bed. Eager to sleep in his new _Cars_ -themed room for the first time, Trip had fallen asleep immediately. Now, in the privacy of our own bedroom, my head was on Edward's chest; although my swollen belly kept me from snuggling closely into my husband like I craved to.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered after we'd silently cuddled for a while.

I frowned, having no idea what he was talking about. “What for?”

“That I got the fellowship. I know it's inconvenient, and things would be much easier for you and the kids if I hadn't.” He sounded remorseful and apologetic.

Of course, it would have been easier on our family if he'd decided to go into private practice now instead of starting another three years of training, but knowing him the way I did, I was sure he'd never feel satisfied if he stopped without specializing further. Maybe that was a remnant of what Carlisle had drilled into him from early age, maybe it was his own inner drive. Either way, he needed this, and our relationship was strong enough to get through three more years of weird work hours.

Although it wasn't easy in my current condition, I struggled to prop myself up on my elbow to look at him. 

“Edward Cullen, stop feeling guilty where it's totally unnecessary. I've told you from the start that you should apply for the fellowship. Sure, I'd love to have you home each night, but I knew what I was getting myself into when I married a doctor. I'd rather have you fulfilled and content than home all the time, miserable and bored. I didn't lie when I told you I was happy for you, because I am. We'll make it work.”

Carefully but with determination, Edward rolled me onto my back and passionately touched his lips to mine. My eyes closed automatically as my hands wove themselves into the soft hair at the nape of his neck. No matter how often he would kiss me, I'd always melt in his arms as if it were the very first time.

Edward's tongue gently slid into my mouth, starting an enticing dance with my own. Unfortunately, after months of great pregnancy sex, physical love had become very uncomfortable for me over the past few weeks, and we'd almost given it up completely. I still wanted him, and although I felt like a whale, I knew he wanted me, too, but with my back pains and the baby bump getting in the way, we held ourselves back.

After a few minutes of searing lip-lock, we pulled apart, panting. 

“I don't know what I did to deserve you,” Edward said, his forehead leaning against mine. “I love you, Becky, more than I could ever say.”

I smiled, placing a feather light kiss on his mouth. “I love you, too. So much.”

And I did. When we were together like that, our lives were almost perfect. I couldn't wait for our Little Bug to join us and complete our family. The next three years wouldn't be a walk in the park, but we'd gone through worse, and came out on top. What were three years when we had the rest of our lives together stretched out in front of us.

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I can't believe this is it *sniff, sniff*. This epi has been a real pain in the ass. It didn't want to come out right, and I had a hard time beating it into the right shape. I hope you liked the little peek into everyone's future and are satisfied with what Bella and Edward accomplished in the past three years. It's hard to say goodbye to them after such a long time, but their story is told, and I feel like leaving them to live their lives in peace is the right thing to do.
> 
> I want to thank you all for being along for the ride. Your support means the world to me. Everytime my phone pinged with a new alert, it put a smile on my face. You're the best readers an author could have.
> 
> This story wouldn't have been what it is without the help of my team. **LaPumuckl** has been there for me from the first idea through to the last word. Thank you so much for your friendship and invaluable help. **evelyn-shaye** and **EdwardsMate4ever** , you've been my betas since _Puzzle of My Heart,_ and I can't believe you agreed to do this project with me as well, considering my total lack of puntuation skills and American style. You two are the best. Last, and absolutely not least, thank you, **Midnight Cougar** , for jumping on board in chapter 13. Your unerring way with words takes my writing to a whole new level ;).
> 
> With tears in my eyes, I'll hit complete for this story, but to keep it on alert will pay off since, in December, I'll be allowed to post the outtake I wrote for Fandom4LLS. So, whoever of you wants to know what really happend the night Trip was conceived should stay tuned.
> 
> Also, I'm happy to tell you that I started working on a new story, and a first piece of it will be posted in mid-September. I'm afraid I can't tell you much about it, but you'll understand my reasons once it posts. So, if you're interested, you should put me on author's alert. As soon as there's anything to share, I'll post the news in my _Facebook_ group, _Payton79's Fanfiction_. 
> 
> As sad as it is, we're though. I could give you several completed recs, but I think it's easier if you just go look at my own favorites list. There are many great stories there.
> 
> That was everything out of me — for now ;). Hope to see you again when my next story starts. Until then, laters.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> xo Silke


	32. Outtake - How It Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Hi, my friends! I know you haven't heard from me in ages, but there's a good reason for that, which you'll learn in just a moment.
> 
> I'm happy to finally share the outtake I wrote for _Fandom4LLS_ with you. I know many of you wondered how Edward and Bella really met. This is their first evening, including the moment they conceived Christopher ;). I hope it lives up to your expectations. Oh, and this is my first attempt at writing third person point of view, considering both, Edward and Bella, were too drunk to remember what actually happened.
> 
> Now, as for the reason I was quiet for so long, I entered an OS in the _Meet The Mate Contest_. Although I received very high numbers of reviews, my result was nothing to write home about. However, the OS was only sort of an extended teaser for my new story — with the same name — **Tie the Knot** , which just started posting. It's loosely based on the TV show _Married at First Sight_. I hope some of you will join me on that new journey.
> 
> As usual, I had great help with this outtake, so I ask you to give a massive round of applause to **evelyn-shaye** , **EdwardsMate4ever** , **Midnight Cougar** and **LaPumuckl** for their invaluable support.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight … 
> 
>   
> 

  


Two Blue Lines Outtake – How It Began …

  


“Rose, are you sure this is a good idea?” Bella asked her best friend as they approached the bar Rosalie had chosen for the night.

Bella wasn't necessarily a girl who enjoyed partying, but with Riley, her boyfriend of seven years, having broken up with her only the previous day, Rose had decided Bella needed to go out and drink her sorrows away for once. With some persuasion — meaning dragging Bella into the shower, laying out her clothes and doing her hair and makeup — she had agreed.

Not only had her asshole ex decided to go to England for a year without her, but he'd met someone else there and started an affair, unbeknownst to Bella. He returned to the US only to dump Bella in person and then rush back to London and his new girlfriend. Bella was surprisingly not as heartbroken as she'd expected to be, but the betrayal was still devastating.

The tall, blond woman grabbed the brunette's hand, pulling her out of her gloomy thoughts, and dragged her into the bar a coworker of hers had recommended for the specific occasion. It was still early and the room wasn't yet filled up with patrons as the two attractive young women entered. Unlike her friend, Bella hadn't dressed with the intention of ending the night in someone else's bed. Still, she had opted for a nice black skirt that ended a few inches above her knees and a dark red, off-the-shoulder top that accentuated her natural curves. To top it off, she'd donned her four-inch patent stilettos Riley had hated so much.

As they entered, they made a beeline for the bar, each ordering a fruity cocktail and a tequila shot. 

“To new beginnings and having some fun, for once,” Rosalie toasted before they clinked their glasses and tossed back the liquor. 

“Ew,” Bella squeaked, shaking her head. “That's disgusting. At this rate, I'll be drunk within the hour,” she complained, then sipped on her black straw.

“Bells, hun, that's the sole purpose. That and throwing yourself at the first cute guy you see.” With that being said, Rose ordered a second round of shots.

  


****TBL****

  


Edward set down the beer he'd just emptied. “Em, he's so … fuck, I wanted to strangle him. How can he call himself my father and treat me like that? He's such a cold-hearted son of a bitch.”

Frustration was evident on Edward’s face as he recounted the meeting with his father earlier in the day to his friend Emmett. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Chief of Cardiology at Northwestern Memorial Hospital, had ordered his son, who was a second-year internal medicine resident at the same hospital, to his office to chastise him for being too compassionate with his patients. 

Edward, being a sensitive and somewhat empathetic person, enjoyed caring for his patients; not only in a medical capacity but also on an emotional level, much to his father's dismay. He was expected to follow in the older Cullen's footsteps, one day taking his place as a sought-after authority in the field of cardiology. Edward himself couldn't care less about overweight old men and women whose lifestyle and laziness had most certainly caused them to suffer from high blood pressure or early onset heart attacks. But for now, he didn't have it in him to go up against his father, and instead continued down the path predetermined for him, unappealing as it was to him.

Emmett took the last swig of his beer, and in an attempt to further his venture into drunkenness, Edward grabbed both their bottles and headed toward the bar to get a new round. As he was about to reach the counter, a petite woman turned on her stool and started toward him; her eyes on the blue, yellow and red drink in her hand. He could see it coming, but somehow wasn't able to move out of her way. Running right into him, she managed to spill most of her drink, but luckily didn't get much on herself or Edward. 

Gasping, she raised her head and stared at him with shock-wide eyes the deepest brown he'd ever seen. Her heart-shaped face was framed by thick tresses of a rich mahogany color while her cheekbones were blushing an endearing shade of pink.

“I'm so, so sorry. I didn't look where I was walking.” She bit her lip, then started to wipe her free hand across his chest and abs in a vain attempt at removing the wet spots her drink had left. It was a good thing Edward was wearing a black shirt so the quite colorful concoction she'd been carrying wouldn't leave obvious stains.

Amused and enchanted by her antics, he gently grabbed her wrist and stopped her ministrations. His skin tingled strangely at the contact.

“Hey, stop it, okay? Nothing really happened other than you needing a new drink.” He smiled down at her. “Come on, let me buy you one.”

Bella already had a nice buzz going and couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous man standing in front of her. She was more than mortified at the way her clumsiness had once again reared its ugly head, but as he held her hand in his, she was frozen in place at the sensation of heat spreading out from said hand through her whole body.

When his mouth quirked up into a sexy half-smirk, Bella found her voice again. “You don't have to buy me a drink. I mean, _I_ ran into _you_. And, oh my, you should send me your laundry bill. I can't tell you how sorry I am.” 

“No, I was raised a gentleman, and my mother would disown me if I let a woman buy me a drink.” Edward's mind was quick to remind him his mother most certainly wouldn't care, all the more since it was his nanny who'd instilled the principles of chivalry into him, but he didn't want to unload his sad childhood on this pretty girl in the first five minutes.

Bella nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment longer until she finally, yet reluctantly, agreed and let the handsome stranger lead her back to the bar by her wrist.

“What was it you were drinking?” He was probably a little bit closer to her ear than the moderate noise in the room demanded.

A warm shiver ran down Bella's neck and back as his breath fanned over the shell of her ear. It took her a moment to remember what had been in her glass when she'd literally run into him.

“Purple Rain,” she whispered, still rattled by his closeness.

Edward knew he should move away but was captivated by the brunette beauty's enticing scent. He was hard-pressed not to lean in farther and kiss or suck on the delicate skin of her neck, but his manners won out, and with a quiet sigh, he straightened up again.

“A Purple Rain for the lady and a Corona for me, please,” he ordered, as the man behind the bar looked up at him.

They remained quiet, frequently chancing glances at the other until their drinks were placed in front of them.

“What are we drinking to?” Bella played with the straw in her hand, waiting for him to give some toast, then she took her first sip.

“Hmmm, how about to whatever the night will bring, and definitely no regrets.” 

He grinned mischievously, and Bella had to swallow at the sense of foreboding she felt at his words.

“To whatever the night will bring,” she repeated with a small smile.

“No regrets?” he implored, his brow raised.

“No regrets!” she agreed with all the finality she could muster.

They had both taken a big sip of their drinks when Edward remembered he didn't even know his beauty's name.

“I'm Edward, by the way,” he told her, waiting for her to lend a name to the wet dreams that would certainly follow their encounter.

“Bella,” she offered, sipping on her straw.

The sight of her rosy lips wrapped around the piece of plastic had his mind reeling with images of other things she could do with that mouth.

_Don't go there!_ He chided his over-eager imagination and tried to come up with a way to actually start a conversation.

“Did you come here alone?” _Oh, yes, Edward. That's the best line ever!_ He sarcastically praised his wit.

Bella whirled around to scan the room for something, swaying a bit on her stool. 

“No, my friend Rose is here somewhere. She took off with some guy a while ago.”

Edward reached over, grabbing her by the shoulders to steady her. Smiling wryly, he realized the spilled drink obviously wasn't her first one of the night. 

Her big, brown eyes gazed at him dreamily, and for a moment, he lost his train of thought, only feeling the warmth of her skin against his palms. Reluctantly, he let go of her when he was sure she was able to keep herself upright from there on. 

“So, you're all alone?” Edward’s voice sounded a bit like the lion luring the lamb into his den.

Bella's face broke into a mischievous smile when she proclaimed, “No, I'm not. I'm with you.”

A bit taken aback by her sudden bravado, Edward couldn't help but grin widely at her comment. Yes, she was with him, and he didn't intend to let her go any time soon. 

Inspired by her obvious flirtation, he decided to play along. “So, what am I going to do with you, then?” 

Sucking on her straw, Bella seemed to contemplate his question as if gaining courage from her drink — which she probably was, given she was acting a bit bolder than her usual rather shy self. 

When she finally spoke, her voice was all sexy in an innocent kind of way. “I'd say whatever you want.” 

Swallowing dryly at the implied suggestion, Edward emptied his bottle, then ordered them another round.

  


****TBL****

  


They flirted a lot, touching accidentally-on-purpose every few seconds. Neither of them could remember enjoying themselves so much in a very long time. 

Bella was telling him about a movie she'd recently watched while Edward was absolutely distracted by a blue drop of her drink that stuck to her top lip. Totally mesmerized, he seized the moment and leaned over to her, stopping only a few inches short of her mouth.

“You have something there,” he whispered, then closed the remaining distance and gently touched his lips to hers.

For a moment, Bella was startled into immobility, then her body responded and was kicked into gear as she began to move her mouth with his, weaving her fingers into his hair as she granted his tongue entrance. She hadn't felt that excited and wanted in a long time. Pulling herself against his chest, she felt a rumble as he groaned when their tongues met for the first time. 

Both uninhibited by the amount of alcohol in their systems and lost in the passion unfolding, it didn't take them long to turn their kiss into a spectacle for those around them. They didn't notice, though, too absorbed in one another to care what was going on until a deep chuckle made them pull apart.

“Dammit, Ed, I'm still waiting for my beer while you're sucking face with Bambi, here. Nice, by the way.” Emmett eyed Bella up head to toe, lingering on her ass a moment too long for Edward's liking.

“Em, stop eye-fucking my girl,” Edward chided, placing a possessive hand on Bella's behind as she leaned into him, smirking.

Emmett snorted. “Your girl, huh? Whatever. Look, if you continue like that you'll have to charge a fee for the show. So, come on back to the booth with me. I met this chick, and I need to get her drunk. You could help me with that.”

He turned toward the bar and ordered a bottle of tequila and four shot glasses, then motioned for his friend and the pretty brunette to follow him. Edward looked at Bella questioningly, but she just shrugged her shoulders and hopped down from her stool, thinking that she might as well enjoy her night thoroughly. Then she took Edward's hand in hers and pulled him after her to where Emmett had vanished in the throng of people.

At the booth, they found Edward's friend sitting next to a slim blond. “This is Goldilocks. Goldilocks, Geekward and Bambi,” he offered as 'introductions' as the two plopped down on the other side of the table.

“I'm Irina,” Emmett's conquest introduced herself, reaching out her hand for Bella to shake.

“Hi,” she greeted. “I'm Bella, and this is Edward.”

“Okay, okay,” Emmett interrupted. “Enough with the formalities. What are we playing?”

Bella scrunched up her forehead. “Playing?”

“Yeah, a drinking game, of course. I suggest Never Have I Ever. Who's in? Goldilocks?”

Irina shrugged. “Sure.”

“Great. Bambi?”

Bella seemed to contemplate for a moment, then smiled. “Yeah, I'm in.”

“Ed, I'm not asking you because majority rules and you're outnumbered anyway.” He set a shot glass in front of each of them, then poured the tequila. “Okay, I'll go first. Never have I ever been in a relationship that lasted longer than three months.”

The three others lifted their glasses and knocked back the clear liquid.

“My turn,” Irina cheered as she refilled the empty glasses. “Never have I ever watched Star Wars.” 

“Which part?” Emmett glanced at her questioningly.

Irina looked a bit taken aback. “There's more than one?”

Edward, Bella and Emmett groaned in unison and emptied their glasses. Then Bella poured another round.

“Um,” she mused for a moment. “Oh, right. Never have I ever thrown a party when my parents were out of town.”

This time, only Emmett and Irina reached for their shots. “Party poopers,” he threw at his friend and Bella, then clinked his glass to the blond's at his side before they both drank.

Edward gave them a refill, then took his turn. 

“Never have I ever been on a sports team.” 

Again, it was Irina and Emmett drinking with Emmett play-sneezing “dorks” at the two people on the other side of the booth.

Even those small similarities made Edward and Bella feel a deeper connection to the other than just the physical attraction. As if to emphasize it, they gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment, only to be interrupted by Emmett starting the next round. 

The topics turned a little more explicit that time around. Emmett started off with stating he'd never ever had a condom accident, making only Irina drink. After that, she proclaimed she'd never ever had sex in her childhood bedroom. 

Bella swallowed down her drink, her eyes closed as a little jolt of pain stung her at the memory of her and Riley going at it in her movie-poster decorated room while her parents were having dinner with friends. It had all been rushed and even kind of awkward, but back then, she'd felt happy.

Edward noticed Bella having a faraway look on her face as she downed her drink. She looked sad and even a little forlorn, and he wanted nothing more than to erase that expression from her face. Following his instinct, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her full and soft lips. Bella's eyes snapped to meet his, and a sweet smile lit up her face.

“You okay?” Edward asked worriedly, whispering into her ear. She answered him with a small nod. “Then it's your turn.”

She filled up her and Emmett's glasses, then pondered her next statement. “Never have I ever broken up with someone.”

Irina and Emmett knocked back their drinks without wasting a second, while Edward leaned his head to one side, then the other, not sure if he had initiated the end of his last relationship or if it had been completely mutual. In the end, he decided that, at least, he had been quite active in the break-up and therefore decided to empty his glass as well.

“What was that about?” Bella wondered, her voice starting to slur a bit.

“That's a story for another day,” he replied, pouring three new shots.

The game went on in that same fashion until the bottle was empty and they all were severely intoxicated. The more alcohol they had in their system, the more forward their questions became. They learned Bella had actually attempted to give roadhead once, which made Emmett whistle approvingly. He, in turn, had admitted to having tried a threesome, and Irina and Edward had both been caught having sex in the back of a car.

They decided to end their game, and Irina pulled Emmett onto the dance floor with her. Alone in the booth and pretty much drunk, Edward and Bella couldn't fight the pull toward each other any longer. Within seconds, their tongues were tangled in a passionate dance, and while Bella's hands were woven into Edward's hair, his were stroking her sides, slightly brushing the underside of her breasts.

“Wow, Bells, looks like you're having some fun here.” A very familiar, appreciative-sounding voice made Bella loosen her grip so Edward could pull away a bit.

When she turned, she found Rosalie sitting on the other side of the booth with a handsome guy about their age. 

“Rose, this is Edward. Edward, that's my best friend, um ... Rosalie.” Bella’s slight blunder only made her more aware of her drunken addled brain.

Rosalie regarded her intoxicated friend with some concern as she said, “Nice to meet you, Edward.” 

Edward only nodded to Bella's blond friend, then busied himself kissing and licking up and down Bella's neck. As inebriated as he was, he just couldn't keep his hands or lips off her.

Bella couldn't hold back the moans Edward's caresses elicited and very quickly she drowned out her friend's words, dedicating the bit of attention the alcohol left her to kissing Edward. It wasn't much later that she found herself straddling his legs, grinding into his undeniable and impressive hard-on. 

Edward was about to explode, reveling in the way she made him feel, but at the same time, needing so much more of her. He wasn't usually the type to take a girl home the evening he met her — the two times he'd done so, he'd regretted it in the light of the next day — but somehow, this was different. He wanted Bella _now_ , but not _just_ now. He wanted her tonight, the next night and every night after that. That much he was sure of. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew the right thing to do would be to take the very much drunk Bella to her home, ask her for her phone number, give her a kiss goodnight and call her the next day to ask her out on a date. And he totally wanted that — most of it. 

But Bella made it pretty clear she wanted more than a kiss goodnight, as well. She didn't strike him as a one-night-stand type of girl, but maybe this was different for her, too. 

“Dammit, Edward, I want you,” she whispered against his lips, and he was a goner.

“Come back with me to my place?” Edward asked her hopefully.

Only for a fraction of a second did Bella question if what she was about to do was right, but her need and the connection she felt with Edward quickly overruled the already-weak doubt. Reluctantly, she climbed off his lap, and they left the bar without delay.

  


****TBL****

  


The taxi ride to Edward's apartment was pretty much the same intense make-out session they'd started at the bar, and they were relieved to reach his building ten minutes later.

The elevator couldn't go up fast enough. When they stumbled into Edward's living room shortly after, crossing it in a few strides to reach the bedroom, they'd already started to pull the clothes off each other, only to leave them were they fell around his bed.

Their hands were frantic, exploring every inch of exposed skin with hands, lips and tongues. They ended up on the bed, a heap of tangled limbs, and every restraint was suddenly gone. Edward's erection magically lined up with Bella's heat, and without any rational thought on either side, he pushed into her, making her cry out with a sense of wholeness and relief. It had been twelve months since she'd had sex with another person but herself, and although she'd made good use of her battery-operated friends, nothing compared to the elation she felt as Edward filled her so completely. 

She was desperate to savor the feeling of him stretching her to accommodate him, but at the same time, she needed him to move and make her feel like he was taking her; that he wanted her as much as she did him.

Edward was almost overwhelmed with the sensation of Bella's warmth surrounding him so snugly. She was tighter than he'd imagined, squeezing him almost into insanity. All his instincts told him to fuck her with wild abandon while he held himself back to not shoot his load prematurely. He wanted it to be good for her. 

Good didn't even begin to describe what Bella felt when Edward finally pulled out of her, only to sheath himself inside her a second later. She took a few moments to get used to the delicious friction until it suddenly wasn't enough. Digging her heels into Edward's ass, she tried to spur him on to take her harder, and he was only too glad to oblige.

Their moans and heavy breathing filled the little room as they moved in unison, their hips meeting thrust for thrust. Considering Bella's long abstinence and the level of Edward's arousal, it took them only a few minutes to come together in a climax with an intensity neither of them had ever experienced. Bella, who'd never before come without additional manual stimulation, was completely taken by surprise and overwhelmed with the force of her orgasm. This virtual stranger had achieved what her boyfriend of seven years never had, and it left a level of satisfaction she’d never forget.

Exhausted, sated and still somewhat dizzy with the alcohol in their system, they began to fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms, but not before assuring one another they just had the best sex of their lives.

  


********TBL********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I hope you all liked it. If you did, please, leave me your thoughts, here or on _Facebook_ in my group _Payton79's Fanfiction_. 
> 
> Hope to see you over at **Tie the Knot** soon. To maybe make the decision a little easier on you, here's a teaser:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … “ _Edward,” Dr. Denali greeted me with a wide smile, “I'm happy to see you today. I hope you don't mind diving right in. How important is sexuality to you?”_
> 
> What a way to start a conversation. _“Uhm, I'm a guy. I'd say it's pretty damn important.” Running my hand through my hair nervously, I waited for the uncomfortable questions to continue._
> 
> “ _At least you're being honest,” she said with a smirk. “Can you tell me a bit about your sexual history?”_
> 
> Fuck! My mother could watch the show! 
> 
> _A little panicked, I glanced over at the camera a few feet away from us. Dr. Denali's eyes followed mine, apparently knowing what I was thinking._
> 
> “ _It's okay, Edward,” she tried to reassure me. “This won't be aired on TV. We'll only take very general parts of my interviews into the final cut of the show. Most of what we talk about is just for the sake of finding you the right match. I'm sure you wouldn't want a wife who has completely different likes and dislikes in the bedroom. Now, relax and just tell me a bit about your experiences.”_
> 
> _Deciding I had to give her something if I wanted to win my bet, I plunged right in and stuck to the truth — mostly. “Okay. Here goes. I was kind of a geek in high school, so it took me until my first college party to lose my virginity. I've had a few girlfriends, a few one-ni_ _ght stan_ _ds and a friend with benefits, but all things considered, I think I've had less partners than the average single guy my age.” And of that I was sure._
> 
> “ _Sounds like it, yes,” she agreed, then she straightened up in her seat. “When you're being intimate with a woman, are you rather the active or passive part?” …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I hope you like it. Now, I wish you all a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Take care.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> xo Payton


	33. Chapter 2 - The Best Laid Plans ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Thank you so much for all of you, putting this story on alert, your favorite list, leaving a review or just reading. Your response overwhelmed me.
> 
> Those of you who've already read the OS will know most of what happens in this chapter, but it was completely rewritten, and I promise, from next chapter on, everything will be new.
> 
> Now, before we go see if Edward made it into the show, I need to thank **Midnight Cougar** , **evelyn-shaye** and **LaPumuckl** for whipping my writing into shape. You're unbelievable.
> 
> Okay, now on to the chapter.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or Married at First Sight … 
> 
>   
> 

Chapter 2 – The Best Laid Plans …

  


Weeks went by, and I never heard from anyone involved in the casting / interview process for the show. No one ever said how long it would take, or if we would actually be informed if we weren't among the chosen ones who'd get to be paired up with strangers. Several times already, Em and Seth had asked if there was any news. So far, I'd been able to deflect their interest and save my beloved hair — for now. The question remained, though: How long would I be able to keep them calm until they'd want to claim their prize? 

I was slowly losing hope, resigning myself to shaving my head and walking around like a balding middle-aged man, knowing it could only be a matter of days now before I'd have to forfeit.

Right in the middle of my gloomy thoughts, my cellphone started to buzz on my desk. Since I was working in a cubicle in the middle of a windowless room, underpaid and underappreciated, I had no qualms about taking private calls during office hours.

“Hello?” I greeted the unknown caller upon hitting the “Accept” button.

“Edward, how are you? This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen speaking,” a friendly voice I couldn't place answered.

 _Dr. Cullen … Dr. Cullen? Oh right._ He was that psychologist I'd had my first interview with.

The realization stunned me into silence, knowing the moment of truth had finally come. Would I lose my hair or win Emmett's car? Seth's flat was a nice add-on, but what I really wanted was to laugh in their faces, telling them I'd done what I'd set my mind to, and collect my reward.

“Are you still there, Edward?” The psychologist's voice pulled me back. Apparently, he noticed I'd zoned out on him.

I shook my head to get back into the game. “Yeah, sure. I'm just surprised to hear from you.” After all, two months had passed since the last interview with Dr. Platt.

Of course, with my hair at stake, I'd done everything I could to make them believe I wanted nothing more than for them to find me the perfect wife, lying through my teeth at times, but, to be honest, I hadn't thought they'd actually choose me. Maybe they hadn't, and he was merely calling to let me down easily. After all, they had to think me desperate to find a bride.

“Well, it took us some time to work through all the material we gathered, but we came to the conclusion that we found the perfect match for you. Would you be free later this afternoon to come to my office and talk to me?”

Dammit! I'd done it. _Em, I hope you enjoy the last hours with your 'Stang because, tonight, that baby's going t_ _o be MIN_ _E!_

“Are you still with me, Edward?” Carlisle asked, a little worry evident in his voice.

 _Am I? Huh._ What was I going to say? Should I meet with him? Of course, I wouldn't go through with that stupid show. That had never been my intention. Marrying a stranger who might turn out to look like Frankenstein's Bride but liked the same books and bands as me and shared my favorite color was a harebrained concept.

To be honest, I wanted to laugh in his face and ask him if he'd lost his marbles. He was a nice guy, though, and I didn't want to be an ass. But what would I say to him? _I'm not interested anymore? Thanks but no thanks? I don't need your help anymore because I found a bride on my own?_ Maybe this would be easier done in person.

“Of course, Carlisle. When and where?”

  


****TtK****

  


I followed the directions I'd been given, and at five o’clock sharp, I stepped into what had to be Dr. Cullen's office at NYU. There, on the couch, sat the blond man in his mid-forties I already knew from our earlier talk, but next to him was an unfamiliar dark-haired guy, roughly the same age, who was a few inches shorter than the psychologist. That one I couldn't remember having met before.

“Edward, great to see you again. This is Demetri Ivanov from the production company. He's here to talk the contract and other legal arrangements through with you. Demetri, this is Edward Masen, one of our lucky grooms-to-be.” 

I shook both men's hands and sat down. As I was preparing to tell them I wasn't going to be in their show, Mr. Ivanov pulled a contract out of his briefcase and placed it in front of me. To organize my thoughts, I started to leaf through it quickly. There were clauses about prenups, times to be cleared for filming, a few behavioral rules and the like. I halted my motions in the middle of the last page when the number _$50,000_ caught my eye. At first, I was sure it was a fee for breach of contract, which wouldn't be uncommon, I assumed. Upon closer inspection, though, I noticed the money was supposed to be a financial compensation for time I'd have to make for the filming of the show.

 _Fuck! That's a lot of money — and almost exactly the amount we'd need to launch our game._

Em, Seth and I had spent the last three years developing a video game. With all three of us being avid gamers and working in IT in one way or another, we were all quite opinionated on every game we came across. What started out as complaining and voicing every fault we found in existing games, over time became an abstract idea, which eventually turned into planning and programming a combined jump-and-run / strategy game for all major consoles. 

After three years of concentrated effort, it was finally in the finishing stages. For several months now, we'd run from pillar to post to try to find someone willing to finance the whole endeavor, seeing we'd gain so much more than the relatively low investment. Banks weren't very forthcoming with loans for projects like ours nowadays, though. Since the whole financial crisis a few years ago, it had gotten that much more difficult to convince investors of loaning money out — and none of us had the funds to get it done on our own. 

_Dammit!_ Could I go through with this whole charade to make our dream come true? Was realizing our dream worth being married to someone for a few weeks? The prospect was really tempting.

  


****TtK****

  


After two hours of information about the details of the show and everything I'd be expected to do, they'd let me go with forty-eight hours for consideration. 

“Em, your 'Stang is mine,” I greeted darkly when I entered our shared apartment.

“You're shitting me!” a shocked-looking Emmett screamed as he peeked out of his room.

I raised my hand that was holding the papers, waving them in his face. “No, and I have the contract to prove it. Call Seth. He needs to come over ASAP. We gotta talk.”

  


****TtK****

  


“Wait.” Seth stopped me in my explanations. “They're expecting you to actually _marry_ someone you not only haven't met but don't even know her name? That's even crazier than it sounded when you first told us about the whole thing.”

“Yes. If I agree to go along with it, I'll have to buy a tux, invite friends and family and meet my bride at the altar. We'll have a reception, spend the night at a hotel, then go on a honeymoon — all expenses paid. After we return, we'll have to move in together and live like the usual married couple — whatever the fuck that means.” I'd probably zoned out on that part. “Anyway, after six weeks, we have to decide if we want to stay married or file for divorce. Four to twelve weeks later, I'll be happily single again _and_ fifty grand richer.” 

Emmett wrinkled his forehead in thought. “What about prior money and stuff?”

The guys from the production company had it all covered. “There will be a prenup, taking care neither of us has any rights to the other's possessions.” Not that I had anything worth taking to begin with.

“And your friends and family have to play along?” Seth asked with a raised brow.

“No, they don't. But since the TV people seem to think they can actually found lasting relationships, they, of course, think I'd want the people close to me around for my nuptials.” There was no doubt I didn't want that, but I knew I had to play along — at least for the six weeks.

Em took a sip from his beer. “We'll be on TV, then?”

“If you agree to help, then yes,” I stated, matter-of-fact.

“Man, if you're willing to do that to get us the money, then there's no question. We have to make it as easy on you as possible.” Seth looked at me with as much conviction as he could muster.

“Well, seems like our Ed is getting married.” Emmett tried to work up some enthusiasm. “Does that mean we'll be having a bachelor party?”

I snorted. “That's not part of the show, but I don't see why not.” Who wouldn't want to see a hot-as-fuck chick strip and give you a lap dance?

“Is sex part of the show?” All of a sudden, Seth seemed to get excited.

I ran my hand through my saved hair in contemplation. No one had said anything about that so far. “They want it to be a real marriage. So, if my bride's hot, I wouldn't say no.”

And like that, the decision was made. I was getting married in four weeks. _Fuck!_

  


****TtK****

  


“Well, now that you've signed the contract, we'll go through a few things again,” Demetri said, taking the papers from my sweaty hands. “The prenuptial agreement will be ready for you next week. You can take it to a lawyer of your choice, if you want, but I assure you, it's bulletproof. Since we will handle the divorce as well, if need be, we're careful to make that as simple as possible on all ends.”

_Thank God for small favors!_

“Here's a list of numbers and addresses for you. The first is the number of a doctor we work with. You're supposed to call him to get a full check-up. We wouldn't want to cause you any lasting damage or set a poor woman up for early widowhood. And, of course, we have to make sure you're not carrying any communicable diseases.” He threw me a wink before he looked down to his schedule sheet again.

_So they aren't ruling out sex either. Good to know!_

“Okay. Next address is for a place to buy your tux. It'll be charged to the company's account. Then there's a jeweler on there. Of course, you'll want to get your bride a ring, charged on the company account as well.”

 _Of course I did — not._ But it seemed as though I didn't have much of a choice. Nodding agreeably, I let him continue with his list.

“You know, we taped your sessions with our experts during the casting, and you signed a consent slip so we can use whatever we want from those. Now, we'd like to do one or two additional interviews with you as you prepare for your wedding. Maybe we can accompany you on one of your shopping trips or something like that, or talk to your friends.”

 _Hell, no!_ I'd give them the damn interviews, but the shopping trips would stay private. Those would be tedious enough without having to put up an act for the cameras.

“I'll think about it.” That was all the answer he'd get for now.

“That's okay. Just give me a call to let me know what you decided so we can set something up.” He scrolled through his papers again until he found what he was looking for. “Okay, after the wedding, there will be a camera team coming to watch you for one or two hours every day, and on top of that, you'll each get a hand-held camera so you can tape whatever seems important to you. You are required to give a statement of at least five minutes each day. There will also be a few tasks we'll ask you to complete.”

That sounded doable. The six weeks would pass in a heartbeat — hopefully.

“If, at any point — now or even after the show is finished filming — you feel like you need help or to talk to someone, you can always call one of our experts.”

For that, the four were listed with names, professions and numbers. I had to suppress the need to scoff. As if I'd ever be in need of a shrink.

“If you don't have any questions, we'll be seeing each other in three and a half weeks for your wedding. If there's anything else you need to discuss, my number's on the bottom of your sheet.”

I folded up the paper, stuffed it in my back pocket and got the hell out of Dodge.

  


****TtK****

  


I had completed each of the tasks Demetri had assigned to me within the first week. After my appointment with the doctor, where I was pinched and prodded, I was glad to at least learn I was squeaky clean and healthy as a horse. It wasn't like I had any reason to suspect anything else, but which sexually active guy wasn't relieved to know for sure he didn't have crabs or herpes?

Next point on my list was buying a tux. Not having to mind prices, I was free to get whatever I wanted. I took both Em and Seth with me, but knowing they had as much fashion sense as blind people, I ended up giving the obviously gay sales clerk free range. In the end, I had to admit I looked pretty damn good in the dark-gray Armani suit with the silver vest underneath, so much so the Elton John wannabee was drooling all over me.

When that was achieved, I took Emmett ring shopping with me. I didn't have the faintest idea about jewelry and wasn't the least bit interested in it. Emmett, on the other hand, had been in a relationship for the past three years. Rosalie was a demanding diva who was very high-maintenance, so he had some experience with buying bling. The jeweler asked about materials, cuts, designs and the like, and Em answered for me. Again, money wasn't an issue — neither was the ring itself to me. The only question I answered — with a vehement “no” — was whether I wanted to wear a matching wedding band. That would definitely be too much. I wouldn't be caught dead with a big neon sign like that on my finger. I tried to be diplomatic when I turned the white-haired man down but left no doubt about my position on the matter.

In the end, I had a ring I wasn't sure I'd actually looked at before the jeweler stuck it in a box and put it in a bag. One more task accomplished.

Somewhere in between it all, I gave the two damn interviews I was obligated to do; stating how excited I was to finally meet my bride and how I couldn't wait to tie the knot. In all actuality, I couldn't wait, because the sooner the whole joke started, the sooner it would be over — and I could get my divorce.

  


****TtK****

  


I procrastinated as long as I could, but two weeks before the scheduled TV wedding, I had to make my way over the river to talk to my parents. Elizabeth and Edward Masen, Sr. had just celebrated their thirty-second wedding anniversary, and every time I visited, they let me know they were waiting for me to tell them I met the perfect girl and would finally settle down. Little did they know, I wasn't even actually considering ever having a family of my own.

“Oh, Edward. I can't believe we haven't seen you in two months,” my mom greeted me while capturing me in a tight hug. “Ed, come on, our son is here.”

My father, as always, emerged from his study and gave me a warm clap on the shoulder. “Edward, it's so good to see you.”

Before I could really say anything, my mother ushered us into the dining room, where she'd already set the table for what I was sure was a home-cooked meal for at least a dozen people. Although I'd offered my help, she insisted on serving the food herself while my father asked me about Emmett, my job and how life was going in general.

As soon as my mom had taken a seat, I decided it was better to grab the bull by its horns and get it over with.

“Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you.” I looked up from my soup to find them both staring at me with different expressions. While my mother seemed to be excited for some reason, my father was rather apprehensive. I took a deep breath and started to break the news to them. 

“Well, I wanted to let you know that I'm getting married — in two weeks.”

Releasing the rest of the air in my lungs in a nervous exhale, I braced myself for the onslaught of questions that would surely be coming.

My parents appeared to have a silent conversation before they began the cross examination.

“Edward, honey,” my mom started carefully, “when I last asked, you didn't even have a girlfriend. How can you be getting married in two weeks when you didn't have a girlfriend a month ago?”

I didn't get a chance to answer as my dad chimed in. “Did you get someone pregnant? I've always told you you're too carefree about things like that. You have to make sure it's your child before you marry someone you hardly know.”

Holding my hands up in a somewhat calming gesture, I managed to shut them up and make them look at me. It wouldn't be easy to convince them of the concept of an arranged marriage for the entire world to witness. Telling them it was all a deception on my part was out of the question, because, to them, the institution of marriage was sacred. So, I needed to feed them the same crappy lines I'd used to convince the team of “experts.” 

“Calm down, Dad. It's nothing like that. You know, it's hard to find the right woman to marry in this day and age, and in New York, it's even worse.” I looked from my mother to my father to judge their reaction, and they both were openly curious. 

So I continued, telling them exactly what the brochure from the informational event said about arranged marriages and their success, percentages and all. Then I went on talking about how they found me the perfect wife, and that I needed to be in their TV show to benefit from their matching system. When I was done, having laid all the facts on the table — well, all the facts I wanted them to know — I appealed to their sympathy and asked for their support.

“Okay, now you know everything. Will you please come to my wedding?” I looked at them expectantly, working hard to make sad, puppy-dog eyes.

My father was the first to find his voice again. “Edward, forgive me, but that sounds completely insane. You're willing to marry a woman you've never seen instead of trying to find someone you love?”

“I tried for years, Dad,” I lied, sounding convincingly defeated to my ears. “I never met a girl I wanted that way. I thought a lot about this, and I want to give it a chance. I want what you two have, and I really think it's worth a try.”

I could see my mother was close to breaking point, but my father still needed a final push.

“What if it doesn't work out?” he asked seriously.

Looking him straight in the eye, I delivered my last line. “I'll give it my all, because I want it to work. But if that's not enough, I'm protected. I can get out financially and legally unscathed. Please, Mom, Dad, I really want you there at my wedding.”

My mother sobbed, then rose from her chair and wrapped me in her arms.

“Of course, we'll be there. You're our only child, and I wouldn't miss it for the world, cameras or not.”

My father leaned back in his chair, eyeing me for a long moment before his shoulders dropped in resignation. “I can't say that I like the idea, but you're an adult and if that's your decision, we'll support you in it.”

I felt a heavy weight being lifted from me, although there was a tiny bit of guilt nagging at me for playing my parents like that. I pushed it away, however, telling myself the end justified the means.

  


****TtK****

  


“So, can we still see each other or do you have to be all faithful and shit?” Vicky joked as we lay in my bed, naked and sated for the time being, two nights prior to my wedding day.

We'd been fuck-buddies for almost two years — not exclusive but pretty regular. She was a friend and fun to be around, had a smoking hot body with perfect tits and a nice round ass. She could drink me under the table, and did so frequently, didn't actually date much and enjoyed her life to the fullest. She was so much like me; there was no chance for us to ever be anything more. We had sex with no strings attached, and it was great — every time.

“No, Vic, I think we should lay low for the time being. Even though I'm not serious about the whole marriage thing, I still need to look as if I were; otherwise I'll have to pay a contractual fee instead of getting the funds the guys and I need.”

She knew what I needed the money for, and we were close enough as friends that she would support me in this, wholeheartedly. That didn't mean she had to like my plan, though.

Right on cue, she showed a playful little pout. “Then I think we should make the best of tonight. Who knows when will be the next time you get some.”

With a dark chuckle, she scooted down my body until I felt her hot little mouth around my already hard-again cock. _Dammit, I'll miss this._

  


****TtK****

  


Finally, the big day had arrived.

“You sure you want to go through with this?” Emmett, acting as my best man, asked as I was fighting to bind my neck tie.

Frowning in concentration, I did the last wind and stuck the end through. “I am. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for us to get the money we need. I'd be stupid to run now.”

To be honest, I'd had to talk myself off the ledge a few times over the last several days, convincing myself that everything would work out, and a starter marriage wouldn't ruin my life. It helped I wasn't only doing it for myself. I was sure, being in my shoes, the other two would do the same.

Emmett sighed. I knew there was something he wanted to say, but I didn't want to hear it, so I didn't ask and, instead, turned toward the mirror to check my appearance for the last time.

“How do I look?” I inquired, feigning enthusiasm.

“Your clothes are great, but your facial expression is that of a dead man walking.”

Just then, we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Edward, are you ready? We're supposed to start in five,” a production assistant I'd seen a few times already asked, sticking his head into the room.

Taking a deep breath, I answered, “As ready as I'll ever be.”

With Emmett by my side, I entered the room where the wedding ceremony was supposed to take place. About fifty people were sitting in rows of white, cloth-covered chairs. The people on the left side I knew. They were my friends and family, with my parents sitting front and center; matching apprehensive expressions on their faces. The right side of the nicely decorated aisle was occupied by people I'd never before seen in my life. They were all eyeing me speculatively; some with excited surprise, others with skepticism clear on their faces. There were also five cameras placed strategically around the room. That was something I had to get used to, and fast.

I took my designated spot in front of the altar with Emmett next to me, giving me all the support he could offer. I threw him a tight smile, which he returned, then focused my attention toward the double doors at the other end of the room. All of a sudden, the traditional wedding march started and the doors opened slowly, revealing first a giant Native-American man in his mid-twenties. On his arm was a petite woman. Her dark curls were pinned to the top of her head, and from the back a long veil emerged. Only a few curled strands fell freely around her heart-shaped face, whose paleness accentuated her stunning dark eyes, which were framed by long, dark lashes.

As my gaze traveled downward, I noticed her shoulders were bare as the bodice of her dress was tight around her torso and down to her hips. From there, it flared out wider and flowed lightly to the floor. Around her waist, there was a twinkling belt making her look even slimmer than she already was and enhanced her perfect curves.

She was a vision. I was sure, had she been at the same bar or club as me, I'd have spotted her in a crowd of hundreds of people, because she would be the most beautiful woman in every room, and not in an artificial or forced way. She looked very natural, with only the smallest amount of makeup, but her beauty was mesmerizing.

As my eyes roamed up her delectable body again, I noticed her gaze was fixated to the floor; her full, rosy bottom lip caught between her teeth as she bit down hard on it.

The man who was supposed to walk her to me leaned down and whispered something into her ear, which made her look up at me and gasp as her eyes widened in shock for a second. The corners of her mouth began to twitch upward, and they finally started their slow approach toward the altar and … me.

My stomach was doing somersaults; my blood racing in my ears. This woman resembled nothing like Frankenstein's Bride. She was gorgeous — and going to be mine.

They halted in front of me, and Native Guy released her hand, kissed her cheek, then sat down. The music stopped and my blushing bride — blushing indeed — smiled at me nervously as the celebrant started to speak.

“Isabella Swan, meet your husband-to-be, Edward Masen. Edward, this is Isabella, your bride.”

 _Oh. My. God. She's perfect. How in the hell will I ever divorce her?_ … 

  


********TtK********

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** How the hell indeed. Or will he? We'll see ;).
> 
> However, how did you like the Masens? I know, most of this chapters wasn't new to those of you who've read the OS, but I promise, next chapter will be completely new because we'll meet Bella. 
> 
> Here's a little teaser:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> … _I pondered that for a moment, trying to give the truest answer I could. “I like a guy to work for it, but I'm not too shy to tell him what makes me feel good. And I enjoy a man taking charge once in a while.” I hoped to have gotten across that I didn't want some pushover or wimp in the bedroom. …_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I don't think it's hard to guess that this part is from Bella's interview with the sexologist. Do you remember Edward's answer to the same question? If so, are they a good match? Tell me what you think, here or on _Facebook_ in my group _Payton79's Fanfiction_. I post teasers, pics and a lot of other stuff there. Come and join us.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> See you in two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks to my betas **EdwardsMate4ever** and evelyn-shaye and to my pre-reader **LaPumuckl** who motivates me and pushes me in the right direction whenever I need it. I also want to thank **Marie Carro** for making the wonderful cover and banner for this story.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I hope to see you all again in July.


End file.
